What Happens When You Fall
by neon toaster x
Summary: Falling in love was bliss. Falling out of love was life. It was the step in between that broke her, and picking up the pieces isn't as easy as it looks. Especially when she's falling for his brother...
1. Falling into Black

**A/N: **I've tried writing this story once before and it just kind of… dropped off the face of the earth. I'm in it for the long haul this time, though. Technically this story is co-authored by Tinuel! Yay! This is a completely AU story, so, keep that in mind while reading! Also, a HUGE thanks to Rewindedmiracle for beta-ing.

Katie Bell choked slightly, her body shook as fatigue washed over her. Her tear-stained cheeks were the only things that were left of her relationship, or so it seemed. That and her broken, bruised, and neatly covered body. Her eyes leaked more tears as she got up and stood in front of the mirror. Her haunting image scared even her, someone so used to seeing it. She peeled her shirt off. She turned ever so slightly to expose her back to herself. Nausea set in.

Next were her shorts. She could barely stomach herself. Her skin wasn't supposed to look like this. The once creamy peach skin she was so in love with was now almost gone, maybe a few patches remained. Mostly now a deep purple had taken over, and the old ones were a yellowish green. Her lungs filled to the very bursting point and then collapsed neatly in her chest. Anger flooded her. How could she have let this happen? She dropped to the floor and once again couldn't hold back the tears. Memories flashed before her shut eyes. A hand, a fist, flying at her. Black. A knee to the stomach. Black. Everything went black. Black, where she was safe from feeling.

Angelina's entire body was aching from practice. She peeled off the guards on her elbows as she made her way into the locker rooms. With a tired groan in her throat, she couldn't wait to soothe her aching muscles with a long shower.

The longing for a shower was forgotten when she noticed a large heap upon the tile floor. She stepped closer, and a shriek had passed her lips when she realized it was Katie. She dropped her Quiddtich equipment, rushed into the changing room and skidded onto her knees beside Katie.

"Katie?" She called out in a soft tone, but the girl did not respond. "Katie!" Reality dawned on her that the girl had passed out, and her body was not yet ready to awaken.

"Alicia!" The shorter girl was quick to respond, rushing into the changing room at the sound of her voice.

"What? Whats wrong?" Angelina simply shook her head, her mind reeling way too quickly for her to even word a single thought. A gasp echoed, and Angelina knew that her friend comprehended.

"Help!" Alicia fled the locker room, and Angelina knew by the thundering of steps that followed meant that help was, in fact, coming.

She reached forward to rest her fingers upon the side of the girl's throat to check for a pulse, but her hand froze when she noticed a purplish tint beneath the skin. Eyes continued to sweep the body. There were blotches of deep purples tainting her friend's skin, and when one peered closely enough they could spot the yellow coloration in others that signified bruises to come.

Quiddtich was rough...but not this rough...

The rest of the team came storming in, and Angelina looked to see Dumbledore leading them. "It's Katie..." Angelina whispered, though she knew it wasn't needed. They should all have realized whom was missing during the commotion to get help.

She felt the headmaster place a hand on her shoulder, and the old man guided her away without words. "What's happened here?" Angelina shook her head quickly, blinking back tears as she knew there was nothing she could say or do to help. Katie needed to be taken to the hospital wing.

Eventually Katie had awoken from her fainting spell, a small groan escaping her as she finally regained consciousness. When she finally had the will to open her eyes, swirling images of somewhat familiar faces were standing above her.

Alicia had a death grip on Angelina's arm, but Angelina didn't have the will to pry the fingers off. When they finally heard Katie groan the two couldn't help but blurt out questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Katie what happened?"

George gripped Angelina's arm, as Fred seemed to grip Alicia's. It silenced their questions, though it did not ease their anxiety. The twins were quiet. The twins were never quiet..

Katie felt her stomach jolt, her hands reaching for her head to stop the images form swirling. She sat up, recognizing the hospital wing immediately. Her heart sank into her stomach as her eyes swept the room. Dumbledore was there, his usual concerned look across his face.

"Madame Pomfry is on the way, Katie." Dumbledore spoke in a gentle tone that soothed even Angelina's nerves. "Do you know what happened?"

The fifth year remained quiet for a moment, knowing that she needed to formulate some kind of lie. She knew if she said nothing they wouldn't believe her, but the only other person who knew the truth about what happened was the only other person involved. Her boyfriend. Percy Weasley. He'd threatened her enough for her to know if she came right out with the truth… it wouldn't go over well with him. She groaned inwardly as nausea set in at the thought.

"It was Quidditch," she lied quietly. "I'd been doing a few things on my own without the team, and … I guess it got to be a little rough on me on top of regular practices."

Fred and George were a bit out of the loop. By the time they heard Alicia shouting for help, Angelina was blocking their view of the young Quidditch player. Alicia, too, blocked their view when she dropped by beside her friend. By the time the twins got to look over Katie, they saw nothing but a fully-clothed, yet only semi-conscious girl. The bruised and battered body was hidden to their prying eyes.

It was when Katie begun her explanation that reality dawned. The girl hadn't simply passed out.., they made it sound like she was injured. Extra Quidditch. Regular practice could tire anyone out, but extra as well? It was no wonder.

"Aw, Katie," George grinned "you didn't need the extra practice."

"You're not that bad," Fred added on quickly, his smile matching his brothers.

"Is nice though…"

"_Takin' one for the team."_ Their voices melted in unison.

Katie broke out into a grin quickly.

"More than one," Angelina whispered out. All three of the smiles faded slowly. Angelina moved out from behind Madame Pomfrey to stand near Dumbledore.

."What were you thinking, Katie?" Angelina's head shook sideways in a slow motion. "It's not safe playing alone..."

Katie had opened her mouth to apologize, but the doors burst open, and an angry Scottish voice could be heard yelling throughout the hospital wing.

"Where is she? What's happened to her! Can she play in the next match!"

Katie smirked slightly. _Right on time..._ she thought to herself as Oliver Wood came pushing through the small crowd.

"I'm fine, Wood," Katie commented barely audible over Madame Pomfrey's incessant yelling of _'Mr. Wood, please lower your voice!'_

"Will she be able to play next game?" Oliver Wood turned to Pomfrey with slightly hopeful eyes. "We're up against Ravenclaw. We haven't got a chance without Katie."

"Miss Bell has suffered a small fainting spell, yes, but now that we know what it's due to, I believe it's safe to say she'll be perfectly fine in the morning," Pomfrey replied with a pleasant smile. Katie felt a huge burden lift off of her shoulders.

Katie glanced around the room to see smiles of relief gracing everyone's face that she was alright, and that she'd be able to play next match. Wood seemed the most relieved, naturally. He'd seemed ready to explode by the idea of losing Katie as a chaser, even if it were only for one match.

"I just want to keep her overnight to make sure she is indeed perfectly alright," she spoke again, and Katie immediately frowned.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Fred lifted his head slightly, and George was quick to match his stance.

"You'll take care our lady, won't y' Old Pomfrey?" The twins turned, beginning their march out of the locker room with new energy. Katie was fine. They refused to feel guilty about trying to lighten the mood.

Angelina nodded, a soft sniffle signifying how close the girl came to tears.

"We'll all come visit you," she replied hopefully, seemingly unwilling to leave Katie's side. "I can bring you some chocolate. I know how much you love chocolate frogs. Or maybe some pumpkin juice? Would that make you feel better?" Angelina looked over to Alicia, waiting for more recommendations of treats to being their 'wounded' friend. Alicia, however, didn't respond.

"Come on." Wood muttered softly to Ang, taking her arm to lead her outside.

Alicia was now the only one left in the room with Katie. Worried eyes remained on her friend. The dark skinned girl pushed her hair out of her face as she drug a chair over near the bed where Katie was settled into, relieved that neither of the adults had asked her to leave with the rest of the group.

"..Katie.." She seemed to hesitate, worried eyes staring at nothing but the hands in her lap. "If something was wrong…you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I'd tell you, Alicia," Katie bluffed quickly, but the worried tone in Alicia's voice was hard to miss. "You're one of my best friends, I'd tell you in a heartbeat if something was wrong."

Alicia chewed on her bottom lip for a short moment, staring at Katie.

"Okay..." Alicia nodded her head, scooting the chair backwards before rising to her feet. "I just wanted to make sure. I mean…you've been kind of..." Hesitation lingered. With a shake of her head, the girl dismissed the thoughts that had momentarily risen in her head.

"Nevermind. Rest up, clutz." Alicia managed a smile, leaving the hospital wing after giving a last wave.

Alicia pushed any worries to the back of her mind. Katie must've overworked herself. She couldn't stare right into her own friend's eyes and lie. Could she?

She certainly couldn't recall a time when Katie had done that, and she couldn't seem come up with a reason that Katie ever would. Still, there was something within her that knew it should not be dropped so easily. If Katie was lying...it only made the situation worse. What could be so terrible that Katie wouldn't trust confiding in her friends?

All too soon, worry was bubbling within Alicia's stomach once more. _Something_was off...

"Should we tell Percy?" One of the twins muttered from outside the doors. The other was quick to respond.

"He'd feel awfully guilty."

"Would probably be mad."

"And blame us for not seeing."

There was silence.

"_We should tell him_."


	2. Calling the Bluff

Fred and George caused minor havoc as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. They'd only tossed a pellet or two into the halls before zipping off into the Great Hall. The greater work would have to wait until after interrogating their brother. Both took a seat at Percy's side, devious smiles tugging at their faces.

"Percy," the name was drawn out in a pestering fashion, "How's the meal, big brother?"

George nudged Percy when Fred had finished, "you never guess what we've been doing."

"It's been a rather eventful day."

The twins leaned forward, grinning at each other when their brother groaned out tiredly.

"Why the long face, Perc?" Fred crooned out, though there was not a hint of compassion to be found.

"Your brothers aren't good enough to cheer you up?" George pitched in again. "I know what you need.."

"Someone by the name of Katie Bell?"

"_Too bad though_," Their voices were matched, "_she's already up in the hospital wing._"

Percy felt his own heart beat quicken at his brothers' words. His face began to grow hot. He tried to appear as calm on the surface as he could, but inside worry about what they might have found out tore him apart.

"W-why's she in the hospital wing?" he questioned slowly before deciding to just not bother with it all together. "I don't need her right now, actually. I've got to go do my duties. Catch you all later, hope she gets better."

His tone became more and more careless with each word that left his lips. He rose from the table and waved Fred and George away , scurrying quickly out of the Great Hall.

The goofy grin on Fred's face slowly fell at his brother's words. The more he let him sink in, the harder it was to match George's laughter when Percy fled. It wasn't like him to dwell on things out of control, but he couldn't help but question Percy's meaning. He didn't care?

"Probably rushing off to Katie now." George kept his grin, turning his attention to the empty plate that appeared before him. Fred watched as his brother piled food onto his plate, and he felt a lurch in his stomach signifying that he, too, needed food. Still, his eyes trailed back to the doors Percy had just left through. Instead, in walked Oliver and Angelina. They were quick to spot the twins, and slipped into the table just across the boys.

"What did you do?" There was an exasperated tone to Angelina's voice. The twins were silent. "There is an awful smell on the third floor..." Slowly, a grin had returned to Fred's face.

"_Wasn't us_." Somehow, falling into sync with his brother caused his unneeded worry to diminish.

Soon, Alicia was moving towards the Gryffindor table with far too much haste. She even caught a few stares from other students when she seemed to rush to the table and shove herself between Fred and George.

"It's not right," she suddenly muttered, and both boys flinched at the sadness in her voice.

"...What's not right?" Angelina asked, but Alicia simply shook her head.

"I can't explain it... I just..._know_." Her eyes lifted, locking with Angelina's. Not a word was spoken, but Angelina slowly sunk down in her seat. It was as though the girls communicated without a need for words.

"What?" Oliver asked, glancing from one to the other. Alicia slowly shifted her attention towards Fred.

"Please don't be angry...I know he's your brother…but..." The girl fell silent again before she lowered her head, trying to stop her tears from falling. How could she tell them? How could this have even happened? What if they didn't believe her?

"I just..." Her words were softer even than a whisper, "I don't want her to hurt. If you only saw..."

Angelina needed nothing more. Grabbing Oliver's arm, she ripped him from the table. "I'm going to see Katie!"

Alicia was quick to follow, whining softly as she prayed to a nameless God that she wouldn't be stirring up so much trouble for nothing.

Angelina lead the pack of Quidditch players back to the hospital wing with a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. If Alicia was right then everything would change. They'd have to confront Katie.

Meanwhile the twins' minds were reeling as they walked towards the hospital wing. What did they need to see, and what could it possibly have to do with their brother?

George mumbled out questions that Fred found no need to answer. When they finally reached the hospital wing, George's doubts were erased, and Fred's fears were confirmed. They'd entered the room silently, and even from the door, Katie's exposed back was enough to tell them that Quidditch wasn't the cause of Katie's pain.

When Angelina spotted Katie's purple, bruised back her eyes filled with stinging tears. She let out a heavy gasp as she curled herself onto Wood's shoulders, refusing to look at the fifth year any longer, refusing to believe Percy was capable of something like this. She felt Wood drag her closer to Katie as George slunk down onto the bed beside Katie's. By the lost look in his eyes Fred knew there was a battle raging in his brother's mind.

"Look, do you see it now? Do you... see what I've been trying to tell you?" Alicia questioned, barely audible over her cracking voice.

A small, inquisitive sound left Oliver. "You're not saying that... Percy's capable of something like that, are you?" he asked, finally realizing what exactly the two had been getting at. It was the only thing that they could have been thinking that could bring the two of them to near tears.

"I'll kill him. I'll downright kill him if it's true!" Angelina yelled into Wood's shoulder angrily. "Your brother's a monster!" she erupted again, this time looking directly towards Fred and George.

Both boys tried not to react to Angelina's shout. The girl could not be blamed. Still, it would be a lie to say it did not pierce their hearts in the slightest.

Alicia sighed quietly before she looked away from the bed, her eyes settling on the twins as well. "What do we do?" she asked.

George fidgeted underneath the stares, and Fred lowered his head slightly. The brothers' eyes met, but a silence still built around them. The decision laid on them? Somehow, that seemed unfair.

"It's like Ang said..." a whisper from George was a rare sound indeed.

"We kill him." Fred mumbled aloud, lowering his eyes to Katie's bruised back.

Alicia gave a half-choked sob of a laugh, shaking her head at the two before wrapping her arms around Angelina as if trying to anchor herself.

"Seriously...should we tell anyone?"

"_No_." The Weasleys' answered in unison. They cared not to clarify why. Be it for the name of their family or the reputation of their friend, they quickly refused the option of ratting out their blood.

After all, a teacher could only do so much. Percy deserved far more than a skeptical slap on the wrist and a detention. This was Fred and George! They had punishments far greater than one anyone in Hogwarts could conjure up. And when their eyes met, and the sly smiles returned to their faces, they knew this war was officially beginning.

It was then that the sleeping blonde before them began to stir gently.

"You're awake!" Angelina half-shouted with a small smile.

"With the lot of you going about yelling like the school's on fire how could I not be?" Katie replied with a gentle laugh, sitting up as quickly as she could. She felt the cool air touch her back and her eyes widened. She maneuvered herself against the pillow, hoping to hide whatever bruises might have been showing.

"So, has Percy been into visit you yet?" Alicia approached the subject as gently as she could, and the twins fell silent to let her.

"Oh, Percy? No, he hasn't been up yet. Doesn't he have prefect duty tonight?" she questioned with a small shrug once more, wincing lightly as a fresh bruise was irritated by the pillow against her back.

"Yeah...so we decided to come visit..." Angelina nodded.

Fred shifted in his standing position, as he felt a strong discomfort fill him at the mention of Percy. Nobody knew for a fact if Percy was the cause. All that was known was Katie was hurt, and only she could tell them how.

"We know something's wrong, Katie." There was a softness to Fred's voice. Angelina and Alicia slowly nodded, as all eyes remained fixed on the girl in the hospital bed.

"We just need to know who..." Wood said firmly as his eyes fell upon the blonde chaser.

Katie felt her heart plummet at the realization that her best friends were on to what was really going on, and it fell even further as she realized she'd have to lie to them. Even if they wouldn't believe her, even if they threatened her, their wrath would be nothing compared to Percy's, of that she could be sure. She looked between them, the sadness in their eyes, the discomfort in their words, they knew… they had to. And yet she had to deny them the truth. She frowned lightly as her eyes fell upon Fred and George. Their reactions were the ones she wouldn't be able to take if the truth ever did come out.

"What are you guys talking about?" she questioned as she laced her voice with an innocence she didn't know she could feign.

"You know what we're talking about, Bell," Wood said, clearly not amused by her small act. She frowned slightly. They weren't going to back down. Not that she could blame them, she would be exactly the same way were the situation different. But the situation wasn't different, and now she'd be forced to tell them whatever truth she could manage.

"I can't tell you," she said as she shook her head, battling the tears that threatened to spill out of her blue eyes. She bowed her head, unable to be brave under their worried stares.

"Look, Katie. We know what's going on, we just need you to tell us who's doing this to you. You don't deserve it," Alicia said, her voice cracking as tears lightly slid down her cheeks.

"I can't!" Katie practically squeaked, an uncharacteristic sound for the girl belonging to a house so brave. "I'm sorry." She lifted her head, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. She wiped them away immediately.

Fred didn't know how to react. When he was unable to keep his face void of emotion, it was changing drastically with different emotions. He so badly wanted this all to be a misunderstanding - for Percy to be innocent when it came to this.., to something he thought his family was incapable of. They had their goof of a father...how could Percy grow up to be so twisted?

"It's not your fault..." Fred tried to shrug, hoping to rid the girl of thinking they would retaliate against her.

"But it isn't Percy," George suddenly added, and Fred looked over to see a rather forlorn expression on his face. "Right?"

Alicia avoided the twins' stares, as well as her teary friend. Instead, her eyes kept to the tile floor. Angelina, however, looked towards George with a skeptical yet sympathetic look.

"…Right?" George repeated, looking to his twin for support

Katie couldn't deny it anymore, it was impossible. She was fighting for a hopeless cause of denial. Fred attempted to make her feel better, and she almost smiled. But George's sudden outburst about Percy made her feel all the worse. She couldn't do this, slander their family name. She couldn't shatter their family, their spirits.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to deny it, either.

"I- I'm sorry," was all she could manage to say while looking at the twins before she allowed her tears to flow heavy, quick, and silent. "It hurts," she said, her voice coming out throaty as she tried to hold back the sobs that desperately wanted to leave her. Katie couldn't do it anymore, the months of pain and the almost daily sessions she had to endure. It was all too much to bear. "In the locker room, was the last time," she said, turning over and mumbling into her pillow.

She couldn't bring herself to look at them. She didn't want to see the hurt, the shock, the anger. She couldn't take their tears.

And that was when the hospital wing doors burst open.

"Katie, darling!"

Katie felt herself freeze from the inside out as all eyes turned to the source of the voice.


	3. Decisions & Confrontations

The tension in the room was practically choking them all.

Alicia held her breath. Angelina's hands trembled as she tried to coat her fury. George looked from Katie to Percy, hoping for signs of endearment that meant they truly loved one another - and were not involved in a battle that brought Katie to this room.

When Katie burst into tears just before Percy entered the room, Fred knew within that the girls' assumptions were true. To see her like this was like staring at nothing but a broken shell of the girl they once knew. When the cause for it entered the room, Fred clenched his fists unconsciously. He was only able to take a step towards Percy before he felt George grab onto his robes. Fred froze, his breath held in his lungs as he caged back his anger.

Fred allowed his brother to tug him backwards, and quickly had to turn away from Percy as if nothing happened.

"My, my little brother, what's got you so hot under the collar? What has Katie doll been telling you?" Percy questioned in his usually eloquent tone.

Fred kept his eyes lowered to the rather dirty hospital floor. Not for the shame on his near-actions, nor embarrassment that angry thoughts had ever crossed his mind. Not because he was a coward in the presence of Percy. He simply didn't wish to look at him. Fred knew he would be different in his eyes - everything would be different.

George's silence cut through Fred rather painfully. He knew how George was feeling, and he only wished that he could feel so hopeful. It was one of those moments when their minds were flying in different directions. George wanted to believe in their brother, and was going to feel all the more broken when the ugly truth reared its head. But Fred knew. He didn't know how… but he knew.

"She's been telling us about her solo practices, Percy," Angelina said with a small frown, the anger that was held in her eyes moments ago now gone completely.

"Ah so that's what you put you in here," Percy feigned sadness.

"Yeah, they can really take a toll on you," Katie replied quietly with a small shrug. The discomfort that was filling the air was almost too much for Katie to stand. She could practically feel herself being strangled.

"So, Percy, what happened to perfect duties?" Wood spoke up, and you could see it in Percy's eyes that he mentally kicked himself.

"I had nearly completely forgotten," he said with a small, reluctant sigh. "See you all later. Except for you, Katie doll," he said in a cheery tone. "Oh and Fred. If you try anything like what you just tried I'll have you in detention in heartbeat. It's not nice to hit people." Percy exited the wing without another word.

Fred remained silent at Percy's words, though he couldn't help but clench his fists tightly. A threat from Percy felt meaningless. It was only when he once more imagined himself beating the bloody hell out of his older brother that he realized they might have gotten mother's temper after all. That was rather odd… because before it had always been their father's.

"He's such a hypocrite!" Alicia yelled angrily, before she mocked his quote of 'it's not nice to hit people.

"Fred, you can't just go beating him to a bloody pulp. Our revenge is going to have to be sneaky, and sly. You two are good at that," Oliver said with a small smile. "Besides, why would you want to hit your own brother? Isn't blood thicker than water?"

Fred gave out an exasperated sigh. His head was already aching from all the screams and cries around him. He ignored Wood's first comment, but he could not dodge the second. He frowned, despite wanting badly to hide his confusion at the entire situation. He didn't know why he felt so angry. He didn't know why it was so unbearable to see Katie this way, or why it was now that he felt his first rush of anger pump through his veins like a toxin. He just… didn't know.

"So I guess now you know…" Katie said quietly.

At her voice Fred lifted his head to face her. He wanted to respond, but he couldn't find the breath to do so.

"We know." Fred smiled dimly at George for answering for the two of them. Angelina sniffed softly, and Fred sighed once more in response. His eyes avoided the weepy girls, before finally fixating on Oliver.

"So?" he finally found his voice. "What do we do, _captain?"_

However it wasn't Oliver that answered him.

"...I want to talk to Percy." Fred stiffened at George's request, hesitantly looking towards him.

"NO!" Katie yelled as her heartbeat sky rocketed and her eyes widened in practical terror. Wood raised a brow at the chaser, confused.

"Why not, Kates?" Wood asked, and she merely frowned in response. How could he not get it?

Fred had anticipated the shout of protest from Katie. In fact, he felt like doing the same thing at George's offer. Anyone in the room should've known how risky that would be.

Still... it was better to talk to Percy than to run to Dumbledore and be wrong. Although, Fred had that ache within that signified they were not. Their brother was a stupid git, a prat beyond measures. He was blind to how good his life could've been with Katie, and somewhere in his thoughtless mind he conjured up the feeling that it was okay. Fred knew. Call it...family intuition.

"If you think what he's done is bad now, and he finds out... that- that I've told you there's no telling what he might do!" Katie spoke frantically. Did they really not understand what could happen to her if they opened their mouths?

"Well we're not just going to sit here and watch him continue to hurt you, if that's what you're hoping for,,," Angelina said half stern, half sarcastic as her dark eyes narrowing at the girl.

"Yeah, Bell. We're not going to just let him get away with it," Alicia piped up, her tone a tad bit more sincere.

"I think Fred and George might want to handle this one... solo, ladies," Wood pitched in. Katie felt almost relieved that it would be only two of them, and Percy's own brothers. Percy's own ridiculous, carefree, and smooth brothers. They weren't going to be straightforward about it. They'd find a way to toe the line, they always did. It was practically their specialty. She smiled at the thought.

"I think it should just be you two," Katie nodded slowly in agreement. The less people Percy thought knew about this whole mess the better.

"But..." Angelina began to persist, but Katie found her voice in unison with Wood's.

_"No."_

Angelina folded her arms quickly across her chest, and a somewhat jealous frown could be found forming across her usually pretty face.

"Don't pout, Ang," Katie pleaded with her stubborn best friend.

It was then that Katie finally allowed her eyes to fall on the twins for an extended amount of time without wanting to burst into tears. There was something about Fred that just didn't seem comfortable with the idea.

"You don't have to," she said, eyes directly on Fred. "If you don't want to."

Fred still wasn't completely sure. All he knew right now was that Angelina wished she could be involved in this fallout and Fred wished just the opposite. He didn't want to face Percy. They couldn't expect him to _want_to be the cause of Percy knowing? Of the inevitable rage to follow?

"I don't want to," Fred answered Katie reluctantly. "But I can." He turned his eyes to George, and George quickly mirrored him. George wanted Fred there. "When?" he asked with a sigh before looking over at Wood.

"What a better time than the present?" Wood asked.

Fred was silent at Wood's answer. He should have known they would leave them no time. Still, he couldn't help but partially agree. He'd rather just get this all said and done with, than dwell on what could be done and make no changes.

"I'm with Wood," Katie piped up. "Better now while I'm here with Madame Pomfrey then when I'm out, and he can actually do something about it, right?"

"Yeah," Alicia agreed with a nod.

"You can find him on prefect duty! It's better to do it in public, too. Well, somewhere public," Angelina said firmly. She must have figured that the more private, and enclose things were, the more of the real Percy would show when he found out. If the meeting and breaking of the news that people were catching on were done in somewhere public, he would have to hold his reactions.

Fred's certainty that this was for the best faltered when Angelina asked that they should do it in public. He shook his head, and George did so at the exact same moment. It didn't matter if that's what the group thought was best, the twins wouldn't risk anyone hearing. They didn't need anyone else involved. They could handle it.

"Not in public," Fred muttered out.  
"We can get him to open up more alone…" George added.  
"He'd never admit it in front of people." Fred finished.

George looked towards him with a sad expression. "If he _has _to admit it..."

The twins fell silent. George and Fred stared back at one another, and it almost hurt within to know that they were still on opposite sides of this understanding. Fred didn't know what it would take for George to understand, but he did understand how confused George must feel with accepting it.

"George...," Fred tore his eyes from his brother at the sound of Alicia. "Katie told us..."

George opened his mouth, eager to defend their brother...but Fred knew he would find nothing to say. And just as Fred expected, he closed his mouth. There was a look of betrayal on his face Fred had rarely seen before, and it only drove him forward. Fred just wanted this over with.

"We'll see you later, then." His last glance was in Katie's direction.

"_Don't do anything fun without us."_


	4. Face the Truth

As they wandered the halls the twins were making unspoken promises to each other. Fred wouldn't punch their prat of a brother for being the twat he was, and George would leave when Fred was ready to leave. Fred wouldn't lose his cool, and George wouldn't lose his common sense.

They both groaned at the disappointment of finding Percy nowhere near the Gryffindor Tower, nor the entrance to the Hufflepuff. They were heading towards the dungeons when they finally caught site of their brother. Their grins were matching as they watched him corner some Slytherins before they fled from the prefect.

Soon enough, Percy seemed to notice them approaching. He groaned audibly, but both boys ignored it.

"Oy, Percy..," Fred began, trying to keep the smile on his face from falling into an unwanted sneer.

"We've been lookin' everywhere for you." George added, and Fred knew George's grin was more genuine than his own. He swore George put way too much heart into proving Percy innocent. Something about that boy had been off for a long time. He hadn't even listened to a single joke idea since last Christmas. Pretty soon he won't even know how to _laugh_.

Maybe that's' why Percy turned to Katie. He had no humor. He must be pretty miserable.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Fred finally asked

"Away from gawking snakes," George glared in the distance of the two that had scampered off, but there was nothing troublesome about it. No matter how hard he'd try.

Percy inhaled deeply, and exhaled just the same as he listened to his brothers. He was reluctant to speak with them, knowing that it could only be for one of two reasons. The first being that they were in some kind of serious trouble and Percy needed to pull some strings, and the second being that they were on to him. They just couldn't mind their business, could they? Still, he couldn't judge before he heard what they had to say.

"Sure," he said as he gestured towards a door that had simply appeared a few feet away.

Fred was grateful Percy agreed to a more private area with no complaints or questions. It was only when the door appeared that he realized he hadn't quite worked out what to say just yet. Still, the three entered the room that held several chairs and a table. It was a suitable environment, Fred supposed.

"So, come on, out with it. What kind of trouble are you two in now?" Percy asked as he took his seat at the table.

Fred almost grinned innocently when he asked. Almost. Soon enough, however, George stepped forward to sit in the chair across from Percy. Personally, Fred found standing to be more comfortable. Fred stood before George, one hand resting on the back of the chair.

"We're innocent bystanders," George answered, and Fred almost wondered how he could feel so calm at a time like this. Quickly enough, though, Fred fell into sync with his brother's train of thought.

"We just met this girl in the hospital wing."

"Didn't do a thing." George shook his head. Fred felt his heartbeat quicken, and it caught him rather off-guard.

"...We're worried." Fred said. "So we decided to talk to you, first."

The twins fell silent.

"I know Katie's in the hospital wing. I didn't think it was you two that put her there. Why are you worried? Has something gone wrong? Why would you need to talk to me first? She's not dying is she?" Percy quickly fired off his questions, realizing that the twins were indeed on to him. The worry was evident in his voice, but he would pass it off as worry for Katie's safety, not that they'd find out about his situation with Katie. He remained calm and collected on the outside as he shifted in his chair, worry and nervousness ravaging his insides.

"No," Fred replied in a low tone, "She's not dying. Good thing though.."

"Dumbledore would have asked more questions if she did," George finished Fred's sentence for him. His brother _was_ on the same page as him. He took comfort in that fact, at least.

Fred knew Percy was feigning his innocence. Had Fred not seen the bruises himself, and not heard the fear within Katie's cries he would've of believed him. Hell, he _wanted_ to believe Percy, and he knew George did as well. But wanting was not good enough.

Tired of the stalling, and still just as eager to get this all aside, Fred stepped closer to the table.

"We know," Fred said. He hadn't meant for the tension in his voice, but it was there none the less.

"Why would y' hurt Katie, Perc?" George questioned, and Fred was grateful that he managed to avoid being mindlessly misguided.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Percy lashed out angrily between gritted teeth

"_Little witch!_" he finally exploded, releasing the anger that had been building up inside him since he'd found out Katie had gone to the Hospital Wing. "When did she tell you?"

He slammed his fists down on the table with narrowed eyes trained carefully on his brothers. Katie should have known how to take a hit by now. She should have known to keep herself composed. She was pathetic.

They both flinched, startled by Percy's outburst. It confirmed everything. The way Percy's face was distorted with anger, the fury that darkened his tone, and the intensity in the fists that slammed down on the table.

"She didn't," George urged, and Fred sighed within, thanking Merlin that George had managed to think of Katie's safety despite the dark news ringing in their ears.

"Everyone knows." Fred sighed on, finally leaning on the chair near George. "We took one look at her and we knew."

It appeared that George's mind was drifting, as his eyes began to lower and silence overcame him. Fred wanted to nudge him, hoping to keep him alert and on his side. Especially now.

Finally George looked back up at Percy, and the sadness he felt was masked slightly with a look of…disgust?

"She's a girl, Perc…" Fred almost laughed at his brother's words. He knew where George was headed long before the next words came out. "You gotta beat on a _girl_?"

"So what if she's a girl, George? It's her fault. Everything. She _deserves_ it," Percy said, malice dripping from his every word. He was shaking on the inside. He was livid and nervous, but he would not allow the twins to see even a hint of it. It didn't matter. Percy was right. In everything he did. Everything.

For a second, Fred stood in a daze. It was like the person before him was nothing but a shadow of his brother. How could Percy have twisted himself into a completely new person, and none of the Weasley's had noticed?

Fred had to force myself not to react to his words; to not give into the temptation to hex him into a crumpled mass of tears. He refrained from telling Percy that George was not speaking of the girl deserving it, but that it was pathetic for Percy to resort to tormenting the girl.

Just as that crossed his mind, however, did he realize the anger bubbling within him once more. How could he ever believe Katie deserved it? There was a malicious tone Percy held that was foreign to his ears. The saddest part about this confrontation was that Percy felt he was not in the wrong.

George suddenly rose to his feet, and Fred held his breath as he waited to see what George planned to do. Oddly enough, he simply walked away from the table. Fred watched him cross the room in silence, and he eventually followed. George was leaving. He didn't quite understand how George could simply walk away..., but he also knew there was little more to do.

Now George understood, and Fred had his closure. Fred knew. He knew. And Fred would finally have his George's mind back where it needed to be to help conjure up their future actions.

Hell would break loose soon enough…They just needed to know when was the perfect time to spark the fire.


	5. The Safety of Sleeping in

A/N: This chapter is _LONG_ and I know it's really filler-y, BUT, it's setting up for the next chapter. The drama will be back in no time! Have no fear! ;) Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far. I love your feedback and I am so so glad you're enjoying the story! ^_^

It wasn't very often Fred and George wandered the halls without doing anything to disrupt _someone's_ day. A few dungbombs here and there, sprinkle a little belching powder near the first year couples, leave acid lollipops for mindless first years to find...anything really. They didn't plan it - it just came naturally.

But now...things were thrown off track a little. They didn't speak a word as they left the Room of Requirement. They didn't even think about random pranks to pulls. Or Fred didn't, at least. And he never got the vibe that George did either.

Just before they reached the hospital wing, they spotted two students who must've thought they were hidden just behind that statue. Fred's fingers twitched, as he half debated pulling out the little kit from his robe pockets, offering to liven up their night with just a pinch of itching powder on the two. But in the end, Fred had not the heart to even bother. Moments like that were the ones that bothered him the most. He and George usually made the best of everything.

But now...

They entered the hospital wing, and Fred sent an unfelt smile in the direction of their friends.

"What'd we miss?"

"Not much," Katie replied from the bed quickly, but before she could say another word Angelina and Alicia pounced on them with questions of their own.

"Where have you been?" Angelina asked

"What happened?" Alicia questioned.

The room fell silent for only a brief moment before Katie found her voice once more.

"What did he say?" she almost choked out the question that was at the forefront of her thoughts.

Fred had expected the questions, but not so suddenly and all at once. He laughed, despite the lack joy behind it.

"Slow down."

"We can only answer so many at once," George added on.

"_Theres only one of us_."

They waited for a few seconds, and when there was a temporarily silence, Fred took things one at a time.

"We've been with Percy." He answered Angelina first. He heard George quickly add "Where else would we be?"

"Nothing happened." George continued, and Fred gave a silent nod.

"He didn't say much." His eyes fell back to Katie, who had given a distracting sigh. He waited, but George never spoke up. Fred tried not to look at him, hiding the fact that he felt slightly abandoned at the moment. "…But he does know."

"Knows that we know, he means." George spoke up and Fred rolled his eyes when he looked over at him. Still, he couldn't help but smile grimly. George really needed to make up his mind on where he stood.

"George got his knickers all in a twist," Fred added, and was quick to not let George retort. "So we came back."

George made a throaty noise as a nonverbal retort, but they turned their full attention back to the girl that it all came down to. Fred almost wanted to ask _'Now what_?', but he left it to the others to finally pitch in. He'd done enough.

The silence that now filled the room was thick, and someone had to be the one to break it. Katie knew it would have to be her. How was she supposed to know what to do? She was stuck in the hospital wing until tomorrow morning. And when morning did arrive she'd have to live in fear of what was to come…

In a sense, the silence was nerve wracking. It meant that they were all pondering on the same thing, and not a single one of them knew what to do. Hell, half of them didn't even know how to react.

Yet in another way, it was kind of relaxing. Nobody was crying, and nobody was shouting. Katie wasn't a sobbing mess (not that Fred would blame her), and George wasn't living in a world of denial. They were calm. Not happy...not relaxed...but calm.

"I think we've... they've done enough for one night," Katie finally spoke up towards Fred and George. "You guys should get up to the dorms, get some rest. I'll see you all in the morning at breakfast."

Fred felt his nerves clench. He couldn't help but frown somewhat, and want to demand that others stay. Yet Angelina and Alicia moved forward quickly, and by the way they hugged their friend he could tell they were heading back to the Gryffindor tower. Fred looked at Oliver, hoping Wood would have the sense to say otherwise about leaving her alone.

He nodded a goodbye, in his very Wood-like way, and confirmed Fred's worry he'd call it a night, too. Fred knew George needed to go. He needed to be alone, and Fred hoped his distance could be fixed with a little shut-eye.

"Well, I don't know about you.." Fred spoke up, "But I'd like to get out my morning classes. How 'bout a wing buddy, Bell? I think Georgy's got some Skiving Snackboxes left, dontcha Georgy?"

His offer meant more to Katie than he would ever know.

"I'd love it!" she said, perhaps more excitedly than she should have. She was just thankful he was one the same page as she was as far as the threat factor that lingered.

George fiddled through the pockets of his robes, pulling out multiple small, cloth bags. He recognized the purple one that contained extendable ears. The white one with their canary creams. The maroon one, Fred knew, had nothing but their favorite snacks. Fred was half tempted to ask for some, but they went forgotten when George handed him a small wooden box from his robes.

"Which today, Fred?" George asked through a grin. Taking the box, Fred returned the grin.

"Puking Pastilles are my best bet, I'd say."

"It should wear off quick enough."

Fred nodded at Georges words, sitting on a spare hospital bed and opening the small container. Others would probably be lost within the selection contained in the small thing. But_ they _created them - Fred could be blindfolded and still know by feel which was which.

Taking the small pill-shaped candy into his palm. He handed George back the container. "Sausage." Fred murmured out the first breakfast request to come to mind, and George grinned once more.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Fred heard him calling, his eyes still watching as he wandered out of the hospital wing. There was little the twins wouldn't do, so that request didn't say a lot.

"Bottoms up, Bell." Fred broke through the possibility of silence, plopping the cherry-flavored contraption into his mouth. About a minute would linger before he'd need to go racing to the closet-sized bathroom in the corner of the hospital wing.

"You're going to regret choosing sausage in the morning," Katie said with a small sigh as Fred downed the small pill. Katie wondered if it was only her, but whenever she was "revisited" by a certain food she didn't really want to eat it again.

Fred kept his seated position on the bed, waiting boredly for the pill to take effect. He looked in Katie's direction at the sound of her voice. For a second, he'd almost forgotten why she was there. Odd. It must've been that knot in his stomach distracting me. She mentioned food, and all too soon Fred felt ill at the thought of it.

He darted from the bed, nearly skidding across the tile floor before Ihe slammed the bathroom door behind him. It was quite disgusting...yet still had cherry flavor. We made that effect for comfort...but it managed to make him even more nauseous.

Katie couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sight of him darting to the bathroom. The only time Katie had ever seen Fred _truly_ run was when he was at practice. After she was done laughing, though, she grimaced at the thought of what was going on in that small bathroom. Being sick was one of Katie's least favorite feelings.

Fred finished emptying his stomach, _hello dinner_, and wiped the side of his hand along his mouth. He turned on the sink, despite not yet washing the taste from his mouth.

"Hey, Bell.." Fred called loudly, hoping she'd catch his words despite the door muffling his voice. "Can you call Pomfrey?"

It'd do no good if the old bat didn't see that he was sick. He swished water around in his mouth boredly. Luckily, the worst was over. A little nausea would linger for a few minutes, but it'd fade soon enough. At least he didn't have disgusting boils on his face from the fudge, making him look like a prepubescent 13-year-old.

"No problem," Katie called out to Fred after hearing his muffled voice leave the bathroom. It'd taken her a minute to figure out his request, but it was simple enough to manage. "Madame Pomfreyyy!"

Fred looked up to the mirror as Katie called for Madame Pomfrey. He turned his head random angles, watching as that annoying red tint from illness added color to his cheeks.

Madame Pomfrey wasted no time in getting there, as Katie watched her practically sprint through her office and into the wing itself.

"What is it Ms. Bell?" she questioned, and Katie pointed frantically towards the bathroom with a look of shock, and disgust on her face. "Fred's getting sick."

For a moment, the old woman stood there with a look of skepticism on her face. Katie raised a slight brow towards her, and in the end Pomfrey walked towards the door. She knocked twice, and began to speak through the door. "Mr. Weasley, are you alright? or do you need to stay the night? I can only presume that since you are here in the middle of the night, it must be something serious."

Fred grinned when he heard the knock on the door, but quickly erased it. Staring into the mirror he managed a painful expression.

He frowned a little more to add to it, and had to bite back a laugh as he turned from the mirror and opened the door. "I've been ill for hours, Madame Pomfrey...George said to come to the hospital wing." He kept his voice soft, hoping the rarity of it would convince her that he was seriously ill.

She shook her head, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come now, Mr. Weasley," she spoke in a sympathetic tone, and Fred was inwardly pleased with himself "Lets get you to bed."

Fred managed to hold the ill look about him, cradling his stomach with one hand as he allowed Pomfrey to lead him to a bed. It was sheer luck she chose one near Katie's.

Katie watched as he crossed the room, and had she not known any better she would have felt absolutely terrible for Fred. It was astonishing how truly ill those things made you look and feel. Sometimes she swore the twins were either mad or absolutely genius.

"Now, you wait here," Madame Pomfrey murmured from beside his bed, "I'll go whip you up something nice." She quickly left the Wing, and the frown on Fred's face was now genuine. Her medicines were never nice. Fred hadn't even considered that…

Rolling his eyes, he shook the thought of her nasty flavored potions from his head. He flashed a cheeky grin to Katie, tucking his arms behind his head. "Easy enough, eh, Bell?"

"Show off," Katie muttered as she rolled her eyes with a small smile. It would have been a lie to say she wasn't impressed.

Fred beamed at Katie's words, despite no true compliment leaving her. Fred was good. Course, he was loads better when he had George to help, but he managed.

"What do you suppose she's making you?" Katie questioned, knowing all too well that any time Madame Pomfrey ever made you anything it was likely to be horrible. In fact, whatever she gave him would probably make him _really_ sick.

Fred opened his lips to respond, the toothy grin still tugging at his lips. Just before he got to, however, the soft steps approaching told them both that Madame Pomfrey was returning. He pulled his arms from beneath his head, using his elbows to slightly prop himself up.

"Here Mr. Weasley, just drink this all down and it'll do you a world of good," she said gently with a soft smile.

Fred's smile erased quickly, and he lowered his eyes to create an appearance of weakness alongside his "illness". They slowly lifted when Pomfrey's shadow loomed over his bed. He grimaced at the sight of the glass she held towards him, but she seemed to think it was only because of his nausea. And not that his nausea was because of her medicine

The old rumor muggles made once-upon-a-time was that if you hold your breath, you won't taste it. Fred would have loved to shove that rotten squash-flavored and peppery drink down _their_ throats. Fred held his breath, sure, but it did _nothing_to coat the taste. He coughed slightly, and had to cover his mouth so he'd not spurt out the liquid.

"Thats a good boy." Fred felt her pat his leg, and fought to not spit up the potion. She'd only make more, and there was no way he could stomach anything more. She took the glass, and he finally managed to swallow down the last gulp that was still in his mouth. She pushed him back onto his back with a little more effort than he expected, and had left without so much as a goodbye.

Fred wiped vigorously at his mouth, but it did nothing for the lingering taste. "_Ugh_," he murmured with disgust, glaring in the direction that Pomfrey had wandered off to. "Add_that_ to our collection of illnesses..."

"You took your medicine like a good little boy," Katie said in a voice that most muggles used when they were talking to babies or small animals, trying her hardest not to laugh. Fred Weasley was king of teasing and pranks, Katie wasn't about to pass up a chance to make fun of him for once.

Fred smirked, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her mocking tone. _Good little boy_. Those words would probably never be spoken about him again, so he let it slide.

"Thanks though, for putting up with whatever she gave you. You could've just left me here to rot all by my lonesome." Katie gave him puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip, trying once more not to burst out laughing.

"Its like I said," Fred tucked one arm back beneath his head, "I get to ditch my morning classes." The grin returned to his face as he closed to eyes to allow a little relaxation. "Who wouldn't take up that offer?"

Katie rolled her eyes before narrowing them in his direction.

"Oh, so that's why you're here," she said jokingly as she too closed her eyes, trying to forget the emotional taxation she'd gone through in the past few hours.

He had to admit, he felt little guilty at her words. If Katie truly believed he was only there to skip his classes..., that wasn't exactly what he was aiming for. Didn't she think he'd be there _every_ day if that was the case? Sure, it was partially true. Fred did get to sleep in, and he'd never pass up that chance. But Katie didn't deserve to be left there alone. Even if she felt perfectly safe there, and even if she thought a little time alone could help...it didn't feel right to leave her there alone.

"Could you tell me what he really said while you guys were talking to him?" the words came out more quietly than she expected. Perhaps she didn't want to know after all.

A sigh was forced free at her question, and Fred hesitated in answering. What was there to really say? Really the only thing that stuck out in his memory had been the words he hated from him the most.

"Please? I know he's your brother and all, but…" Katie allowed her voice to trail off.

"He said you deserved it." Somehow, he managed to look her in the eye. It was as if looking away would've been even more cowardly. He gave a shrug to ignore the temptation to look away. "What does it matter, anyway? The guys a git... and him being my brother has nothing to do with this, Katie. I'm here cause I'm your friend..."

Katie remained quiet for a few moments. Percy had told her she was deserving of his torture countless times, but she couldn't find the will to tell Fred that. Still, a smile tugged at her lips at the latter of Fred's words. It wasn't often that either of the twins referred to her as Katie _or _a friend. She was usually just Bell.

"So, do you want me to bring you anything back from breakfast in the morning?" Katie asked.

Fred smiled at the fact that she finally seemed to want to change the topic. However, a few things were still lingering in his mind. He humored her for the moment, however. "I dunno...whatever you want I guess. Don't care much for food now, but it'll wear off in a few minutes."

"I'll ask you again in a few minutes then," Katie replied with a smirk.

The quiet silence fell over them once more as a questioned lingered on the tip of Fred's tongue. He couldn't think of any more delicate way to phrase it than what already passed his lips. "How long has this been going on, Bell?"

His eyes watched her for a few more minutes, and he didn't realize he was holding his breath until his lungs were pleading for oxygen. "I just don't get how none of us saw it. Even Mum.."

Katie remained silent for a few seconds, not really sure whether or not Fred _really_ wanted to know the answer to that. Still, there was no point in lying anymore.

"It's been going on since mid-summer," she replied, not allowing herself to look away from his brown eyes. "You remember that time Percy and I went for a walk? and I told you that had been my clumsy self, and tripped over the sidewalk? Th-that was the first time."

"That time over the summer?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow as he was fully prepared to sit upright. "At _our_ house?" He knew the anger and shock in his voice would do nothing to make Katie feel better about the situation, but he simply couldn't contain it. "Percy hit you at _our_ house?"

That was a fact he found hard to accept. Not only that Percy could ever find it in himself to hit the girl he brought home for mum and dad to meet...but that it was even the place when he first became violent with Katie.

Lowering his elbow back to the mattress, he returned to lying with his back against the soft hospital bed. He glared up at the ceiling in silence, his mind reeling with how much has been right under his family's noses…

Katie nodded slowly to answer Fred's question as he settled himself back onto the bed.

"You should bring me up some chocolate pie in the morning," Fred said after a few moments of silence had passed between them.

"Do they even serve that in the morning?" Katie asked through a smile of her own.

Fred felt himself grinning at her question, and shrugged his shoulders. "They should. Who wouldn't want pie?" his eyelids parted, and he glanced towards Katie.

"Well, I don't know, a lot of people want _normal_ food for breakfast. You know eggs, bacon... _sausage_," she said snickering. "I could bring you nothing at all like you guys did me, and then you'd be left with nothing but whatever Madame Pomfrey gives you."

"No food?" Fred complained lightly, "Well that's some gratitude. I'd be at breakfast if you'd not gone and passed out like a pansy." Fred grinned, slightly humored with Katie passing out, despite the irk he felt within at the knowledge of why.

Katie's mouth fell open at Fred's words but even she couldn't bite back the laughter that spilled out of her.

"That's really not that funny," she said rolling her eyes. She knew Fred meant it all in fun, but if Angelina and Alicia had been there… Weasley would've been a dead man. Katie yawned slightly as she readjusted herself on the dreadfully uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Goodnight, prat. I'll see you in the morning with your pie," she said as she rolled her eyes once more, and snickered lightly to herself.

"Night, pansy," Fred snickered back, allowing his eyelids to drift shut.


	6. The Monster Within

Katie's eyelids flew open against her will, and she groaned audibly as the bright sunlight streamed in through the window. She pulled the sheet over her head in an attempt to block it out, but it was no use.

"Bloody sun!" she complained before clasping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes peered over at the still sleeping figure of Fred Weasley. She smiled, knowing that this opportunity would not present itself again. She grabbed her pillow and quickly slammed it against his head.

"Wakey wakey, prat," she said with a cheesy grin, despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

"Ge' off," Fred mumbled, but he know his voice was muffled by the plushy fabric of the pillow his face was buried into. He went to roll over to comment on her rude awakening...but already he felt himself falling back asleep.

Katie hit him once more with the pillow before tossing it back onto her own bed. Fred rolled over groggily onto his back for only a few moments. "Hm." he moaned, and pause a few seconds before I mustered up the energy to actually reply. "Pie," he reminded quietly before burying his head in the pillow once more.

Katie exited the hospital wing and a slight feeling of apprehension took hold of her. She looked around cautiously, but found no one. She knew it was her nerves getting the best of her, and she did her best to bury them as she made her way to the Great Hall.

Just as she reached the door she heard shouting from behind her. Fear took hold only for a brief second as she whirled around to see Angelina and Alicia rushing down the stairs towards her.

"Kates!" they shouted in unison before enveloping her in hugs that could only be described crushing. The three girls entered the Great Hall together and whatever joy Katie had felt at their reunion diminished as her heart dropped into her stomach. There, at the very corner of the Gryffindor table sat none other than Percy Weasley.

Nausea lurched within her, and she considered turning around right then and there. Alas, Oliver was there waving the three of them down. Katie swallowed hard and walked directly past Percy without so much as a word.

When the three girls scooted onto the bench beside Oliver and George, the two boys shot welcoming smiles in their directions. "Good to see you up and about, Bell." Oliver nodded before turning his attention on the other two. "Get enough sleep?"

Katie nodded as she gathered up a plate of food. After the lack of dinner last night, she was starving.

George was stirring his bowl of cereal mindlessly. He'd yet to touch it since sitting down at the table five minutes ago. Already it was turning to mush, but he seemed not to notice. His mind was elsewhere. Mainly flying in two different directions when he realized the sudden lack of family around him.

"Fred snore all night?" Angelina's tease was directed to Katie, but George still managed a weak smile. Wasn't quiet the same without Fred being there to argue it out, though.

"On the contrary, I think we both slept like babies. Oh, but I am supposed to bring him pie," Katie said remembering Fred's words just a few minutes prior. She spotted several pieces on the table and she smiled. How in Merlin's named had he remembered that they served pie? Chocolate pie at that? It was then that Katie spotted George and she frowned.

"Didn't your mum ever teach you not to play with your food?" she jested, but his mood didn't seem to lift, and the next voice that entered Katie's ears sent chills of fear down her spine.

"Yes, she did, but Fred and George aren't very good listeners, as you should know by now," Percy spoke, and no sooner than he finished had Katie's eyes darted to exactly where he was now sitting; directly across from her. She carefully avoided his gaze and tried her best to continue whatever conversation they were having before, but it was no use. Her heart was in her stomach, but her stomach felt like it was in her throat. So, she supposed her heart was in her throat.

Just as George's focus had been in two separate directions, now his heart was torn in two separate directions as well. He felt himself smiling, glad to see his rather distant brother now seated beside him. At the same time, he felt his stomach churn, a worry and a sadness trickling through him.

"'ey Percy." George smiled in his direction, but Percy seemed focused on Katie and Katie alone. That only made the worry deepen.

"What's up?" Katie finally managed to acknowledge him.

"Nothing," came Percy's swift reply and Katie shrugged slightly, not really sure what he'd hoped to accomplish.

Alicia seemed to avoid looking in either Katie or Percy's direction. Her eyes occasionally glanced towards them timidly, but would quickly fall. But so far, nobody seemed willing to ask him to leave. They all knew this wasn't good, the looks were written plain across their face.

"I hate to eat and run, but I promised Fred that I'd bring him some chocolate pie, so I should probably get to that," Katie said, unable to take the silent tension any longer and trying her best to get away from it unscathed.

"Let me come with you Katie doll," Percy said, and Katie froze in her path. She glanced into the eyes of her friends, her teammates, and silently, desperately pleaded that one of them would object, would offer to come, would think of some reason to keep him there. Not one of them ever said a thing

Percy rose to meet her at the end of the table and Katie felt her heart pounding at a thousand miles a minute. As they exited the Great Hall he wrapped his arm around her, gripping her shoulder with much more force than any loving boyfriend would.

George's fingers rapped against the table's surface when Katie and Percy had left. He almost went to object, but felt such a relief at their closeness that he decided to give them a moment alone. There was rough water between them, and the only way for them to calm was to face the situation and get past it. That's what George hoped for at least - build a little bridge and leave it all behind.

However, he could only hold those naive thoughts for so long. Eventually that worry sinking in hit a spot he could not handle, and he quickly dismissed himself from the table. "I'm gonna go see Fred, too. That prat can't sleep in _all_morning." He exited the Great Hall soon after them.

The walk with Percy was silent, his arm wrapped around her the entire time. Katie opened her mouth to say something, hoping to at least take her mind off of what was going on. She didn't get to utter more than a single syllable before she was cut off.

"Shut it, Bell," Percy said maliciously and when they turned the corner near the hospital wing, the anger within him showed.

Percy called her name and she looked up. Big mistake. She felt herself being lifted up by five fingers wrapped tight around her throat, the air slowly becoming trapped in her lungs. She was pinned against the wall. She attempted to struggle away, but none of it was of any use. She became lightheaded, her lungs desperately begging for oxygen.

"Listen here you little witch. I know you told, and I know who knows. Unfortunately for you that means that you need to be punished. I told you not to tell anyone, and anyone includes those bloody people you call friends and teammates! I thought you would have been smart enough to figure that out! You wretched piece of filth. You're a complete waste of life. I don't know why I bother with you, but then again _someone_ needs to teach you how to listen to orders. Now, tell anyone again, and the consequences will be severe," Percy seemed to wind up his small rant.

George could hear Percy's snarl of a voice before his eyes actually found the couple. When he did, however, he almost wished he'd not chosen to follow after all. He watched as his brother pulled back a hand that had been wrapped around Katie's neck. But Percy was not finished, the hand immediately fisted and met the side of Katie's face.

Katie felt the taste of blood fill her mouth as she was thrown to the ground, tears already beginning to sting at her eyes. George nearly shouted, but it was withheld by shock. The gasp-like noise he made was blocked out by the shattering of a plate. Percy had fled, and thankfully headed down a hall separate than the one George was currently lingering in. Katie fled just as quickly, and the Weasely felt his heart breaking at the retreating form. If that scene did not allow the situation to truly drill itself into George's brain, there was little more that could.

It was as George had to step over the broken shards that he realized what it was that Katie dropped. A plate..., and on the floor around the shards was an abandoned piece of chocolate pie. Fred came to mind, and George's feet carried him into the hospital wing at the same pace that Katie and Percy's feet had taken them.


	7. Comfort, Confusion, and Pie

**A/N: **At the request of one of my reviewers I'm going to begin making the chapters longer. I was afraid to make them TOO long because I wanted to build the major suspense that you all seem to love. But, if more is what you want then more is what you'll get! And now, onto chapter 7! ^.^

As much as Fred disliked being woken by being beaten with a pillow, he didn't care much for being woken up by the hospital wing doors flying open, either.

He felt a bit of comfort seeing George, but that didn't mean he couldn't have visited later. And worse than that, he hadn't even brought Fred breakfast!

Fred made no comment on his loud entrance, and ignored the fact that he had a rather upset look on his face. "Oy, where's my pie?"

"Forget your pie!" George's reply came quickly. Fred frowned at the sharpness in his voice. Something was wrong, and Fred knew he'd much rather discuss his lack of pie than whatever could put George in this mood.

"I'm starved. You couldn't even get me _one_ piece of pie?"

"I saw him..." Fred abandoned his thoughts of food, slowly sitting up on the bed. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was trying to say. But he waited. The pair sat in silence, Fred hoping like the idiot that he was that the clenching in his stomach was nothing but hunger.

"I saw him," George repeated.

"…Who?"

"...I didn't know what to do." All too soon, the meaning sunk in. Wanting to pretend was pointless. "I saw him…just now…" Fred flinched, fighting his eyes as they both wanted to widen and narrow at the same time.

"What do you mean just now? _Now_?"

"I didn't think he'd hurt her..." George began, and Fred threw the sheets off of him as he climbed off the bed. They crumpled to the floor, ignored. "I thought they just needed time..."

"Where are they?" Already, his feet were taking him out of the hospital wing, but he had no idea where he planned to go. He looked back at George, but he never replied. He sat down on a hospital bed in silence. Fred wanted to call out to him, but he knew he'd not answer.

Fred left the hospital wing. Without any idea on where to go, running felt pointless, but he did it anyway. He poked his head into a girl's restroom, but it seemed empty. He whispered Katie's name for reassurance, but no response came. Down another floor. No Katie.

By the time he thought to check the Gryffindor common room, his heart was pounding. Maybe it was because of running all the way there and up and down flights of stairs. Maybe it was anger, or fear for his friend. It didn't matter. It was pounding.

Relief washed over him as he spotted Katie sitting on the couch. He was relieved, too, by the fact that sobs were not lingering in the air of the quiet common room. He was dreadful at handling tears. She was there, and Percy was not. For all of that, he felt relief, despite her sitting with tear-streaks down swollen cheek and a quickly blackening eye, and despite knowing _why _the girl had fled to the common room. He was just glad that she was alive…but Merlin he'd never say that over-dramatized sentence aloud.

Katie remained sitting there in silence, tensing slightly, her eyes shut as she waited for the inevitable pain. However, as she lifted her eyes there was a very different Weasley standing in front of her. She'd thought it was Percy, and at the very sight of Fred the tears threatened to pour out of her once more. Still, she tried her best to fight them back. Tears could wait for Angelina or Alicia, not Fred.

She let out a sigh, leaning against the couch and closing her eyes. She had to clear her mind. She had to not think about whatever had just happened, or tears would truly fall, and Katie would be powerless to stop them.

There was a mild confusion that lingered about Fred as he looked at her. He was even confused by his own confusion. Really, there was nothing _confusing_about this situation at all. But there was still the tiniest wisp of confusion coated his mind like a fog.

The confusion was mainly focused around him, really. He couldn't pinpoint how to feel, or how to act. He didn't even know what options even remained for him to act upon. Did he go find Percy? Hit him back? Hug Katie? Tell Dumbledore? Leave and act like none of this ever occurred? He couldn't see a perfect, penalty-free outcome from any of those options.

His second confusion was more focused on why the bloody hell he felt the way he did. Or maybe even what he felt at all, cause half the time he wasn't even sure. What he did recognize was the worry. It sent him flying clear through the castle in search of Katie. Then came the guilt he felt when Katie looked up at him from her spot on the couch.

Even more confusion was the anger he felt inside. He never truly wanted to hate any of his family. Sure, Katie was his friend...but one always believes that their truest loyalties would lie with their family. No matter what. So knowing that his own loyalties were teetering closer to Katie only thickened that cloud of confusion.

When Katie glanced up at him for a second time his stomach clenched again. Her eyes were still reddened from previous tears, and he knew there was nothing that he could do should they fall once more. His security was not to talk at all. Even if he wanted to, he doubted it would get them far.

"I-I'm sorry about your pie."

It was Katie who finally spoke, and it even brought the smallest smile to his face.

"Yeah...I was looking forward to that pie, too.." Soon after, however, Katie lowered her eyes. He felt even a little worse about this situation when the girl seemed unwilling to meet his eyes. He tried not to think on it, because soon enough she did lift her head. Their eyes met, and they held each other's stare in another momentary silence.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" Katie questioned, knowing Pomfrey would be livid about the fact that Fred left without being properly examined.

Fred collapsed onto the small couch beside Katie. "Got hungry. Decided to hunt you down for that pie." Fred leaned into her with another faint smile, hoping to break her free from this shell he could already feel her building. He could not handle the tears - Merlin knew he could _not _handle cries...but he knew even that was better than the girl withdrawing from them completely.

Katie sat there silently, staring at the carpet. What did she say? What could she say? The nausea seemed to never cease within her stomach as she her mind reeled around what had happened, and what was still to come. Still, it was better to talk to someone about it than just allow it to fester within her, right?

"I'm sorry I don't have it," Katie said and Fred jabbed an elbow into her side.

"I'll learn to forgive you. You can spoon-feed me the slice next time." He grinned cheekily, almost feeling a slightly-genuine laugh forming. Katie felt a small smile play across her face, but she had to tell him why she didn't have the stupid pie. She had to tell someone what had happened. She couldn't keep it locked up inside.

"I sort of... had a run in...with your brother," she said quietly, Any light feelings were quickly shot down by those words, and Fred lowered his head slightly. Percy. Somehow, the topic never seemed to get any easier on him. Katie remained staring at the ground as tears trickled lightly down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. She didn't need anyone to see her cry, they'd seen enough tears, and she'd done enough crying.

"I heard." The quietness to his voice was fairly new, even to him, but he found no need for it to be any different. Nor could he muster up anything more than those two words. Truly, what could one say in this situation? A million sarcastic things, and possibly some apologies that would do nothing to truly ease the pain. Neither would make a difference, so it was silence that overcame him instead.

Katie's thoughts halted as she came to the shattering realization that Percy Weasley had been her first love, and that thought alone made her want to sob harder than ever before. Still, she fought back her tears, and the nausea that continued to rage within her. Perhaps now was the time to get everything out.

"You know Fred, people say when you think back to your first love, the first person you ever loved, it's supposed to bring you back to thinking about that place and when you really believed, like _really_ believed in love, and you really fought for it. It's supposed to bring you back to a time when you believed in yourself. It's really easy to sit back and cry over your first love because you're not with them anymore, and it's really easy to sit and think about how wonderful it was, but it's really, really hard to sit back, and want to smile and cry at the same time. Because no matter how horrible they've been to you, and no matter what they did, they were still your first love, and you couldn't help but fall for them. It's really, really hard to have someone hurt you on the outside, and then have your heart breaking at the same time on the inside," Katie finished her emotional rant and it was then that the broken girl allowed her broken tears to fall freely. She didn't allow any sobs to leave her, just the river of tears that fell quick and silent. She had no more power within her to want to fight them

Fred's eyes remained focused on his feet as Katie spoke, which humorously reminded him that he'd left with only his socks on, but he still listened. He caught nearly every word. Nearly for the fact that his mind temporarily froze when the words finally sank in. She was in love? She'd loved...Percy? Somehow, those words were foreign to him. Percy never seemed like the kind of guy who had girls falling in love with him. Yet he knew by the way Katie talked about it that she had. It was weird enough to even see her dating him...but loving him was a completely different ballpark for awkward.

"Its not the only time you'll fall in love…" he muttered quietly. It was the best consolation that came to mind. He looked towards her, offering her a comforting smile. "You'll fall in love again. And more-so than this time."

He looked towards his feet again, trying to ignore how awkward it felt talking about this...gush. He believed his words, though. Katie would find someone else.., and it would top this fascination she believed she had for Percy when she realized just how painless the love will actually be. It's Percy Fred worried about. Who could love that prat? Other than Katie...

"You know, I think we underestimate you sometimes, Weasley. You can be pretty deep when you have to be," Katie said, nudging him slightly as she calmed herself and wiped away the last of her tears. She even felt a smile on her face. She believed his words with every inch of her heart. She would fall in love again someday.

Fred felt himself relaxing when he noticed her tears had stopped, and she'd even managed to crack a smile. He smiled faintly, though his eyes still lingered more towards his socked feet.

"Bullocks," he nudged her right back, with a little extra weight in it to knock her sideways. "Don't you go telling people that, Bell..." he commented with a smile, and turned his eyes towards her. "Last thing I need is you girls thinking that I care." He couldn't imagine how damaging it would be if girls started thinking he...felt. But he still chuckled before looking away.

"...I need pie. If we run, we can probably still find a piece..."

Katie sat there for a moment staring at the ginger in front of her with a raised brow. "Well, I guess…" They both knew Katie could out-fly Fred on the pitch, but…

Fred saw the mischievous glint in Katie's eyes and he almost anticipated what was to follow, sitting up slightly.

"Race you!" Katie declared as she got up from the chair and got through the portrait hole as fast as she could, nearly falling down the stairs as she did so.

Fred quickly sprinted after her, biting back a laugh as they zipped down the stairs. He nearly lost his balance when they reached the hall, having little grip since his shoes were still in the hospital wing. Not that he really cared.

He reached out to grab Katie's arm when the Great Hall doors were only a few feet away from them. At the same time, he held a deep anticipation to slide across those halls with his socks. Just because he could.

"Let go of me, prat!" Katie yelled with an excited laugh as she attempted to shove him away. Unfortunately, his tugging and her pulling had put her in a whirlwind of confusion, and she ended up tripping over her own feet as she fell into the Great Hall doors with a loud boom. Fred slid against the floor in his socks and he stopped barely in time to not crash into Katie.

"I win" Katie yelled throwing her fists up in the air happily with a laugh. For the moment, and for the first time in many, many months, Katie was actually genuinely happy, and enjoying herself.

Fred shook his head at her shout of victory. "Cheater. I'll get you next time." He moved to open the door, but had to wait for her to get up. "I want that pie, Katie." He nudged her with his foot to urge her up.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Katie replied as she rose to her feet with a small glare, though her face was lit with a huge smile.

"Oh," he added, pushing the door open, "Don't forget the spoon." He grinned widely at her before entering the Great Hall.

"You really don't expect me to feed you, do you?" she asked with a raised brow as they made their way towards the Gryffindor table where Angelina and Alicia were still seated.

Fred smirked devilishly at her question. "Of course. The only question is _when_?" He pretended to think on the many options, "Tonight...tomorrow…maybe on Christmas. Who knows."

Katie let out a laugh and rolled her eyes slightly as they took a seat near Angelina and Alicia. "Aren't you supposed to be up in the hospital wing?" Alicia questioned Fred. He flashed her a grin while reaching past her to grab a slice of pie.

Every few bites, he'd listen to a few conversations around him. They never seemed to mention the moment with Katie and Percy, so he assumed they must not have known. He didn't even realize how frustrated he was with that fact until he stabbed at the pie with a little too much force. Again, none seemed to notice. Honestly...they're lack of perception only had him worrying about Katie even more. She didn't even last one morning without running into Percy, and they were as cheerful & oblivious as ever.

He shook his head slightly, finishing off his second piece of pie. As he set down his fork, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up quickly, and nervously chuckled when he saw a very unhappy Madame Pomfrey glaring down at him. "Feeling better?"

"...Pie is a known healer." He grinned sheepishly, but she tugged him away from the table.

"I'll be the judge of that, Mr. Weasley. To bed with you."

Katie's eyes remained on Fred as he was dragged away from the table and she let out a snicker and shook her head before turning back to her food.

"My my Kates, you seem to be in a much better mood now," Angelina said, a sly look in her eyes. Katie looked towards her brow raised.

"What, I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?" she asked with a small laugh. It was then that Alicia decided to interject.

"Well I figured what with Percy running into you this morning and such. Glad to see nothing happened between you guys. I guess that's why you're happy, right?" Alicia questioned rather quickly, and I couldn't help but become the slightest bit confused. Were they _blind?_ Did they really not see her swollen cheek and bruising eye? She narrowed her eyes at them before finishing her dessert quickly.

"I've got potions," she said before leaving them without another word.

Fred groaned quietly as Madame Pomfrey forced him back into the empty hospital wing. While he was grateful for missing the first of his classes, he didn't look forward to having another potion crammed down his throat. He could only stomach so many her 'medicines' in a school year, let alone a week.

"Mr. Weasely?" he heard her ask, he 'hmm'ed softly in response. Odd thing was that there was a second person who joined in that noise. He glanced up to spot George still sitting on the bed where he last dropped onto. "Are you feeling ill?"

George shook his head, and Fred wondered if Pomfrey was going toss him out. "Visiting Fred." He replied quietly, and she nodded slightly while pushing Fred towards the bed. "...Where'd you go?"

Fred sat on his hospital bed, bending over to tug his shoes back onto his feet. He waited for the fading footsteps to signify Pomfrey had left them. "I went to find Katie." They were both silent, and sighed in unison when Fred sat upright and met George's eyes.

"Did you see Percy?" George asked. Fred shook his head, and George nodded his in silent reply. For the first time in Fred's life, he didn't know what George wanted to hear. Well, he knew what he wanted to hear, but he knew he did not want the lie. So Fred didn't offer it. At the same time, George didn't seem to know what to say to him, either. Maybe because he wouldn't care much for what he said.

Now, they were all just waiting for the weekend. Slytherin was facing Hufflepuff in Quidditch. Nothing would make Fred feel better than standing in those stands, shouting for Hufflepuff. Forgetting Percy, and forgetting anxiety. It'd do George good, too. Not to mention it'd help Katie. That girl never lit up brighter than when Quidditch was involved.


	8. Rebellion

An alarm blared into the room, and Katie couldn't help but want nothing more than to throw a pillow at whoever's alarm clock it was. Well, that was until she rolled over in bed, and realized that it was her alarm, and it was about 11. She still didn't really want to get up, so she rolled over once more and buried her head into the pillow, attempting to block out the sun that was illuminating the room. Unfortunately her attempts were in vein, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Then, she had another realization, and it was one that made her want to get up. It was Saturday! The day of the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match, and it started in an hour! She threw her sheets form over and rushed out of bed.

She grabbed a pair of jeans, and a red shirt with her last name and her Quidditch number, 08, imprinted on the back in yellow print. She grinned as she fixed her hair in French braids before moving on to make up. It was a slightly longer process than usual due to the bruising on her cheek and eye, still, as she looked into the mirror her bruises were barely visible unless you were really looking for them.

She practically ran down to the common room where she found Alicia and Angelina talking on the couch. "Hey, I thought you guys would have been near the pitch by now. The stands are probably filling up," she said, a slightly worried expression forming. If it was one thing Katie hated, it was having bad seats at a Quidditch match, especially a match that determined who Gryffindor would face the following match.

"What, and leave you for Percy to find alone again?" Angelina responded with a raised brow, and Katie just shrugged it off slightly. Percy was the last thing she wanted to think about today. So she simply shrugged as the three girls made their way into the hall and down to the pitch. It was then that Katie spotted Percy. She raised a brow slightly as she realized he was walking with Penelope Clearwater, a girl in his year. She ignored it and hid behind Angelina and Alicia the best she could. They managed to pass him without so much as a confrontation and for that Katie was incredibly grateful.

They arrive at the pitch where Oliver was waiting. Fred and George were nowhere to be seen.

"Those two better hurry up. I'm not getting bad seats because of them," Katie said staring up at the pitch, excitement written on her face.

Not a minute after Katie expressed her worry, though, did she see two people, identical in both physical appearance and clothing choice come _literally _flying from the castle on broomstick. Katie laughed as they zoomed pass the sea of students who were running for the stands and came to a halt directly in front of the four of them. George had thick maroon stripes across his cheeks, Fred matching yellow stripes.

"Well?" Fred grinned

"What are we waiting for?" George added

"_Lets go_."

Angelina glanced from the approaching wave of students to Fred and George, a wicked grin across her face.

"Yes, let's," she said as she climbed onto George's broom.

Katie and Fred both laughed aloud at George's surprised, sheepish smile as Angelina climbed onto his broom. "We play quidditch, you don't expect us to _walk_to the stands when we have two perfectly good brooms here, do you?"

Katie had to admit, Angelina made a fair point. One more look at the mass of students and Katie mentally agreed with her before climbing onto the back of Fred's broom.

"Onward! Let's go!"

Fred felt the weight shift and waited for a minute to make sure Katie had a balanced seat. He grinned over his shoulder at her. "As you wish!" he laughed before both twins took off.

"See you up there!" Katie shouted to Alicia and Oliver as they began to quickly shrink beneath them. As they rose over the stands Katie couldn't help but smile. As they began the descent Katie leaned forward to speak into Fred's ear so he could hear her.

"I better be getting some of those stripes when we land, Weasley," she said with a grin before leaning back. Fred nearly missed the words she spoke into his ear, but in the end he caught them.

A soft laugh left him as he slowed down slightly to keep close to George (and Angelina's) broom. "That'll cost you a second piece of pie." He grinned, casting a split-second of a glance towards her. He looked down for another short moment, and realized just how many students had stopped to gawk. George and he didn't bother to wait at the gates like the others. They flew over their heads with ease, and only as they neared an empty spot in the stands did they finally slow down to a crawl.

He hovered for a moment as George landed in the stands, and as soon as Angelina hopped off he finally lowered his own broom. Feet steady on the metal beneath, Katie dismounted and Fred was quick to follow.

"_Best seats out there_." George and Fred both beamed happily.

Katie found herself between Angelina and Fred grinning wide as ever.

"So, do I have to hand feed you the second piece of pie as well to get my stripes?" Katie questioned. She felt Angelina's eyes on the back of her head, although she couldn't be sure of the facial expression. She attempted to ignore the somewhat eerie feeling that I was being watched, returning her attention to Fred.

"I don't think so. Give me time, and I'll think of a creative way for you to feed it to me." Fred turned slightly to grin slyly in her direction, and noticed the confused and shocked look on Angelina's face. He would have commented on it, but instead saw Katie waving over Alicia and Oliver.

"Well look who decided to show." Fred grinned, and George pitched in a statement as well.

"Enjoy the _walk_?"

Just as quickly as that sentence died off, Fred turned his attention back to the field. The players were entering the field, the crowd around was roaring out their support. Of course, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was equally as loud, if not more so.

"Come on Diggory!" Katie shouted as loudly as she could, and Fred laughed quietly. It made more sense to cheer for Hufflepuff, especially against Slytherin. Because let's be realistic, nobody ever wanted to face Slytherin, even if they all knew Slytherin had an advantage over Hufflepuff.

As soon as Slytherin players began entering the field, George and Fred booed loudly. Angelina was quick to join them, holding up her hands and pointing her thumbs downwards. "Booo!"

Katie narrowed her eyes as they found Malfoy. It was only then that she remembered Fred owed her her stripes.

"My stripes, kind sir!" Katie shouted to Fred with a smile.

Somehow, Fred heard Katie's voice over the screaming of the students round them, and he glanced towards her to acknowledge the question. Her eyes fluttered shut, and he quickly withdraw his wand. Of course he gave her the streaks she desired...but not before a little touch of something _special._ Which consisted of a maroon dot upon her nose. Fred snickered softly, which was probably masked by the cheers. He didn't show his wonder on if she'd even felt the soft pressure from his wand, and turned back to face the game so he had an excuse to grin.

Katie grinned as she opened her eyes after Fred had striped her, and without even realizing it her nose was the first place she looked. Her jaw fell open and she slapped him on the arm, grinning at him afterward. She grabbed the lower part of her shirt to wipe the dot off. Alas, her attempts were in vein. It was quickly forgotten, though, as the match began.

It was a hard fought match, and a breathtaking race to the snitch, but, rather unfortunately, Draco was much faster than Cedric in getting there. The entire Gryffindor stand, Katie included, erupted in boo's and angry shouts of insults. Katie sighed exasperatedly, frustrated with the outcome of the match, and collapsed angrily back into her seat.

"Well, mates, it looks like we're going to be having a few extra practices before our match against Ravenclaw. We need to be in top condition for the match, and with Katie's little spill the other day, we need to get her conditioned especially," Wood jumped into captain mode.

"When?" Katie asked, although she believed it to be partially against her own will.

"Well, I'm not sure yet," Wood said honestly, and Katie smirked. "Just keep your evening schedules open. That means no detentions, you two." He gestured to Fred and George, as if he even really needed to. The twins hadn't gone a full week without getting detention in Merlin knows how long...

"_Right."_They both agreed quietly, but one could clearly see the uncertainty on their faces. They never tried to get detention…they simply didn't care about getting caught.

"So, are we leaving the same way we came in then?" Katie asked rising to her feet.

Fred glanced towards Oliver before shifting his eyes to Katie with a sly grin. Odd...it wasn't like her to risk trouble so many times in a day. But who was he to deny it? Even if Wood just asked them to keep a low profile…

With that thought, he quickly mounted his broom and waited for Katie to do the same, hoping to escape before Oliver would even realize their choice of exit. Fred laughed the moment he kicked off, ascending quickly so they'd not hear anything but the muffled complaints from their fellow teammates.

He felt Katie's hands grab at his shirt from the sudden take-off, but he thought nothing of it. Or he thought that he thought nothing of it. For some reason, however, he felt a foreign warmth in his cheeks. Fred Weasley did _not_ blush...and he certainly didn't blush for his brother's girlfriend. He kept his head slightly lowered. Thankfully, the flying (even if it were at risky speeds and against the rules), had relaxed him enough to erase that evidence only seconds after it arrived.

Katie heard a call out from Angelina, and as she glanced to her right there were George and Angelina. Katie released one hand from Fred's shirt and gave them a smile and a quick wave before grabbing his shirt once more.

She watched curiously as Angelina's arms seemed to be rested quite comfortably around George's waist. She raised a slight brow and moved her head to gesture where her hands were rested, and Katie could tell just by the way that Angelina dropped her head slightly that she was blushing profusely. Not that Katie cared, she had always thought Angelina needed someone else to take her emotions out on aside from her and Alicia. Angelina Johnson was one quite emotional girl, although you'd never be able to tell from her outward personality. It was only the people she let herself get truly close to that got to see her emotional side, and for some reason, Katie had a feeling that George would be seeing that side quite soon.

Angelina picked her head back up, and Katie offered her a smile, and a nod of good luck. Without a word the girls shared a conversation that Fred and George knew absolutely nothing about all the way back to the grounds. In fact, Katie hadn't even realized that they'd landed yet, until a certain unpleasantly unexpected voice entered her ears. Anger rich in his tone.

"And just what exactly is _this_Katie doll?" Percy spat out as she turned her head to find him gesturing to Fred and her still sitting on the broom. She immediately released the back of Fred's shirt in fear, and dismounted the broom faster than she thought possible.

"We were just having some fun while we were leaving the match, Percy," she managed to choke out his name without wanting to cry, or throw up, which she considered an accomplishment.

"What sort of fun, Katie? You sneaking off into the sun with one of my brother's on the back of a broom is just supposed to look totally normal, right?" Percy asked, agitation in his voice, and Katie felt anger bubbling within her. Percy slowly made his way towards her. She tried to hide the fear that was quickly replacing the anger that was just there, and for a few seconds it worked, until she realized her hands were shaking ever so slightly at her sides.

"It's a broomride, Percy," Fred pitched in quietly, eyes locked on his brother. He either didn't hear Fred, or chose to ignore him. It was more likely the second, in Fred's opinion. Katie tried to reason with him, and Fred glanced in her direction. He noticed her hands shaking slightly, and quickly turned his eyes back to Percy. He felt his own hands clenching, though he felt not a single ounce of temptation to begin a quarrel.

For some reason, Fred felt…guilty? He even found himself frowning at Percy's words. He never anticipated Percy to ever think that way of him. That he'd try to 'wisk' away one of his girlfriends. Fred'd sooner set fireworks off in their bed. Actually...he_ did_ set fireworks off in her bed. Turned out it wasn't as fun to wake up to as George and Fred thought. Another part of him was slightly aggravated by Percy's words. Since when did he question them? Half the time, _they_ didn't even know the logic of their actions. So how was he so sure that he knew their reasoning? He saw very little logic in his assumptions.

Despite the anger bubbling inside Katie, she found the courage her house was known for, the courage she'd been so desperately searching for for months.

"I wasn't the one chatting up Penelope in the hallway. If you have to know he was just giving us a ride down to the grounds, since that's how we went up into the pitch," she said, crossing her arms. She was angry and scared, and she didn't want him to see her trembling.

"Why couldn't you have asked me first? I don't appreciate you riding around the grounds with _him _dressed up as Ruthscloth the reindeer or something. You're making a mockery of yourself," Percy said, inching ever closer, and she could feel the tension in his voice rising ever so slightly.

"You mean Rudolph?" Katie deadpanned and tried not to laugh. "I was just having fun, Percy! For once!" Angelina and Alicia nodded in agreement.

Fred knew that Percy had gotten that muggle reindeer's name wrong, but truthfully he knew it no better than Percy did. As accepting as they were to the muggle lifestyle, they were still fairly clueless to it.

"It's true Percy. We were just joking around," Angelina said with the quietest voice Katie had ever heard her use in all of her years knowing her. That was quite an accomplishment indeed. Was Angelina actually scared?

Fred was grateful for Angelina trying to defend their intentions, and George seemed to follow along in her judgment.

"It was just a little fun..." George tried to smile, "Alicia and Wood would've come too, but Wood didn't bring his broom." Just as George finished, Fred noticed those two making their way towards the group. Alicia had a slightly panicked look on her face.

Percy's face did not change, and he slowly made his way even closer toward the group. Katie felt a knot in the pit of her stomach, and nausea set in all too quickly for her liking. Fear began taking her over, but she attempted with everything in her to keep the anger that was very slowly dissipating alive with rage. Her attempts were feeble, and failing.

"Katie, I want an answer," Percy stated as he was right in front of Katie now, his voice forming a low whisper. "Why were you attempting to... cheat on me with my own brother?" he asked, and all at once Katie was exploding, and so was he.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley! Don't you dare for one second stand there and try and make me feel guilty for a bloody broomride with your brother! Maybe, if you paid half as much attention to me as you do your bloody studies I could spend time with you, instead of with your brothers. Oh wait, but the time I spend with you is only when something's gone wrong in your life and **you** need _someone _to take it out on! Or better yet, maybe if you knew the head from the end of the broom I could go flying with you!" Katie yelled, anger flooding her for the very first time. It was the loudest she'd screamed at someone in ages, and it felt good. The good feeling only lasted for a moment, though, for the next thing Katie knew she was on the ground.

Fred felt his muscles clench at the sight of Percy shoving Katie, and there was a fury within that was practically blinding when she'd lost her balance and fell to the ground. His broom was dropped, and he withdrew his wand at the exact same moment as...Wood?

George stood there, eyes wide and a lost look on his face. Whenever his mouth would open, a shaky breath would leave him. Since he was too confused to react, Fred was grateful that Wood had. Still, their wands were held as an unspoken warning towards Percy that he'd not touch their friend again.

"How dare you! You ever take that tone with me again so help me you won't know what pain is Katie Bell! Mark my bloody words you watch yourself! Oh, and by the way, Bell, if you weren't so dim, and actually paid attention to something more than bloody Quidditch, maybe you would have noticed that _I've been cheating on you for the past three months!_and you've served as nothing more than a flimsy punching bag!" Percy shouted, his voice at pitches and tones Katie'd never heard him use before.

Katie closed her eyes as the inevitable truth smacked her in the face like a ton of bricks. He'd been using her, and odds were he'd never even liked her in the first place.

Fred felt a small twinge within him that could not be identified at Percy's words. And he sent a cautious look towards Katie as if to test her reaction. There - there, as her eyes shut, Fred knew Percy broke her once more. Katie rose quickly to her feet as she ran behind the nearest tree, nausea rising within her all too quickly.

The grip on Fred's wand tightened, narrowed eyes lifting as a hex lingered on the tip of his tongue. Percy's back was turned as he began to retreat, and somehow that fact had him stalling. He swallowed the lump in his throat, searching himself to see if he truly had the willpower to hex his own brother with his back turned.

Fred took a few steps forward, and George grabbed his shoulder. Fred glanced towards him, and his eyes pleaded for Fred to stop. He knew George was trying desperately to find some logic to everything that happened. Trying to figure out a reason behind Percy's words and actions that would make it so much easier for him to accept. He lowered his wand, and watched as Alicia and Angelina rushed behind the tree to comfort Katie.

Fred heard the sickening sound of her nausea as she emptied whatever breakfast she'd consumed behind the tree and his decision was that much easier. His eyes remained focused on Percy as the distance grew between them. Still, his wand was lowered. Fred heard a soft sob reach his ears and he shrugged George's hand away. Fred took three quick steps, and raised his wand with a satisfied smile.

"Perc?" He turned slightly, and Fred gave a genuine smile. That would probably confuse him since the following words were all but loving. "Furnunculous!" His wand lowered with satisfaction. His face full of boils, should please his little girlfriend.


	9. Retaliation: The Threat

When Percy came to he realized quickly that Fred had hexed him, and he frowned as boils erupted all over his face. Pure rage filled him from the inside out. _So your allegiance lies with her then... she'll have to pay for your mistake..._ Percy narrowed his eyes slightly before sitting up.

He needed only a split second to decide what his next move would be. He sat there for a few minutes, staring at the ground, and soon enough he felt his eyes begin to water,

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered as he rose to his feet. He watched wearily as the twins' faces become carefully confused. "It's not true. None of it was true." Tears began to fall, his voice as shaky as he needed it to be. "I just wanted her to know my stomach dropped when I saw her on the back of your broom."

Fred picked up his broom, lingering for a few minutes to listen for signs of Katie calming down. He wouldn't -_couldn't_leave the girl alone. Especially with Percy sitting only a few feet away. Wood and George had approached, and then Percy's pleading reached his ears.

He moved closer, skepticism causing his eyes to narrow. Percy was...apologizing? Deep within, Fred wanted to believe him. He wanted to nod his head and lead Percy over to Katie so he could mend the girl's heart and clean up his shady past. But logic was all too loud in his ears. Why would Percy be sorry? Regret it, perhaps...and move on, definitely...but somehow, he knew that the image of Percy that was constructed in just a few days time was not remotely close to one that would come crawling back to make 'amends'.

"Please, let me salvage what I can. I've done enough damage; both physical and emotional. Please let me try and fix what I've done. I need to talk to her alone. I won't belong, and you can even stand right there and wait," he begged.

Percy glanced from Fred to George, and George glanced from Fred to Percy. Fred knew then this would only be harder for George. Hope was shining in his eyes, and without words he was pleading Fred to listen to Percy. His eyes met with George's and he felt himself unable to deny what George so badly wanted to be true.

"If you touch her…" Fred whispered, turning darkened eyes back towards Percy. "I swear..." He couldn't finish, though, because honestly...he had no idea what he would do if Percy did. That pain would be from his hands to actually let Percy pass him..., and let him pass Fred did. He felt a tightness in his heart he'd hardly ever experienced in his life, but he could not define it. His eyes followed Percy as he moved behind the tree, but Fred's feet would not allow him to follow.

Angelina had left, a sadness in her eyes as she moved away from the tree and settled near George. Alicia left shortly after, and the suspicion and doubt in her eyes was probably identical to the doubt Fred felt. Already he was demanding to take back his words; march over to the tree, and take Katie far away. But he promised George to try. Even if nobody could hear him, there was an agreement of hope he did not yet abandon.

Fred wanted to closely listen. It felt as if he needed to assure himself he'd not made the wrong decision, and if he got to her fast enough...he wouldn't feel as guilty if Percy hit her. He knew that was a lie, though. No matter how soon anyone stopped him. Fred let him by, and he could not bare for Percy to hurt her because of it.

His worries were sidetracked as George's voice. The low tone was one Fred wasn't accustomed to hearing from him, but then...it'd been slipping for him a lot lately, too. "I trust him."

Fred looked towards him, ready to shoot back an angry retort, but he couldn't. He sighed at his brother, giving the faintest nod.

"I know.."

George's eyes moved towards tree, and Fred could tell with every passing second he was growing more hopeful. Fred wished there was something he could have said to make George stop believing hopeless thoughts, but he found himself without words.

"Hello Katie doll," Percy greeted as he sat down next to Katie. Her heart beat faster, hysteria taking over her once more, but she couldn't find the strength within her to move. Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she felt herself flinch. She wanted to pull away and run as far as her legs would take her, but she forced herself to endure the company of the one boy who found new ways to shatter he heart time and time again.

"Please don't hit me," Katie begged quietly, as she actually did attempt to pull away. His grasp was too tight, she wasn't going anywhere. Her eyes remained fixed on the ground for a few more seconds as silence grew between. It felt like an eternity before she brought herself to look at him. His face was covered with boils, and no matter how badly Katie wanted to laugh, she knew not to. Percy's eyes were full of a false sadness, and hidden behind that was rage.

Percy placed a hand on Katie's head, and pulled her hair gently until her skull was forced against the tree. It was painful, but Katie knew that shouting would only make it worse. Shouting always made it worse.

"You don't have to worry about that right now, Bell. Just know that you've started turning my family against me, and that's something I can't have. You'll be punished for both your, and Fred's mistake." He released her hair and gestured to his face. "You won't know when it's coming, just know that it is; and mark my words, you haven't known the meaning of pain just yet." And with a small, false hug, Percy left Katie with the threat lingering in the forefront of her mind

Fred followed George's gaze to the tree, and heard the soft voice of Katie telling Percy goodbye. Fred was relieved by that…but that was shaken away by Percy's words to follow.

"I love you!" Percy shouted with a wave and a smile. The words brought back Katie's want to vomit. Those three little words were the worst lie she'd ever been told. She began to cry once more as she brought her knees to her chest, sobbing as she hugged them close. She lacked the energy and the will power to move, so she sat there. And somewhere in her heart she knew, no matter how many tears she shed, she would fall asleep with tears streaming down her face.

Yet again that unidentifiable twinge reached Fred's chest, and he was growing pretty...tired of it. It wasn't natural. It wasn't even allowed! Not that he even knew what it was, but he knew it didn't belong! He turned away, keeping his eyes away from Percy as he finally left them in peace.

George smiled, and immediately grabbed onto Angelina's hand. It was clear to Fred that George bought every single word. He hated the fact that he found myself hoping Katie did not. Half of him was tempted to just head back to the castle; Percy was gone, and Katie had her friends to comfort her. Katie gave a broken cry that none of them could have missed.

Fred flinched at the sound, but refused for his eyes to turn in that direction. Angelina seemed unmoving, her eyes simply lowering as she leaned into George as if seeking comfort. Alicia seemed lost, biting on her lip as she moved towards the tree. "...Katie?" she whispered timidly, and Fred sighed within. He couldn't leave her. He resented that fact, though he did not resent her. None of this was her fault. But he still found himself wishing it would all just pass.

Alicia's voice reached Katie's ears again and she shut her eyes tight, willing herself to stop the tears for now. She'd nearly forgotten the rest of them were even out there.

"Yeah... I'm coming," she said quietly as she rubbed the tears from my eyes. She moved out from behind the tree and just kind of stood there, offering them an awkward wave.

Fred tried to not look over when he heard the soft footsteps on the grass, telling him Katie was leaving the tree. He tried to look away, to tell himself he could focus his thoughts elsewhere. He certainly didn't need every thought and worry focused on his brother's girlfriend. They had a Quidditch match coming up - he could worry about that. They had an even rougher match after that.

Fred's eyes followed Katie, and he tried to breathe away the tension in his throat. The redness in her eyes did not go unmissed, but he was unsure why it affected him. He very well knew the girl was crying.

Wood's face was worried, but it relaxed as Katie emerged from where she'd been hiding. Alicia, too, held a look of immense worry, and Katie was filled with guilt. She'd never meant to cause any of her friends such distress. It was then that her eyes then fell on Angelina and George, and she couldn't help but raise an inquisitive brow. There they were, right next to each other, her hand in his, and George looked thoroughly pleased. Katie mentally took note as Oliver spoke up.

"You alright, Bell?" he asked, and Katie partially wanted to slap him. How did he think she was doing, really? Her eyes only narrowed for a split second, however, knowing that it wasn't often Oliver Wood broke out of captain mode around his team. She shrugged slightly, deciding to keep the truth concealed for now.

"We should probably get to dinner," she said, but food was the last thing on her mind. Her hand covered her stomach, as if that were going to help the uneasiness. "Actually, you guys should probably get dinner. I'm going to go… think."

Fred realized she avoided the question by requesting dinner, but he chose not to comment on it. Somehow, he was taking it upon himself to stop trying to pry into things he could not change. So much could have been avoided if he chose to keep out of it. He'd wouldn't have been worried at every minute of what Percy would do next, he wouldn't have thought twice about giving Katie a ride on his broom, he wouldn't have hexed his own family member, and he'd not have heard those stomach-churning cries from Katie Bell hidden behind a tree.

"I'm starved." George mentioned aloud, and Angelina nodded her head in reply. Alicia, however, did not wish to leave her friend's side. She clung to her arm with a defiant look.

"I'm gonna stay with Katie." Fred's eyes shifted to Katie once more, and an unfelt-tease passed his lips before he could even think on it.

"What about my pie there, Bell?" It was actually a little disheartening to him. For some reason, that little 'joke' between them had been a way to lighten any rising tension. But now he felt little amusement by it.

Fred's words brought a fleeting but genuine smile to Katie's face, but she just couldn't bring herself to laugh. Her eyes met Fred's, and she felt the smile fade as quickly as it came. There was something inside her that felt really… bad having to refuse his offer. She would have loved nothing more than to go eat pie, and forget about everything, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. There was so much more she needed to worry about.

"I-I can't Fred... I just can't," Katie said, feeling defeated as a sadness rushed through her. She had no idea that could even happen. She felt so low already, the sudden rush of sadness was of a different sort which brought confusion with it. Sure, she felt bad that she couldn't go eat Fred with pie, but was that really enough to send a wave of sadness like the one she'd just experienced through her?

Fred didn't expect her to accept, but he still felt an unwelcome sadness that she hadn't. He tried to nod, tried to understand her reasoning. And he did; he understood. He was doing the same thing, separating himself from her to end this drama that neither of them wanted. Still, the sadness in Katie's voice did not go unheard. He frowned at the sound of it, but bit back his concerns. There was nothing he could do. He nodded. The least he could do was let her know he understood.

"Watch out for her, Spinnet," Wood said as they began to take their leave. Katie offered Alicia a grateful smile.

"We'll probably be in the pitch...if you guys wanted to come see us after dinner..." Katie said. Flying was the one thing that always made Katie forget about everything. She felt the wind in her hair and there was scarcely any noise at all when she was flying by herself. She was weightless and unimaginably calm. It was her favorite feeling in the world. The group took their leave to the castle, and Alicia and Katie headed off to the pitch.

The walk back to the castle was awkward. Fred kept feeling the temptation to look over his shoulder to reassure himself that Katie wasn't following, even when he knew she wouldn't. Just before entering the doors that would hide the distant Quidditch Pitch from view, he did give a quick glance. Wherever she and Alicia were, they were far from sight. He gripped his broom firmly and allowed the heavy doors to slam shut.

There was a silence amongst the group as they sat down at the Gryfffindor table. That fact alone probably confused those around them. Not only were Fred and George normally racking up a bit of chaos, but they were the Gryffindor_ Quidditch_ team. Rowdiness evolved around them. Angelina mumbled out something Fred missed, and George flashed her a smile. He stared quizzically, and chose not to let the moment pass. What better way to fix the day than make George uncomfortable?

"You two seem cozy." Fred grinned devilishly. George blanched, and Angelina lowered her head as if it would hide her blush. "Was it as _magical_broomride, lovers?"

Despite George's nervous blush, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "No different than yours and Katie's, _Freddie_."

Moments passed, and Fred's head snapped up at the sound of Angelina calling his name. It was then realized just how deep within thought he'd been lost. He didn't even notice that he was doing nothing more than picking at his food until Angelina questioned his lack of appetite.

Pushing the plate away, he let his eyes wander the table for more appealing food. Nothing really seemed that appealing, so he did nothing but gawk at the random bowls of food around him. Even the desserts did little to stir his hunger, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint his loss of appetite.

"Fred?" Fred lifted his eyes to the girl across from him, and the puzzled expression on her face meant that he'd somehow missed another question directed towards him.

George lifted his eyes from his plate, slurping in the end of a noodle as he stared in silent question. Fred nearly smiled and rolled his eyes at the tiny speckles of sauce around George's mouth. Ah, yes. A real ladies man.

Once more his thoughts were disrupted, as Ron had taken a seat across from him to settle in near George. Harry plopped himself down beside Fred, and he felt my eyebrows lifting curiously. Hermione seemed a little exasperated as she dropped her books onto the table, and he spared a quick glance to the clock. "Where were you guys?"

"_Ronald_ forgot to his essay for Potions. Again." Hermione shot a glare in Little Brothers direction, and Fred grinned at the redness coloring Ron's cheeks. "I am not doing it _for_you, Ron. You have my notes." The pile of books and various pieces of parchment were shoved across the table, and Ron looked like a gaping fish.

"Since our last addition to the Quidditch team is here," Oliver spoke and Fred turned slightly to face him, "We're going to head back down to the Pitch after dinner. Bell and Spinnet are already down there, so we might as well get in a practice while we can."

"Now?" Harry frowned, seemingly displeased by the idea.

"Especially you. We're counting on our seeker, Harry. Especially since we'll be facing Slytherin in the finals." Fred and George shared a grin. There was never an if. They planned on a win against Ravenclaw, and to take Slytherin in the finals. One had to have faith in their team, right?

Harry barely had the time to finish his muffin before Wood stood up to go. Fred quickly followed, but only because he had nothing better to do. Harry swallowed, rising from the table and sending a look of worry and annoyance towards Hermione and Ron. "Go," Hermione sighed, lowering her eyes back to the ancient-looking textbook in front of her. "I'll be sure Ron gets his essay done."

"Lets just go." Harry sighed, and the last of the Quidditch team headed out for the Quidditch Pitch for a random late night practice.


	10. Practice, A Crush, and Mud

Just before entering the gates, the group could see Katie and Alicia on their brooms. By the speed of their flight, Fred assumed they were racing. The throwing up of Katie's arms was the final clue of the race, and Fred laughed at her victory stance. Shaking their heads, they entered the pitch in silence.

"Let's hope you can keep that speed for next match, Bell," Oliver Wood's voice crept into Katie's ears, and as her eyes found him, she realized he was carrying _the case._ She flew to the ground, narrowing her eyes at Wood.

"Are we really practicing right now?" she asked, hovering above the group.

"I just want to go over a few plays to make sure we're ready, Bell," Wood said, his voice stern. Katie sighed in exasperation as she made her way back up to the sky.

Katie hadn't seemed thrilled by the idea of a late practice, but Fred was still looking forward to the rush. True, he didn't usually fancy the night practices either…they tend to result in more bruises than usual. But the broom felt all too tempting within his hand, and the moment he took off, he knew the practice would do his mind good.

Fred's attention was focused on nothing but the game when Wood released the bludgers, and George and he worked in sync as usual to keep them away from the girls. There were no other players to swat them at (the key point to their rather dirty play), so they simply did their best to follow the bludgers like a seeker and a snitch.

"Heads up!" George shouted, and Fred ducked just in time for a bludger to zip over his head. He laughed aloud, glancing in Georges direction to kiddingly chastise him for smacking that in his direction when he heard a grunt behind him. He instantly flinched.

"Fred! Do your job!" he heard Wood shouting angrily, and glanced over his shoulder to see who fell victim to the bludger.

Angelina hit the ground, and everyone dove towards the ground. None seemed quicker than Katie and George, though. Fred didn't expect to beat Katie...the girl was a bloody chaser. But he didn't quite think George would've landed so fast. "Sorry!" he shouted, dismounting his broom but refraining from moving closer. "I was aiming for Fred..."

"Hey." Fred glared, though it went unfelt as he quickly shifted his eyes back to Angelina. She sat herself upright, and seemed to shrug it off completely as she rose to her feet.

"Watch where you're hitting those things," Alicia chided quietly from beside Katie.

"You sure you're okay?" George asked, Angelina nodded/

"I'm fine."

"That's why we need the practice," Wood barked sharply as he landed behind Katie. The glare in Fred's direction did not go unnoticed. "These things can't happen during the game. None of you are paying attention." Fred clenched his jaw, biting back rather unpleasant comments before returning to his broom.

George had extended a hand to help Angelina up, but chose to be silent opposed to apologizing any longer. "Watch the bludger this time." Wood said, gaze shifting towards George, "Both of you." Oliver mounted his broom, but Fred knew he was not yet done belittling their 'skills'. "Keep an eye out next time, Johnson. You're a chaser. Act like one."

Fred rolled his eyes, but Wood missed it when taking off to return to the hoops. He was sure George had joined him in that, even though he was a little distant after the whole occurrence of Angelina being knocked off her broom. At quick speeds George and Fred returned to their places in the air, despite knowing the practice would be over soon enough. Their nerves could only be pushed for so long - just as Woods were running thin, too.

They practiced the main play as well as several back-ups roughly too many times over before Oliver finally decided to call it quits.

"Thank Merlin," Katie sighed as she flew towards the ground.

"That was a good practice, but I expect to have all of your full attention for the next practice, and have everyone doing their jobs, got it?" Wood barked out one final order. He was greeted by only audible groans of anger from the rest. The groups headed to their locker rooms to finally shower and change.

-

"So Ang, what's going on with you and George?" Katie asked, a sly smirk across her face. Angelina turned around to face Katie, her face crimson.

"What are you talking about, Bell?" Angelina shot back.

"Don't play innocent, Johnson. We all saw how fast he rushed to your side to apologize. Admit it, what's going on?" Alicia quickly came to Katie's defense,

"What? He's not allowed to care that he hurt me?" Angelina asked, trying her best to feign innocence.

"Just admit it, Ang. You're falling for our wittle Georgie," Katie said taking on a baby tone and pinching at Angelina's cheeks.

"Oh stuff it, Bell. George and I are just friends!" Angelina insisted as the three girls exited the locker room.

"Bit of a fall today, Georgie…" Fred said trying to hold back a grin.

He was silent, even when tugging off his Quidditch gear. "Didn't think little Johnson could handle herself?" George glared in Fred's direction while slipping out of his shoes. He waited for a response, and as George kept his silence while tugging off his shirt, Fred figured he'd not be cracked so easily. "Well?"

"Its not like that."

Fred gave a choked laugh while dropping his dirty cloths to the floor. "Like what?" George ignored him, turning around to fight off the last of his clothes. "Like a rooomance?" He was silent. With an overly pleased grin, Fred allowed the silence to linger as he made his way into the showers.

A few murmured spells cleaned their clothes and dried their hair. George and Fred sat upon the wooden bench in the locker room to tug on their shoes.

"You want to talk about...your feelings?" Fred asked, a seriousness to his voice mocking him, as Fred truly wanted to burst out laughing in George's face.

"Shut up."

They glared at each other at the same time, and Fred finally saw a smile beginning to form. George roughly pushed him, but even when Fred hit the cold ground he felt no offense to it. George went stomping from the locker room, trying to hold an angry expression that he should have known Fred could see right through.

"Go get 'er, Georgie!"

"Thank Melrin you're here. These two are driving me crazy," Angelina greeted George as he exited the locker room, and glared at Katie and Alicia. The two girls tried to hold back their laughter as George and Angelina stormed off in a fit of rage, together, alone.

"She's going to murder us in our sleep one day, I swear," Katie laughed, and Alicia joined in shaking her head.

"What could they possibly be doing in there?" Alicia asked. You'd think the men would be the ones waiting for the women. Katie took it upon herself to find out.

"Oi! Weasley, Wood, Potter! Could you hurry up! Alicia needs her beauty rest!" she shouted into the locker room before Alicia slapped her on the arm.

"Stuff it, Bell!" Alicia only half shouted. Whatever anger she held was masked by her laughter.

Fred emerged not moments later. "Pretty sure you already missed Wood and Potter." He leaned against his broom, its bristles pressed into the ground as he used it to prop up his arm. "Why are you two still here, anyway?"

He glanced towards the castle, seeing the distant shapes of whom he guessed were George and Angelina. He grinned at the sight, and a million teases were still dwelling in his mind. Still, he withheld them. Not that he'd not share with Katie and Alicia, but he had to be sure George was present. It made the torture all the more humorous.

"Waiting for you guys, but, since they're gone, I guess we were just waiting for you," Alicia replied.

"Trust us Weasley, if we knew it was just you in there we wouldn't still be waiting here," Katie said with a large grin.

Fred snickered at her words, reaching out to ruffle her hair she must have unbraided for the shower. "How sweet to say, Bell."

Soon after, they began the slow walk back towards the castle. Fred was glad for the leisurely pace, basking in the cool breeze before they'd be cooped up in the castle once more. Little did any of them notice, clouds had begun to gather above them, and with a loud crack of thunder, the skies opened and rain began to pour. Katie flinched at the thunder, which had Fred smirking. Alicia, however, fled instantly, and that brought a full laugh from Fred.

Katie slowed in her pace, allowing the rain to wash over her, as if wishing it to rid her of the earlier events of the day. It felt nice, really, despite the fact that she'd just showered. Fred turned slightly to face her. The heaviness of the rain increased, and was quickly soaking through their clothes. There was another rumble of thunder in the distance. Fred glanced past Katie, looking towards the castle with a sly smile. Alicia must have run fast, because she was already out of sight.

"We just gonna stand out here, Bell?" Fred laughed shortly, though he too felt more temptation to stand out in the rain than to return to the student-packed dorms. "Not that I mind the rain...but you're starting the resemble a dead fish."

"Now who's the sweet one, hm?" Katie said, her eyes narrowed, but whatever anger she attempted to hold was immediately washed away by the grin on her face.

Katie went to step, but her right leg went right underneath her as she fell into a huge pile of mud. _So much for a shower…_ she thought.

Fred was both unable and unwilling to keep from bursting out in laughter at the blonde. "Real graceful, Katie…"

Still, he allowed his broom to fall as he took a few steps forward to help her. He offered her his hand, shaking his head at her clumsiness as she accepted it. They were both already rather drenched from the rain, but the mud on her hands probably didn't do much to help either, because just as he planned to pull her up, Katie slipped from his grasp and hit the ground once more.

He tried to catch her while biting back a laugh, but grabbing her arm only helped in pulling _him _down. He landed on one knee, feeling the mud squish beneath it. He laughed softly, letting go of Katie in order to regain his balance before he'd topple into the mud as well.

"Looks like you're just as graceful as I am. Well, either that or I weigh as much as a baby elephant," Katie said with a small laugh.

"Of course not," Fred replied, "I'd say more like a baby hippopotamus."

Katie narrowed her eyes as she took in the situation once more. She decided immediately that it wasn't fair she was sitting there, drenched in mud, while Fred barely had mud on his knee. Therefore she resorted to what seemed to be her only option, and scooped up a handful of mud, heaving it directly at Fred's face. Bingo. She let out a laugh as she watched it dribble down his cheek.

Fred's mouth hung open as he reveled in the shock of it. Had she really just done that?

"Sorry, Fred, I just don't think it fair that I'm filthy and you're not," she said. She said nothing further before she was on her feet, running as fast as she could.

Fred reacted within seconds, mud splashing beneath his feet as he dove after her.

"You are dead, Bell!" he shouted, though a short laugh was soon to follow. Apparently Katie's agility wasn't only on a broom, because it took him quite a while to catch up with her. He finally felt his fingers grab her arm, and he quickly whipped the girl around. His other arm captured her waist, and he quickly spun to lift her off her feet. If she found it a necessity to throw mud in his face, it'd only be appropriate to return the favor by throwing her in the mud.

"Fred, put me down! Now!" she yelled as she attempted to swat at him with her arms, but quickly realized her attempts were in vein. "If you're going to get your revenge, you might as well get it over with, so I can get my own!"

She attempted to ignore the fact that her breath caught slightly in her chest as she hung in the air, awaiting her muddy fate. Fred was sure this was completely normal between friends, but he couldn't quite pinpoint a time when he'd just 'played in the rain'. Sure, the twins would have mudfights with Gin, mainly beginning with them ambushing her, and her fiery retaliation. But somehow, turning about quickly to keep Katie's feet off the ground, standing out there with Katie felt...different.

He laughed aloud at the threat, and turned once more to make sure he balance remained within my control.

"That so, Bell?" His grin was probably missed, since he had her back against him. "Well I better make sure it's a real good mudpuddle then, shouldn't I?" The tightening of his arm around her contradicted what he'd said, but his eyes still searched for a good place to toss her.

"Aw, come on..." he playfully egged her on. "Temp me, oh temptress Bell. Why not offer another pie? No...I don't think pie would do. Oh what to ooooffer." He spun around quickly, easily knocking whatever toes she had to balance with out from under her feet in a wild spin.

"Nothing?" he asked, moving his hand that had gripped her arm to grab her side, offering him a good grip to lift her another foot from the ground. "Well then, it's to the seas with you!"

Fred grinned maniacally when he tossed her into the mud-puddle, and Katie shrieked when she hit its dirty waters. Afterwards, she sat there in silence - as if taken so off-guard by it as Fred was by the first mudball thrown. Fred laughed again, and Katie seemed to break free from her shocked state. She immediately began shouting at him, and it only made his laughter increase. Honestly, nothing seemed as funny as Katie Bell drenched head to toe in a puddle of dirt and grime, smashing her fists into the water like a child.

"_You're dead!_" Did not go over his head, nor did the chunks of mud to follow. He felt it hit him square in the face, and he sputtered quietly while wiping it off. He went to glare challengingly, but she had retaliated once more. Another fistful of mud slammed into his chest.

Katie flailed her arms with a small laugh as she'd given up merely flinging small piles of mud at him. "Help, I'm drowning! Somebody help meee!" she shouted with a laugh. Fred mentally eye-rolled, but he couldn't fight back the smile even if he tried. Which he didn't.

"Oh you poor thing," he added dramatically, walking closer to the mud puddle as if to help her up. "Come on, Damsel. Fred Weasley has come to rescue you!"

He reached out a hand as if to offer it to her, but instead shot forward quickly to grab her arm..

Katie was taken off-guard by Fred's attack as he pushed her down into the muddy water once more. She felt goosebumps erupt across her skin as her face flushed red, though she wasn't quite sure why. Was it the rain? Or something else? It had to be the rain…She ignored it as she attempted to smash another glob of mud on Fred's face.

He flinched, trying to turn his head away to avoid the glob of mud. He failed as the cold material met his skin. He wasn't sure why it was still funny, but a laugh escaped him nonetheless as he quickly grabbed handful of mud and smeared it across Katie's face. His eyes caught sight of that crimson dot still staining her nose, and only laughed harder.

Alas, his laughter only continued until he felt Katie slap another handful of mud onto his face.

He dropped the handful of soppy mud in his hand to grab her arms and push her flat into the mud once more. He laughed at his success, and released one of her wrists to smear his mud-covered hand over her red nose.

"Admit defeat, Bell!" he added, still grinning down at the girl.

"Fine, I give!" Katie said, throwing up her hands in defeat rather than victory for the first time in a few days.

A crash of lightning caught them both off-guard, and Fred felt himself jump slightly. He glanced upwards, though the flash had vanished too soon for him to catch. He glanced down at Katie, and his grin returned at the sight of her mud-covered face. And hair. And probably everything else – he couldn't imagine either of them finding a single place the muddy water hadn't dirtied.

"Better get back inside." He moved to stand up, and had to pry his feet from the wet earth that suctioned to them. The mud released them with a slurpy pop, and he grinned at the sound. He tugged at Katie's wrist to pull her to her feet, and used his other hand to grab her arm in mid-pull to reassure he'd not lose his grip.

He could feel the goosebumps beneath his hands, and assumed the cold rain was finally getting to her. He wrapped an arm around her for slight warmth as they made their way back to castle. Katie felt a happy kind of nausea fill her stomach as Fred wrapped an arm around her for warmth, though she furrowed a brow and wished it away. She'd not complain about the warmth he provided, but the inner feelings it seemed to bring with it were not wanted or welcomed. Soon enough, though, whatever happiness had been there died as Fred stepped one foot in front of hers to trip her one last time before they'd reach dry sanctuary.

"Jerk," Katie muttered as she fixed her eyes into a glare before rising to her feet.

As they reached the doors Katie stood for a moment, deciding to try and get what she could out before they entered. She wrung out her hair, but stopped as she heard a small laugh come from her side.

"What?"

With a smile, Fred rolled his eyes. "Believe me, you still look just as bad." He snickered, and braced himself for a swat that Katie happily delivered.

"Shut up, Weasley," Katie sighed out as she opened the doors to the castle.

Into the castle they went, and Fred didn't even bother with his clumped hair or sopping robes. His grin only grew at the sight of the students gawking. His shoes squeaked softly from the water within, and each step the pair of them took left small puddles behind. For quite a while Fred would probably cling to that memory. It was fun, and Fred was fairly certain even Katie wouldn't deny that. For a split second he found himself questioning it - asking why it was he liked it as much as he did. But he stopped that thought in no more than a single heartbeat. It was because it was fun. That was all. That had to be all...

"At least we're not late," Katie said, watching as other students gawked with wide eyes and opened mouth. She smirked at them, knowing she'd be gawking like that if she saw two mud monsters running about the castle, too.

"At least the showers should be free," Fred smiled down at Katie as they neared the Gryffindor tower. "No waiting to get off to grime." Nearly all of the students would have showered and settled in by this late hour. For that Fred was grateful. Fred did not regret the mud, because it had come at a fun cost, but he'd still be grateful to actually feel his hair in his face, and not stiff strands hardened from the mud.

"Good, because I'm definitely going to be in there for a while," Katie said with a small smile as she glanced down and took in her figure in all of its temporary filthiness. "From the looks of it you're going to need to spend awhile in there too. It's been about what? A month since you last showered?" They both knew that was a lie, considered they'd just had practice.

They arrived at the portrait hole to find an obviously annoyed Fat Lady, but when she caught sight of them even she couldn't help but laugh. Katie spoke the password and the Fat Lady swung open as the pair of them walked quietly inside.

All of Katie's thoughts were consumed by showering until she was brought out of her trance as she heard some commotion in the corner of the common room. She took a slight step backwards, startled by the sudden noise, and accidentally stepped on Fred's foot as she did so. Fred drew in a small breath.

"Oh, sorry," Katie as she stopped herself from knocking into him completely.

Fred shook his head with a smile. Clutz.

"Katie!" Suddenly Hermione came bounding from the shadows with a smile Fred hoped she didn't actually expect them to buy. "Fred! How are y..." She paused, and he could tell even in the dark room their filth was rather obvious. "What happened to you two?"

"..Uh.." Fred laughed shortly, watching as Ron and Harry came to join Hermione's side. "It's raining out." Hermione shot them a rather skeptical look, and Harry seemed to finish her questioning.

"We know." He said, and Ron immediately had to pitch in his two cents.

"But why are you so _muddy_?" Fred rolled his eyes as if it was the most common thing in the world, and patted Ron's head like he were a child.

"That happens when it rains, Ronald." Finally, he took it upon himself to head to the bathroom for a good, long shower. "Night."

"Night," Katie replied as she too made her way up to a heavenly shower and her nice warm bed.


	11. Hogsmeade I

Fred woke George the same way he had been so rudely awoken days ago - with a pillow and a lack of manners. He slammed it down on his head twice before George finally shouted at him. He simply grinned, swatting George with the pillow until he turned over to grab it from him.

"Hogsmeade." Fred stated, and George's glare fell. They stared in silence until he leapt out of his bed and ripped his trunk open. Fred waited on my bed with a _slight_ patience, and lightly tapped his wand on his leg. In minutes George had finally gotten dressed, the message on his shirt matching mine. 'Former Womb-Mates'. Very few people had reason to question it. Fred stood to go, and only then caught sight of the sopping, muddy clothes he'd simply thrown to the floor last night.

He probably should have picked them up…but he felt no inspiration to do so. He simply stepped over them, and the twins hurried down into the common room. On their way to Hogsmeade, they agreed that their first and most important trip was to Zonko's Joke Shop, as always. They were running rather low on supplies, and the weekend needed to be spent making up for all their lost time on creations.

A scream sounded from inside the shop when they pushed open the door, and the twins almost rolled their eyes at one of the cheesiest creations within Zonko's. "Hello boys!" They received the usual cheerful greeting, and they both returned the warm smile.

While inside the shop, Fred was slightly caught off-guard by George's quickness. He quickly pulled a box from Zonko himself, and was grabbing things off the shelves at a rather ridiculous pace. True, he actually was grabbing all the things they'd listed on their way there...but usually they took their time. Browsed a little. Pondered up some more ideas, and debated the ingredients. They didn't jut shove their things in the box, pay, and dash. But apparently that's what George had in mind.

"Bit of a rush there, George?" Fred asked when he set the box upon the countertop. He quickly glanced towards Fred, eyes widening slightly as if he was just caught with his hand in the Weasley Cookie Jar - and getting caught was never good...

"What?" George asked, and quickly looked back down to the box. "No! I just...thought we could spend more time somewhere else." Fred lifted his eyebrows.

"Somewhere else? This is Zonko's!" he exclaimed, stretching out his arms with a laugh. For the twins, there was no place more important than there. The shop was practically their lives. And it definitely was their planned future.

George mumbled out a few words Fred didn't catch, and they both handed over a handful of coins to Zonko. Fred dismissed the silence with a shrug, and took the box himself.

"I didn't mean to rush.." George said as they left the shop, and Fred roughly pushed the box into his arms, flashing him a toothy grin.

"Butterbeer." Fred said, turning away to head towards the Three Broomsticks. "You're turn to buy." He noticed in less than two steps that George wasn't following, and sent him a questioning look over his shoulder. "...George?"

"We..uh..said we were going to Honeydukes after Zonko's.." Fred brushed red hair from his eyes while staring back at him.

"Yeah...but lets stop by The Three Broomsticks first." George nodded, but Fred knew he wasn't inwardly agreeing with me. George took a step forward and Fred quickly moved to block his path. He allowed his eyes to search the streets until they landed on Honeydukes. Even from where they were he could could see Katie, Alicia and Angelina standing in the doorway of Honeydukes.

Fred sent a teasing glare in Georgie-boy's direction, but willed himself not to comment. "Ah…" he stated aloud, and his deviant thoughts only increased when a blushing George hurried past him. "Honeydukes it is…"

Alicia and Katie stood outside Honeydukes, waiting for Angelina to finish up buying her candy. Angelina had seemed like her mind was anywhere else all day, and she practically ran through Honeydukes, grabbing whatever candy she could off of the shelves. The two other girls chose not to question Angelina's motives, until they scanned the crowed to see two matching redheads coming their way.

A grin broke out on Katie's face, and Alicia began to snicker. Angelina exited, and her eyes, too, began scanning the crowd for the twins, or, well, just George. She dug her hand into the bag of candies that she'd purchased, and Katie watched in horror as she pulled out several small, red gumdrop.

"Ang those are-" Katie attempted to speak quickly enough to stop her, but it was too late. She swallowed them whole, and seconds later her eyes began to tear up, and smoke began emerging from her ears. "Pepper imps." Katie slapped a hand across her forehead.

"Do not open your mouth Johnson!" Alicia yelled from the bench through tears of laughter. How one boy had gotten Angelina Johnson flustered enough to willingly eat a pepper imp was beyond Katie's comprehension, but she wouldn't complain as she too laughed at Angelina's misfortune.

The twins arrived, and Fred burst out laughing at the scene.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with your girlfriend?" he questioned as quietly as he could.

"She is not my girlfriend," George whispered rather sharply, and moved ahead of Fred a few feet. Still, Fred saw him barely crack a smile at Angelina's reddening face.

"...You alright there, Johnson?" Fred asked, and George had pushed Fred back slightly with his arm as he got closer to Angelina. Fred glared. "Need a drink or something?"

Fred's words only caused Katie and Alicia to laugh all that much harder, but by the look on Angelina's face she was about ready to murder the whole lot of them.

"Don't tempt her, Weasley. She'll singe that red mop of yours right off," Katie said, trying her best to compose herself. Katie then George dragging Angelina by the sleeve toward The Three Broomsticks.

"What's gotten into that girl's head?" Alicia said, smirking in Fred's direction before rising to follow the two. She only began to laugh louder as she walked away. Katie turned around to Fred and George "Well are you two coming or not?"

Alicia caught up to Angelina and Katie rather quickly, a childish grin on her face.

"You would think your boyfriend would be a little more helpful than to just stare at you," Alicia said through another laugh, and Angelina immediately began to squirm underneath Katie's grasp. Katie tugged roughly at her sleeve with a grin.

"We know, we know, he's not your boyfriend," Katie said with a roll of her eyes as they arrived at the Three Broomsticks.

"Madame Rosemerta we need five butterbeers over here as fast as you can. Johnson over here decided to willingly eat a pepper imp, and now she's in danger of burning all of Hogsmeade down," Katie said as they found their usual table in the

"Here you go dearies," Madame Rosemerta chided as she placed the three butterbeers down.

They clinked their glasses together and downed the cups. Katie coughed slightly as her vision became hazed by the billow of grey smoke that enveloped them.

George and Katie both tried waved the smoke away, but it did virtually nothing. Angelina finally lowered her cup, and she heaved out a sigh of relief. One last puff of smoke left her, and Fred grinned at the sight. "Wicked." She shot him a quick glare, but had said nothing in response. Instead, she straightened her posture as if hoping to regain some of her dignity.

"So how was it?" Fred asked with a grin, "Everything you hoped it'd be, Johnson?"

"Fred all I have to say is you were lucky there were students standing behind you," Angelina replied with a small smirk, and Alicia and Katie joined in with a few chuckles. So that confirmed it, if Angelina were ever given the chance, she would breath fire at Fred Weasley seemingly without remorse.

Katie smirked as she took a sip of her Butterbeer. Angelina wouldn't get out of this one so easily.

"So is that why you had to go to Honeyduke's so bad?" Angelina's eyes widened at the question, and Katie felt a rough kick to her leg under the table. She narrowed her eyes into a glare at Angelina.

"I must've grabbed them by mistake, that's all," Angelina dismissed the subject rather curtly,, and Katie simply smirked once more. "Besides Katie, you bought triple what I did. Do you really need that much?" There was pretentious tone to Angelina's voice, and Katie chose to ignore it. She wouldn't lower herself to petty arguments because Angelina made a fool out of herself. She took another sip of her butterbeer before turning to Fred and George.

"So what did you two buy?" she asked, eyeing the box from Zonkos she knew all too well. While she'd been at the Burrow over the summer, Fred and George had taken their sweet time in trying out prototypes of their pranks on Katie.

"All sorts of things." Fred replied.

"We got more springs." George began the list. Fred quickly added its purpose.

"For our punching telescoeps."

"Got some more fake toffee,"

"For our tongue-tie toffee, of course."

"Woopie cushions." We both shook their heads, but once more Fred added on to its purpose.

"Material for extendable ears, of course."

"On 4 pounds per ear." George randomly pitched in, and Fred patted the box softly.

"_String not included_."

Afterwards they fell silent, finishing off their butterbeer and setting the empty bottles in the center of the table. "You good now, Ang? Not ganna cough up a fireball if we leave?" Fredasked, grinning toothily towards the dark-skinned girl. He could feel George's glare before he ever glanced over and caught sight of it. So instead, he decided to focus his attention on Katie and Alicia.

"Why don't we leave? We still have a few hours before we have to head back to Hogwarts. Care for a trip somewhere of more...interest?" Even George seemed pleased with the idea, and sat up to leave.

The five of them made their way out of The Three Broomsticks and Fred and George took the lead, leaving the girls in the dark as to where exactly they were going. It didn't take long before Katie walked up beside the twins.

"So what's this place of more interest?" she asked curiously. At Katie's question Angelina and Alicia were quick to close the distance between the groups, wanting to hear the answer as well.

Fred gave a shrug with one shoulder while looking in her direction. "You'll see. Why, scared?" he teased lightly before watching the path ahead.

Quiet fell upon the group once more. When the Shrieking Shack came into view, Fred was a little grateful that a random distraction popped up. Or..._hopped_ up. And hopped right up to Fred's side. Feeling Alicia's arm wind with his wasn't quite the distraction Fred had hoped for, but it'd probably gain a little attention nonetheless.

"So, Katie..." Alicia said and Fred glanced towards Katie from the corner of his eye, "You and Freddie came in a little late last night. Hermione said you were a mess..."

Fred quickly took Alicia's hand, and she looked up with a rather lost expression to his actions. He quickly spun her away, grinning as he held his silence and continued leading the way towards the old shack. "Heeey..." Alicia pouted, falling into step slightly behind Fred and George. George was his blissful distraction from the distraction.

"We're here."

"What is _that?_" Katie asked referring to the shack. Apparently Alicia and Angelina knew exactly what it was; the second they had seen it they began to protest even going near it.

"There is no way you are getting me anywhere near that thing. You two are completely nuts," Angelina spoke as she began backing away.

"Hello?" Katie asked, arms crossed over her chest, an impatient foot tapping. Once more, her question was ignored.

"Ang is right, you guys are bloody mental. No way I'm going in there," Alicia said.

"What is it?" Katie yelled, finally getting the pair of them to silence.

"You've never heard of the Shrieking Shack?" Fred asked quietly.

"There are thousands of crazy rumors about it, but one thing is clear. It's completely haunted. Most haunted building in all of Britain," Angelina explained, and Katie raised a brow.

"You guys can face the Slytherin Quidditch team led by Marcus Flint, caveman of Hogwarts, and bludgers going merlin only knows how fast, but you're afraid of a few possible ghouls? We have them roaming around Hogwarts for merlin's sake!" she said with a smile.

"You haven't heard the stories we have, Bell," Alicia attempted to make their fear sound plausible, but Katie shrugged in reply.

"So who's going in first? I think it should be Lina and All, so they won't be able to run away," Katie said with a small smirk. .

"No way!" Alicia shouted, and Angelina added on just as quickly, but her tone was sharper than Alicia's as if she was spouting off pure fact.

"I am not going in there."

The twins both laughed, lifting their hands to mockingly shake them at the two. "_Oooo_," they groaned sarcastically.

"The ghosts might steal you away, Ang.." George grinned cockily, and Fred returned the grin.

"I don't know, George They look a bit too cowardice to me."

Alicia put her hands on her hips, while Angelina crossed her arms and locked narrowed eyes on George. Her head cocked slightly to the side in an unspoken challenge, and oddly enough George's hands had fallen.

"We'll be right behind you." George had offered a slight consolation which Fred nearly rolled his eyes at. They waited for the two to get a head start before Fred tugged Katie back towards him and George.

"_You_, you clueless little duck, can join Georgie-boy and me. Don't you feel safe?"

"Safer than those two, I suppose," Katie replied before the twins linked arms with her and began leading her towards the Shack. "So what are some of these rumors?"

"Plenty," Fred replied, leaning in slightly as we kept walking, "There's the story of this Ravenclaw couple, not the brightest lot, apparently. Kennith Milligan,"

"And Maria Bellius." George added on.

"Apparently they wanted a little break from their studies..." Fred delayed, hearing George snort out 'not that Ravenclaw-like'. "And would sneak up the Shrieking Shack every Hogsmeade trip. They went on a trip in Mid-December,"

"And stayed the entire weekend. Only problem was,"

"When the headmaster came back in search of them, all they could find was the body of Milligan." Fred tightened his grip on Katie's arm while pushing open the door of the shack with his free hand. It swung open slowly, the rusty hinges creaking out in disapproval. "Or what was left, I should say."

"Oy!" George called after releasing Katie's arm, disrupting the story momentarily to call out for Angelina and Alicia, "Where'd you two go?"

"Anyway," Fred whispered, still leaning in close for her to catch his words, "They say his body was mauled from werewolves, but Maria was never found."

George turned to them again, and Fred smiled to have him back within the story. "Some say they still hear Milligan's cries from being eaten alive."

"And some say that Maria was the werewolf, and fled after realizing what she'd done to her boyfriend." The twins both shrugged, and Fred slowly slipped his arm from Katie's. They heard a gasp, and Fred nearly whipped out his wand. George had turned before Fred had the chance, and they practically sighed at the sight of Angelina and Alicia poking their heads from around a corner.

Angelina seemed more than relieved to see them, and took a few rushed steps towards George. "Okay, we're here. Can we leave now?"

"Aw, what's wrong Johnson? Big bad Quidditch player afraid of a dead guy's psycho werewolf girlfriend? I say we explore," Katie said with a nod.

"We've nothing to worry about. Nobody here has a murderous, werewolf girlfriend, do they?" Fred added on after Katie, glancing towards George mischievously. "Unless Georgie has failed to tell his favorite brother about a new girlfriend?" He made a soft 'hmm' within his throat before moving on, following Katie a few short steps. "Nooo, he'd not keep secrets. Just like Maria." He gave a playful wink.

At first George had squirmed beneath George's stare, lowering his eyes in an attempt to avoid Fred altogether. Shortly after, he was blushing profusely, and soon chose his last reaction by glaring in Fred's direction.

"Stuff it Bell! You're going to jinx it, and then something will come. And you know the first person it will go for? The one person that refused to believe, and that's you, Katie," Alicia said with a pointed finger, and Katie just laughed once more.

"Whatever you say... I'm going to go exploring," Katie said with a small shrug as she begean walking towards the door. It opened with a nauseatingly slow creek, and Katie felt her heart beat the slightest bit faster. Maybe she was a little scared.

Katie began her slow descent down the stairs, each step creeking worse than the last. As she reached the bottom, fear caused her stomach to lurch The walls of the small room they'd entered were filled with deep scratch marks, and there was a singular book that was left behind. A hand tapped Katie's shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"Still feeling brave, Bell?" Alicia asked, amused. Katie sent her a glare. Curse Alicia for being her friend, and knowing how to make her feel foolish.

"Still doesn't mean the stories are true, or that anything can get us," Katie said as she stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms over her chest triumphantly.

"I dunno, Bell.." Fred said, sliding closer to her as if avoiding George and Angelina. "Angelina has that weird look in her eye. You see it? See?" Angelina crossed her arms, her jaw tightening slightly as she glared coldly in Fred's direction. No one could miss that 'Shut your mouth, Fred' seering into him. "There!" Fred shouted, pointing at Angelina teasingly before she leapt towards him.

"You're not funny!"

Fred dodged Angelina's blow with a laugh, but her other hand managed to pinch his shoulder roughly. "Hey!" Fred shouted through his laughter, and finally George took it upon himself to intervene. Of course, intervening actually meant tugging Fred away as if he was the culprit. He was the victim! Well not really.., but he gave a dramatized frown to make it appear that way.

Katie and Alicia burst out into a full fit of giggles, but quieted them down into mere snickers as Angelina set a rage filled glare in their direction as well.

"Oh come on, Ang. Fred's only joking around. He's just jealous because he couldn't get a girl to give him a second look if he wanted to," Katie said with a laugh, and Angelina finally cracked a smile.

Fred gave a partial glare to the back of her head, but otherwise refused to react to Katie's statement. He didn't know why he felt a bitter offense to that, because usually he brushed those statements away with carefree jokes and laughter. But this time he seemed unable to do just that, and even found the comments that lingered in his mind far too harsh to actually mutter aloud. He'd not knock the bint off her temporary high horse because the twins had said the same thing about Percy, and he ended up with _her_. When Fred realized just how defensive and bitter his thoughts were, he swallowed them back in silence.

"Can we please _go_ now?" Angelina asked, rubbing her arms as if to fend herself from a nonexistent chill. "This is creepy and boring." George gave a nod, and with a reluctant shrug Fred watched he and Angelina head back up the creaking stairs. Alicia gasped at the thought of falling behind, and her feet practically pounded at the old wood as she raced up the stairs. Fred, however, tended to take his time. Especially when dealing with rotten wood that moaned and groaned about its yearning to break with every single step.

Katie was on her way towards the stairs, but she glanced over her shoulders towards Fred and offered him a small smile.

"You coming, Fred? Or are you going to wati around for Maria?" Soon enough Fred began to follow and they made their way up the stairs. "I'm glad to see you got cleaned up alright last night after your pie, Weasley."

Fred should have known better than to linger so slowly that he and Katie found themselvesalone. Because soon enough, she'd made an annoying comment. Okay, not that annoying. Fred even smiled while shaking his head at her.

With a dramatic sigh, he shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I clean up good, kid." He glanced towards her with a toothy smile before patting her on the head. "Sorry to see that you don't. Maybe in a few years?" He instantly quickened his pace, and laughed from an unspoken victory when they were finally outside the shack with the others.

Alicia Angelina and George were all talking in a small circle, and Katie could tell from the hushed look on their faces that they'd been discussing something about her, but she had no idea what. She raised a slight brow as she watched the three of them throw eyes at her.

"So, what were you talking about?" Katie asked as she approached them, and she saw Alicia step forward ahead of the group.

"Nothing, Kates. Don't worry about it," she said with a cheeky grin on her face, and a tone in her voice that said 'I know something you don't know,' and it only caused Katie to become the slightest bit more agitated. She shrugged it off though, and decided that whatever it was wasn't important, and that she'd more than likely find out anyway, so it didn't matter. Fred frowned suspiciously towards George, but no further chatter was made as the group made their way back towards Hogsmeade, and eventually Hogwarts.

Katie grinned as the castle came into view. She'd spent a majority of the walk not really thinking or say anything. It was surprisingly nice to just… walk, surrounded by friends. She grinned as they entered the castle and headed for Gryffindor tower. It was only as they entered the portrait hole of the Fat Lady that Katie looked to Alicia, the only other muggle-born in the group.

"Hey Al, have you ever played Honey If You Love Me?"

Alicia's eyes lit up with excitement as she nodded vigorously.

"Oh can we play? It's such a fun game," Alicia said, looking towards Angelina and the twins.


	12. Honey if you love me

Angelina, George, and Fred all discovered that Honey if you love me was some sort of muggle game after after a small 'demonstration' by Katie and Angelina. It seemed rather humorous, even if it was a muggle game. Fred instantly imagined the look on George's face when Angelina would curl up in his lap and asked him the question. Fred didn't like the fact that George immediately looked towards _him _ with the same grin Fred felt on his face. Fred had nothing to hide. He wasn't the one all cozy over there with Ang, or sharing little 'whispers' as they walked. He was Fred. But that didn't stop the mischievous look George gave him.

"_Sounds fun_." The twins replied together. Fred's eyes shifted to Angelina momentarily, and he was satisfied with the uncomfortable expression on her face. Soon enough Fred would get that same look on Georgie boy's face and wipe off that smug grin. He'd regret playing. Well, maybe. Angelina could always attack his face. Either way Fred would end up laughing.

The portrait hole opened, and Oliver Wood came in holding various bags from Hogsmeade. Katie grinned.

"Olllliver!" she called him over with a sing-song voice. He turned to her, giving her the 'What could you possibly want, Bell?' look. Katie only grinned more

"Want to play a game with your absolute favorite teammates?" Katie asked, keeping the grin plastered across her face. He went to open his mouth, likely to reject the offer, but Alicia wasn't having any of it.

"We need you to play, Wood. We need an even amount of people!" she said stubbornly. "Please?"

"What kind of game?" he asked with a raised brow, and the usual disapproving, almost untrusting look on his face. Alicia and Katie explained the rules, and when they were finished Oliver nodded slowly.

"Alright, sounds fun enough. How do we choose who asks who, and who goes first?" Oliver questioned as he took a seat on the ground near the couch where Angelina and George were seated.

"We pick names out of a hat," Alicia said with a grin.

"And the last person who join goes first," Katie said with a snicker before summoning a piece of parchment. She ripped up the pieces and scribbled down the names, giving the hat to Alicia, who held it up to Oliver.

Oliver hesitantly picked a name out of the hat, snickering lightly at the name on the strip before he put it back in the hat. Every eye watched in anticipation as he walked over to...Angelina? Katie and Alicia fell into a fit of laughter as Wood sprawled across Angelina's lap.

"Honey if you love me, will you please, please smile?" Oliver spoke in the cheesiest, most playful tone any of them had ever heard Oliver use.

"Honey, I really love you, but I just can't smile," Angelina didn't so much as pretend to smile. Fred laughed as Oliver rose from his place on Angelina's lap.

"Oli goes again," Katie called out happily. Alicia shoved the hat towards him, and he dove his hand once more into the hat, the look on his face a little bit more bitter than the turn before. Good old Oliver. He hated losing.

Oliver had a completely different reaction to the parchment than last time. His upper lip twitched slightly as he frowned, and his eyes wandered to Katie in annoyance. "Are you serious?" He asked, crumpling up the tiny paper in his hand. "No way." The name was tossed back into the hat, and Fred's curiosity only peaked. What was the issue?

Alicia scowled when Oliver shook his head with a look of refusal.

"Don't be such a pansy, Wood. Who'd you get?" Oliver's eyes shifted towards Fred, and he burst out laughing. Of course...He shut up the second Oliver took a step towards him. He lifted a hand to wave him away.

"Don't be so insecure." Alicia chided, and Fred flinched to see Oliver seeming to listen. He barely sat on Fred's knee.

"Honey, if- " Fred pushed him off his lap with a laugh, shaking his head slightly. Oliver hit the ground with a scowl, and Fred only laughed harder.

"Come on Fred, you laughed. You have to be the instigator," Katie said as Alicia nodded vigorously next to her. Reluctantly he rose to his feet, shrugging as he watched Oliver take a seat in his chair. There was a triumphant look on his face. "Don't get too excited there, Wood." Fred snickered, but that actually only made it more uncomfortable when Fred sat on one of his legs. Seriously.

He pinched Oliver's cheek before beginning the game. "Honey," he held out the first word as Wood flinched away from his pinching fingers. "If you love me, will you please, please smile?" He batted his lashes before even he began laughing.

Oliver shook his head, and Fred could tell by the look on his face he wasn't as amused as the rest of the group was. "No."

"You're both cheaters," Alicia smiled, but she pushed the hat in Fred's direction none-the-less. He took a small paper from the hat, glanced down, and tossed it back in with an unphased expression. With a soft hum, he waited for Alicia to set the hat back down before leaping into her lap. She 'oofed' beneath the weight, and immediately whined. "Freeed..."

"Honey, if you love me," his voice raised far too many octaves, and he had full confidence in it to bring a smile to her lips. "Will you please, please smile?"

Alicia stood no chance, falling into a fit of laughter just as Fred finished the question. She dug around in the hat for a name, and grinned as soon as she read it. She bounced over to Angelina and plopped down on her lap. She wrapped her arms around Angelina's neck, batting her eyelashes with a cheesy grin. "Honey, if you love me will you please, please smile?" Angelina seemed to be completely unphased by Alicia's actions, but as soon as she attempted to answer her expression of solid stone fell.

"Honey, I really do-" and that was as far as she got before laughing as she shook her head. Angelina reluctantly rose from her place on the couch next to George with a sigh, and Alicia plopped down, a grin on her face.

Angelina drew out a sliver of paper. Fred held his breathing, hoping to Merlin the girl would pull out George's name. That is what he'd waited for this entire game! To his utter delight, the blush on Angelina's face proved it.

"Ha!" Fred laughed aloud before the girl even moved, and she looked towards him skeptically. Still, she didn't refuse the game. With a defiant look on her face, Angelina moved towards George. Fred tried to contain his laughter, biting down softly as Angelina fully sat herself on George's lap. Fred had to look down, trying not to laugh aloud even though he was absolutely basking in their discomfort. Or comfort. It was probably a mix of both. Actually, judging by the fact that George was already fighting back a smile before Angelina even said anything was a big flag that he wasn't as bothered by this as he acted.

"Honey, if you love me will you please, please smile?" Angelina finally lifted her eyes to meet George's, and Fred made a mental note to never let George live it down. He was silent for a few seconds after she asked, and his face was unmoving. But the moment his lips parted to 'deny' her, George broke into a grin and laughed. Angelina scooted off his lap with a proud smile, but her legs were still slightly draped over his as Alicia handed Fred's dorky, blushing brother the hat.

It was slightly disappointing when the highlight of the game passed, but Fred had yet to fight back that smile on my face from seeing it. If anyone in the room would deny there was something between those two, they_deserved_for reality to slap them back in the face. Even clueless Ron would've seen it.

As George tossed the parchment piece he'd picked up back into the hat, he patted Angelina's knee before standing up. She frowned slightly at his retreat, and curled her feet beneath her on the couch to watch him. George gave Fred that same look he had outside the Shrieking Shack, and Fred stared back at him with a questioning look. The left side of George's mouth lifted slightly as he looked away from Fred and moved towards Katie. "Honey…" He drawled out lowly before even dropping himself onto Katie's lap.

It was probably good Fred was already smiling, because it was much easier to hold one than force one. His eyebrows lifted slightly as he noticed George pause. If he looked at Fred again with that cocky look, he would be forced to throw his shoe at him. "If you love me, will you please, please smile?" Fred finally chuckled while shaking his head at George. Apparently he was determined to crack Katie, cause he leaned in slightly closer. "Honey?"

George shifted his glance to Fred quickly, before returning his eyes to Katie. She heaved a heavy, dramatic sigh, placing both her arms around George's neck. She _almost_ smirked. Almost.

"Honey, I really do love you, but I _just_can't smile," she said with a shake of her head and a small frown. "Now get off me, _honey." _ It was then that Katie let out a laugh. Her eyes found their way to Angelina, who had a rather jealous glare spread across her face. It only caused Katie to laugh that much harder.

"You smiled!" George exclaimed with a grin, pointing his finger at Katie. "You smiled!" He pushed the hat away and hopped off Katie's lap. Katie opened her moth to argue, but shut it, throwing her hands up in acceptance and taking the hat.

Who'd you get?" Alicia grinned at Katie, and Fred noticed her eyebrows lift suggestively.

Katie said nothing as she made her way over to Oliver, a cheesy grin plastered across her face. "Honey, if you love me, will you please, please smile?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, giving him a grin.

"Honey, Bell, I really love you, but I just can't smile," Oliver said as he shook his head, and Katie sighed, shooting him a playful glare.

"Suuure you love me," Katie said with a snicker as Alicia passed her the hat a little too eagerly. She raised a brow at Alicia, but kept her mouth shut once more as she reached in and yanked out another name. Fred leaned forward slightly with an undetectable sigh. Elbows now resting on hia knees, he waited for Katie to give a clue on whom she picked last. All he got, however, was the faintest snicker.

_He always has to make things difficult, doesn't he..._ Katie thought as her eyes settled on Fred. She pushed him into the sitting up position as she seated herself on his lap. Fred felt a slight knot inside his stomach, but quickly dismissed it.

It took far too much effort to keep an emotionless face than Fred expected, but he stared back at her blankly as she settled herself on his lap.

Katie offered him the same cheesy smile she'd offered Wood, and she didn't even need to speak. The moment she smiled, Fred knew his chances of not returning it were slim. But he refused to completely bomb this little challenge their friends were not so discretely throwing at them. He gave a sly smile, but it actually took a lot of effort to conjure up his next words and sound serious.

"No need to be rough, Bell. If you wanted to sit on my lap all you had to do was ask." Fred refrained from breaking eye contact as Katie slapped him on the shoulder and he let out the laughter that had been building in him.

"Oh-ho," George exclaimed arrogantly, and Fred finally broke his stare with Katie. "I think that's an invitation, Bell. I'd hop right on that.."

"She already has." Alicia giggled, and Fred finally failed in his composure, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. He'd blushed before he could even help himself, and yet he didn't blush! Fred Weasley didn't blush like a bloody _girl, _yet these prats kept finding ways to make him do it. It was getting rather unnerving, especially when others noticed. Katie had noticed, by the look on her face, but the coloration on her face was the same as his.

Oliver coughed lightly in his chair before rising to his feet. "As fun as this has been, I've got things to do." He headed back up to the door as Katie slipped off Fred's lap, and made her way back to her chair in a huff. Fred sent a glare in George's direction. That large grin remained, and Fred watched as Angelina leaned into him while lowering her head to hide her smiles. He failed to see the amusement in this. The group hadn't acted so stupid when_they_played. Of course Fred would not let George's and Angelina's little moment go without teasing, but he was at least waiting to get him back in the dorms.

Katie's eyes searched the group, all three of them wearing the same satisfied grin. She wanted to slap them all.

"What is your problem!" Katie exploded, more at Angelina and Alicia than George. Though she wanted to slap him, too.

"Whatever are you talking about, Kates?" Alicia spoke up, the mocking tone in her voice only causing Katie's aggravation to grow.

"Don't play stupid, Spinnet," Katie glared angrily. "You three and your little whisperings and laughing behind our backs. What the hell is so bloody funny!"

"_It's nothing, really, Katie…" _ Came Alicia's reply. Fred would have rolled his eyes if he had the effort, and wasn't busy glaring at George. Katie actually did roll her eyes. She was at a loss for words, so she just narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Fred shook his head to signify his disagreement, and turned narrowed eyes onto Angelina. She turned, however, to look up and gain George's support. Fred never wanted to shout at him as badly as he did then when he returned her look with a grin.

"We're just kidding, Fred," he mumbled, still staring down at Angelina. With a tired, forced sigh Fred stood up from the chair. He opened his mouth - ready to tell the lot of them and their little snickers to shove off when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. Harry looked as if he were about to lose his lunch, and Ron and Hermione carried grave looks as well. Hermione was saying something in hushed tones, and the three of them stopped dead in their tracks when they finally saw the group.

"Uh, what's going on guys?" Katie said with a furrowed brow, but the three of them just stared in silence before hurrying off their separate ways. Katie raised a brow but thought nothing more of it before she turned to look back to the others. They were wearing looks of confusion rather than those smug grins, but it did little to deter Katie's annoyance with them.

"I'm going to go get dessert or something," Katie said, narrowing her eyes before walking out of the Portrait Hole, slamming it behind her. The Fat Lady had a few choice words for her, but Katie ignored them. It wasn't long, though, before the portrait hole shut again behind her.

Katie's jaw clenched as she hoped it wasn't Angelina or Alicia coming to make amends. That was really the last thing she wanted right now. She wheeled around ready to yell once more, but her anger was slightly lost as her eyes found Fred.

"Oh, it's you," she said with a small, frustrated sigh.

"Don't sound _so_ cheerful," Fred smiled, taking a few steps forward until falling into step beside Katie.

"Where do they get off snickering about us like that? I mean who do they bloody think we are? George and Angelina? They're mental I swear," Katie said angrily as she glared at the empty hallway.

Fred laughed softly, draping his around over her shoulders playfully, giving her a light shake as they continued walking.

"They're beyond mental, Bell," Fred smiled lightly, "They're clueless prats. They can take their little thoughts and shove off. They'll shut up eventually...How long can they really believe something so ridiculous, right?"

"Completely right," Katie said with a grin


	13. Sweet Revenge

A/N: Hey guys, so, after a few _pretty_ uneventful chapters here's one that's FULL of fun and dramamama. Enjoy! ^_^

Katie and Fred had made their way down to the kitchens easily enough. Despite the fact that it was past curfew, Fred seemed to know his way around the halls better than Katie ever would have, and he did it with such confidence, too. Once they'd ordered their food, pie, of course, from Pokie, they passed the time with meaningless chatter that mostly consisted of how stupid their so-called friends were. It was after a particularly long silence that Katie decided to liven things up.

"Hey, Weasley," Katie said as she nonchalantly scooped up a small chunk off of one of the pieces of pie. "Catch." She launched the piece of pie in Fred's direction, the girl had rather good aim. All Fred had to do was tilt his head back, and he captured the small bite in my mouth.

"Hm," He made a small sound of my debate before swallowing. "Not the easiest, but if you insist." He grinned, purposely ignoring the fact the girl just tried to fling pie in his face. One would think after so many meals with the twins that catching launched foods was done practically daily. "Is _that_ how my little Bell is gonna feed me?"

Had Fred just called her his little Bell? Katie felt a small squirm in her stomach but refused to think any more on it.

"Actually, I had planned to be nice about it, but if you insist my dear friend, than that's exactly how you shall receive your pie from now on," she said with laugh.

. "Nice? I don't think you're capable of nice," Fred laughed softly. Katie flung another piece of pie in his direction, though it was slightly more off course than the last, likely on purpose. Still, he caught it. He smirked at his victory over the airborne pie, but smiled a little more genuinely when he caught sight of the smile on Katie's face. Not that it was a nice smile… just… ya know . A smile.

Katie smiled as Fred turned his attention back to one of his cookies. He seemed so content just sitting there eating desserts. It kind of reminded Katie of a kid, but that didn't mean Fred was… adorable or anything. Just childish. Katie opened her mouth to speak again when someone else entered the hallway. As it clicked in Katie's brain she felt her heart begin to race. Percy was on prefect duty. Presently his back was turned to the pair, but that didn't do anything to quell Katie's quickly beating heart.

"Fred, we have a big, problem!" Katie whispered as she sat there frozen in fear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fred prop himself up to his knees at the sight of Percy. She would have joined him in preparation, but then all at once Percy had turned around and Katie felt a hand wrap sharply around her wrist as she was yanked up from the ground. Instinct took over the second she realized it hadn't been Percy who'd grabbed her, but Fred. The pair zoomed down the hallway as fast as their legs would carry them.

"_Stop!" _Percy shouted out, but no way in Merlin's name were they about to listen. They continued running hard before they a sharp corner and Katie elt herself slam into the wall slightly. Her heart was racing and she couldn't help but feel the urge to laugh. She kept quiet for a few seconds as she walked towards the corner. She heard no footsteps, which meant Percy had given up chasing them. It was only then as relief washed over her that she began to laugh so hard tears were brimming her eyes.

"That was … a blast," she managed to say through laughter as she seated herself against the wall, tugging Fred down in the process as his hand was still wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"_Sorry_," they both apologized, and Fred forced out another laugh to hide how awkward that was to fall into sync with Katie Bell. Awkward was the only way to describe it, at least.

"Its been proven," Fred smiled down at her before dropping to the ground across from Katie. "You're a destroyer of dessert. My sweets perish when you come around."

"I am not a destroyer of sweets! You have terrible luck, and I have bad timing," Katie said with a grin.

"Denial," Fred added simply, shaking his head as if the girl was utterly hopeless. "Face it, Katie. Where you go, Fred die." I held up my hands as a visual. "Katie...sweets. Katie...no sweets. No sweets, Katie. You are the _death_ of all good desserts."

"Hey, I bought three bags of sweets today from Honeydukes. That's how much I love candy… speaking of, I'm sure you could find something you wanted in there," Katie said, triumphantly grinning as if she'd found a loophole in Fred's logic.

The pair made their way back to the common room slowly. They made it safely to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She looked thrilled, as usual, to see the pair of them out after hours… again.

They entered the common room, and the fire was still going slightly strong.

"Here, I'll be right back with my candy," I said with a small smile, but the figure who had been sitting on the couch seemed to get up to the dorm stairs first.

"Oh, I'll get it Kates," Angelina's voice entered her ears, and she offered her a small smile, thankful it wasn't Percy.

"Oh, thanks Ang," Katie said cautiously, still weary from the night's earlier events.

Fred watched with suspicion as she bounded up the steps and out of sight. Still, he never questioned it aloud. Perhaps she was making amends with Katie? The girl could be a tad crazed when angry...

They heard the thuds of rushed footsteps coming back down the stairs, and Angelina stood a few feet from them with a wide smile. "Here you go." She held the bags out, but clearly out of reach for Katie. Katie had to move closer to retrieve the three small bags of candy. Angelina gripped them tightly even after Katie had tried to take them, and her voice immediately lowered into a whisper. Katie raised a brow in slight annoyance.

"I'm only doing this because you'd do the same for me," Angelina whispered, and both Fred's eyebrows lifted. He was standing four feet away…Was she really that daft? "But no more pointing your finger at _me_, Bell." Angelina released the candy with a rather triumphant smile, and Fred suddenly felt far too awkward to just be standing. He walked towards the couch, but still caught the last words he rather wished he didn't. "Lemme know if he's as good a kisser as George."

Fred turned around sharply, utterly horrified at that image. How could she? Fred would of thrown something at her if she hadn't already ran up the stairs like her robes were on fire. _Why_did she have to put that image in his mind? It was _George_! As soon as the mental scars of that died down, the following imagery plagued his mind just as openly. This time, though, he _refused_to blush.., and he didn't think he did.

Katie's mouth fell open as a heat rushed through her entire body. What in Merlin's name was Angelina getting at? And she and George had _snogged?_ And Angelina hadn't even told her! Katie was filled with an unrelenting rage as she walked over to the couch where Fred was now sitting. Katie didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry or find Angelina and punch her.

"I can't believe her!" Katie shouted as she tossed the three bags of candy in Fred's direction, not really caring where they landed.

Fred's mind was still reeling from Angelina's words, and he felt a bit lost within. He was disgusted with the image of her and George, and infuriated that she had nerve to hint at something so stupid between he and Katie. But he still didn't know exactly why he felt as if he got caught with his hand in a cookie jar he hadn't even _glanced_ at yet.

I had to stand there in silence, trying to regain my composure while Katie busied herself with picking up the candy. I took a steady breath, but do much to acknowledge Katie as she began listing off the candies. I glanced towards the steps Angelina had vanished back up, running a hand through my hair as I shifted the weight on my feet.

"...Thanks." Fred stared at the candy that now lied next to him, experiencing a once in a blue moon event of suddenly losing his appetite.

The awkward tension between them increased to the point where Fred could hardly stand it. "I should go…"

"Sure," Katie responded with a small nod. "I'll see you tomorrow." She took to untying and retying her hair in a ponytail simply to distract herself from her simultaneous rage and… sadness? In the pit of her stomach she felt like she wanted to cry, but why? She knew why. Because she didn't think Al and Angelina were so insensitive. Why did they have to keep pushing the envelope on something that they knew, Katie knew, Fred knew, _everyone _ knew couldn't happen.

Fred had nodded when Katie accepted his offer to go, but he still sat there. Call it laziness, or the inability to figure out what he actually wanted to do, but either way he was still sitting there staring at the candy as he heard Katie fidgeting beside him. He looked up at her as she retied her hair once more, a nervous habit he'd seen at least five times in one day. He tried to force his mind away from her, but that only had him thinking on George and Angelina. It was hard to believe there would be anything George wouldn't tell him. Hiding a crush is one thing...actually _snogging_his crush is something he'd expect George to share.

Finding those thoughts rather frustrating, he focused back on the topic that left him more lost than anything else. He glanced towards Katie from the corner of his eye, and instantly regretted it when he noticed a slight wetness to her eyes. She blinked back the tears before looking in his direction. She quickly looked away, though, and Fred released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. She tugged her hair down once more, and Fred inhaled deeply before finally finding my voice.

"..You should leave it down." Fred quickly lowered his head, fighting not to frown or bite at the inside of his cheek. He kept my face rid of any sort of emotion, but he wasn't so lucky within.

Katie's eyes widened only the slightest bit as she froze in mid-tie. She brought her eyes to meet his, but quickly looked away once more.

"Oh… er, alright… Thanks?" Katie said, confusion taking hold of her once more. Had Fred Weasley just… complimented her? No, no way. Never. Fred Weasley hardly ever gave compliments to _anyone,_ let alone the likes of Katie Bell. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground as Angelina's words buzzed in her head once more. Stupid Angelina.

"I still can't believe Angelina. She's such a wench," Katie complained again

Fred was just as angry and confused as Katie. Why were they treating them that way? It wasn't as if he and Katie were spending more time together than usual. Well, they were…but things were rough this week. She just needed company. That's all it was. He was keeping a fellow teammate company. They weren't _hanging out_...they just had mud fights, midnight snacks, and vented about their prat-for-mate friends...Yeah.

"George will need to be hit..," Fred added on. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell _me_ about Angelina." He lifted his eyes to her face. "Angelina needs one of your specialty pies," He gave a short, hollow laugh, though he still meant his words. He'd feel immense relief seeing Katie smack her in the face with a mudpie.., but it wouldn't really stop the awkward tension they were creating around the two of them. And if that started between Katie and Fred, and he could feel that it was already...Fred wasn't quite sure what he'd do. Not that He'd _care…_but still.

At Fred's words Katie took the sugar quill she'd been chewing on and threw it into the fire. It crackled for a moment before melting away.

"You _are _the death of sweets!" Fred exclaimed, but Katie ignored him as she shot forward in her seat, thinking of Fred's words once more.

"Oi, Fred..." she began with a grin. "I think George deserves a mudpie, too. So what do you say we give them a late-night wake up call, hm?"

A devilish smile graced Fred's lips. That girl was a genius. If ever a perfect idea made him proud of her, it'd have been that one. "Katie Bell…" he smiled, turning to face her before rising to his feet. "You're brilliant...brilliant!" He laughed, grabbing her arm and dragging her from the chair before they could even discuss the plan further.

"It's about time you realized that," Katie said with a laugh as they hurried through the halls. They needed to get this done before the prefects returned from their duties. Fred transfigured a bucket as Katie searched for the muddiest puddle. They worked quickly and completely in sync, filling two buckets. Katie had hers, Fred his. They arrived back to the empty common room once more, a devilish grin across both their lips.

"I'll get Al and Lina, you get George?" Katie said, Fred nodded in reply before dashing up the stairs and  
Katie did the same.

Katie found Angelina and Alicia sleeping soundly in their four-poster beds, and smiled as she ran over to them and hit them both, putting on her best worried expression.

"Oi what d o you want?" Angelina called loudly, and Alicia merely mumbled curses under her breath.

"The both of you, Percy's gone completely mad! He came in from prefect duty and saw Fred and I talking _and that's all_, and he's beating Fred to a bloody pulp!" Katie said urgently. Alicia and Angelina seemed to wake up instantly, and Katie fled the room without another word and back down to her bucket where she waited.

Fred thwapped George upside his head. He snorted in his sleep, stirring slightly but otherwise ignoring him. He smacked him again, and George's groan revealed his slow waking. "George." He turned over onto his side, and Fred tugged the blankets off him.

"Quit." He grumbled, fighting to take back the covers which Fred continued to smack his hands from.

"George. Come downstairs."

"Wait, what?" He finally opened his eyes, staring back at me with a tired confusion. "Where?"

"Downstairs?" He lifted his eyebrows as an unspoken 'why', and Fred gave a wide grin. "Presents."

"Oh." He blinked a few times before he noticed George's eyes closing again. Fred pulled the pillow out from beneath his head, and George grumbled angrily. "_What_?"

"Angelina is waiting for you downstairs. Said something about a closet."

"Fine.." George grumbled, and Fred saw him sit up in the bed and tiredly rub at his face. "Just go away." If he hadn't been staring at Fred, he would have rolled his eyes at George's stupidity.

I didn't wait for him to realize the illogic or improbability of my words, and simply hurried out the dorms and back into the common room. He saw Katie already waiting in at the same time, and he flashed her a wide grin. Any minute now...

"Hang on," Fred heard a tired voice from the stairs, and he reached into the bucket for a good handful. "What were you saying about Angelina?"

At almost the exact same time, footsteps could be heard stomping down the stairs of the girls dormitory.

."Hang on Fred!" Alicia was yelling, and Katie began to snicker.

She reached into the bucket with both of hands, grabbing the biggest clump her hands could manage. Angelina and Alicia rounded the corner at lightning speed, and froze in their steps as they found a perfectly fine Fred in front of them. Their jaws dropped simultaneously and before they could protest Katie launched her attack She hit Angelina in the chest, the second hitting Alicia in the chest.

"What the bloody - Katie!" Angelina shouted, but Katie was too blinded by her furty and revenge to care. She did, however, decide to be gracious enough to explain _why_ she was doing it.

"That was for whispering behind my back," she yelled as she reached in for another handful of mud. Her vengeance with Alicia was done now, but Angelina still had a few more things that Katie needed to get off her chest.

"_That's_," a second mudpie flew. "For putting me in the most awkward moment of my life with Fred because of things that you _assume._"

"Katie!" Angelina yelled, infuriated, but she still hadn't moved. Fred had been firing at George with equal fervor, and offering him no reason at all. Luckily, just as George looked as he was about to burst, Katie gave her final reasoning.

"_and that's_ for keeping you and George snogging a secret from one of your best friends!" Katie shouted before releasing her final mudpie, hitting Angelina square in the face. You could see rage seething from Angelina, and yet she couldn't open her mouth because it would've filled with mud.

Fred motioned behind him with his head "What she said." Before flinging another mudpie at George.

"You've snogged George?" Alicia barked out, but Angelina was already on her way toward Katie. She backed away slowly.

"Back off, Ang. You deserved it," Katie said coolly.

"Is that what this is about?" George asked, and Fred turned back to him with a frustrated glare. "I was going to tell you..."

Without an ounce of hesitation Fred reached back into the bucket. The mud sloshed beneath his hand, and George quickly lifted his arms. "I was!" Fred threw the mud, and his lifted arms took the blow.

"You _did_ snog George!" Alicia had shouted. Fred flicked my hands, trying to rid them of the mud he knew he couldn't just flick away. By the scrunching of his eyebrows and the lowered eyes, Fred could tell George was blushing…the girls just wouldn't notice beneath the mud. Fred turned away from him, and looked over to Angelina who had an infuriated and embarrassed look on her face. Alicia's jaw was still hanging open, and specks of mud had covered her cheeks and neck from a well-planted mudball to the chest.

The silence was shattered by Fred's short laugh, and he shook his head at the sight of them. He lifted hi hand and highfived Katie before laughing even harder. In my midst of basking in his and Katie's success, he failed to stop Angelina from running forward and grabbing the bucket of mud.

"You two are _dead_!" Fred reached out to grab it from her hands, and Angelina had already reached in to grab a handful of mud. He released the bucket to dodge the mud, and George and Alicia ran over to help Angelina.

Angelina pulled out a huge glob of mud, and Katie only had a small instant to begin to protest before it was slammed in her face. She sputtered slightly and scrunched my face up in disgust, immediately wiping the mud from her face. She shouldn't have bothered trying, really, because the second Alicia's hands went into the bucket Katie was greeted with another mud glob to her face. And then they just kept on coming. Another hit Katie's stomach, and two more hit her arms. Still, through all of it, Katie still felt herself laughing as she fought through the wall of mud being thrown at her in an attempt to get the bucket back.

"Back of Katie!" Alicia shouted, and Katie laughed as Fred was right next to her. Together the two of them grabbed the bucket, and Angelina, George, and Alicia grabbed the other side. Both groups tugged on the bucket simultaneously, but with the amount of mud between their fingers, the bucket of mud slipped from all five pairs of hands, and spun above them, coating all of them, and the entire common room in a layer of mud.

Katie glanced around, every single one of them was covered in mud, and all she could do was laugh. The rest of them joined in soon enough. It was odd that they were all laughing so loudly and happily after Katie and Fred had felt not an hour ago that they'd wanted to murder them. Still, Fred rather liked just sitting there laughing at this ridiculous situation than to be infuriated by their ridiculous and awkward comments on his and Katie's _friend_ship. If you could even call it _that_ much. Which Fred wouldn't... out loud.

His laughter dropped down to a snicker when he heard the portrait swing open, and his smile fell completely when he saw Percy walking into the common room. Apparently he was back from his prefect duties...

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" Percy barked. None of them said a word, and that didn't please Percy in the slightest. "I asked you a question..." his dropped voice into a low whisper.

"We got into a little tiff," Katie said quietly, Percy's eyes immediately found her in the small group of people..

"Tiff about? Who started it?" he asked

"It was nothing," Katie brushed it off.

"Katie and Fred started it," Angelina piped up, and Katie bit the inside of her cheek as she saw anger flash through Percy's eyes. _Thickheaded bint, _Fred thought to himself as he was torn between refueling the anger he'd so easily laughed away, or gaping at her pure stupidity.

"Detention. For the lot of you. Friday night. I'll deal with the pair of you on my own time," Percy said, leaving without another word. "And clean this bloody mess up, now!"

"But Percy that's the night before our game!" Angelina shouted up the stairs after Percy. She received no answer, and it was then that they all realized… Wood was going to kill them.

Fred released his withheld breath in an inaudible growl and heaved himself back onto his feet.

"Bloody brilliant of you, Johnson." He snapped at Angelina while roughly tugging his wand from his pocket. George sat upright as if he actually planned to use it on her, and Fred shot him a quick glare. A flick of his wand, and the bucket twisted and crumbled into nothing more than a dirt-covered rock. Things had settled between Katie and Percy, as far as he knew. The last thing Fred needed was him having an excuse to get his briefs in a twist and return to whoever it was anger formed Percy into.

"Its the truth.." George tried to reason, and Fred was half-tempted to take that rock and chuck it at his face. "Why did you two have to wake us all up for _this_?" Fred stared in partial shock that George seemed so far off-track, but he quickly tried to convince Fred otherwise. "It couldn't wait until morning? _Outside_ the common room?"

Fred shook his head, tugging off his muddy hoodie before using his wand to remove the mud from the fabric on the couch. "Just clean." He clenched his jaw, trying to will himself to shake away the anger he'd been glad to be rid of. He stared at the clean couch in silence as he heard the shuffling of their feet signifying the others were finally getting up off the floor. "My wands upstairs." Alicia whispered quietly

Fred lifted his wand again, murmuring an incantation that removed the dirt from the wall near the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "We've got it," he motioned to Katie with his wand before sending an empty glare in Angelina's direction, "_Our_ fault."

In the end, Fred wasn't really sure his anger was so much directed towards Angelina, as it was at the fact that they'd gotten caught. Percy was angry again, and for all he knew Katie would return to the weak shell of someone he didn't really want to face again. But there was something else Fred couldn't pinpoint. Some other anger in him about how the night had ended that he didn't wish to question.

"I brought mine." George muttered, but the peace offering was not yet accepted. Fred ignored him, but a whispered incantation revealed that George would help clean up the mess whether the offering was accepted or not. The three cleaned the mess together in silence, each mind wandering in a different direction, before they finally headed up to bed.


	14. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little late guys! I've been wicked busy with work all day. But here it is! ^.^ And they'll be another update tomorrow morning, have no fear!

The next morning Katie's eyelids fluttered open more than willingly, but as she felt herself begin to wake up, she realized that it was no longer the weekend, and that meant that she had classes. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed, and groaned as she hopped in the shower. She dried and straightened her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders rather than putting up in her usual ponytail. She told herself it was because she was in need for a hair change, and had nothing to do with what Fred had stated the night before.

She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast where she quickly found her teammates, and an enraged Oliver Wood standing over them. _Uh oh…_

"Hi-" she was quickly cut off by the irate voice of Oliver Wood.

"Stuff it Bell, sit. I hear this entire thing is your fault anyway," Wood said bitterly with a glare, which Katie only passed to Angelina and Alicia as she sat down.

"Look I'm so-" Angelina began, but Katie held up her hand to silence her.

"It's fine, we have other things to worry about," Katie dismissed quickly, glancing up to Wood. "I can see Wood told you about our detention."

"He told me about Fred and yours personal punishment as well," but that was all Wood said before turning back around, and resuming the same angry stance he had held moments before.

"And what is it?" Fred asked from his seat at the table.

"Detention. Which I told _you_ not to get!" Wood glanced from Fred to George, as if it was impossible to yell at one and not the other. It was as he continued looking that Fred realized Wood was probably having an issue telling us apart. "Do you ever listen to me?" Oliver shouted out before turning to the rest of the team. "Do_any_ of you ever listen? We have a game in 4 days! Now half the team is serving detention when we should be practicing! For once in your life, would you **grow up**?" Oliver sent a glare in George's direction

"I'm over here." Oliver quickly turned his eyes to Fred, and then back to George.

"Don't kid, George." George exclaimed, and Fred could tell he, too, was trying not to laugh in Oliver's face. Wood's jaw hung open slightly, but his anger had been lowered a notch.

"I don't believe this..." He muttered more softly, and George and Fred shared a knowing glance. "Do you think this is funny, Fred?" His eyes settled on Fred, but he knew Wood still remained unsure of himself. Fred lifted his eyebrows in silence, and Wood was no longer able to bare our antics. "That's it!" He turned, directing the shout to everyone in the Great Hall. "All of you will be there for the morning practice. If you're not there…" His eyes settled on Katie before glaring at George. "Don't bother coming to the game."

Their lively captain left upon that note, and Fred noticed Angelina jump slightly when the doors slammed shut behind Wood. Maybe it was for respect for the team, but the twins held back from the laughter they were both ready to explode from. Honestly, Fred never understood why other twins got their garments in a twist when people mixed them up. Fred and George used it to their amusement.

"And he tells _us_ to grow up," Katie said with a glare towards the door. "You two are lucky Wood didn't blow a fuse about you two confusing him."

"Its not our fault," Fred said, glancing at Katie with a grin.

"We don't see the resemblance." George added

"We look nothing alike." Fred shrugged before grabbing a glass of juice.  
_"Do we?"_

Katie rolled her eyes before she glanced towards Angelina, a challenging smirk across her face. "Angelina could tell us. Shove your tongue down her throat and I'm sure she'd figure it out."

Alicia's jaw dropped, Fred choked on his orange juice before letting out a laugh, and Angelina's eyes immediately glared as her cheeks became crimson. George's cheeks were a matched shade. Katie smirked, completely satisfied. "See you all later," Katie said with a smug grin as she left the Hall for classes.

Fred's eyes trailed her momentarily until he heard Angelina mutter something on her breath, causing his eyes to turn back to her. "I'm sorry?" Fred questioned.

"I said _she_can decide. I'm not the one snogging more than one Weasley," Angelina said bitterly. Fred felt a slight twitch, and his eyes hardened slightly. A sharp comment lingered on the tip of his tongue, but he knew the banter had to end eventually. George kept his eyes on his plate, while Alicia and Angelina continued to stare. He felt rather out of place, so pushing back his plate, he left without even bothering a goodbye.

Classes had gone by quickly enough, but on Katie's way to lunch she realized she had Transfiguration homework she'd completely forgotten about.

"Bollocks," she muttered as she made her way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch dear?" The Fat Lady asked as she made her way to the portrait hole, but she shrugged as she spoke the password and scurried inside. She ran up to the girls dorm and rummaged through her trunk before finding her assignment somewhere near the bottom.

"Aha!" she said, a victorious grin across her face as she walked back down to the common room, taking a seat on one of the couches. She'd been working on her homework for awhile before she realized a figure was approaching her. Her eyes lifted form the homework, and she felt relief at the sight of Fred instead of Percy.

He laughed slightly before taking a seat on the opposite side of the fireplace. "You weren't at lunch," he said. It was really the only explanation he could offer as to why he was there. "I take it you're not too worried about going around alone anymore?"

Katie looked up from her homework once more, a frown on her face. "It's not that I'm not afraid. I'm terrified," she said in a low whisper. "I just know that's something's coming, and it's inevitable." Inwardly she debated on finally telling someone about what had really happened behind the tree, and if she were to tell anyone that mattered, it would have to be Fred. Angelina and Alicia were seemingly useless, and George was too busy worrying about what side of the fence he stood on to be any help.

"You don't have to worry about that right now, Bell. Just know that you've started turning my family against me, and that's something I can't have. So, you will be punished for both your, and Fred's mistake. You won't know when it's coming, just know that it is; and mark my words, you haven't known the meaning of pain just yet," she repeated his speech word for word and she felt chills run up her spine.

Fred frowned at the thought of Katie being punished for both of their 'mistakes', but luckily her eyes were still downcast. That was it - that was what he'd completely forgotten. Outside after the game, when Percy had blown a gasket just seeing her on a broom with him, he'd told himself he'd not do anything as stupid again. Thinking back...he made it a grand total of one day of not putting himself into situations like that. _One day_, and he was out there having a mudfight with Katie.

He opened his mouth to word out 'I', but it was quickly changed. "We can't protect you if you go off alone..."

"Protecting me isn't going to do anything. Why do you think he picked me in the first place? He knew what he was doing all along. He knew that I'd be the one that he'd be able to get ahold of easily, whenever something went wrong," Katie said with a frown as she remembered the day he'd told her he cheated on her. Merlin, how could she have been so bloody stupid? "I'd just rather him get it over with, really. At least then the worst of it will be over."

"So you're just going to…take it?" Fred asked, cocking an eyebrow as he rested his chin on his arm. And here for the past few days, he thought she was a little smart. "That seems like a rather stupid approach, actually. But I assume it worked in the past?" The sarcastic question was completely rhetorical, but that didn't stop him from keeping his gaze locked with hers. "I don't know about you, Bell, but I think making it hard for him is half the fun."

Nervewracking was more a suitable word, but it was not a complete lie. He was sure he'd of adored each and every look on Percy's face whenever he'd come searching, and find Katie already preoccupied. If he wanted her badly enough, and Fred was fairly certain he did, he must be pulling out his hair waiting to get her alone.., and Fred lived to make his family's lives miserable. Percy could grind his teeth all he wanted, and in the end Fred was still out there pelting his girlfriend with mud.

"Perhaps you're right about that. Making it difficult, but I still don't think it will help...much," Katie said with a small grin.

Fred sighed out at her. "So after all this...I'm starving because you had to do homework?"

"It's not my fault I completely forgot about my Transfiguration work in the midst of our revenge and picnic," Katie said with a roll of her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. . "Here, the death of sweets has a surprise for you, since merlin knows if I keep them they'll just die." She opened her bag, and rummaged through finding the bags of candy that she'd seen much too often for the past two days

"Little risky to take candy from the Death of Sweets," Fred grinned, dropping his legs and extending his hand to take whatever she had to offer, "But I'll take my chances."

Katie continued with her homework and Fred silently watched her until he realized the time.

"Anyway, we should probably head back. Lunch will be ending any minute." Fred pushed himself off the couch quickly before offering a hand to tug Katie to her feet. She took it happily.

"Thank you kind sir," she said with another grin as she reached down to grab her bag.

"Don't get used to it," Fred smirked as they exited the common room together. From there they went their separate ways. "See you at dinner, Weasley," Katie said with a small wave as she made her way to her next class.

"Later Bell."

Classes flew once again, and soon enough Katie was on her way to dinner, a grin on her face. Her second real meal of the day would do her good.

Suddenly a hand draped around Katie's shoulder and she flinched as her heart began to beat about a thousand times too fast. However, as she glanced to her side to see just who had placed their arm over her shoulder, she sighed exasperatedly at Angelina. Alicia soon showed up on her other side.

Katie shook Angelina's arm off of her and narrowed her eyes.

"You scared me half to bloody death," she said angrily, but she found herself smirking soon afterwards. As angry as she wanted to be at both of them, they were still her best friends.

"Katie, we're really sorry about the way we've been acting. We just want you and Fred to realize what George and I have," Angelina's apology had been nice, and even sincere up until that last part.  
"Why are you so fixated on the assumption that Fred and I fancy each other? We don't! Alright? We really bloody don't. For starter's he's my boyfriend's brother. Second, we barely even started talking much until this whole thing about you know what came about, and third, it's not like we're walking around like you and George. Sneaking around and being all cozy with each other behind your backs. So I'd really like to know where you're getting this information to base this blatant lies from," Katie shot down angrily.

"We know you're angry, but Katie you have to-" Alicia began, but Katie cut her off before she'd ever have enough time to finish that sentence.

"No. I don't have to anything. There's nothing to anything," she said with another glare towards the both of them.

"Well then where were you at lunch?" Angelina asked, her voice laced with venom. Katie sighed, she knew it was coming, that they'd use it as ammunition.

"I was doing Transfiguration homework that I didn't get to do because of your little situation last night, Angelina, and if you must know I guess Fred's the only one with a brain left that realized someone should come looking for me to, oh I don't know, make sure that I wasn't getting beaten to a bloody mess by Percy for your little slip, Angelina. You know, your record here really isn't looking good. Now just drop it," Katie released the anger that had been flooding within her, and she was thankful for the silence that followed, no matter how awkward and irritating it might have been. They found their way to the Great Hall where Fred and George were already waiting.

Katie loaded a mound of food onto her plate, happy at the sight of food. It was a few minutes into dinner when Angelina spoke up again.

"George, are we still going flying later?"

"Yes," George replied, trying not to squirm beneath Fred's stare. Katie's mind wandered for the rest of dinner, wondering how Angelina could go from being so completely sweet and understanding to so completely vile within a matter of seconds. As Angelina and George took their leave to go find their brooms Katie realized she was happy for them. She was happy that Angelina had finally found someone, but Merlin was Katie peeved that she was being such an annoying prat.

She allowed a few minutes of silence to pass before she looked to Alicia and Fred.

"So who wants to go spy on our lovely mates then, hm?" she asked with a smile

Alicia lifted her head in shock. A smile came across her face, but she looked between Katie and Fred before glancing back down towards the pile of books that rested next to her with a frown. As she looked back up to me, her words seemed true enough, but the slight look of mischief in her eyes told Katie something different. Then again, maybe she was just starting to be paranoid. "I'd really love to, but I've got way too much homework." Alicia excused herself from the table, taking her mound of books with her.

Katie shook her head before turning her attention to the only other person at the table. "What about you, Weasley? You up for a little spying on Georgie-boy and Angie-face? Or are you going to leave me all on my lonesome and go do homework too?"

Fred watched Katie's eyes trail away right after her question, and followed her gaze to his prat of a brother a few feet from them. At first he was confused on why she was gawking, but the frown on her face was clear enough. He glanced from her to Percy and Penelope before setting his fork down on his gravy-coated plate. He should've expected that to bother her, but part of hims must have thought she was moving on, because he felt a slight disappointment to see Percy could still affect her. Her eyes finally tore away from him, and Fred fought to return the smile she sent in his direction.

"As if you need to ask." He chuckled before standing up to leave the table. Together they left the Great Hall, and began their search to first _find_ the two before they could officially spy.

Fred followed Katie's lead when she took them outside, figuring they could at least assume they planned to go outside, even if they wouldn't actually go flying. There was a chilled wind that blew over them, and he could feel it even through his thick schoolrobes. It would have been nice to have brought a cloak or jacket, but he dealt without complaint while stuffing his hands into the pockets of his robes to keep them warm.

Fred figured Katie must be as used to the chill as he was, since they'd played in weather that was rougher than a little cold. Then again, quidditch robes were a lot heavier. Not to mention they got gloves. Still they treaded outside Hogwarts without complaint. He was grateful, however, when they finally found them.

The giggle Angelina let out nearly had Fred rolling his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. _Maybe_ he was a _little _happy for them. Maybe.

Katie began climbing a tree near them, and this time his staring was only to make sure she'd not slip. As soon as she settled herself on a branch, Fred grabbed a lower branch with one hand, propping his foot against the bark of the tree and pulling himself up. He settled on a branch only inches from hers, and used his knee to prop up an arm while he watched Georgie-boy and 'his girl'. His arm was draped around her shoulders, and he could spot the two brooms settled behind the two. "Guess they didn't completely lie," he whispered, sending a quick grin in Katie's direction before turning back to George and Angelina.

Apparently it was an awkward time to look, since Angelina seemed to be covering George's face with kisses. Still, the disturbing image of it remained just as funny to me as he thought it would. _Flying_his arse. Though he was sure George was getting quite the same rush from it.

"Oi, Fred, do you have any of those extendable ears with you?" Katie whispered with a smirk across her face. However, at that moment, they didn't need the extendable ears because Angelina had taken to yelling.

"George Weasley! I don't believe you!" she yelled, but you could tell it was a happy shocked yell, and not one that was actually angry. They yell only made Katie more intrigued as to what exactly they were saying.

Fred grinned. Eavesdropping hadn't been quite on his mind. Without verbally responding, he reached into his pocket and tugged out the ear. He had to fight to untangle the string from a fake wand in his pocket, though. When it was free and ready for use, he sent Katie a mischievous grin before looking back to George and Angelina. Fred moved to Katie's branch in order to get a few measly inches closer. Before lifting a finger, telling her to be both quiet and patient. He pinched the string between his fingers while slowly lowering the ear. When it hovered about a foot from the ground, he began swinging it. When there was enough motion, he released the string a little. The ear flew a few feet before resting on the ground, and he deemed it more than close enough to catch their friend's words. He held up the other ear between he and Katie, trying to ignore the close proximity.

"Thats horrible" he heard Angelina giggle, clearly lacking in the whole 'lecture' department. "You shouldn't say things like that." There was a silence, but only because George gave her a quick kiss.

"Whaat?" You could practically hear the grin on his face, "It's possible. You never know." Angelina gave another laugh, and Fred found himself deeply wishing he knew what they were even bloody talking about. Apparently his wishing was not in vain..

"Please," Angelina sighed out, "The day Dumbledore is gay is the day Severus Snape will prance through the school in woman's clothing."

"Still possible."

Fred snickered softly. Unfortunately, the next thing the extendable ear revealed was that Angelina and George _did_actually intend on going flying. Katie glanced towards Fred, and the string that the extendable ear was attached to, and took it upon herself to attempt to get it away from their friends so we could speak freely. She grabbed the clear string, and began to tug it backwards. With much success I smiled as Katie finally held the other end of the extendable ear in her right hand. She let her eyes wander to Fred, and offered him a small grin before speaking.

"We should go, if they're actually going to fly around the pitch, we won't get much out of it anyway. I think we should get out of here before they actually get up," Katie said and with a nod Fred nonverbally agreed. He made his way to the ground carefully. Katie tossed him down the extendable ear that she'd rolled into a ball then rose from her place on the branch, and began to make her towards the ground. Unfortunately, she misjudged where the branch that se'd meant to put her foot was, because as she went to put her weight on her right foot she felt branch underneath her toes, but as she went to lower the rest of her foot, there was no branch. Katie frowned as she felt herself falling, and the feeling and heat of fear rush through every vein in her body.

Fred's insides jumped, and every thought in his head froze instantly. How Fred managed to catch her was a bloody mystery to him, because he didn't even remember thinking of attempting it. He missed her legs, but her upper half was captured firmly in his arms. He blamed not immediately releasing her on doubt on if she'd actually steadied both feet on the floor. That had to be it. It had nothing to do with the sudden heat that his body was lacking in the chilled weather, or the fact he couldn't exactly find the will power to just release her as suddenly as he caught her. He was just making sure she didn't fall...that was all.

Apparently one of them had made some sort of noise during that little mishap, because soon enough they heard George. "..Fred?" He looked over quickly, and realized just how tightly he was holding Katie only when he finally released her.

"Bell?" Angelina questioning, and Fred dreaded that cheeky grin on her face. She glanced from Fred to Katie before giving a soft giggle and looking up at George. He quickly stepped away from Katie, trying to fight back the ridiculous heat he felt in his face when he'd been caught doing nothing.

"Are we...interrupting something?" George asked, and Fred wanted nothing more than to shout for him to shut up. But his lips seemed unwilling to comply. Nothing but silence found him. Meanwhile, his mind was screaming out a single 4 letter word of annoyance.

"You're not interrupting anything. If I'm correct, and I know I am, we're interrupting you two from flying, so, you wanna get to that?" Katie asked, annoyed. The grin on Angelina's face was more annoying accusatory and happy than it should be. It reminded Katie much too much of hers and Alicia's grins when Angelina was in Honeydukes. Katie was nothing like Angelina in Honeydukes! She didn't fancy Fred, Fred didn't fancy her , and she certainly wasn't acting like a total loon and eating pepper imps with half a brain!

"Were you two listening to our conversation?" Angelina asked with a jaw that was now hanging open in half shock and half anger.

"Naturally. If you thought for a second Fred and I thought you were actually flying you really are completely daft. Alicia would have been here too, but she had homework, apparently," Katie explained with her hands resting across her chest as she attempted to make the warmth that was still plaguing her body go away. As much as she did like the warmth from the cold, she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit uncomfortable under Angelina's eyes. Katie felt like she could see right through her, and that irked Katie to no end.

"Whatever you say Bell," Angelina said with a smirk. Angelina began to walk away, motioning for George to follow. "Have fun snogging you two!" Angelina called out from behind her back, and Katie sent her a death glare. If looks could kill, Angelina would be dead three times over.

"Why are we friends with them?" Fred questioned aloud, offering Katie a faint smile as a hope to break any awkwardness between them before it would even build. He looked away from George and Angelina, and stared with silent question at the sight his brother handed her his bag of Galleons.

He shrugged it away and looked back to Katie, feeling a chill in temperature he knew was not due to the cold breeze. Still, the warmth of the castle would be a nice relief. And, perhaps, the walk back would ease the nerves that had his stomach doing flips. "You wanna head inside?"

"I told you," Angelina giggled happily, and George tugged her closer.

"I told _you_."

"You do know what day this is, don't you?" Angelina asked, and George stared in a momentary confusion. "It's Monday." George sighed loudly before fishing around in the pockets of his robe. "Pay up," Angelina grinned happily, and George dropped the bag into her hand.

"I really expected him to last till the next game.."

Angelina shook her head and patted him on the head before claiming his hand once more. "That's because you're a boy. We girls are much faster at spotting these things."

"Yes," Katie responded a small laugh as she began to make her way towards the castle. The walk was quick and silent, Katie finding herself unable to look at Fred until the warmth of the castle had actually enveloped them.

"So…" Katie began, "to save us both, or at least myself, from this awkward conversation, I have a question. What's one thing you learned today that no one else knows?"

Fred's eyes trailed the floor as they made their way through the halls. The question was rather puzzling, and Fred even felt himself clench up. He glanced towards her quickly, but her eyes were on the ground.. What kind of question was that? If she was trying to hint at something, she was getting nothing from him! She couldn't possibly believe the garbage George and Angelina had been spitting out. He didn't fancy her.

"Nothing _you_ don't know," he answered back, and tried to ignore just how badly he felt like a liar. Fred loved the fact her hair was still down - chances were she didn't know that. Or that he was confused by the warmth he felt when he caught her. "Well…there is one thing." He finally turned his eyes towards her and gave a smile. Chances were nobody knew his heart quickened every time he stole a smile from her. "I didn't know my brother was paying Angelina to date him." He waited for that smile he knew would come, and his smile only grew from the anticipation. But he did _not_ fancy Katie Bell.


	15. Detention

The following days of the week couldn't exactly be placed to words. Fred found them to be infuriating when their friends only worsened in their accusations, humorous in the fact Angelina and George tried to be secretive, and yet the entire Gryffindor house could see it, and confusing in the fact that no matter how many times he told himself to stop 'hanging out' with Katie, he found it impossible to do so. And he never regretted it. He felt guilty here and there, and slightly traitorous when he realized just how often he found himself seeking Katie out just to be around her. But who was he to judge what was or was not immoral? Therefore, the guilt was forgotten with each smile she offered.

Now, they had one last night before the 'big game', and Oliver was still whining and scowling about the inevitable detention the team (or most of it) was serving after dinner. To Fred the day was no different than any other. He sat at breakfast beside George, like always, and across from Katie. The detention in the evening wouldn't faze him even when he was serving it. Especially when he had so many others there to share it with. Besides…what kind of punishment would a twit like Lockhart give out? Polish his shoes? Paint his manicured nails?

Fred dually noted the braids in Katie's hair. He gave her a smile, even if they weren't quite as appealing as her hair when it was down, it was so Katie-like it always earned a smile from him. He had to bite back a 'good morning' he felt forming as he realized Angelina and Alicia staring - practically begging for him to do something that would verify their little assumptions. He hoped they were holding their breath, because he did nothing more than smile and pile the food onto his plate.

"Do _not_ forget practice." Wood growled out, and Fred frowned that those were the first words of this 'glorious day'.

"Relax, Wood," he assured him with a grin, "The practice isn't until morning."

"No need to get your boxers in a twist, mate." George added while offering Angelina a single strawberry. Fred did a mental eye roll at the action, which by some miracle earned him a pleasant smile from Angelina as she took it. He tore his eyes, suddenly realizing just how _wrong_ this breakfast was.

"Where the pie...?"

"Forget your pie, Fred." Wood sighed out, resting his hands on the table with a frustrated look. Fred blinked once before his eyes searched the table once more. "8 am, Fred." He heard Wood say, and he gave a nod before propping an elbow on the table.

"No pie..?"

"Eight. A.M." Fred looked at him quickly, and returned the sharp stare. Wood finally looked away to glance to George, who gave a nod in understanding, and then turned to Katie. "Don't stay up all night." His eyes settled on Fred again, but he offered no verbal response. Wood looked back down to his plate, and Fred smirked faintly before stealing a quick glance in Katie's direction.

"We got it, Wood," Katie said with a small roll of her eyes, before glancing towards Fred, a mischievous smirk across her face.

Classes went by with a breeze, none of them really paying full attention to what was being written on the board. Eventually the group found themselves at dinner, Katie grinning at the rest of the team.

"So who's ready for detention, hm?" she asked, already wanting to laugh. It was Lockhart, not Snape, how could you not be excited?

"Why are you excited Bell? It's detention, and it's got Wood completely peeved at all of us," Angelina snapped, and Katie rolled her eyes. Wood had been peeved at them all week, what did it matter that it was the day of the detention?

"Don't get your skirt in a twist just because the detention ruined your plans to snog George. You should've thought about that before your conniving candy comment," Katie snapped back with a glare. Angelina opened her mouth to say something, and Alicia slapped a hand over Angelina's mouth to stop her. Katie nodded her thanks in Alicia's direction. However, there was a glint of mischief in Angelina's eyes that signaled the matter was not over, but simply delayed.

Finally the meal came to a close, and they began their way to the dungeons to serve detention with Lockhart. Detention was a usual routine for Fred and George, so they practically skipped their way down to detention, while Angelina and Alicia were lingering back as if they were walking to their impending doom. When they finally reached the classroom doors, George turned around to flash Angelina a smile and offer his hand. Naturally the girl must have thought it charming for him to lead her into detention. Fred rolled his eyes before entering the room ahead of the group.

Lockhart looked up from his desk, and gave a cheesy smile as he set down his quill and stood up to greet them. "Ah," He stepped around the desk, "Welcome, welcome."

"Hope you all had a good dinner. You'll be serving your detention in here tonight. I was going to have us go elsewhere in the castle, and clean a few things there, but my office needs some tidying up." He clapped his hands together happily before continuing, "We're going to have you pair up... oh, but there's an odd number of you. Oh well, no matter, one of you will just have to be by your lonesome. I don't think it's fair for you to choose the pairs, so I will be," Lockhart began as he was now only inches in front of the group sitting on a desk. Katie sighed inwardly as she crossed her arms over her chest and rested most of her weight on her right leg, keeping her left bent slightly.

"Okay, so, let's get to it. You two lovely birds walked in hand in hand, and even a handsome man such as myself wouldn't interfere with such a love, so you two shall remain together," Lockhart began addressing Angelina and George, and Katie snickered aloud. Alicia smacked her in the arm and Katie bit her lip as she glanced towards Angelina with both brows raised. Unfortunately whatever comment was going to make was squashed by Lockhart.

"What is it Miss Bell? You find the love your two friends share amusing? Shame it is, because now you're going to have to be paired up with the other Mr. Weasley. Perhaps you two could take a few lessons from the pair of them, and learn to be a little nicer about other people's feelings," Lockhart attempted to chide, a pointed finger between Fred and Katie. Katie snorted a short laugh. _Trust me, Lockhart darling, the LAST thing Fred and I are going to do is take lessons from those two..._ She mentally kicked herself afterward. She and Fred weren't together, so it's not like they were going to take lessons from anyone! There was no anything between them! Once again, she was brought out of her trance by Lockhart's dulcet tones.

"As for you, Ms. Spinnet. I've got something special in mind for you. I was just writing up a bunch of fan mail, and I'm in desperate need of someone to stamp them for me," he said with a large grin before rising from the desk he had been perched on, and getting back to his own desk. "Well, let's go, chop chop! Weasley, Johnson, you two clean those trophies over there, and other Weasley and Bell, you two do the trophies on the other side of the room," he said, his back still turned to us.

"Luckyyy! I wanted to stamp the letters," Katie whispered to Alicia in a feigned jealous tone with a smirk. She smacked Katie yet again, but Katie stuck her tongue out at her beginning to make her way towards the trophies she and Fred were assigned to clean.

Princess Lockhart was clearly new at the job, cause he'd not said a single word about no wands. Fred whipped his out before grinning in Katie's direction. If he didn't stop them, it'd only take minutes to clean the trophies.

"Ah-ah-ah," Lockhart chirped out in a sing-song like way. "Wands away, boys." Fred sent a glance across the room, and watched George frown while tucking his wand away. He forced himself to follow, and glared shortly in Lockhart's direction. "You can find some rags in the closet." He called to them before looking back towards the letter on his desk and sliding it towards Alicia to stamp for him.

"I'll be back." Fred said quietly before leaving the trophy case to pull open the old closet. He had to fish around a few bottles before he spotted a few dirty rags. Charming. He tossed two in George's direction before heading back towards Katie and kneeling on the ground. He used his wand to clean the dried scum from the rags, and grabbed the first trophy with reluctance. "So much for getting out in a matter of minutes."

"I'll be the first to admit he's no Snape, but, apparently, even he's smart enough to know that we're not allowed to use wands," Katie replied with a small smirk before continuing to clean the trophy. Her eyes grazed over the words that were etched onto it, but somehow what he had actually done to deserve the trophy didn't quite sink in.

Lockhart let out a loud gasp, and the four pairs of eyes on the floor immediately flew to him.

"I think he just got his first piece of hate mail. Poor dear. He may need some emotional stability. I just don't think Alicia's ready for that sort of commitment yet," Katie whispered with a laugh. "So, you ready for that sure to be brutal practice tomorrow?"

Fred felt a smirk tug at his lips. The wonderment was proved by the man slamming down the piece of paper with an offended look. "Why, I never..." He pulled the stamp from Alicia's hand and stamped the paper with far too much force. He did so three times before pushing the paper towards Alicia without writing down a single response.

Alicia stared at him, a slight worry and confusion in her eyes. Lockhart noticed the look, and suddenly barked out a laugh while throwing his head back. "Oh, no worries child. I don't take it to heart. Have no fear." Alicia gave a weak smile before looking towards Katie in rather desperate manner. Fred knew she was thinking the same thing as the rest of them: Psycho.

"...Uh," Fred tried to refocus himself, looking over to Katie and picking up where we last left off. "Oh, yeah." For a split second Fred had forgotten about the practice. He wasn't sure if he was excited about it. Yes, he loved flying more than anything. But he could tell this morning that Wood would make their lives miserable during that practice. He'd be working them until the cheeks on their rears were raw from flying. And then he'd make them fly a little more. "We'll need the practice," he admitted, looking back to the trophy as he set it back within the case and reached for another. "But it seems like Wood's hit his little _time of the month_," he grinned rather mischievously while whipping the trophy with the torn up rag. "He'll probably not be very pleasant."

Lockhart laughed, but Fred resisted looking in his direction. He focused his eyes on Katie instead. Apparently it was a bad time to look towards her, because he didn't realize the movement in the corner of his eye was a trophy falling. And it was only before it was about to hit Katie that he realized what was happening. He dropped the trophy in his hands to try and grab it, but he didn't even get remotely close.

The trophy hit Katie with a thunk, and Katie's hands rushed to her head as the trophy was abandoned next to her with a loud clang. "What the bloody hell!" she shouted angrily in pain before she could stop herself as she shut her eyes. Fred softly murmured out a curse, quickly brushing a few strands of Katie's hair to look at her forehead.

"You okay?" he questioned, though narrowed eyes turned up to Lockhart as he gasped.

"Is the trophy alright?" he asked, his face white as a ghost, and the tone in his voice was one of complete fear. Katie couldn't quite tell his posture as her vision was slightly blurred.

Was the...what? Fred stared in both anger and shock. He could not be serious. Fred couldn't have cared less about that _bloody_ trophy. He shook his head before looking back down to the bump where the trophy had smacked into Katie's head. He gently dragged his thumb over it while voicing his thought, "That's gonna bruise…" He lowered his eyes to hers, and slowly let his hand slip off her face as it settle between her jaw and neck. His brain had yet to even register the closeness.

He heard overly pleased giggles from coming Angelina and George's side of the room, and he quickly looked over them. He failed to see what was so humorous about this. Then again, he'd have laughed at Angelina is she was the one knocked on the head with a trophy. "Do you think this is funny?"

Angelina turned away slightly, trying to hide her laughter when it was far too light. George's eyes wandered towards Katie before he, too, looked back to Angelina with a grin. Fred looked to Katie again, and pulled away as if rapidly burnt by the fact his hands were still cupping her face. He was only checking on her! Leave it to them to get the _completely_ wrong idea from that. He didn't even think about what he was doing, so they shouldn't have assumed so quickly.

But why hadn't he even thought about it? He just...reacted. The rapid beating of his heart was not appreciated, so he tried to distract himself by quickly grabbing a trophy once more. He lifted the dirty rag off the floor, and hated its old, scratchy feeling after Katie's warm skin and soft hair. But bloody hell he didn't mean to grab her. He frowned slightly as he polished rather vigorously. He didn't know why he felt like such a fool at that moment, because it wasn't as if he was going to kiss Percy's girlfriend. A sharpness in his chest reminded him he needed to release a held breath, but he let it out rather slowly. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him...

Katie reached into her pocket, and whipped out her wand, ready to send Angelina and George both a bat bogey hex, but Lockhart, even in his state of fan mail answering, must've realized what she was up to.

"Wand away Miss Bell," he called out with a shake of his head, and Katie sent another glare in Angelina's direction as if to say 'you're lucky' before turning back to the trophy case that she and Fred were assigned to clean. The rest of the detention was served in complete silence, and as soon as Lockhart said they could leave Katie tore out of the room not bothering to wait for anyone.

Fred opened his mouth to try and explain, but the words never came. Even if they would have, Katie ran out that room far too fast for him to get in a single word. He didn't know why he felt such an ache inside to see her running like that, and he found himself unable to force it away.

"Katie?" Alicia called, clearly puzzled on the quick retreat of her friend. Fred leaned against the wall outside the door, silently staring in the direction she'd vanished down. Alicia smacked George in the chest roughly, as if assuming (or rather knowing) he was the to blame for whatever it was upsetting Katie. Angelina gasped in disapproval, but Alicia had hurried down the hall after her friend.

"What was _that_ bloody about?" Angelina asked, sending a confused look in Fred's direction. He shook his head while still refusing to even look at them. George silently led Angelina away, and Fred continued staring vacantly into the hall. They were to blame. Maybe if they'd just shut up and kept to themselves, Katie wouldn't have thought twice about his checking up on her. Fred heard a few voices approaching in the distance, and when he realized he was still standing in the cool dungeons he quickly left.

He returned to the Gryffindor tower, and froze when he realized Katie was in there scribbling away furiously on some piece of parchment. He clenched his jaw slightly as he took a step closer, and mildly hoped she'd not dash off to her dorm or her ask him to leave. He hadn't _meant_ to make things so awkward…

"What are you doing?" his voice was far too quiet than he intended, and he had to fight back the urge to shift his weight in a fidgeting manor as he waited for some sort of reply. _Any_ sort of reply. Still, only seconds later he really just wanted to leave. If those two prats got some ridiculous idea in Katie's head that he couldn't quite find the strength to deny right now, it'd do him no good to hover over her like a lost puppy. He stood in the common room for a few more minutes before he mumbled a goodnight and hurried up to the dorm. Tomorrow would be a better day.


	16. Not Without A Fight

Katie's alarm blared far earlier than it should have the following morning, and she groaned as she rolled out of bed. _Deal with it _she told herself as she grabbed her broom and headed down to what was sure to be the practice from hell in her pajamas. She threw on her muddiest sneakers and an expression of disdain before she found the others already in the pitch.

"We're going to run a few of our usual plays!" Oliver barked, already waiting by the hoops. Katie mounted her broom, trying to ignore how angry she was at Angelina for being such a prat and how confused she was about what had happened with Fred. She'd kind of wanted to talk to him about everything. She didn't mean to just storm out… Mostly she wanted him to know that _he_ wasn't the reason she ran. She was just too infuriated with Angelina to stand another second of it.

"Bell, pay attention to the game!" Olive shouted, and Katie let out a sigh as she shook the thoughts from her head and focused solely on the task at hand. Quidditch had always helped her forget the things that were going on in her life, but how do you forget about the people you're playing the game with?

After a long two hours, practice finally ended and Katie flew to the ground before anyone else had a chance. She'd happily avoid Angelina and Alicia if it meant she'd be able to exist in peace. Katie grinned as she reached the girls' locker room, happy that Angelina and Alicia had hung back, and not coming running up behind her to give her crap like they'd been doing so often for the past week. She was just about to get ready to shower when she heard something slam behind her. She jumped at the sound, turning around half-expecting to see Angelina there with a smug grin on her face. Unfortunately, the figure standing there was not Angelina, and he was a lot more terrifying.

"Incarcerous!" the figure yelled, and Katie felt thick ropes wrap themselves around her wrists, ankle, and mouth. Katie tried to scream, but it was no use. With another whispered spell Katie felt herself begin floating in mid-air as she felt something be thrown over her. _Harry's invisibility cloak…_ she thought to herself as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. How had Percy gotten his hands on that? Percy guided her silently through the castle to Merlin knew where. She couldn't see anything but the floor and the walls.

It felt like an eternity by the time they arrived wherever it was that Percy had taken her. Katie presumed it was going to be an empty classroom of some sort, but when the invisibility cloak was ripped from over her she realized this room was nothing like she'd ever seen at Hogwarts. It was a small, dark, windowless room that held nothing but the box spring of a mattress. Percy tossed her against the practically solid wood object, and Katie attempted to ignore the bruising that was sure to happen on her wrists. She looked up to Percy with hatred in her eyes

"Penelope's been petrified, and you're still meddling around with my bloody brother. It's time you found out what pain really was. However, it will have to wait until after breakfast," he said, his tone calm and collected, but equally malicious. Without another word Percy left the room, slamming the door behind him. Katie tried to get up to leave behind him, but the door disappeared as quickly as it had come, and she was bound too tight to move. She sat there for a few minutes in silence, trying her hardest to fight back the only reaction that wished to leave her. But she could only fight the urge to cry for so long before she finally allowed the tears to flow. She cried for everything; her broken friendship with Angelina, everything she was going through with Fred, her absolute terror of what was going to happen after breakfast, but most of all, she cried for herself. She hadn't a clue as to how she was going to get out of this one.

* * *

The shower was appreciated, but it did nothing to erase the confusion that wrapped itself around Fred's every thought. It felt like he'd stayed in there for nearly an hour by the time he dried himself and began dressing. Apparently it hadn't been, since George was still showering and Merlin knew he couldn't be away from Angelina for more than 10 minutes. Fred grabbed his broom and left without a single word to George. He didn't feel the need to tell him he was angry; they could usually catch onto that easily. George probably wouldn't get that he was to blame for stirring all these thoughts in Fred's head that hadn't been welcome, but he expected him at least to know he didn't want to talk to him.

He found himself standing around outside the locker rooms for a few minutes, watching the girls' locker room as he waited to see if Katie would be coming out anytime soon. Angelina had been the only one to come out, and she sent him an odd look. He didn't bother asking if Katie was still in there, because that would be _more_than obvious, and his nerves were being tested enough as it was. He headed back to the castle alone and, after dropping his Quidditch gear onto his bed, headed down for breakfast.

The only ones at the table were Oliver and Alicia, and Fred found himself slowing in his footsteps when he began questioning why Katie wasn't there, since she wasn't in the common room either. As he slid into a seat across from Alicia and Wood, he figured she must still be back at the locker rooms with George and Angelina. He sent a skeptical look down the table nonetheless, and felt a little relief to the fact that Percy was there. Katie was fine as long as he wasn't with her, but more than anything Fred wished she'd have the common sense to tell them where she's going.

"Where is everyone?" Alicia asked, and Fred gave a shrug while taking a piece of toast.

"Showers, I guess." Alicia seemed satisfied with that answer, because she quickly returned to eating her cereal. Halfway through breakfast George and Angelina finally joined them. Fred felt his nerves spike just a little at the fact Katie still hadn't come, and the question left him without a care on how they would react.

"...Isn't Katie with you?" Angelina seemed more confused by his statement than amused, and eventually shook her head.

"No." Fred looked towards George, who gave an oblivious shrug and scooped some eggs onto his plate. "She probably went to bed. Merlin knows I wish_I_ did." Angelina offered, and Fred gave a short nod. He looked to the end of the table again, and accepted the fact Percy was still sitting there. It made perfectly good sense for Katie to go to bed. They had a crappy night, and an early morning. Fred accepted it. Or at least...he wanted to. Yet there was this nervous nausea that he could not calm. He _wanted_to see her… He tried to hide that fact by using his breakfast as an excuse for silence.

The meal ended, and Fred left the Great Hall at a rather quick speed to head up to the Gryffindor common room. He found himself hoping she'd of woken up by then, and he could talk to her about this...stuff. Even if he didn't know what this 'stuff' was.

* * *

The door to the room re-opened and Katie blinked as she was blinded by the bright lights that flooded into the room. It was brief jet of light, and for a moment Katie swore that the figure opening the door wasn't Percy, that it was someone who'd realized she'd gone missing. Her hopes were crushed as Percy slammed the door behind him. Percy grinned as he untied the ropes that bound her wrists.

"How are you feeling Bell?" he asked, a sadistic grin spread across her face, and Katie knew what was coming all too well. She closed her eyes as fists met her face, stomach, back, shoulder, any part of her Percy could reach he relentlessly slammed his fists into. By the time he was finished, Katie's mouth was bleeding to the extent she couldn't rid herself of the taste of blood, and her cheeks were swollen. Nothing was broken, but everything hurt. She wanted to throw up as Percy bound her wrists and ankles once more and shoved her backwards onto the box spring. She felt dizzied, starved, and weak, and all she could do was lie there. The taste of salt and iron mixed in her mouth as she silently wept, her hair matted to her face in a messy fashion.

"Oh quit whining, Bell. You'll get over it eventually," Percy spat down at Katie as he walked towards the door once more, laughing. Katie narrowed her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a Quidditch match to attend," Percy smirked, and in that instant Katie's entire world came crashing down upon her, and the room began to spin. Quidditch! How in bloody hell were they supposed to win and go onto the finals with only two bloody chasers! Her head was reeling at the thought of losing to Ravenclaw. She began to fight the ropes that bound her, but it was no use. The more she struggled the more they tightened. Percy left the room without another word, and eventually Katie cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Katie never came into the common room, and Fred sat there with his knee bouncing in a rapid, nervous fashion for Merlin knows how long. Eventually Angelina and George came bounding into the room, and Fred hadn't hated their laughter as much he did now.

"What you still doing here?" Angelina asked with a giggle, and Fred narrowed his eyes before looking back to the fire. She'd come down…eventually.

Angelina gave an exasperated sigh before whispering to George that she'd be right back. She went up those stairs at a rather slow pace, and Fred continued to stare into the fire as hefought back the feeling of unease overpowering him. George asked if he was okay, but he found no need to reply.

"If you're waiting for Katie," Angelina hopped down the last of the steps with her sweater in hand. "She's not up there." Fred suddenly felt as if the air in his lungs solidified, and his tapping foot and bouncing heel froze. "She probably went down to lunch. You know…where _you_should be? It started a few minutes ago.." That suggestion did nothing to ease his nerves. She couldn't have left the common room without his knowing. He hadn't left the common room once since breakfast.

"Yeah.." he replied, pushing himself off the couch and heading into the Great Hall with them. Once more he sat and waited, his fingers now consistently tapping on the table, and once more Katie never came. Half of Fred was sure it was because she didn't want to see the lot of them, but the other half remained just as worrisome that this was something more. He rested his chin on his hand while finally tearing his eyes away from the doors, and allowing them to rest on Percy. He had a rather pleased look on his face that he hadn't seen in quite some time, and Fred could feel his blood boil at the sight of him. He knew that instantly suspecting him wasn't exactly 'right'..., but something in him couldn't stop it. Somehow, he just knew. He knew something was wrong, and he couldn't help but blame Percy.

As soon as he stood to leave, Fred was quick to his feet to follow. Percy wouldn't make it three feet outside those doors without him following. The doors didn't even close before he grabbed them and heaved them open, quick on Percy's tail.

"Percy." Fred snapped out, and his brother turned around quickly with a half-shocked expression. The doors closed behind him, and he took a few steps closer to Percy. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Percy asked shortly before turning around and continuing to walk shortly. "If you've got something to address you're going to have to follow. You're taking up my time in the hospital wing. I desire to be with Penelope. Actually, you know what? I'll just see you in the game, brother dear." Percy smiled before waving goodbye and making his way up to the hospital wing.

Fred didn't know why he let Percy leave so quickly, because more than anything he wanted to keep him there to question. Well, question for a little while. Eventually he'd pummel the idiot into the ground. But he left and Fred did nothing to stop him. He stared in silence, and still felt overcome by his want to find Katie. Her certainly wouldn't find her any sooner if he started some ridiculous fight. Still, he hoped Percy would lead him to her, even if he claimed to have no role in this whole thing.

Fred followed, and found himself overly disappointed by the fact that Percy really did head up to the hospital wing, and Penelope really was lying motionless on the bed. That left Fred without any clues. The only possibility left was if she really didn't want to see them. He refused to accept that any longer and plopped down onto the floor in a deserted hallway away from the hospital wing.

Pulling he map from his back pocket, he knew he had no other choice. He needed to speak with her, even if that meant he had to lie about is… nothing. He had no reason to lie. He didn't _really_fancy her. It was just… hormones. Sure. He laughed at his own stupidity while unfolding the ragged map. Placing the tip of his wand near the paper, he whispered out softly 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' His eyes searched the man frantically, and finally he found the name of Katie Bell. He stared in confusion on why she was simply standing in a hall without moving at all… and then he realized that place belonged to the unmarked Room of Requirement. He quickly rose to his feet, and walked at a calm (yet rather rushed) pace to the room that he and George had discovered a year ago.

Midway there, he sent another glance to the map. He froze in his steps, staring at the second name hovering inches from Katie's. He mumbled out 'mischief managed' before shoving the paper into his pocket and racing down the halls. He didn't know why he was in such a hurry. True, he didn't trust percy with Katie as far as he could throw him, and sure, Katie was his friend… but something else drove him rather quickly down those halls. Steps were taken three at a time, and he finally reached the blank wall concealing the doorway.

"_I need to find Katie,_" he inwardly thought, but nothing happened. "_I need to find katie._" Again, the room refused to open. Fred began pacing, request upon request lingering in his head.

"_I need the room with Katie_" did nothing. Nor did "_I need the room where Percy hides._" There was an anger and desperation beginning to take hold, and his thoughts were only growing more malicious with every second that slipped through his fingers.

"_I need to hide Katie_." He heard a soft rumble, and quickly looked towards the wall. A door appeared, and Fred probably would have sighed from gratitude or relief had he not already begun racing towards the door, and wretched it open.

Fred pushed the door open with far too much force, and froze at the sight of Katie. What relief he felt in his heart to finally have found her was diminished by the sight of her bound up in… ropes? Confusion was then twisted and deformed when he saw Percy's fists fall upon Katie twice. He knew he must have missed a majority of the strikes because the speed of blows was far too determined to be a mere two.

Call it instinct, but he rather called it a blind rage that had him run towards Percy. His hand hovered in the air and Fred cared not about the wand in his hand as Fred rushed him. He wretched his wand hand back, tugging him away from Katie while slamming him into the nearest wall. The thoughts of family loyalty, consequences, and the pain that would erupt later on were discarded. It also helped that the feel of his knuckles colliding with Percy's jaw felt more like bliss than betrayal. His hand drew back again and one more moment of contact with his face broke that stress and tension that had apparently been building for the past few weeks.

Fred released his arm and Percy recoiled to cover his face. He stared in a momentary disbelief that this was who he was so terrified would get ahold of Katie, and yet he couldn't say he was shocked. Percy was always the pansy of their family, Even Ginny could see that. He gave Percy a light shove to keep him against the wall before he turned back to Katie.

Finally withdrawing his wand, he moved closer. He knelt near the box spring and used his freehand to pull the ropes from Katie's mouth. Being so close, it was impossible to miss the caked blood on her face as well as the fresh wet droplets lingering near her bottom lip. He looked over his shoulder again, fist clenching so hard that his knuckles were drained of color. He inwardly made a promise that Percy would not leave this room looking any better than her.

Fred slid his wand down the ropes and he watched them fall discarded to the ground.

Katie practically leapt up from the boxspring before wrapping her arms firmly around r

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, hoping that all of the gratitude she felt for him coming to her rescue could be felt through those two simple words.

Fred froze up when she threw her arms around him. Her face rested against his shoulder, and her whisper had an undetectable shiver coursing down his spine. His wand wrapped around her back to return the tight hug, while his other hand found its place upon the back of her head. At that moment, he couldn't have cared less if someone spotted them, because he never felt more at place than he did then. His eyes closed for a brief second as he rested his head against hers, but he quickly reopened them and allowed his hands to fall when Katie pulled away.

"C'mon, we have somewhere we have to be," Katie said urgently pulling Fred by the sleeve of his robe toward the Quidditch pitch. Fred nodded before Katie's voice reached his ears once more. "And when this whole mess is cleaned up… we have to talk."


	17. Making Amends and Christmas Plans

A/N: Hey guys, I know I kept you waiting way longer for this update than the last few, and for that I'm sorry. Sometimes life just gets a little crazy. First it was my newphew's birthday, and then it was my boyfriend's birthday, so I've just been supa' busy. If I miss an update day I promise you it's not because I've forgotten about the story or anything like that. I promise you this story is like… consuming my life. But life gets busy and prevents me from updating. I really want to thank you all for reviewing though, and letting me know you're itching for more. I really really appreciate it as a writer. Also, I'm going to try and update tomorrow morning, but I probably won't update on the 4th. But I'll try! Yeah… without further delay, Chapter 17!

* * *

The pair made their way down to the locker rooms, knowing the match was over and lost. They'd caught the tail end, and Ravenclaw had made them look like fools. They'd dirtied the team up a bit, too. Katie and Fred had likely cost Gryffindor the cup, but neither of them really cared. Fred knew it was better than the alternative. He knew that the moment he found her. They could hear Wood yelling, but he stopped short as he saw them enter. It wasn't Wood that exploded first, surprisingly, it was Angelina.

"And where in the bloody hell were you two?" Angelina yelled angrily, and Katie had half a mind to whip out her wand and send her a bat bogey hex, but she resisted.

"If you had taken a SECOND to actually look at me Johnson, you'd be able to tell that I wasn't exactly skipping out," she said bitterly, her voice cracking slightly as emotions flooded through her. She didn't bother pointing out what had happened, if anyone had taken a second to actually glance over her, they'd see the cuts and bruises. Angelina grew quiet, glancing at her skeptically before her jaw clenched and Alicia's eyes widened. Angelina opened her mouth to say something but it was Wood that exploded first.

"I don't care where the bloody hell you were! You weren't here, and because of that we lost! TO _RAVENCLAW_ of ALL teams! That's almost as dreadful as getting beat by Hufflepuff, really! I mean what could you have possibly been thinking! Are the pair of you bloody daft? You've probably cost us the cup entirely, so thank you, thank you both very much!" he bellowed out angrily, and Katie took a few steps back. She'd tried to explain it once already, and she didn't feel like trying again. Her head was beginning to spin from lack of food and all the yelling.

"But, Oliver…" was all she managed before her eyes began to tear up, despite the fact that she wanted to keep them at bay.

"Wait, Katie... what...what happened to you?" Oliver questioned and you could tell by the tone in his voice he regretted exploding slightly, even though Katie partially felt they deserved it in a way. and even I could tell from the tone in his voice that he regretted yelling slightly.

"It's over now." Fred stated simply and noted the indistinguishable expression on George's face. Before continuing he stole glance in Katie's direction as he debated saying that again just for it to sink into her. He didn', though. "It's not her fault we weren't here." Oliver's face contorted once more.

"Where were _you?"_ Fred shrugged in silence as he held Wood's stare. "We could've used a bloody beater, Weasley! Look at them!" Wood motioned towards Angelina and Alicia and Fred frowned slightly. He didn't need to look. He'd seen only part of the beating they'd taken out there as they caught the end of the match. "And _her! _How are we supposed to take the cup with my chasers looking like _this!"_

Even if Fred wanted to respond, which he didn't, he had no words to stay. He stared in silence and Wood bottled away his anger as he ran his hands down his face before gripping his hair. His eyes wandered to Katie again and you could practically see him fighting himself on how to react. Fred imagined the captain in Wood lifting his broom and beating Katie over the head with it, and yet he had a slightly sympathetic look on his face. "You gonna be alright for next match, Bell?" Fred almost smirked at Wood's words. That was probably the closest he'd ever get to asking if she was okay.

"I'm gonna go shower and lie down," Alicia mumbled quietly and she winced as she stepped away from the group. Angelina nodded in silence, walking over to her friend's side. George seemed torn between staying and going, sending Fred an odd look before he hurried to walk away with his girlfriend.

Katie watched them begin to leave, her eyes fixated on them as they went, a wave of guilt washing over her. If only she'd waited at the end of practice, none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry," she said to them as quickly and loudly as she could, not wanting either of the girls to get any further without knowing she was sorry, without knowing she wanted to fix this. Alicia stopped in her tracks and they both turned to look at her.

"Don't be," Angelina said with a nod before the pair of them continued walking, and eventually it was only Katie and Fred alone once more, as Oliver took his leave to shower as well.

Katie sighed as she sat down on the bench inside the large locker room.

"I can't thank you enough you know," Katie said, offering him a grateful smile. Fred eventually sat down next to her, staring at the ground. He wasn't sure if it was more an excuse not to look at her, or an excuse to be closer to her.

"What did you expect?" Fred playfully shot back at her, though his voice was barely above the notch of being a whisper. "Who else is going to feed me pie?" He gave her a light nudge with his elbow before looking toward her with a smile.

Katie nudged him back slightly, despite him not going anywhere near as sideways as she had when he nudged her. She remained quiet for a few minutes, an awkward silence settling upon them despite the fact that they'd both just been joking.

"Look…" Katie began, still not really sure what to say. "I know you've noticed it too, that we've been avoiding each other. I want to apologize for that night in detention. I hadn't meant to run out like that. I'm just so completely exhausted of Angelina running her mouth, and that broke me, I don't know why I ran out so fast, I just go so… frustrated. I just want you to know that it's not you I was mad at, since you seemed to be avoiding me, too. Were you mad at me? I hadn't meant to avoid you, either I just… I don't know…."

Fred shook his head at her words and had to fist his hand to prevent from grabbing hers in reassurance. "I wasn't mad. I was… I don't know," he admitted, giving a short laugh. "I thought you might think that.." He paused, and never found the words to finish. He thought Katie might think he had 'feelings' for her. And he wouldn't _exactly_ say he did. But he also couldn't exactly say he _didn't_. Another momentary silence fell over them before Fred spoke again.

"How long were you there?" his voice fell into a whisper.

"He basically ambushed me in the locker room right after practice," Katie replied, glancing down at the same pajama pants she'd word to practice that morning.

"Since practice?" Fred repeated, his head reeling from the fact . It was nice to know that his time spent worrying was not in vein, but he hadn't really considered how long Percy had had her.

"How did you know where to find me, anyway?" Katie asked, remembering the door to the room disappearing right before her eyes.

"I have my ways," Fred replied simply, managing a hollow smile. He avoided lying to her, yet he still felt a slight clenching inside him as if he had. He lowered his head again. "Sorry you were down there so long."

"Don't be, I'm just glad you found me when you did," Katie said. She shuddered to think about what would have happened if she'd been trapped down there much longer.

The urge to sit there any longer was gone. Fred patted Katie's hand before standing off the bench and pushing the red hair from his face. "Why don't we walk?" he offered, meeting her eyes once more as he hoped she'd accept. She did, and as they began walking Fred thought of ways to steer the conversation in a different direction. Food probably wasn't the most charming of conversations, but logic remained that she probably hadn't eaten much. "We can stop by the kitchens if you'd like."

"Yes please!" came Katie's immediate response as she let out a small laugh, picking up the pace a bit. She was starved, her bruises were starting to give her a headache. Merlin all she wanted to do was eat. "Good thinking Weasley." The kitchens finally came into view. "So what shall we have today Fred?"

"Anything you want," Fred replied simply. You still owe me over half a slice of pie." He teased while looking in her direction. "But I'll let it slide this time."

"You'll get your pie, don't worry," Katie assured with a small grin as they situated themselves. Katie called for Pokey, the house-elf that had helped them during their last kitchen visit and she appeared with a loud pop.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Pokey spoke up.

"Can I have a piece of chicken? And one slice of pie, too, please?" I said, trying to be polite. She nodded and left just as quickly as she'd arrived.

"See, I told you you'd get your pie," Katie said sticking her tongue out.

"You'll end up destroying it," Fred teased lightly before lifting his head to meet her eyes. The door swung open and Pokey came out in a bit of a hurry.

"Miss," she handed Katie both the plates before turning to Fred with a rather excited smile. She stared in complete silence and Fred stared right back. He lifted his eyebrows in silent question, and her head cocked slightly. "Sir?"

Fred recognized this as Pokey's way of asking for an order of sorts, and Fred gave a quick shrug. "How about some butterbeer, Pokes?" The house-elf gave a nod before snapping her fingers and apparating into the kitchens once more.

"So," he asked, his lips lifting into a smirk, "think anyone found Perc?"

"Ha, I hope not," Katie replied quickly before Pokey returned with Fred's butterbeer. Fred nodded to her in thanks.

"Anything else?" Pokey asked the pair and Katie shook her head.

"I think we're alright for now," she said, and Pokey apparated. "Well, I got you your pie, are you goin to eat it or not?" She slid the pie toward him. Fred smiled before taking the plate and setting it on a knee, lifting the fork off.

"Please excuse me for my insolence. The pie must be eaten before you get the chance to murder it." He gave a short laugh before lifting the fork and claiming a small bite of the chocolate pie.

"So…" Fred voiced out randomly, "do you not like pie?"

"Hm? Pie's really good," Katie said with a laugh. What in Merlin's name would give him the idea that she didn't like pie? Just because she didn't go around eating it for every meal…

"Hey Fred… how's your throwing arm?" Katie asked with a small smirk. Her eyes trailed down to the pie plate that sat on his knee and she grinned.

"It's perfect," Fred replied with a grin, and inwardly he felt it to be true.

"Let's see if your throwing skills match mine, and we'll see if my catching skills put yours to shame, which I'm sure they can," Katie said with a small laugh.

"We'll see." Fred scooped a small bite from the pie before lifting the spoon. He tried not to outwardly show the rather humorous thoughts going through his head. He allowed his eyes to travel to Katie's forehead. Oh, he had his target alright. She never specified. He pulled back the tip of the spoon before releasing it quickly.

Katie's jaw dropped in shock, embarrassment and anger all at the same time. "Fred Weasley you are a horrible cheater! I might as well call you Malfoy or Flint!" she whine-yell-laughed.

"Oh am I now?" Fred asked, the devious grin never leaving his lips. Katie gave up on her small game and narrowed her eyes at him, finishing up her chicken. "So what's your family like? I've never heard you say much."

Katie grinned. "Well it's just me mum, dad, and my older brother Kyle. He's Woods age. He's really good at American football. I'm not too great at throwing, but I'm really good at tackling."

"Are you?" Fred asked through a smirk, shaking his head at her before resting back against the wall. He could just imagine Katie running around tackling a bunch of muggles.

They sat in silence afterward, and Fred found himself wondering how long it would stay as comfortable as it was. He looked down to his pie, lifting his fork to take another small bite from it as his mind began to drift. They were odd thoughts - on how different of a reaction he'd get from his mum or father if he brought Katie back home, even if they met her before. What if their families met? Chances were seeing their families in one room would be hilarious. It'd be the best day of his father's life, he was sure. Would he ever meet her family…. Had Percy? It was when he realized he felt a bit of jealousy over the possibility of Percy being so close with her she'd take him to see her family that he tried to force thouse thoughts from his head. He glanced towards Katie. "So, did Percy meet your family?"

"He's only been to my house and met my parents once. One time ove the summer he came over in the afternoon. He met my mum and dad. They thought it was great that he was a wizard. My family's always thought it was really cool, magic and all that. My mum made dinner. The sun didn't set til late so Kyle suggested we play American football. I agreed, but Percy was hesitant. Percy and Kyle had met before, ad Kyle hadn't really liked Percy's, er, confidence," Katie said with a laugh, pausing in her story only momentarily. "Anyway, after a bit of begging I finally got Percy to agree to play with me against Kyle and his girlfriend Carmen. Well… long story short, Kyle got the ball and went to throw it to the end-zone thing, and it hit Percy right in the face. Percy was bloody furious, but everyone else thought it was a riot. Ky swore it was an accident, but I don't think it was. He'll be pleased to hear that I'm done with Percy. Oh and Merlin you'd practically be his new best friend if he found out what you did to Percy," Katie said with a laugh

"Nice," Fred laughed out while shaking his head. He felt a bit of happiness at the fact that Kyle would be 'his new best friend' to learn that he'd knocked Percy out of the picture. Not dating wise… just with his fists.

"Do you know what your family thought of me when they met me? " Katie questioned with a til of her head.

"Our mum loves you," Fred informed her with a light smile. "Dads only run into you a few times, but he's always said having another girl around the house must be nice for Gin during those few days you stayed." Something about the expectant look on Katie's face had Fred continuing. "And he was right,, cause Ginny would turn even more foul after you left. Would shout about the 'overwhelming masculinity' or some garbage like that." He grinned again before looking back down at the plate where the pie once was.

"I bet mum would like to see you again…" He paused after that, freezing as he fought to find a few words to cover that. In the end, he turned back to comment on just how much his mother liked Katie. "She'd probably beat Percy with an iron rod if she ever… knew, you know?"

"Well, I'd love to see her again, too." Katie began with a small grin as she situated herself into a more comfortable sitting position. "Looks like I'll have to take a visit to The Burrow over Christmas holiday then, hm?" Katie smirked and for some reason unbeknownst to her, her heart flopped and beat the slightest bit faster as she waited for Fred to respond.

In a way, Katie had asked to returned to the Burrow with Fred, and he felt a warmth rush through his veins at the thought of it. But in another way, the discussion was in jest. She probably wasn't even serious. So, allowing permission without making my wants far too obvious, he gave a nod. "Mum would always welcome you back."

"Then I guess I'll definitely be visiting then, if you really wanted me to. I'm sure my mum and dad wouldn't mind me going over for a day or something," Katie offered up with a small shrug, but her heart felt just as flighty and was beating just as fast as if they were playing Quidditch, and she'd just scored a goal. What was going on?

"Oh." Fred mumbled, and most of the grin he'd been holding back broke free, "Well good. I'll..um, let Mum know."

"And maybe... maybe if you want to you can come to my house for a few days, too. I can show you all the games we play and stuff," Katie grinned, unable to stop the words before they passed her lips. "I can go to The Burrow for a few days, and then you can come to my house for a few or something..."

Fred knew the warmth flooding through him was just a little pathetic, but it came none the less. A silence hung over them as he stared unblinkingly in Katie's direction when she offered for him to join her and her family for Christmas. He tried not to think it was more than it was, he tried so hard he was gritting his teeth to a nearly painful level. In the end his heart had beaten his willpower and he rolled back his shoulder blades to fight off the cheesily giddy feeling that began to build. It looked more like a shrug than anything else, and he decided to use that as a slight answer. "Yeah, okay," he answered back simply.

The fact remained... Katie invited him? And she didn't even ask for George to tag along, and one of the twins being invited somewhere without the other simply wasn't done. The hopeful feeling was like a minor insanity plaguing him, but it was the least of his worries. What worried him was that he would even consider the illogical impossibility that Katie Bell would ever be interested in _him._ Not that he wasn't utterly amazing! But she was... her. And he was Percy's brother. Even if he wanted her, which he continued to deny, that didn't mean she did... and even if _she _did, that didn't mean they'd... date, or anything. They were friends...


	18. The Room of Requirement

They'd been down in the kitchens talking for what seemed like an eternity when Katie finally found the courage to voice the question that had been plaguing her mind since she'd been taken by Percy.

"What er, room was I in… With Percy?" she mumbled out softly, not wanting to damper the fun conversation they'd just been having.

The question that left her wasn't exactly expected, but Fred should have figured it would come up eventually. She probably didn't know about the Room of Requirement. A lot of students didn't. He obviously couldn't tell her how he knew about it, but he could tell her _about _it.

He sat upright before pushing himself onto his feet and offering her his hand. "Com one," he encouraged her with a half-smile, "I want to show you something."

He was glad to see her comply, even though he rather expected her to. She did ask, after all. The walk back was rather quick, as he led her through a few back halls and avoided other wandering students. The unmapped room lingered only a few short feet away, so he knew it was time to stop focusing on the girl beside him, but instead focus on what sort of room to request. What did they _need?_

Eventually Fred decided he didn't really want that focus. For all he knew, it'd misread exactly what he wanted for what he wanted, and that'd not be the best thing. Standing in front of the door (or where the door _would_ be), he looked toward Katie before putting the decision on her shoulders.

"Now you just need to think about what sort of room you need." He let it hang in the air, leaving the explanation until after she would see what the room would convert to.

Katie tilted her head sideways, attempting to think of some sort of room she needed. She didn't actually _need_ any sort of room at all, but she was determined to conjure something up. Finally, she got an idea in her head and out of nowhere a door appeared. She back up slightly, staring at the door for a few minutes before tugging the door open slowly and stepping into the warm room.

It looked sort of like the common room. Well, actually, that was a lie. It looked nothing like the common room except for the fact that it was maroon and yellow, and had a fireplace. It also held bean bag chairs randomly throughout the room. There was a table in the corner that held all kinds of muggle card and board games. Nea the fire was a smaller table wth things to make s'mores, and in the back, near the game table, was a nuffet style table with chicken and pie and punch, the list went on and on.

"Not bad, I need awesome rooms," Katie laughed as she glanced to Fred. "What is this place?" She asked as she moved forward to sit down on a beanbag chair near the fire.

"This is one _random _room," Fred laughed out before following to sit on one of the bean bag chairs. "It's The Room of Requirement," he explained settling his gaze on her, "It's only available to those who know how to find it, and _need_ to use it." He avoided telling her how he knew about it, and instead continued on its basic concept. "George and I tend to use it to make our supplies."

"That's wicked," Katie said with a small smile, glancing around the room she'd created once more. It was really random, but hey, at least they'd never get bored. "So what do you want to tackle first? S'mores?" she asked grinning down at the stuff on the table next to them. She placed the box of crackers between them before grabbing two pokers, handing Fred his before placing the marshmallow on top of her own and sticking it in the fire.

"I think I've only had s'mores a few times in my life." Fred stated randomly while sliding two marshmallows on the thin metal. "Dad heard about it a few years ago, but he forgot the whole chocolate part until we met Harry. Then Harry showed us the 'proper' way." He gave a chuckle before holding the marshmallow above the flame. The marshmallow became golden, and he spun the skewer to roast the other side. Once both marshmallows we successfully charred, he plucked them off and laid them on the brow graham cracker.

"Dad says there's more than one way to cook your marshmallow. I tend not to care how my marshmallows end up. Do you?" Fred grinned as he watched Katie pull out a charred marshmallow with a disappointed frown. "I'm taking that as a yes, then?"

"I try to get mine as golden as possible, but, well, you can see how well that worked out," Katie half-laughed as she glared at the burnt marshmallow. She threw it into the fire and watched it become engulfed fully before trying another one.

There was another silence that began to build between them, and as Katie burned yet another marshmallow she found that she'd grown entirely tired of s'mores. "We have the entire room and lots of games and food, so take your pick." She grinned at him before gesturing to the rather large pile of board games.

Barely biting intohis smore and using his teeth to hold it, Fred pushed himself back onto his feet. He walked over to the table covered with games, and he didn't need to get close to realize they were almost all muggle games, and he didn't recognize a single one. "What's this?" he asked, holding up a box labeled 'Twister,' and it showed a group of people tangled up on some mat. It didn't seem like much of a game, so he dropped it onto the table near Katie and continued searching.

"Oh twister's a brilliant game. Sort of hard though," Katie said with a smile as she took to roasting marshmallows once more. "You need at least three people, though, or you can't play. We should bring it back to the common room with us, it'd be loads of fun."

Fred nodded before he picked up another game with a grin. "Trouble?" he asked, making a 'hm' noise in the back of his throat before turning to Katie. "Sounds perfect." He snatched the game and brought it back to where they'd been sitting.

"Sounds like you're kind of game, but it's probably nothing like what you're expecting," she said with a laugh. "It's basically a race around the board. You use the poppy thing in the middle to roll the die. That determines how many spaces you move. If you happen to land on one of my pieces, you send me all the way back to start, and whoever gets all their little pieces into the slots where you're protected, wins."

Katie explained before pushing the popper in the middle, grinning at the familiar sound. "What color do you want to be?"

Fred chose the only color he recalled seeing, since he was busying staring at her. "Red."

Dropping the beanbag closer to the board, he sat down and waited for her to set up the pieces. They each pressed the middle die, and he couldn't help but grin each time the dice popped. Katie's roll was higher, and therefore she went first. Fred sat back patiently as she moved her pawn, and already his mind was reeling with ideas on how to _ensure_ his winning.

Katie had begun to talk about something, and while she was taking her first turn Fred managed to sneak his wand out of his pocket and rest it against his leg. He hid it from Katie and waited for his turn. He placed his hand on the plastic center. As he pressed down, he flicked his wand slightly to alter the direction the die would roll. Apparently he misjudged the effects, because the dice ricocheted off the side of the plastic, and the flew to the top. They heard a crack in the plastic as it bounced about inside, and Fred pulled his hand away. It burst through its container and hit the ceiling. It fell back the ground and Fred scooted back about a foot to dodge it.

He stared at the motionless die before laughing rather loudly at the broken bubble that had once kept the die. "…Accident." He grinned, looking down to his hand when he felt an odd tingle. The broken plastic must have cut his fingers because a few droplets of blood lingered on his skin. He paid it little mind, wiping his hand on his sweater.

"Marshmallow?" he offered, still holding his grin as if nothing had gone wrong at all. Katie narrowed her eyes at him before smirking.

"Sure, I'd love a marshmallow," she said as she reached into the bag and took out two marshmallows. She acted as if she were going to slide them onto the skewer that rested next to her, but instead took the first and pelted it at Fred's face, just like she had when they pelted Angelina and the rest with mudpies. She let out a laugh as it hit him right in the side of the face with a light thump. "That's for breaking my board game," she said laughing before tossing the other one. "And that's for being a cheater."

"Oi…" Fred murmured, snorting in reply before pulling out his own marshmallow. He didn't toss it in her direction, instead sliding it onto his skewer, which he was sure she hadn't expected. "Cheater, you've got no proof." He tried to hold back a smile, holding the skewer over the flames, no once glancing in Katie's direction since she began this little spout. She'd regret it. Revenge was dangling over the fire, heating and melting away. He pulled them out of the fire and slowly removed them from the skewer as if to eat them. His lunge in Katie's direction was quick and both marshmallows were aimed towards her face. Much to his pleasure, he succeeded in smearing the sticky residue along both sides of her face, but when he pulled away the white mess clung to his fingers as well. He drug his hand over her nose, laughing loudly at the sight of her before hurrying to his feet to put a good deal of space between them in his defense.

Katie's mouth hung open. "Fred Weasley!" she screamed out in non-hostile-fury as the smearing came to an end. "I hate you." She tried to fight the smile that was forming on her face. "You realize this means war." Her eyes locked with Fred's momentarily before she reached carefully into the bag and grabbed three marshmallows. That was when her marshmallow blitzkrieg began. She fired three at a time, not even caring where they hit him as she backed away slowly. Alas, eventually she found the bag that was her ammunition empty. She frowned at the realization before backing up much faster.

"Ooph!" Katie landed on the ground, her legs dangling over a beanbag chair. Stupid thing. Still, she managed to use it to her advantage, pulling it up in front of her as a shield of sorts.

"Nah," Fred laughed as he began walking towards Katie. "Admit it," he said as he'd grabbed the beanbag to pull it away from her, "you'd not have it any other way." Grinning, he swung the bags toward her with little force to knock her over. He set it down afterwards, sitting down with a wide smile as he stared at Katie. He had enough trouble getting the marshmallow residue off his fingers, so he couldn't imagine how annoying it would be for Katie to get it off her face. Already there were strands of her dirty blonde hair being captured by the goop and clinging to her skin. "Well aren't _you_ a sight to see." He snickered quietly. "To think...we still have about twenty games and a buffet of food untouched."

"Oh come off it, Weasley. You know I'm completely gorgeous," she said, rising from her place on the ground to strike a pose. It only lasted for a few seconds before she got up, and walked over to the buffet styleThis wasn't over, and Fred would know that soon enough.

Katie's words did not go unheard, but they went without comment. He felt as if breathing itself would reveal his thoughts, so it froze in his lungs as he clenched his jaw. Even in that ridiculous pose, with bruises and cuts coated with sticky marshmallow, Fred could never disagree. And the moment he knew she still did look rather beautiful, he knew there was going to be an issue when he spoke with George that night. There was no way he could be right! George couldn't have known Fred was fancying someone when Fred didn't… Fred was doing the fancying! That just wasn't allowed…

As Katie piled food on her plate, Fred was about to request she bring him one as well – so he'd have something to fling back at her when she returned. However, he realized that he would practically be giving her a second plate of ammunition; why on earth would she hand over what was so soon to be in her hair? To resolve his issue on no war weaponry, he stood up from the beanbag as Katie grabbed a fork and turned back. She made her way back to the beanbags, while Fred smiled and made his own way to the buffet table. He grabbed a plate and glanced over his shoulder to assure himself she wasn't 'attacking' just yet. He watched her take a bite of her food. It was actually rather convincing…

To resolve my issue on no war weaponry, I stood up from my seated position as Katie grabbed a fork and turned back. She made her way back to the beanbags, while I smiled and made my own destination for the buffet table. As I grabbed a plate and glanced over my shoulder to assure myself she wasn't 'attacking' just yet, I saw her take a bite of her food. It was actually rather convincing..

Scooping some gravy onto his plate, he looked back to the buffet table. "Any good?" he asked, trying to keep his obviousness… less obvious. But they both knew what was going on. He glanced over his shoulder again, locking eyes with Katie before smirking and looking back to the baked beans he was piling onto his plate.

"It's alright," Katie responded with a small shrug as Fred turned back to the buffet table. She was weighing her options, knowing she only had a few moments more, if that. She grinned at the gravy filled mashed potatoes all over her plate. Decision made.

She reached her hand into the mush, getting the best handful she could. She looked upward, Fred's name on the tip of her tongue. She arched her arm, and almost called out, but instantaneously decided a sneak attack would be much more effective. She released the gravy-filled, messy ball and smiled as it flew through the air and exploded on the target: the back of Fred's head, and all over his hair. Katie threw up her hands in victory fists and silently cheered at her success.

"Accident," she shouted across the room between laughs that she couldn't manage to contain anymore.

"Of course," Fred smirked mischievously, looking at the hand that was holding the mashed potatoes he'd just pulled from the back of his head. "Well." He dropped the glob onto the floor, flicking his hand before reaching behind him to grab his plate.

"Accident." He repeated, grabbing a handful of soggy green beans and launching them in Katie's direction. He grinned with confidence at the glob of mess because eve as it scattered it was still aimed directly for her chest.

"Well you know what?" Katie responded with a far too devious grin as she wiped the green beans off of her the best she could. She reached onto her plate and lifted a handful of spaghetti that had been resting there. "This is on bloody purpose!" she shouted as she arched the saucy noodles in his direction, aiming for his face.

It hit dead on. Fred sputtered slightly, smirking and shaking his head. He wiped off the spaghetti, though it did nothing to really take care of the grime that remained on his skin, but he couldn't care less. It was officially his turn. He grabbed a handful of baked beans and charged towards Katie. When he was close enough to really make the blow matter he launched the brown baked beans toward her. The warm stick feeling on his hand from it wasn't pleasant, but he knew the look on Katie's face would be when they hit her. "Angelina made me." He used as an excuse while quickly grabbing for the ice cream.

Katie sputtered as her hands immediately went for her face, wiping it clear of the beans. The sauce remained where it was, however. She groaned in protest as she attempted to wipe the sauce off again. The smell alone was nauseating, but she pushed it aside as she reached down onto her plate, grabbing a ball of whatever mixture of foods she had left and firing as fast as he could in his direction. "George says hello."

Fred look down at the food as it fell from his neck and onto the floor, and noticed that it had been a bit of corn mixed with more mashed potatoes. He glared challengingly in Katie's direction. "Does he?" Fred smirked and moved his arms back. He launched melted ice cream in her direction, his grin only widened as it flew towards her.

"It's coooold!" Katie half-whined as she wiped at the ice cream that was melting all over her chin and neck and chest.

Both of their plates were running low on food. Knowing he wouldn't get far, Fred raced for Katie again. The objective was to attack while she was distracted with the ice cream, and tackle her back onto one of the bean bag chairs. Katie flew back "What-the-bloody-hell?" she groaned as she reached for her plate, but it'd been knocked away in the tackling process. So now, she was stuck. She was out of food, and there was no way she'd overpower him.

Fred removed one of his arms from around her, dragging a hand across the gray in the plate and grinning wickedly down at Katie. Their closeness didn't go unnoticed. He felt his breath hitch when his eyes met with hers. He tried to stop the churning in his stomach by smearing the gravy that covered his hand on her face, and he managed to laugh at the sight of her. Still, he didn't feel like quite feel like moving just yet, so he reached for the plate again to scoop up the last of the gravy and went to smear it into Katie's hair with the same grin. His ears waited for the squeal that he knew she'd give, and he used his sticky hand to push back her hair. "I win."

"You do not," Katie said with a smirk as she managed to wriggle her way out from underneath him to the side, and force him over onto the beanbag chair. She raced to her feet and back to the buffet table, grabbing the first messy thing she could find – sloppy joe mix – and pelting it in Fred's direction as he ran quickly after her.

Fred wasn't far behind, ignoring the sloppy meat that pelted him as he ran. One glob hit his stomach, another glob hit his shoulder, but he was still running. He glared and lunched for Katie. He went to grab at her arm to hold it captive while his free hand reached behind her for the guacamole. It was cold, and the texture was fairly gross. He held the scoop up, debating where to smear it for a second before aiming quickly for her lower jaw and neck.

"Ugh, ew!" Katie yelled, attempting to jerk her right arm away from Fred's grip. She resorted using her left hand, wiping whatever she could off of her own neck and ruffling Fred's hair with it "You're not going to win this, Fred," she said in a low tone, struggling to get her arm free once more.

"Watch me," Fred grinned, smearing his hand on her face once more before racing to the opposite end of the buffet. He tossed the beverage scooper that rested in the punch to the ground, and tugged out the entire container. With a maniacal grin he looked at Katie.

"You are NOT throwing that on me!" Katie shouted quickly before darting towards the salad bar. She grabbed several half slices of tomatoes. "Stay back!" she said, pushing the tomatoes in front of her threateningly. She knew how pathetic it looked. "You wouldn't dare." She dropped the tomatoes back into the salad bar, realizing only now that she had no way of escaping this.

Fred stared with a vacant expression before shaking his head and befalling another fit of laughter. "Oh, I dare, Puppet." He began racing towards her. He tilted the punch bowl and thrust it in her direction, red juice leaving it like a miniature wave and crashing in Katie's direction.

Katie was completely drenched in punch, her jaw hanging open. "I cannot believe you, Fred Weasley," she said with the slightest hint of a chuckle as she walked over to a beanbag chair near the fire and began wringing out her hair.

Fred chuckled as he made his way to her side. "Aw, but you look _great,_" he teased, reaching out to flick at her hair while she finished wringing it out.

"You win," Katie sighed out and Fred almost did a very Katie-like move in throwing his hands up… but he refrained.

"Good." He grinned, leaving her to grab his abandoned wand. "Now the best part about this room," he picked up the wand and turned to face her once more, "is we don't have to clean a thing. Except ourselves, that is." Call it chivalry or simply because Fred didn't want to hear Katie dripping all the way back to the common room. He lifted his wand toward Katie, murmuring a simple 'scourgify' to dry her sopping shirt. It did nothing for the stain, but he considered that a sign of his victory.

"Think we should head back now?" He asked, trying to withhold another laugh as his eyes took in more and more of her appearance. He probably looked just as bad, but it was still rather amusing.

"Oh sure, now you want to head back," Katie said with a small glare, but she still laugh afterward. She tired her hair up in a messy bun that rested on top of her head. "Don't even say anything," she laughed as she rose from her place on the fire and began walking towards the door. She paused only momentarily to run back for 'Twister.' "Didn't wanna forget this."

"Tomorrow then," Fred stated with a smile, and they began their walk down the halls once more. It'd been a long enough day already, and they were both in need of a good sleep. Plus, Fred needed to get to George _before_ he had much time to dwell in his and Katie's outing. "After dinner?"

Katie nodded silently as they reached the portrait. The Fat Lady wasn't asleep just yet, but she was in her sleep attire. Fred murmured the password with a smile, and the Fat Lady rolled her eyes before swinging open, muttering something about 'hooligans.'

"Night," Fred mumbled quickly to Katie while grabbing George's arm and hauling him off the couch where he and Angelina were busy cuddling. Angelina gave a whine in protest, but neither George nor Fred replied. Fred released his arm once they reached the stairs, and George followed rather… expectantly. That was a bit unnerving.


	19. Admissions, Traitors, and Pinky Promises

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Ang, we have to find Alicia," Katie said once Fred and George were far beyond the hearing range. Angelina raised a brow, but said nothing as she followed with that all too familiar 'I know something you don't know' smirk plastered across her face.

"Why do we need to find Alicia?" Angelina asked as they made their way up the stairs, but Katie said nothing in reply. They entered the 6th year girls' dormitory. It was dark, but most of the girls were still out doing one thing or another. Merlin knew where they were, but Alicia was the only one there, sitting on her four-poster bed. "Aliiicia! Katie said we needed to find you," Angelina said in a practically ecstatic tone.

"Just shut up and don't move until I get out of the shower. Get this stain off my shirt while I'm in there," Katie said with a laugh before walking into the bathroom and getting out of her stained clothes. She tossed it all to Angelina and Alicia and Angelina let out a groan in disgust. Katie smirked, and not long after she was emerging from the shower feeling much better about hear appearance, hair, and the fact that she was about to admit something she might regret. She yelled out of the bathroom and soft, clean clothes pummeled her. She emerged from the bathroom wearing Alicia's shirt with a muggle band on it, and Angelina's pants that had a wizarding logo on it.

Angelina and Alicia were both seated on their beds, expectant looks across both their faces, as if expecting her confession. She walked over to the bed that was next to theirs, sat down, and inhaled deeply. And then everything just kind of fell out. Everything that she thought she felt for Fred, everything she was confused about, everything that had happened between them. It all fell out in a mess of fast words and partial-stutters.

"I told you!" Angelina yelled rather loudly before high-fiving Alicia.

"Oh come off it Johnson. It's not like I'm in love with the boy! I just said it was a possibility that I could fancy him… maybe," Katie sighed, but that didn't quell their chatter. She narrowed her eyes at the both of them, but Alicia offered her a smile.

"He's totally mad for you too. You have to know that," Alicia said, and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Come off it, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," she said with a small laugh. Fred Weasley fancy her? Fat chance. Angelina and Alicia both protested Katie's leaving, but she walked out of the dorm without another word.

* * *

Fred wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to George, and he tried to decide on how to start off as they walked up the stairs. George kept that all too knowing smirk on his face even as they entered the dorms. There were a few students in there, and he glared at the sight of them before deciding he'd just shower first. He was going to feel like an idiot; at the very least he could be a _clean_ idiot.

"What's the news, Freddy ol' boy?" George grinned, and Fred rolled his eyes while fumbling through his trunk for clothes.

"You throw them out," he murmured while walking past. "And I'm going to shower." George protested, but Fred simply slammed the bathroom door. He could easily imagine that infuriated look on his face when he thought he'd dragged him away from Angelina for no reason at all.

Fred's shower wasn't long at all, and much to his pleasure, by the time he left the bathroom, he saw that George succeeded in getting the dorms empty. He smirked at the sight and George wordlessly returned it. They really did have their way with others. Fred tossed his food-coated clothing onto the floor near his bed before sitting on his trunk. George remained flopped onto his back on his bed, staring at him with the smirk that did nothing to make what he was about to do easier. He'd thought he could just kind of… blur things out, and it'd be settled and done with. But instead, he sat in silence for a good number of minutes.

"Bloody hell," George rolled his eyes "Just say it. George, you were right. I'm a starry eyed fool in love." He dramatically placed a hand over his heart, and Fred clenched his teeth while telling himself not to throttle him.

"You've been around Angelina a little too long.

George snickered in response, shrugging one shoulder before sitting upright. "And?"

"And it's pathetic?" Fred asked, and George scowled for a moment, and Fred knew that wasn't what he meant. "Nothing happened."

"Poor thing." Fred threw his pillow at him and George threw it right back. "Just say it."

"No."

"But I was right." George stated simply, and Fred gave a short sigh. His lack of response was an obvious enough one for him, and he gave a victorious grin. After that, the conversation died, and they moved on to discuss exactly how it was George got the other students out. Fred basically said anything he felt he needed to say, and to others it'd of appeared to be nothing at all. George acted as if it were more than enough. That grin kept on his face all night. George left the dorms, probably to see if he could find his whip holder and bid her goodnight, so Fred just lied in silence on his bed. All he could do was silently hope George wouldn't forget that Fred'd murder him if he said anything, and he _wouldn't_ blurt anything out to Angelina. Because Merlin himself knew Angelina could never keep secrets, and Fred didn't know what he'd do if Katie found out. He didn't even know what to do about his finding out, and they were _his_ bloody feelings.

* * *

Fred had slept find after speaking with George. Not beautifully or perfectly, but not restlessly either. As if by an internal alarm, he was up fairly early. It was easily ignored when he rolled over and buried his head beneath his pillows. After a few hours more, George woke him by mentioning he'd already missed half of breakfast, and finally Fred pulled himself out of bed, yawning. He stretched out lazily and slipped on his shoes. George wasn't going to comment on his going down in his pajama bottoms and a hoodie; he, too, was adorned in the same careless fashion. It was bloody breakfast. They made their way into the Great Hall without a care about how they looked. It was only when George reached for the doors that worry crept into him, but it had nothing to do with how he _looked._

Fred grabbed George's rm without thinking, and George shot him a skeptical look. "You didn't tell Angelina, did you?" George's confusion was overcome by a wide grin, and he pushed the door open.

"Tell her what?" He entered the Great Hall and Fred followed while both worried and infuriated thoughts consumed his mind. He didn't get the chance to demand reassurance from George as he seated himself beside Angelina.

George put an arm around Angelina for a quick hug, and she smiled happily in his embrace before piling some food onto her plate. Fred rolled his eyes and finally realized there was a key factor missing. The factor that had his nerves reeling. "Where's Katie?"

Alicia laughed, and Fred looked toward her with furrowed eyebrows. She tried to hide her giggle by covering her mouth, but she'd never been more obvious to him. He glanced on George's direction, his eyes narrowing slightly, and George shrugged. "Don't ask me," he mumbled, and Fred accepted it for now. George could keep secrets, but he couldn't _lie_ to Fred.

"Why so interested?" Angelina asked in a sing-song voice, and Fred felt his teeth grinding slightly. He decided not to answer, instead lowering his head while grabbing some pancakes from one of the countless stacks. He didn't stay at breakfast long. He had a single pancake before deciding he'd just go sleep some more. Back in the Common Room he threw out two first years snogging on the couch and claimed it for himself. Sprawling out, he stared at the fire until sleep took him once more. He awoke when his face met hard floor and he grunted softly from the abrupt rousing. He sat up and found George and Angelina laughing madly. They muttered something about lunch, and the grumbling of Fred's stomach approved.

When he sat down at the empty table, Angelina and Alicia on one side and George and Fred on the other, his eyes wandered to the doors again. Lunch had already begun, but he still didn't like being there without Katie/ Be it a worry because of the other day, or simply because he wanted her there – he didn't really care. She finally entered the Great Hall and Fred felt a smile wishing to escape. At the sight of her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, the smile formed. When George 'coughed' beside him he tore his eyes from her to his empty plate. Katie bid the group a good morning and Fred fought to keep a smile back as he glanced up to her. She plopped herself down between Angelina and Alicia.

"So ,George…" Angelina's voice reached the group, and Fred immediately tried to tune her out while scooping some fries onto his plate. "I was thinking about our Hogsmeade trip next weekend. To Madame Pudifoots?" Fred rolled his eyes when he realized she was talking about some overly mushy date she and George must have planned, and continued to 'ignore' them as he squeezed ketchup onto his plate. "I was thinking a double-date would be fun. Katie's never gone on one with me before." Fred loked up rather quickly, his eyes shifting in Katie's direction to read her. She had… a date? He felt a lump in his throat at the thought and frowned slightly.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO! Katie's mind was screaming at Angelina so _shut up. _She couldn't be planning what Katie thought she was planning. She couldn't. She absolutely couldn't.

"Oh?" George asked, and Fred lowered his eyes to his plate once more. How could that traitor go along with it? He knew how he…

"Fred?" Angelina asked, and Fred lifted his eyes once more. "Do you have plans for Hogsmeade next weekend?"

…She completely was planning what Katie thought she was planning.

"That's perfect!" George exclaimed, and Angelina smiled happily up at him. For a moment there was a confusion that still lingered over his head.

"I thought so too!" Angelina smiled and Alicia suddenly burst into another fit of giggles. "Doesn't that sound fun Katie?" Suddenly, it all clicked. He felt his eyes widen slightly in George's direction, and he dropped his fork. Angelina knew. So George had… that bloody _traitor!_ His eyes shifted from George to Angelina before settling on the blonde chaser beside her.

"_Fred_would love to," George pitched in and Fred felt nausea sweep over him. His fists clenched on the table, and he felt an overwhelming urge to throw his plate in George's face to shut him up.

Katie sat there silently, mentally slapping her hand to her forehead in disgust and anger. She would have done it physically too, had she not been so busy trying to restrain herself from pummeling Angelina and Alicia.

"I'm done here," Katie said simply, using it as a quick excuse to get away from it all, pushing her plate forward and exiting the Great Hall. How could her two best friends be such absolutely _horrible_ people to her?

Katie's words sent a chill through Fred. He frowned, grinding his teeth as he watched her storm out of the Great Hall. His heart was racing 10 times whatever it had before, and for once he did not like it in the least. He stood up quickly, and George snickered. "Shut _up_!" Fred shouted, his voice echoing slightly throughout the massive room. George froze, looking up at him in shock while a dead silence fell over Alicia and Angelina.

Fred shook his head, quickly running from the table and out of the busy room to find Katie. He had noe clue what he could possibly say to her, but he knew he had to say _something._ He couldn't let her think that. Even if it was true… it wasn't something he ever intended her to find out. And if he destroyed the way things were… he promised George and Angelina would regret it for the rest of their lives.

He spotted her just before she rounded a corner. "Katie," he called out in a slightly louder voice, slowing in his steps when he was a few feet from her. "Hang on." He took a few short steps before pausing standing a bit of a distance away, but nearly enough there was no reason to raise their voices. "Look, I…. George wasn't supposed…" The more he tried to speak, the more he realized he couldn't. He stood in silence, wishing to stop his babbling and simply find the ability to _talk_ to her "They didn't mean it." He shrugged and tried to ignore the fact that he was practically lying to her. "It's just the same garbage they're always talking about."

Katie stood there silently for a minute, glancing away from Fred and towards the floor. Sure, it was the same garbage they were always talking about, but they weren't talking about it anymore! They were doing something about it. They were doing something about something that started out as garbage, but was slowly becoming more and more truth. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head before shrugging, too. She sighed exasperatedly, running her fingers through her hair. "I know," she said, shrugging again. "It's just getting so bloody tired." She glanced up from the floor and back to Fred. "And it's not even like they're just talking anymore, they're acting on their assumptions."

"They're idiots," Fred sighed out, "I don't know why they bother. Even if we showed up together, they wouldn't notice. You could show up with bloody _Malfoy_, and they'd be too busy licking each other's faces to think twice." He couldn't help but smile and give a short laugh before Katie did the same. Her show up with Draco Malfoy? Merlin that would be a laugh.

Fred felt his stomach flip and he knew half of it was because of hunger. He put a hand on his stomach and grinned goofily before using his head to motion to another hall. "I don't know about you, but there's no way I'm skipping out on lunch." He took a few steps in the direction of the kitchen and Katie happily followed. Pokey arrived shortly after and they both placed their orders.

"Pokey will bring your food up to the common room," the house-elf said, and the pair of them nodded before heading that way. Katie turned to Fred with a grin as they walked back to the common room.

"No throwing it at each other this time, okay? I actually want to eat it," Katie said, holding out her pink for him to promise they'd actually eat the food.

"Agreed." Fred glanced over with a genuine smile, and noticed her hand. He lifted an eyebrow before turning his eyes ahead. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw a rather expectant look on her face. He slowed in his pace, clearly missing the purpose of her pinky being held up. If she wanted them to officially agree to it, most wizards shook hands… so what was with the pinky was beyond him. "You hurt your finger or something?" he asked with a smirk before looking down to his own hand.

Katie snickered and shook her head him. "You've never heard of a pinky promise?" She asked with another laugh, but she didn't wait for an answer before grabbing his hand. "Here." She wrapped his pinky around his with a smile as she stopped their walking progress. "This," she gestured to the two linked pinkies "is a pinky promise. It's sort of like an agreement, only more important cause it's a promise." She grinned before unlocking their pinkies and beginning walking once more.

Fred gave her an odd look. Why in Melrin's name would anyone promise with their _pinky?_ Still, the warning after she dropped his finger had his attention… sort of. He glanced toward her quickly and decided he'd not break this pinky promise. _This time._ He'd been worried enough she'd not speak to him after the Great Hall, so he wasn't going to push her limits.

"Oh!" she began with a small smile as she looked towards Fred. "And if you break a pinky promise the person who you made it to will never speak to you again ever," she laughed at her overly dramatic lie, but she said nothing more on the subject as they approached the Fat Lady. Katie spoke the password and she swung open with ease before they entered the common room. Katie grinned as they found the common room completely empty and plopped herself down into one of the comfy chairs that rested by the fire.

"Hey, are we still playing Twister later?" Katie asked as she tore her eyes from the fire and back to Fred. Fred plopped into his usual place – smack down on the couch with his feet propped up on the arm. He glanced at Katie before shrugging. "I didn't know if you'd really want to play with them after that. I don't know if I do," he admitted quietly before propping an arm behind his head. "But I'll play if you want. Pinky Promise." He chuckled at the last words, lifting his free hand and wiggling his pinky before resting his hand on his stomach.


	20. Twister!

With a scowl Fred watched as Angelina, Alicia, and George made their way into the Common Room. His jaw clenche, but he hoped that if he simply didn't speak with them, they'd catch the hint and leave the two of them alone. Apparently they didn't catch the hint because the first words out of Angelina's mouth already had him debating throwing his cheeseburger at her.

"Well well… what do we have here?" she asked, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Food…" Katie said simply. "You know, that thing George's tongue has replaced?" Fred choked a bit on his cheeseburger at Katie's words, and he forced the food lodged in his throat down with a sip of his juice. When it went down he regained his breath before laughing once more.

"I guess you two can manage both at once?" Angelina asked, lifting an eyebrow at them while George put an arm around her. Alicia Made a face at that imagery, and Fred couldn't blame her. Kisses and sandwiches? Not the most attractive thing to think on. Now separating those two didn't seem dreadful, but once more it was something that could not be said aloud. Even to his traitorous best friend.

"Twister!" Alicia shriekd, racing past the couch and dropping to her knees onto the ground near the flireplace. Apparently that's where they'd disposed of the game last night. Fred sighed when Alicia happily picked up the game and flung the lid off. "I love Twister!"

"I haven't played that since last time I was at Al's house," Angelina grinned, leaving George to sit near Alicia. Fred opened his mouth ready to state that they were _not_ playing, but the two seemed far too busy chattering away about how much 'fun' the game was. Angelina had left the game, suddenly running at George and throwing her arms around his neck. "Please play, Georgie? It's _so_ much fun!" It was sickeningly sweet watching him kiss her as a response, and she happily led him towards the box. Alicia lifted up a white square, and shaking it opened up it up like an unfolded blanket. It was covered in colorful dots Fred had recognized on the box's lid, and he glanced to Katie.

"Well?" Alicia asked glancing at Katie with her hands on her hips. Katie shook her head. "Come on!" Alicia shouted once more. George looked toward Fred and he shook his head.

"No." Alicia moved toward Katie, and apparently that deemed suitable for Angelina to come toward Fred. She grabbed his wrist, tugging at him to try and pull him off the couch. He sat unmoving, quirking a brow before yanking his arm back and glancing toward Katie once more.

"Don't be such spoilsports!" Alicia exclaimed, "Come on!"

Katie shook her head once more, and Alicia's face fell slightly.

"Come on, both of you," Angelina demanded as she glanced from Katie to Fred, and George stood somewhat helpless in the background, nodding in agreement. Katie shot the three of them a glare and felt Alicia begin tugging at her arms once more. She ripped them away from her and narrowed her eyes all the further as she sent me a challenging one right back.

"What? Afraid you'll lose Bell?" Alicia began to prod and Katie rolled her eyes before scoffing.

"Come off it, Spinnet. I don't feel like doing much of anything with the lot of you, if you want me to be quite honest," Katie said with a small shrug, and at those words Alicia's face fell once more, for real this time. Alicia glanced at Angelina, who in turn glared at Katie. Why in the bloody hell was she glaring?

"Please?" Alicia asked with her best puppy-dog eyes and a pouted lip. Katie rolled her eyes once more, finally deciding if her playing got the lot of them to shut up, then she'd play

"Fine, I'll play," Katie sighed out, tossing her hands up in angry defeat. Alicia squealed with deslight before she and Angelina both turned their eyes to Fred. Katie offered him a sympathetic look before taking off her shoes.

Fred sighed heavily and rolled his eyes; it was ridiculous to think they'd be talked into it so quickly. He was really convinced, but he wasn't going to be the only person not to play. When Katie glanced in his direction again, he shrugged before picking up his burger and heading to the mat.

"_I call red_." Fred and George both called out as they sat down near the mat. Fred glared at George and George stubbornly held Fred's stare. Both of them looked away when they heard a rather amused giggle leave Angelina.

"Aw, Georgie…" She cooed out, reaching over to grab his hand. Grimacing at them, Fred turned away and watched Alicia set a board with an arrow onto the ground. "You don't _pick_ a color."

Lifting a questioning brow Fred turned toward Angelina once more. He felt the need to ask how you played, but he didn't really wish to hear her speak anymore. He turned his eyes to Katie instead, and waited for her to explain.

"Stand up." Alicia demanded, and Fred would've glared at her if he wasn't already looking in Katie's direction. He remained seated and continued to stare until she'd explain the purpose of this game she'd agreed to play.

"You don't pick a color," Katie repeated with a small shake of her head, sort of annoyed at the fact that Angelina hadn't even bothered to elaborate. "The spinner tells you what body part goes on what color," she pointed towards the spinner. "It'll either be one of your hands or one of your feet. Whichever color it lands on with whatever body part is where we all have to put it. Therein lies the challenge," Katie said before something dawned on her. "Who's going to spin?"

"Well I'm definitely playing," Alicia piped up and Katie rolled her eyes. One of them always had to make things difficult, didn't they.

"Katie and I will rock paper scissors for it, loser spins," Angelina offered up, and Katie accepted that with a shrug. It was fair enough, and all of them knew how it worked. On occasions it would be used to settle on forcing someone on the team to carry back all of their equipment. The two girls fisted their hands and held them out toward one another.

"On three… one, two, three," Katie said before they both unleashed their weapon of choice. Katie chose rock, and Angelina held out scissors. Katie grinned at her victory before slamming her first over Angelina's fingers to 'break' the scissors. Angelina whined something to George before reluctantly making her way to the spiner.

"Come on," Katie said as she found her place where she'd been before, glancing down at Fred. She nodded upwards with her head.

Rising to his feet, Fred reached over and dropped his cheeseburger back onto the plate before turning toward the mat. Alicia kicked George's foot lightly and he gave her an odd look that was identical to Fred's. "Your shoes?" Alicia mentioned, and the twins both grumbled before kicking them off. Fred looked to Angelina, who had a rather disgruntled look of disappointment on her face as she swatted the arrow roughly to make it spin. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his wand from his pocket. "Just come on and play, Johnson." Angelina's eyes instantly lit up and she scrambled toward the game mat. "How often does it need to spin?"

"I'd say about every fifteen seconds," Katie answered with a small shrug. Fred nodded, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

When the arrow settled on left foot, its tip resting over blue. Fred looked towards the mat. There was a line of blue dots not far from him, so he assumed that's where he placed his left foot, but he wasn't going to move until he was sure.

"Remember, whatever color and body part the spinner says, that's what we do." Katie said glancing to Fred. He offered her a warm smile of thanks. It was odd that she was the one picking up on his questions now, and not George. Then again, he wasn't really focused on George much now, either. It was slightly disheartening, and yet when his eyes rested on Katie, he couldn't help but feel a slight bit uncaring. They each placed a foot on a blue dot, standing motionless on the mat for a few seconds until the arrow began to spin again. Everyone's eyes were fixed on it, and Fred made a small sound of debate when he saw it rested on right hand red. He was facing the wrong way so he had to turn slightly before leaning over and moving to place his hand on a red dot. George beat him to it and grinned wildly, and Fred pushed his face (which was a little too close) with his free hand before resting his hand on a red dot further to his left

"That's cheating!" Angelina whined out and Fred lifted a brow. "No pushing, Fred Weasley!"

Katie let out a small laugh. If it were her or Alicia that Fred had been pushing, Katie was pretty sure Angelina wouldn't have cared, but because it was her precious George Fred was pushing… she couldn't have that, no no no. Hello, it was Fred and George! It's what they _did_.

"Quit whining Johnson," Katie said, laughing once more before the spinner began spinning once more.

Right foot yellow. Katie and Alicia reacted almost automatically and Fred almost laughed at them. It was ridiculous how fast they were, and Fred assumed they must've played this game a bit too much. He placed his foot on the free yellow, which happened to settle between Angelina's legs. Awkward Katie managed to turn herself on the board without moving her limbs once more, so now all limbs but her left hand were on the board. She was perfectly balanced, but she knew Angelina and Alicia weren't really enjoying having her bum in their face. Oh well… Fred did a double take to notice most of their rumps in the air and he gave a throaty snicker while lowering his head. Muggles truly had the _weirdest_ games.

"Sweet Merlin, Katie," Alicia giggled, and Fred looked over to see Alicia trying to angle her face away from Katie's butt. The group laughed in response.

"Spin the bloody arrow!" Angelina demanded and Fred shook his head. Soon enough the spinner spun on its own, and he would have watched if he wasn't afraid of getting an eyeful of someone's rear.

"Right hand." George announced, and they waited for the color. And waited. And waited.

"Georgie?" Angelina sighed out, and George laughed at his mistake.

"Green, sorry."

Fred rolled his eyes before shifting to the opposite side of the board, slightly bumping into Katie and smiling apologetically as he settled his hand onto the green dot. Katie offered him a grin, glad that he was… hopefully enjoying himself. She was just kind of glad no one had murdered anyone else yet. The arrow spun once more and Katie's grin grew as she saw left hand yellow. Yellow wasn't the best color, considering Katie had to contort herself around herself and other people in order to reach it, but she was thankful she could finally put her left hand somewhere.

Fred practically sighed from relief, stretching out to settle his free hand on yellow dot near Alicia. The positions were becoming rather awkward, so Fred could only imagine what would happen as the game went on. And on it went. When the arrow spun again he finally shifted his eyes back to Katie offering her a small smile.

"Right foot green," Angelina mentioned and Fred was finally able to remove his leg from against the side of Angelina's knee. His eyes remained fixated on Katie as he moved his legs to a new dot, which had him in an awkward sort of lunge position, and his head was fairly close to Katie's.

"Ow!" Alicia yelped and George mumbled out an apology. Fred chuckled, shaking his head and lowering his eyes as the arrow began to spin once more.

"Left foot red!" Alicia called out and Katie pouted slightly. She attempted to cross her left leg in front of her right in order to get to one of the red dots on the far side of the board. Her position became all the more awkward as Angelina put one of her legs over Katie's in order to reach her own red dot. She looked toward the ground, but it was only momentary as she got a face full of someone's sock. She lifted her head quickly and collided directly with Angelina's jaw. She saw stars.

"Oi, Bell!" Angelina called out and Katie wished she had limbs to grip her head. Surprisingly, though, neither girl even shuddered in their position, dealing with their pain in silence.

"Sorry," Katie said with a short laugh, attempting to ignore the aching that had begun in her head.

"Right hand red…" Fred said, and instantly scowled at the color. Just looking at that already felt impossible. He had to turn awkwardly, reaching over his middle and twisting his back as he reached for the open red dot beside Katie's foot.

"Right foot blue!" Katie called out with a grin as she was finally able to uncross her legs. The weight that had been thinly spread throughout the board was now relieved as her legs were closer together. Her bum, unfortunately, was once more in the air to a void her knees or elbows touching the mat. Angelina and Alicia chorused a laugh.

Fred moved his leg and shifted his arm not even an inch to regain the feeling in it. He realized his choices on which blue dot to use were limited. He had the option of the farthest dot away from him, one far too close to Angelina, or one just past Katie's foot. He chose the latter, and only as he moved to settle in his new position that he realized his 'poor' choice His eyes wandered for a moment to Katie's butt, and he had to look away quickly. Her legs were between his and he leaned slightly forward to keep himself balanced. One more 'awkawrd' was the only word his mind could focus on. Well, not the only, but the only one he could actually say aloud without getting slapped or laughed at. George snickered softly and Fred glared in his direction. He lowered his head trying to hide his grin. Meanwhile, Fred was fighting back the warmth in his face and neck, a little grateful that Katie couldn't turn around to spot it.

"Right hand yellow," Alicia mumbled out and Fred tried not to make a single sound as he debated on moving his arm. He had to lift up more on his toes to reach over Katie's back and settle his hand on the nearest yellow. He tried not to make contact, but found the position rather impossible to avoid.

"Why is that we always end up playing these weird muggle games?" Fred couldn't help but ask, and George gave a short laugh that finally was directed at him, despite his position with Katie.

"S'good question, Freddie." He answered back simply.

"_We don't even like games._" They chorused as the spinner began once more.

"Probably the same reason I am," George muttered, but his hushed tones didn't miss anyone's ear. Fred looked up quickly and felt a million different expressions cross him, and remained completely unknowing on which his face settled on. The prat had already tread on enough thin ice that day, so it was more shocking than it was infuriating to hear him dig through that ice a little further. He'd better hope he didn't need sleep tonight because revenge was coming at Fred in uncountable ways.

"Right hand green!" Alicia called out once more, and Katie couldn't help but furrow her brow in slight confusion. How in Merlin's name was she always able to see the spinner? Katie mentally shrugged before moving her hand to the farther green dot. It only caused the closeness between her and Fred to grow, but her thoughts were distracted from that momentarily as she heard a loud thump sound from behind her. Katie glanced between her and Fred's legs to see what had happened, and she couldn't help but snicker in amusement as Angelina now lied on the ground. "Tough luck, love," she said with a small smirk.

Fred's new position had Katie pinned between his arms, and he had to lean over awkwardly trying to look beneath Katie. He saw the brown arm on the mat and straightened up with a toothy grin. "Knock over your girlfriend, Georgie boy?" He couldn't see it, but he could easily feel the glare George was sending in his direction. He gave a short laugh. Angelina left the game mat and took over spinning to give herself something to do.

"Left foot yellow," she called out, and Fred's eyebrows scrunched together slightly. Three body parts on yellow? Every dot was going to be taken _and_ doubled up on. Fred was going to apologize to Katie has he reached past her head to lean a bit on her upper back to settle his foot on a yellow dot. He was so busy focusing on keeping his on his toes and trying not to knock Katie over that he didn't notice the foot coming toward his hand. He felt a heavy weight upon them and an instant shout sounded. The foot lifted immediately and Fred ripped his hand back. Not a smooth move; he lost his balance and collapsed onto Katie.

"I didn't mean it!" Alicia exclaimed quickly, and Fred glared in her direction. He shook the throbbing from his fingers before scurrying off of Katie.

"Sorry," Fred mumbled out, sitting on his knees and staring down at her.

"Knock your girlfriend down, Freddiekins?" Fred's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes to bite back a wave of fury he could feel pulsing through his veins. This trust was being shattered by the second and he felt his hands fist painfully tight at his sides. "Just a joke…" George chuckled weakly and Fred quickly stood to leave the mat, but not before knocking George over. Sitting back on the couch Fred kept his comments to himself. The game was interesting, and if circumstances were different he'd have really enjoyed himself, but for now all he felt was regret he ever agreed, and even more regret he ever opened his mouth to his brother.

"Does this mean I win?" Alicia chirped rather happily, and Fred smirked while shaking his head.

"You win." Angelina replied and Fred lowered his eyes.

"I just remembered I have that… thing… Katie?" he asked, but waited only a number of seconds before leaving the common room. He swore in his grave then that they'd pay, no matter how long it took.

Katie sat there for a moment staring at the people around her before sliding herself off the mat and onto the carpet. She didn't feel like being there much, but as Fred stood and invited her with him she got the gut reaction to refuse. She felt horrible about it, really, but the others were already aking far too many comments, and going anywhere with him _especially_ now would only fuel their idiotic fire. So she made a different decision and headed straight up to her dorms. She walked as quickly as possible and when she finally arrived she burrowed her face into her pillow and did nothing but scream.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" the gut-wrenching, blood-boiling voice of Angelina Johnson sounded throughout the room. That was it. Just like Percy on the lawn so long ago, Katie completely lost it. She was out of her bed faster than you could say Quaffle and she was staring Angelina and Alicia dead in the face.

"Don't you DARE ask me what's gotten me in a foul mood Angelina bloody traitorface Johnson!" Katie seethed. "How in Merlin's name could you tell George!" The two girls took a step back, knowing that Katie wasn't to be messed with when she was mad, but Angelina narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina shouted and Katie's jaw hung open angrily. Was she really going to play dumb?

"How could you tell George?" Katie repeated, her voice at a normal level this time, with much less bitterness accompanying it.

"We didn't say anything to George," Alicia said with a hand on her hip.

"We've just been making jokes to tease you like you did me," Angelina said, her eyes still narrowed.

"Why could't you guys just leave it be? I thought I could trust you," Katie said, narrowing her eyes right back at the two of them. "You guys are my best mates. How could you betray me like that and go and tell his own _brother_? His _TWIN_ for Merlin's sake!"

"Just stop it Katie. We've already told you we didn't tell George anything," Alicia said as she and Angelina began approaching Katie once more.

"And you actually expect me to believe that?" Katie asked looking between the two of them.

"Yes, we do," Angelina said with a stern look in her eyes. Katie wanted to look away, but she found herself unable. "You said it yourself. We're your best mates. We couldn't… wouldn't sell you out like that. No matter what romantic connections I may have with your object of affection's brother." Katie sighed inwardly. There was absolutely no way that George would have been able to pick up on what Angelina and Alicia were so giggly and coughy about unless they told him.

"We told you Fred's absolutely mad for you too, didn't we?" Alicia questioned and that was Katie's last straw. She rose from her bed and started toward the door.

"Yes you did, and no, he's not," Katie said shortly before opening the door. She was going to clean up Twister, but Angelina's voice stopped her.

"Is it really that hard to believe, Bell? Is it that impossible for him to fancy you too?" she asked with another stern tone to her voice. For a few seconds Katie thought about answering her, but in the end she decided against it. Yes, it was rather on the impossible side. Fred Weasley didn't fancy girls like her. Fred Weasley was barely even friends with girls like her. If it wasn't for Quidditch, she was pretty sure he _wouldn't_ be friends with her. Hell, Percy didn't like someone like her, so why would someone as brilliant as Fred? Katie kicked Angelina and Alicia out before flopping back onto her bed and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	21. Family Feud

A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is another really long one. It's a biiiit of a filler chapter, but there's important stuff in here, too. ;)

* * *

Katie's alarm blared throughout the room meaning another week of class. She let out a yawn before rolling over and slamming her first down onto it. Her ears were then filled with the chatter of the rest of the fifth year girls. She pushed the blankets off of her before grabbing her pile of messy robes and walking into the shower. She cut Leanne off on the way and shut the door in her face. Leanne shouted calls of protest, and Katie muttered out a quick sorry before running the shower. She did feel a bit bad, but it was too early for her to _really_ care. She showered quickly enough and got dressed into her slightly wrinkled, but clean robes. She did a quick de-wrinkling charm she'd learned from Professor Flitwick one day after class. Of course, the only reason she knew it in the first place was because her uniform was an utter disaster every time she was in class. She stepped out of the bathroom offering Leanne a small smile of apology, and she accepted it with a quick nod. Katie grabbed her bag that held all of her books before heading out of the dorms and straight into Alicia's side. They were both thrown slightly off balance and Katie let out a small laugh in spite of her bitter feelings from Twister. They each nodded an apology to one another before grinning. "Going to breakfast?" She nodded and the two were off.

Katie lugged the huge doors open slowly, allowing Alicia to enter first and allowing the door to shut behind her. Katie grinned as she spotted the group at their usual spot, but it fell as she saw Wood sitting in what was usually her seat. If Oliver was speaking to them it only meant one thing: practice. She groaned inwardly, taking a seat next to Oliver.

"Morning," Katie said to the group, and Oliver immediately announced what Katie was dreading.

"Practice. Tomorrow morning. No exceptions. 5:30 should get us some good time," Wood said. Katie groaned audibly before taking a bite of her toast angrily, and Fred practically choked on what he was eating. Five bloody thirty?

"Do you want the lot of us to be zombies?" Fred retorted, but Oliver failed to meet his stare.

"I want the lot of you to _win_." He answered before biting into his bagel. The twins scoffed before propping their elbows onto the table. George bowed his head a bit more and Fred was torn between glaring at Oliver or fully indulging himself into his food.

"I guess that rules out any plans for the night, doesn't it?" Angelina stated with a bit of regret, looking at Oliver in a haughty fashion before leaning against George and sprinkling some powdered sugar on her pancakes. "I wanted to work on Georgie with a bit of charades."

George sighed, which was actually rather rare when it came to Angelina. "I can play charades."

"I know," Angelina sighed right back with a hint of frustration, "I just wanted to practice. We have to be perfect." Angelina's eyes then turned to Katie and she flashed her a rather happy smile. "Georgie's coming to visit for Christmas! And you know how many family loves games. Well, not all games. Actually, all we play is charades… but that's _why_ you have to practice!" Her attention immediately shifted back to George.

He smiled, probably only to please her, but Fred could still sense that nauseating bubble of happiness between the two. He partially wished he'd sat on the other end of the table. Still, at the mention of Christmas Fred's eyes shifted in Katie's direction.

"You can worry about your little break together _after_ the game." Oliver sat down their little love fest, and Fred snickered softly.

"Aw, leave 'em be, Wood," Fred sighed out and he felt a glare being sent in his direction. "You know George will play bad if you get his knickers in a twist." Oliver opened his mouth, probably to shout out a comment Fred had waited to hear about for quite a while. That was the reason teammates weren't supposed to date. Still, it'd be a bit late to tell them that now. And Fred could easily visualize Angelina clawing Oliver's eyes out if he tried to demand something that asinine. It was then that Harry entered the Great Hall, and Oliver was already up and running toward him.

"He's completely ridiculous," Katie said with a laugh. "Hey Ang, are you going to The Burrow over Christmas, too? Or is George just going to your house?" The question had lingered in the front of her brain ever since Angelina mentioned George going to her house. Katie's eyes shifted to Fred with a grin.

"George asked me to," Angelina chirped back happily, staring up at George. Fred could practically feel her self-restraint and it still earned a groan from Fred. "I'm still waiting to hear back from my parents." George smiled back at her before turning to his breakfast.

"Did you write Mum?" Fred asked George and he saw vacant eyes lift somewhat. He sat in silence before sinking down, and Fred recognized that glare he gave all too well. George forgot, and that only fed Fred's amusement, despite the dreary knowledge of Angelina joining us.

"Of course he has," Angelina snapped back, putting an arm around George's middle. "He said he would weeks ago." Fred gave a sarcastic laugh and George glared once more to shut him up. Fred complied, but only because Angelina would be dreadfully annoying if she thought George was avoiding asking our parents to bring her along during Christmas holiday.

"George asked me to," Angelina chirped back happily, staring up at George. I could practically feel her self restraint, and it still earned a groan from me. "I'm still waiting to hear back from my parents." George smiled back at her before turning back to his breakfast.

"Did you write Mum?" I asked George, and I saw vacant eyes lift someone. He sat in silence before sinking down, and I recognized that glare he gave me all too well. He forgot, and that fed my amusement, despite the dreary knowledge of Angelina joining us.

"Of course he has," Angelina snapped back, putting an arm around George's middle. "He said he would weeks ago." I gave a sarcastic laugh, and George glared at me once more to shut me up. I complied, but only because Angelina would be dreadfully annoying if she thought George was avoiding asking our parents to bring her along during the Christmas break.

Students began to gather and leave the Great Hall meaning only one thing – class.

"Well," Fred mumbled pushing his plate away and standing up. "Off to Transfiguration." He gathered up his things and patted George on the head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Transfiguration was a favorite of Fred's for a reason. Not only was that old bat rather humorous, with a wit that hints that back when she was their age, she was probably just as lively and stubborn, but the class certainly had its uses. Taking a simple quill and turning it into powder for their rockets was one of the main reasons he paid attention. George nudged him when he noticed Fred changing the incantation, but soon gave a quick laugh when he realized what Fred'd done. His schoolbook twisted and bended forming little ridges and metallic pieces until it molded itself into a miniature train. The class was overly amused when he flicked his wand, causing the small train to erupt a rather loud horn that fluttered the pages on George's book, which he'd yet to transfigure.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall shouted, and Fred grinned up at her sheepishly. "I will not tolerate these games. The next time you plan to change my lesson, think first on how you shall put it to use… in detention." As she turned away, the twins shared devilish smiles. She didn't mean it. "Consider this a warning." Fred and George gave each other a silent high-five at the minor victory as the lesson continued. After that was Potions, which was practically torture.

By the time lunch arrived their moods were lifted, which was a good thing; George had seemed rather distant. Fred couldn't figure out why, but since he seemed so lively again by lunch, Fred figured there was no reason to question what was bothering him, as long as he got over it eventually. George stopped in their walk to the Great Hall, asking if they could take the back halls. Fred gave him a suspicious look before shrugging and deciding to follow. He had figured something was up, but he didn't expect the actual question that left his mouth.

"Fred," he began, causing Fred's suspicion to thicken. "Wha t do…" George stopped, cautious eyes scanning the halls before he looked back to Fred. "You're not gonna make a big deal about Ang, right?"

Fred smirked at him, which had George frown slightly. "A bit late for that, mate."

"I mean at Christmas. Do you think…" George never finished his question, and Fred stood in silence. He didn't do anthign to help him finish that sentence; he hadn't a single clue on the direction the conversation was going, and what sort of reassurance was expected from him. George finally sighed, shaking his head and walking a bit faster down the halls. "Nevermind." Fred opened his mouth to question him, quickening his pace to keep at George's side, but he waved Fred's unspoken words away. "I don't expect you to understand." Understand? Understand what? He couldn't bloody understand a thing if George didn't tell him what he wanted him to understand. So with a mental eyeroll and an all too obvious sigh Fred followed him all the way to the Great Hall. They pushed the doors open and George lifted his head a bit as if to feign a 'cheerful' exterior Fred knew was unfelt. That was confusing the most; just moments ago he was fine.

"Brilliant!" George exclaimed happily as they neared the table. "Those cheese grilled sandwich things!" Fred couldn't help but laugh as they sat themselves down at the table.

"Grilled _cheese_," the three chasers of the team chorused. Katie laughed before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So how were classes?" she asked, knowing her own classes were incredibly boring, but it was still something she liked to talk about with the group.

"_Fine._" The twins both answered and Fred began to clarify a little. "Snape was a real charmer today."

"We learned about adding lifelike qualities to things we transfigure today," George spoke up, and Angelina, who had decided against that course, cocked her head slightly to show she was listening.

"That train was bloody brilliant, wasn't it?" Fred grinned happily, and while George did smile, he shrugged the question away without responding. It was another moment that had him staring at George in confusion.

"How were your classes?" Fred asked Katie lifting his eyes so she knew he was referring to her before he looked back to the crumbling remains of his sandwich.

"Alright. We learned about bubotubers in Herbology and how they can either help cure acne or give you massively painful, annoying boils," Katie said with a small laugh. "Leanne almost collected her bubtuber puss a little too early, but Sprout stopped her before she was actually able to get it anywhere near her face." Katie laughed once more before she looked over to Leanne who was sitting with a group of girls in her year.

"Do you and Leanne get along well?" Alicia asked randomly, and Katie shrugged.

"When she's not running her mouth about the latest boy's she's snogged she's usually attempting to find me someone to snog, as if we're anything like when it comes to stuff like that. I don't snog anything that walks, especially when I had a boyfriend. She's a decent Potions partner though," Katie said with a small shrug and Alicia snickered before ruffling her hair.

"That a girl. Have you told your family you've dumped Percy yet?" she asked with a grin and Katie laughed before finishing her pumpkin juice.

"They'll find out at Christmas," Katie said as her eyes unintentionally wandered to Fred for a split second before she looked back to Alicia with a smile.

"Maybe we should write mum about that," George mumbled out, and Fred sipped his soup while glancing in his direction. "So she won't think Katie is coming again this Christmas." Fred pushed the hair from his face before continuing to stir his steaming soup, failing to answer him. "Right?" George questioned, and Fred glanced up at Katie for a split second before shrugging at his brother.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What are you doing for Christmas, Al?" Katie questioned, a smirk still across her face from the look she and Fred had just shared.

"We're going on a cruise," Alicia said and you could hear the smile in her voice. "I've never gone on one before, or at least none I was old enough to remember. I'm really excited!"

"I need to head back up to the dorms before class. I'll see you at dinner, Ang?" George ased rising from his eat before leaning over and kissing Angelina on the cheek. She gave a half smile, allowing him to go with a nod, though there was still a bit of disappointment on her face. He didn't plan on questioning George's depature until he noticed he was following the last prat Fred wanted anyone in their little group to follow. What did he need with _Percy?_

"Yeah," Fred mumbled as he rose from his seat and glanced back to his friends. "Dinner." He waved a weak goodbye before hurrying not to lose his two brothers.

He flinched when the doors to the Great Hall slammed behind him, but George and Percy seemed too wrapped up in their little conversation to notice. They continued down the halls side by side and occasionally Percy would give a short laugh. That was evidence it wasn't a meeting to chastise their dear brother. The closer he got to them the angrier he could sense himself becoming. There was no reason for George to want to speak with Percy. Sure, George was the more 'emotional' of the two of them, and he seemed to be unable to mentally disown Percy from their cares, but to stroll down the halls the way they were? It had Fred's jaw tightening before he even realized his frustration and confusion. The two stopped at the end of the hall and Percy placed a hand on George's shoulder before giving him a smile. He inche a little closer, placing his steps lightly until he finally stopped to listen.

"I understand Georgie," Percy encouraged him for whatever reason. "Believe me." George gave a short nod. George mumbled out a question and Percy cocked his head somewhat. He responded, but Fred found himself unable to distinguish the words. Fred took a single stop closer, his eyes never leaving the pair.

"You think?" George asked, and Percy shook George's shoulder a bit before chuckling.

"Don't worry about him," Percy let go of his shoulder to wave his hand at the air. "He's too immature to understand. Just bring your girl." George scratched the back of his head as if debating with himself. "I'll keep Fred in line. You just worry about Mum." Fred frowned slightly, failing to see why _he_ fell into their little conversation. George laughed shortly before hugging Percy, and Fred's eyes narrowed. He lingered in the hall a few minutes longer before more chatter reached his ears and he felt too nauseated to even bother listening. Luckily, the loud chiming of the grand clock echoed through the school and willed him to leave the pair. He turned rather quickly, heading down the halls in the opposite directions with his hands tightening around his books firmly. Apparently he didn't leave quickly enough; he heard a ather loud curse before there were quick footsteps behind him.

"Fred?" He trolled his eyes, which George wouldn't be able to see since Fred was walking quickly away from him. George hurried to his side, faking a grin Fred could not have hated more. "Why aren't you in class?"

Silence was his only response, and he could feel George's smile falter as Fred kept his eyes ahead of him. "Fred?" He turned down the hall and George reached out and grabbed his arm. Fred shrugged him away as he kept walking, but that didn't slow George down. "Look," he sighed out tiredly. "I know you don't like him but…"

Fred glanced towards him shortly, but George hesitated on finishing. Fred shook his head and looked back ahead, taking the stairs three at a time as he made his way to the dungeons for Defense Against the Dark Arts. George felt behind a bit, though Fred knew his pace was not that quick. He murmured out something indistinguishable as Fred pushed open the doors to Lockhart's class. George took the seat next to him and Fred dropped his book rather loudly onto the desk. George flinched somewhat before he laid down his own book.

"You okay, mate?" George whispered, and Fred gave an undetectable sigh. He didn't really deserve for Fred to be so angry, and yet lately all he seemed to be doing was making things harder for the lot of them. Merlin knew what he'd said to Percy. All Fred could do was silently be grateful that he _didn't_ tell him Katie was joining them for Christmas.

Fred usually found Defense Against the Dark Arts to be beyond humorous, but on today he couldn't force his mind to focus. Instead he laid his head on his arms while George busied himself in scribbling down notes. His sleep was shattered by the loud chiming of the grand clock, and Fred shot up in his seat. He gathered up his things and left rather quickly, ignoring their overly feminine blond teacher that spent too much time ogling himself and boasting his ego than he did teaching them anything.

Despite his slightly rushed pace George kept to his side. They made their way to the astronomy tower with an awkward silence darkening the air around them. Occasionally Fred George would take a breath and open his mouth to speak, but nothing would leave him. Fred didn't make it any easier for him because he never showed a sign of knowing he wanted to speak to him. Fred simply kept walking until they were climbing the stairs of the Astronomy tower.

"Fred," George finally called and he glanced toward him for a split second. When George went to finish, however, Fred pushed his way through the doors and into the classroom. He didn't bother trying to speak again. In fact, the more time that ticked by, the more aggravated at his silence George became. He sat on the floor and picked at his nails while George went to work, staring into the telescope trying to find whatever constellation their dear professor assigned. By the middle of class George realized his constant glances in his direction weren't enough to get him moving, and that must have rubbed him the wrong way; he 'accidentally' pushed the telescope a little too hard and it smacked into the side of Fred's head.

Fred rubbed his throbbing temple as he glared up at George, who mumbled out an unfelt apology and went back to work. He leaned against the wall and continued not paying attention until the boring class finally came to a close. He left in a hurry, clinging to his things as he took the steps two or three at a time.

He made his way to the last dull class of the day – Charms. It had its perks, but Fred knew he'd spend the class sleeping. He finally rounded a corner to take the back halls that few students knew about. George and Fred got to know the halls fairly well, as was proved by the quick footsteps behind him once more. "Wait," George called out as he reached for Fred, but Fred continued on. "You're acting like a child!" He shouted and Fred faltered in his footsteps. Fred looked at him, mouth gaping somewhat in disbelief of those words. He went to respond, but George beat him to it. "You _are_." Fred forced a sarcastic laugh before turning to hurry down the hall once more, and George hurried to keep up with him. "He's our brother, Fred," George tried to reason and Fred shook his head in silence. "I needed someone to talk to."

Fred stopped in his tracks, staring at George in silence. He needed someone to talk to, and he went to Percy? He wanted to shout that he was his _twin,_ and he was his best friend, and that he should've talked to _him_. But knowing how immature and jealous it would sound, he bit his tongue.

"I don't want to hate him, Fred," George stated quickly and Fred tried to fight back his anger so he could actually talk to him about it.

"I'm not asking you to hate him." George cocked his head slightly, as if disagreeing with Fred, and Fred could find no more words to offer him. He didn't know what George wanted from him. George looked around them, as if to make sure there were no more students gawking.

"He's our _brother_," George mentioned, as if the fact had somehow eluded him during this ridiculous drama. "I don't want to act like he's not just because…"

"He's a psychotic idiot who likes to beat his girlfriends?" Fred asked, lifting his eyebrows in silent challenge. George gave a heavy sigh before shrugging at him.

"He'd still understand better than you." George replied dryly and Fred felt his composure falter just a little. George gave him an unreadable look before turning and leaving the empty hall. It was odd to be the one standing and w atching him leave when Fred was the one who was feeling rather irritable as of late. Even though he didn't feel like keeping that bitterness. He headed to the classroom with a bit of confusion now twisting itself with his anger as he pushed through the doors. He didn't even bother to sit by George. In fact, he moved right past him and headed to the desk just behind him. He ripped Angelina out of her seat, ignoring the small shriek of protest. He guided her in George's direction, dropping into the seat bside Alicia. Angelina looked at him with both shock and confusion, and Alicia glanced between the two of them before frowning at Angelina in an unsure submission. Angelina glowered in his direction before turning and sitting beside George.

Her anger didn't last long because minutes into the class the two were holding hands and sharing soft whispers. Fred could only stand a few minutes of it, dropping his head and sleeping through the class. He slept through the bell apparently, too, because he woke up to a sharp poking at his head. He swatted it away and soon realized it was the sharp edge of Alicia's quill. With a sigh he sat upright and slowly began gathering his books. "Hurry up." Alicia asked, but he still took his sweet time.

"Fred," Alicia groaned out, waving the feathery end of her quill in his face, which was once more swatted away. "Come on." Fred glanced around the classroom to find the four of them and professor Flitwick were the only ones left.

"He's a Weasley, Alicia," Angelina rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around George's middle. "You're going about it all wrong." Her eyes locked with Fred's and Fred felt like sitting there just to spite her. "Fred, we're going to dinner." The thought of food was a nice memory, and he quickly swung his bag over his shoulder. It wasn't until the lot of them were hurrying down the hall and he heard Angelina snicker to herself that he realized she'd succeeded. Apparently she paid more attention to them that he gave her credit for.

It wasn't until the group came to a sudden stop in the halls that Fred realized they weren't headed for the Great Hall. He glanced toward the portrait of the Fat Lady before looking to his friends with a skeptic look. Alicia looked just as puzzled as him on why they were at Gryffindor tower, and not dinner, so he knew then it was a little plot of Angelina and George's. "The boys need some time alone," Angelina chuckled when she untangled herself form George and offered an arm to Alicia. George's eyes trailed the two girls walking arm in arm until they rounded the corner and vanished from view. George turned back to Fred and he expected an awkward silence to build, but instead George immediately began talking.

"I'm sorry you're angry," he half-apologized, and Fred inwardly laughed at the way they tended to skip over actual apologies. Fred shook his head in non-acceptance and George shrugged his shoulders. "It was a last minute thing, mate."

"What did you even say to _him?"_ Fred asked with a bit of frustration in his voice, and Geoge's eyes wandered the halls for a moment before focusing on him again.

"You wouldn't have understood." His voice softened slightly, as if he was trying to make sure no students could round the corners and eavesdrop. "I know you." Fred wasn't sure if he wanted to scowl or smirk at those words, so he stood with a vacant expression. Fred was his brother. They always understood one another. Sure, maybe he didn't _agree _with him when he got all emotional or distant, but Fred still understood him, and he expected it. So what was it he was so determined that Fred didn't understand? "You don't even care half the time," George continued and Fred felt his defenses rise a little. "I knew you wouldn't." If ever he thought he might be offended by George believing he never understood, it was scratched out with the fact that he was offended with him believing he'd not _care._

"When have I 'not cared'?" Fred questioned, the sarcasm on his tone caused George's jaw to tighten somewhat.

"You care if it involves _you,_" George replied dryly, "Everything has to involve you. You and Perc would be just fine if you would've stayed out of it!"

"Stayed out of it?" Fred repeated, taking a step towards him as his hostility lifted, "You expected me to do nothing? Like you?"

"What if it was someone else?" George's questions kept coming, and Fred let that one linger in the air a bit longer, "What if it was Ang, and not Katie?"

"You think I wouldn't have cared?" Fred asked, and George's look was enough of a response. Fred couldn't help but frown, even if George was doing nothing but testing his anger. "I didn't even like Katie when all of this started!" Fred shouted and the sound of it had even him hesitate for a few seconds. "Bloody hell, I don't think I even liked the girl until after they broke up. So don't accuse me-"

"I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Then what do you _want,_ George?"

He didn't respond at first, and both of them looked around to make sure nobody had wandered in on their little spout. "I wanted someone to talk to," George sighed out before Fred turned his eyes to him again. "Percy gets it, you know? You wouldn't have even listened." Fred opened his mouth to argue with him, and George cut him off. "If I said I didn't want to bring her…" He hesitated long enough for Fred's mind to finally register his words. "What would you say? 'There's always next year, Goergie.' 'What's the big deal, George?' You wouldn't understand. You've never wanted to bring anyone back home."

Fred took a steady breath to calm the last of his anger before he willed himself to listen to him. He was about to bring the fact that he _was_ bringing someone home for Christmas, even if it would have been proof he understood. Then again, he wasn't worried. At all. He didn't see why George would be. When he opened his mouth to speak out 'what's the big deal' he realized George was right. He failed to see the big deal in it, but saying that aloud would only prove his point, but did that really make him _uncaring?_

In his silence, George got tired of waiting for a response and leaned against the wall. "Do you want her to come?" Fred gave a simple question, and George looked at him as if he were a five year old.

"Of course I want her to come." Fred returned the look, lifting his eyebrows like he was answering his own simplistic dilemma. George stared at him long and hard before giving him a slight glare. "You won't feed her anything from our snackbox?"

"No more than once," Fred replied back, crossing his arms and smirking at George.

"And whiz-bangs in her bed?"

"Reserved for Katie and Gin." Fred hoped he'd skip over that slip, and he did so with a nod.

"What if she doesn't like it there?" He asked quietly and Fred rolled his eyes before patting his back and leading him back down the halls.

"Throw her to the pigs?" George gave a short laugh at that before rolling his eyes. Fred figured he must have thought he was kidding, and he was… partially.


	22. Letters, Secrets, and Love

"Oh look." Angelina said with a grin as she glanced toward the double doors. Sure enough, the twins were headed there way. Katie grinned as they approached and snickered as they sandwiched Alicia so George could sit next to Angelina. Her smile fell however, as she began to feel… well, very uneven. She was facing the four of them, with no one to her left or right.

"What have I got cooties or something?" Katie asked glancing toward Angelina and Alicia before gesturing to the two empty places beside her. They grinned in response.

"Yes, you disease," Alicia said making a facing and pulling up her hands as if she wanted nothing to do with me.

"Oh Spinnet you're hilarious," Katie said, giving Alicia her best unamused look, but laughter was leaving her soon after.

"That's enough you two," Angelina said as she began to sip her pumpkin juice.

"Sooorry mum," Katie said in a sing-song voice before grinning and taking a bite of her food.

"Alicia why do we hang out with her?" Angelina asked and the three girls laughed.

"Because without me you'd be down one magnificent chaser," I grinned with a laugh. The comment earned her a fry being thrown at her face which hit her in the chin and she only laughed harder. She would have retaliated, had she not had her fair share of losses in food fights against one Fred Weasley. Katie opened her mouth to speak once more, but she was cut off by Oliver.

"What's the matter Bell, the rest of the team hate you or something?" he asked, and Katie smirked at the fact that Oliver had actually made a joke that didn't have to do with Quidditch.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive they do," Katie replied feigning insult. Oliver gave no more than a mere somewhat amused chuckle. "What do you want, Wood?"

Fred's leg tensed at Katie's question as he felt the urge to give her a slight kick. She'd laid open an easy opportunity for Wood to just drop to the point. Not that he needed one, he usually showed up out of nowhere, barked out a time, and moved on.

"I wanted to make sure the lot of you remembered about tomorrow morning," Oliver stated, resting an arm on the table as his eyes swept past them one by one. "This practice is-"

"Essential," Alicia sighed out and Angelina frowned in Wood's direction.

"Mandatory," Angelina added on.

"Key to our very existence," George stated dryly and Fred shrugged.

"And if missed you expect the heart of our first born in a little wooden box."

Oliver gave a slight grimace before looking to Katie as if waiting for her input.

"We'll be there, Oliver," Katie said before bursting out laughing.

"Glad to see you understand." He left them, but only for a few steps before he turned back around. "Have any of you seen Harry?" The five of them shook their heads simultaneously and Oliver shrugged. "5:30. Don't forget?" He headed to the doors of the Great Hall and Fred gave an unheard sigh before looking back to the food on the table.

"I think our Wood has a problem," Fred said George snickered.

"We can get him counseling for Christmas," he added.

"Ollie doesn't need counseling. He needs a girlfriend," Alicia spoke up, and Katie's eyes drifted towards her with a raised brow.

"Are you volunteering?" she asked with a small laugh before tilting her head to the side.

"Oh God no! It was just a suggestion!" Alicia snapped out and Katie laughed once more. "Merlin help the girl that ever decides to fall for Oliver Wood." Alicia shook her head. And for the first time in a very long time, everything felt like it was right with their little group of friends.

"Hate to break up this great little fest," George stated randomly, leaning in to take a last bite of his pasta before he stood up. "But I need to head up to the owlry." Snatching up a piece of garlic bread, George smiled apologetically in Angelina's direction. She probably knew why he was going… since she was glaring slightly before she nodded and looked back to her dinner.

"Mm," Fred murmured out to catch his attention, grabbing three pieces of garlic bread and jumping up to follow him. "Me too." He tried not to glance in Katie's direction, but his eyes found her for a split second before the twins headed out of the Great Hall.

When the doors swung shut behind them, George found his voice once more. "You need to write Mum?" Fred shrugged in reply, holding back the truth he refused to reveal just yet. George didn't question it during their walk, and kept to himself even when they entered the tall tower. He sat on the floor with his quill and parchment, and Fred leaned against the wall while watching George scribble away. Finally he lowered the quill and lifted his eyes toward Fred, holding out the parchment as silent offering for him to add anything. He took it, eyes skimming over the letter of him saying Angelina was coming for Christmas, and not to worry about making room because Percy and Katie had broken up. Fred couldn't help but smirk as he took the quill from him, keeping the letter out of eyesight as he scratched out that part of George's letter and added his little tidbit at the bottom. _Ginny's going to have two bunkmates this Christmas. Katie will be coming back._

George reached over to take the letter but Fred shook his head and folded the parchment. Rolling it up, he passed it to George. The letter was slipped onto the leg of one of Hogwarts' owls (since it would get the Burrow weeks before their crummy bird). Fred couldn't help but grin to himself when he realized the letter was sent without George spotting it.

"Think they'll still be eating dinner?" Fred asked, finally biting into one of his pieces of garlic bread. George shook his head, so they headed back to the Common Room instead.

* * *

"So when are you going to tell Fred?" Angelina asked as the boys left the Great Hall and Katie felt her eyes widen. She raised a confused brow in Angelina's direction as if to ask if she was serious. She couldn't be.

"What do you mean?" Katie voiced aloud. It was a stupid, rhetorical question, but Angelina repeated her question. "I'm not!" She threw her hands up into the air.

"What do you mean you're not? You have to!" Alicia prodded and Katie sighed before taking another sip of her pumpkin juice and shaking her head. "Well, why not?" Alicia folded her arms across her chest.

"Because he doesn't fancy me! I've told you this time and time again. Fred Weasley does not like me, and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have by blurting out my feelings for him when they're not returned. It would mess everything up," Katie made a face at them. She thought by now they'd get it and stop bloody pestering her about it. But alas, she was wrong. Most students began to leave the Great Hall and they took it as their cue to leave and began to walk through the halls.

"So what would it ruin?" Angelina asked as if she was talking about how the weather was. Katie remained silent, but Angelina would have none of it. "Well?"

"Everything, Angelina. If I tell him, and the feelings aren't mutual, it would make everything awkward. Dinner, Quidditch, hanging out with you guys, everything! The same things that will become that much harder and more awkward if you and George ever break up. Have you ever even considered how that might affect your performance in the pitch if he breaks up with you?" Katie said, and as she finished her small rant she finally saw the point in why Oliver never really wanted teammates dating. If something ever went wrong, everything was shot.

"But he likes you too!" Alicia said throwing up her own hands in anger and frustration. Katie couldn't help but laugh. "He does!" Alicia insisted and Katie laughed again as they entered the Common Room finding it empty.

"Look," Katie began as the portrait hole opened slowly from behind them. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm not going to believe Fred likes me until I hear it from him and since that will never happen I'd appreciate it if the two of you would just stop, okay?"

And the next thing the girls new the twins were walking toward them, identical grins across their faces.

"Hello boys, how was the owlry?" Angelina asked

"Same as always," George replied and Fred had no choice but to give a reply, too. "Their birds are better than our so-called owl."

"But they bite," Angelina chuckled before turning back to Katie and Alicia. Fred shrugged once before his eyes scanned for the nearest empty seat. Options were wide because the girls had yet to sit. He plopped himself down on the couch before bringing up a topic he refused to let slip by without a single question.

"So what was with the whispering when we came in?" Fred asked, eyes wandering past each of them before settling on Katie. "Something we need to know?" Fred smirked somewhat, waiting for their lack of response that most girls gave. They, especially in their little trio (not that he'd done much to try and break them in the past), usually kept their secrets amongst themselves in a secluded, withdrawn sort of way. Then went about claiming they were 'easy to understand

George tossed himself onto the opposite end of the couch and Angelina's eyes trailed in his direction before she smiled. The smile quickly twisted itself into a smirk when she quickly regained her composure and sneered cockily in Fred's direction. "Girls only Fred Weasley."

_Oh thank Merlin…_ Katie thought to herself, suppressing a smile that Angelina and Alicia truly were the best friends she'd thought they were this whole time. Fred lifted his eyebrows, returning her challenging smirk as they stared at each other in silence. George spoke up and her defiant stare was broken as she looked toward him. "We can't even know a little?"

"No."

"Aw, Ang…" George gave a forced whine and Angelina crossed her arms before looking to Katie. She stared at her a second before sneaking another peak in George's direction. He flashed her a toothy grin and Angelina tried to hide her smile.

"No, George!"

"But…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Alicia sighed, grabbing Angelina's wrist and tugging her towards her girls steps. "If you two keep your noses out of _our_business, we're going upstairs."

Angelina regained that smirk, and Fred and George looked towards each other skeptically before grinning back at the three girls. "Ooh-ho," Fred exclaimed.

"Sounds practically forbidden!" George added as they both stood up, and Angelina back towards the stairs. "Where you going, Ang?"

"Away from you." She giggled poking her head over Katie's shoulder, "Katie is much scarier than you two, believe me…"

"Katie?" Fred grinned, meeting her eyes before giving a reluctant shrug and stepping toward her. "Think we should eliminate the threat, George?"

"Certainly Fred," George agreed and in seconds they both lunged for the dirty blond chaser Katie made a noise that was somewhere between a squeak and a scream as the twins hoisted her up into the air. She attempted to wriggle free, but much to her dismay she was failing rather miserably.

"Put me down!" Katie shouted

The twins laughed at Katie's shouting and Fred did a partial eyeroll at the demand. Requesting that of them was pointless. She should have known better. "Don't worry, Bell," George grinned, "We'll put you down."

"_Soon as we know about your little secret."_

"Angelina! Tell your boyfriend and his bloody accomplice to put me down!" Katie shouted again. Her eyes found Angelina, who was standing there with a smirk on her face. "What are you waiting for?" Why did her friends like seeing her tortured? It just wasn't fair.

Fred sent a glance in George's direction. He had no idea just how tempting Angelina could be for him, and he didn't very well want for him to just release Katie and then _he_ gets clobbered by her. At least not in the position she was in now. One free arm and he was sure to lose his grip on the flailing girl.

Fred wrapped an arm around Katie's waist to hoist her up higher, and George followed suit with a laugh. He kept a grip on her arm with one hand while his other hand moved to grab her ankle. Angelina laughed at Katie, and Fred grinned with satisfaction that the girl wouldn't be released just yet. Together Fred and George managed to lift the blond above their heads, which had her screaming like a breeding banshee, but they were on a mission.

"Come on, Spinnet," Fred grinned in her direction and she glared right back at him. "Don't you want to help out poor Katie? We don't ask for much."

"Just a hint?" George asked, more toward Angelina. Silence lingered, beside Katie's screaming, and finally Fred chuckled.

"How about you, Bell?" Fred asked pushing at her a little to do a tiny thwo that truly only sent her centimeters before she rested in her hands once more. "Don't you want down?"

"Fred!" Katie screeched, though she was still laughing like a lunatic as she felt herself get thrown. She was going to get dropped, and break every bone in her body including her nose, and it was just going to be awful. "Someone get them to put me down!" Katie half-whined as she stared at the ceiling terrified. Angelina bit her bottom lip looking somewhat guilty while trying to hide her smile. Alicia's head cocked slightly as if she were debating the possibilities. "Come on," Fred laughed shortly, "it can't be _that_ serious."

Angelina seemed overly amused by his statement, grinning and lifting her eyes up to Katie. "_We_ didn't think so either," When Angelina's eyes settled back on the twins she gave her idea of a hint. "It's something Katie darling has a problem with."

George and Fred locked eyes, and Fred fought back his curiosity. "Down?" George asked.

"Down." They gave Katie one more light toss before Fred caught her in both arms and settled her back onto the ground, keeping one hand at the small of her back to make sure she'd regained her balance. They both laughed, despite the fact that Katie was likely going to kill them, but what was done was done.

"Don't worry, Bell." George patted her shoulder, "We don't need to bug you anymore."

"_We'll figure it out eventually."_

"Good luck with that," Katie said flatly, not really wishing them any luck at all. In fact, she was wishing them anti-luck. "And don't you two _ever_ do that to me again!" She screamed at them, pointing a finger in both of their directions. "The only way I want to ever be that far off the ground again is if I'm on a broom, got it!" Katie walked over to the couch and curled her feet up underneath her.

"Have some humor, Katie," Fred chuckled. "We wouldn't drop you."

"Well, maybe," George replied realistically and the twins shared another grin.

"_But we'd pick you right back up!"_ Their eyes then shifted to Angelina and Alicia, who hooked an arm around Katie as if they were forming some sort of alliance against them.

"Ice cream?" George asked, and suddenly Angelina fled Katie's side before Fred could even blink. The two left the common room rather quickly and Alicia raced behind them, stopping in the portrait's opening.

"Don't forget about practice in the morning!" she shouted, and Fred frowned at the reminder.

"Almost forgot," he replied quietly before glancing in Katie's direction.

"Me too," Katie sighed out, frowning. "Why do we have to practice so bloody early?"

"Because Wood's mental. Sure, we need the practice, but somehow being zombies for all of tomorrow just doesn't seem worth it," Alicia said quietly.

"Too bad Quidditch captain of the year will never realize that. He's too wrapped up in winning."

The two girls yawned, and Fred smirked faintly and clenched his jaw, making sure the habit would not pass itself to him as the girls let tiredness begin to seep through them. Katie rested her head on the arm of the couch and Fred finally slid himself onto the floor near the couch, leaning on its side as the two continued to talk about Oliver.

"I still think Spinnet here is right," Fred shrugged from his seated position. "Wood needs a girlfriend. It's no wonder he's so bitter and obsessed when watching a quaffle is the closest he's come to groping." Fred smirked with a mild eyeroll when he heard the portrait hole close. That was odd… considering he never heard it open. He leaned over a bit to see who'd come in and noticed a certain Quidditch captain with his eyes narrowed in Fred's direction. It wasn't hard to figure out why he was a little… agitated. Soon enough that agitation twisted into a sort of frown and Fred immediately pointed the blame at Alicia. Literally.

"Don't point at me!" Alicia demanded, but his hand did not drop. She quickly looked to Katie for support but Oliver spoke up before any of them had the chance to speak on their defense.

"I care more about my team and winning the cup for our house more than some petty groping on the side with nothing but an airheaded chaser," Oliver bit right back and settled his eyes on Katie. "They're luck I've let it get this far." A glare was sent in Alicia's direction before Oliver shook his head and headed to the boys' stairs. "You want to lose for your little toys, Weasley, you go ahead. I'm playing for Gryffindor."

Wood stomped his way up the stairs with his head a little too high and Fred watched with one eyebrow cocked. Maybe he should have felt bad for him hearing, or insulted by any of the words, but instead a laugh escaped him and he shook his head before rising from the ground. "Well that was lovely."

"Lovely? That was dreadful! He probably hates the lot of us forever now," Katie said frowning, and yet a small laugh still escaped her at the look on Fred's face.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate us _forever_…" Alicia said smiling, "just until he realizes we're right." Alicia let out another yawn.

"It's Wood, Katie. It's not like he'll go up and cry himself to sleep." Fred reached forward and ruffled her hair before giving her a light push and dropping down beside her on the couch. "If you feel so guilty you can go always console him." He lifted his eyebrows sarcastically as a smirk played its way across his lips, despite the fact that if she actually did get up… let alone 'console him,' Fred'd probably get a bit… uneasy.

"That's wank," Katie said with a scrunch of her nose and Alicia let out a laugh.

"On that note, I'm off to bed. See you guys in the morning."

"Night Al," Katie said before the portrait hole swung open, and George and Angelina came wandering in. They paused in the doorway as if hidden from Katie and Fred in the common room, and Angelina lifted herself onto her tiptoes to give George a kiss. With an eyeroll Fred turned his head away and listened as the two lovebirds came into the common room.

"Katie," Angelina sighed out as if Katie's presence was a great relief. "Good…" Fred felt Angelina squeeze herself in between him and Katie, which probably wasn't that hard, and Angelina glanced in his direction. "Can I steal her for a while?"

Fred stared at her awkwardly before standing up and looking over to George. "I'm gonna head to bed then Ang," George muttered and he grabbed Angelina's hand one more time to squeeze it. "See you in the morning." Angelina bit her bottom lip, ogling George as he made his way the dorms. Fred knew that he didn't want to participate in whatever they were going to talk about so he quickly followed George. He didn't go fast enough because a few words found him. Still, they made little to no sense.

"I'm probably going to sound so stupid…" Fred slowed in his steps as Angelina's words peaked his curiosity and his feet were unwilling to continue without him watching whatever it was that he might be able to use against Johnson in the future. "Do you think… I mean, I know it's so soon, but _Katie," _Angelina rambled and Fred could hear the giggle in her voice. "I swear… I think I'm in love. Honest to Merlin _love."_

Fred mentally gagged, scowling at the words and taking the last of the stairs three at a time to escape. No way he would repeat those words.

"In love, eh?" Katie asked with a small smile before pulling Angelina into a small hug. Angelina returned it happily before grinning up at her.

"Do you think it could be Katie?" Katie half-shrugged, half-nodded in return.

"I'm probably not the best one to ask," Katie laughed before sticking out her tongue and Angelina sent her a look that said 'shut up,' but in a nice way. Katie rolled her eyes before letting out another laugh. "Whatever. We've got practice in the morning. Let's get you to bed, Cinderella."

"Who's that, Katie?" Angelina asked and Katie felt her eyes widen slightly.

"Merlin, Al and I have to teach you everything," she said with a laugh before the girls headed up to their dorms to get whatever sleep they could before the hellish practice the next morning.


	23. Revelations

Morning arose, if one could even call 5:30 a.m. morning, and Fred nearly refused to leave his bed. He lied there with a groan, clinging to his pillow and refusing to even open his eyes as George shook him. He tried to groan out a demand for him to go away, but he refused. George shoved Fred out of the bed and Fred's head smacked rather painfully against the hard floor. "Prat," Fred growled quietly as he pushed himself onto his knees. George didn't seem to care much about wandering down the pitch in his pajamas and a sweater, so neither did Fred. Oliver was lucky they didn't show up in slippers. Actually, the probably would have, if they owned any.

"This is ridiculous," Fred half-whispered as the portrait swung shut behind them and Fred's fingers continued to massage the newly forming lump that had George to blame. "I'm going to fall asleep on my bloody broom."

A mild curse left George's lips and he quickly turned back to the portrait. It opened at that exact moment and George raced past Angelina without a single word. The thunder up the steps was his reminder that they'd both forgotten a key ingredient for practice. Brooms. Fred leaned against the wall and hadn't even realized his eyelids drooping, let alone shut until George had showed back up and shoved his broom in his direction. Angelina was back at his side and the two walked ahead of him, and the three players he hadn't even noticed standing around. Alicia was holding her and Katie's brooms while Harry was still tugging on a clock with a rather disgruntled expression. "_Peachy_ morning isn't it?" Fred asked dryly, feeling a yawn widen in his throat but he forced it back with a groan.

"Oh yes, absolutely brilliant," Alicia spoke sarcastically before stifling a yawn and together the four followed Angelina and George down to the pitch. The chilly morning winds enveloped them as they reached the grounds and Katie tugged at her sweatshirt sleeves to pull them over her hands.

"I hate Oliver," she whispered angrily as they finally reached the pitch, the sky just barely beginning to streak pink in one corner.

"Glad to see you all made it on time with brooms," Oliver wasted no time in beginning practice as the group gathered around him. "We're going to start with one lap around the pitch to wake the lot of you up. I want you running at full speed, got it?" He barked and Katie and Alicia groaned. Katie's legs felt like jello beneath her already, running certainly wouldn't help. No one moved, and soon Oliver grew impatient.

"Let's go, the lot of you!"

Slowly they began to jog, and then it was Katie that got called out on. "Oi Bell, you can run faster than that! Mount your brooms when you're done!"

If looks could kill, Oliver Wood would be very, very dead as Katie narrowed her eyes at Oliver before picking up her pace, completing her lap, and mounting her broom.

"This is bloody murder," George groaned out and Fred nodded faintly in his direction. There wasn't much use complaining anymore; practice was just beginning, and it wasn't getting any easier.

"To your position, Spinnet!" Move it!" Oliver barked as he flew past and headed for the rings. She scowled dangerously in Wood's direction but Angelina flew slightly closer to calm her down. "Don't just sit there! Weasley!" Fred's broom jerked randomly from a hard collision and he realized a bludger had slammed into the tailend of his broom. "Oh for the love of Merlin…" Wood sighed out and Fred laughed, even if it were only a little. Even if the whole group went insane, there was no way Wood would walk off the pitch in the right state of mind.

"What are the three of you doing. Do. Your. Job!" Oliver demanded and Katie narrowed her eyes before looking to Angelina and Alicia.

"Give me the quaffle. It's time to teach Wood to do _his_ job," Katie said, grinning deviously. Angelina and Alicia nodded, and it was silently agreed upon that they'd use the play that they'd come up with in their free time. They took their usual places with Katie in the middle, Angelina to her left, and Alicai to her right. They flew back to the opposite side of the pitch, and began a fast-paced approach toward the hoops. Alicia and Angelina were swiveling above Katie, passing the quaffle to one another while doing so. Katie's eyes were fixated on Oliver, whose eyes were fixated on Angelina and Alicia. _Good, _Katie thought with a grin. When they were just about to the hoops Katie began to slow.

Fred's eyebrows lifted as he watched them, trying to tell himself that they weren't really about to do what he thought they were. "Heads up," George called and Fred swatted a bludger away without looking. Suddenly the two girls dropped the quaffle toward Katie and Fred felt his jaw drop slightly as a smile made its way to his mouth. They were?

Katie spun around on her broom in full circle at lightning speed, the tail end of her broom smacking into the quaffle as it sailed into the hoop. "Oh Merlin _that_ your highness!" Katie shouted with a triumphant grin before looking up toward Angelina and Alicia with a girn.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are tired!" Angelina shouted and all eyes turned to Oliver. His face was half anger and half…awe?

"…What's that play called?" he asked, and Fred grinned at George before George swatted away a bludger and smiled in Angelina's direction, and she returned it with a wink.

"Phase 10," Angelina said with a proud nod and Katie and Alicia had equally proud grins. They'd done it, for what felt like the first time in ages. They'd scored on Wood.

"We're going to have to work on that…" Oliver said with a mused look, the sky quickly becoming more and more blue.

"Oi, Ollie! Since your three brilliant chasers not only scored on you, but also brought a whole new play to your arsenal can we end practice and eat?" Katie shouted at him with a grin. Oliver flew toward them happily, a scowl on his face. Katie shut her eyes preparing for the inevitable shout that was to come, but all she heard was a laugh.

"Sure, you three did real good today. But that doesn't mean I'm not holding these anymore. In fact, maybe I'll hold them more. Look what-"

"NO!" the chasers shouted in unison and Oliver shut his mouth, which had been hanging open slightly.

"Wealseys! Get those bludgers!" Wood yelled as Harry flew toward them with snitch in hand. "Thatta boy." Oliver nodded in approval at Harry. As Katie's legs finally hit the ground she felt like she wouldn't be able to walk at all, but she managed; the three of the girls practically ran to the showers. Katie pulled on her pajamas once she'd got out of the shower and exited the locker rooms with Angelina and Alicia.

"Oi! You guys still showering?" Angelina shouted, tugging open the boys' locker room door.

George was quick to hurry out of the locker room and together he and Angelina started their way toward the castle. Oliver and Harry were next to exit.

"Are you two coming to breakfast?" he asked, pausing momentarily in his walk with Harry to look at them. Katie raised a brow at Alicia. She'd wanted to wait for Fred, but if Al wanted to leave now, by all means, Katie would happily go to breakfast.

"Nah, we're going to wait for Fred," Alicia said and Katie fought a smile that wanted to make its way across her face. It was only a few minutes longer before Fred emerged.

"Breakfast?" he asked rhetorically, grinning at the two girls as the three of them made their way back to the castle. It was only during their walk that he realized the lack of sunlight wasn't just because of the early morning, but also because gloomy looking clouds hovered above. The further out the clouds went the darker they became. He watched the storm rolling in with dazed thoughts before Alicia's voice brought him back to reality.

"I hope there's waffles." She grinned, looping an arm through Katie's and doing a sort of hop forward. Fred shook his head as he pulled open the castle doors and the two girls scurried in. A rumble in the skies was heard, but Alicia seemed to ignore the threat of rain. "Maybe some whipped cream."

Katie pulled open the doors to the Great Hall and Alicia unhooked their arms as they entered. She spotted George and Angelina in the middle of the table and the three of them joined rather quickly. And lo and behold when their eyes scanned the table there were the waffles. Katie fixed hers up before starting to eat when a familiar clicking entered her ears. Leanne's high-heels. Of course.

"So what do you say we actually find a girl for Ollie?" Katie asked randomly while scanning the Great Hall. Katie's first thought was of a Quidditch player, but the only other girl that played Quidditch aside from the three on Gryffindor was Cho Chang, and she was already almost as nauseatingly in love with Cedric Diggory as Angelina was with George.

"I'll datae him," a voice that wasn't the ones Katie usually heard at meals entered her ears. She made an odd expression before glancing towards… Leanne? She couldn't stop from snorting out a laugh. Right, Leanne Pierce and Oliver Wood? Not even in her wildest dreams.

"Trust me, Lee, you're not his type," Katie sighed out, and Leanne looked like a fish out of water that had just been slapped.

"Why not? I'm everyone's type!" Leanne whined and Katie scoffed slightly. If there were one person who was never used to hearing no, it was Leanne Pierce.

"Not his," Katie replied simply with a shrug and the look on her face said she needed clarification. "Leanne, do you know anything about Quidditch?"

"Yes," Leanne snapped back quickly, and Katie raised a brow as if to ask 'oh really?'

"Tell me, Leanne. What do I do?" Katie asked.

"You toss the thing back and forth to those two," Leanne said, gesturing to Alicia and Angelina and Katie shook her head, trying to stifle a laugh once more.

"And please, tell me, what is that _thing_ called?" Katie asked, watching as the confident look on Leanne's face fell.

Leanne didn't answer, and for a moment, Fred felt a little disbelief. Quaffle. Quaffle! It didn't seem like an ancient word, not possible for tongues or painful to the ears. It wasn't even three syllables, how hward was it to know? Leanne sulked off in a huff and sat about as far from them as possible. Fred looked at George in partial shock, and he shrugged his shoulders with a laugh.

"Quaffle!" Fred shouted and Alicia laughed rather loudly, covering her mouth with both hands to withdraw the laugh she must have been holding in that entire time.

"_Anyway,_" Katie broke through the beginning of the silence and kept the topic still fresh in the air. Finding a girl for Ollie.

"I think Pomfrey's single," Fred suggested with a sarcastic smirk, and George choked on his juice.

"Right," he grinned, "To _tend_ to his Quidditch wounds." They both gave hushed laughs before eating a bit more of their breakfast.

"Why are we talking about this?" Angelina sighed out boredly, pouting faintly in George's direction. George took her hand while the other pulled apart his biscuit.

"Because it's funny," George replied and Angelina sighed once more as she propped an elbow on the table to rest her chin on her hand. George lifted her hand, placing a quick kiss on her knuckles. The sight of Angelina blushing had Fred avert his eyes, and the giggle following had his stomach turning.

"Wood snogging Pomfrey," Fred stated rather loudly and quite a few disgusted looks were directed toward him. "Just wanted to make sure I'm not the only one disturbed."

"Fred! Trust us, you're not!" Katie said, practically mortified at the idea of. "Alright, well I've gotta go grab my stuff. See you all at lunch." Katie took her leave before making her way to class.

* * *

Katie arrived at Potions to find Leanne in her usual seat, and she felt a smug grin find its way to her face. She was greeted with a slightly cool glare before Leanne lit up with a smile as Katie sat down next to her. She'd been about to ask _why_ Leanne was so happy, but discovered quickly that there was no need to.

Leanne slid a book towards her. "Look! I got Seamus to go find me a book all about Quidditch!" she exclaimed rather happily, tapping the cover with a long nail before she tugged the book back to herself. "And it didn't even take much convincing. Literally. Actually, it really didn't take that much… I was kind of disappointed in how quick he was…" Her words drifted off, mind clearly lingering far from Katie before she finally snapped back to reality. "Anyway! Seamus even taught me that Oliver plays Keeper! I don't know what he keeps… but that's not too important. You're a cheater, by the way," Leanne grinned rather proudly before 'hmphing' triumphantly at Katie while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm a _chaser!" _Katie yelled bitterly before the door slammed shut in the back of the room.

"Yes, Ms. Bell. Most people who follow the game know that. Please, contain yourself," Snape spoke in his usual demeaning tone before beginning a lesson that dragged on for what felt like forever before he finally ended it. It was time for Herbology, and she was sure to stay as far away from Leanne as possible. Finally the grand clock chimed again and Katie left Herbology ahead of Leanne once more. She heard the familiar click of heels approach and she grimaced before wheeling around to face Leanne. "Yes?" she asked, but Leanne kept right on past her with a smirk. Katie let an exasperated sigh out through her nose before she re-entered Hogwarts and made her way to the Great Hall. She took her usual seat by the table but was the first to arrive. It was then that she realized Leanne was sitting directly next to Oliver. She let out a disgusted growl before she saw Fred and George coming.

Fred plopped down next to Katie, too curious about their captain and the sphinx of Gryffindor to yet say anything. Oliver clearly gave up on Leanne because he was already chatting with other students in his own year.

"She's really going for Wood?" Fred asked with a laugh, looking to Katie for a short moment. George turned and Fred lifted his eyes. Angelina and Alicia each sat at George's side. They didn't seem to notice Leanne and Oliver, but Fred supposed it wasn't a big deal, he just found it rather amusing.

He heard clomping feet headed their way as Fred scooped some soup into a bowl and from the corner of his eyes he spotted Leanne headed their way. "Heads up," Fred muttered quietly, turning slightly away from Leanne and moreso toward Katie.

"Hi," Leanne sighed, placing a hand between Katie and Fred as a sign she planned to squeeze in. Fred didn't move, simply lifting an eyebrow and waited for her purpose. "Excuse me?" Both eyebrows then lifted and Leanne sighed tiredly. "Fine. Then I'll ask you." She moved, sitting beside Fred backwards, her back pressed against the table. "What do you guys call those sticks you play with?"

George choked on his drink, which earned him a hard punch in the arm from Angelina, Katie shut her eyes and shook her head at all of the ways that could be taken, and Fred felt a wide grin on his face as he averted his eyes from Leanne. "The Quidditch stick." She corrected boredly, leaning back further to try and catch Katie's eye.

"A broom?" Fred asked, and Leanne shot him a rather irritated look he'd not spotted on her before.

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. _Katie,_ what are those stupid bats called?" It was clear what she was trying to ask, but Fred was too busy trying not to outwardly laugh at her to answer, and George seemed too fearful of being swatted again. His hand was still rubbing his arm when Leanne turned to face Alicia for an answer instead. "Apparently they have a name. Oliver was rather rude about it…"

Alicia opened her mouth to respond but Katie cut her off. "Hey, you've got a nice little book about Quidditch now. And if I recall correctly, you do remember how to read. So, go, read," she said coolly.

"Stuff it, Katie. What were you going to say?" Leanne said angrily before flipping her hair and glancing to Alicia with a hopeful look on her face.

"Well, Katie's right. The Quidditch book will probably tell you," Alicia said with a small shrug and Katie felt a grin form across her face at the victory.

"Fine!" she demanded angrily with a stomp of her heel before rising where she was in a huff ot return to Oliver.

"I can't believe she's really going after him," Alicia said with a shake of her head.

"We've got to get that book away from her. It's just dangerous in her possession," Katie sighed, and Angelina nodded slowly while rubbing the sore spot on George's arm. George motioned toward a distant Leanne before sliding a muffin towards Fred. He looked down at it before giving George an odd look. Their eyes locked, and he motioned once more. The mischievous smirk curled itself onto the edges of his lips as he looked down toward her. She was making crazy motions with her hands as if trying to relive a Quidditch game, and Oliver seemed to actually be hanging onto her words. Fred tossed the muffin over a few students heads before it landed in Leanne's soup. She shrieked rather loudly, shooting out of her seat to avoid the splash. She instantly glared in their direction while Oliver had burst out laughing. That was a rarity in itself, and Fred was only glad he was laughing _at _her. Leanne sent Oliver a desperate look before grabbing her books and racing out of the Great Hall, sending Katie a cold look as she hurried past.

The twins shared another laugh before turning to their own meal. The issue was resolved for now, and that was good enough for them. Anything more would be the girls' job. "So… Hogsemeade," Angelina said, sending a faint smile to Katie. "Thought about it yet?"

Katie lifted her head from her food slightly. "Thought about what?" She tilted her head and took another bite of her sandwich.

"I wanted you to come to Madame Pudifoots with George and I, remember?" Angelina said

"Oh yeah. About that…" Katie said with a scrunch of her face, letting Angelina know that it might not work out. Angelina glowered in her direction.

"But we already agreed!" Angelina began, crossing her arms over her chest. "We already agreed that you and Fred would come.

"Riiight," Katie said with a shake of her head.

"Katie!" Angelina said once more, kicking her roughly in the leg.

"Oi!" Katie glared. "Look, that's forever away anyway. Let's worry about it then." The clock chimed again, signaling time for one more set of classes before dinner and freedom, but for Katie, one more round of Leanne might destroy her. She made it to Transfiguration and was surprised to see Leanne, yet again, in her usual seat to Katie's right. Leanne's nose was buried in the Quidditch book and Katie had all to do to stop herself from snatching it right from under her nose. Katie tugged out her quill and parchment to at least attempt to take notes when Leanne's voice entered hear ears, cold as ice.

"You couldn't have just told me they were beaters bats?" Leanne threw a sharp glare in her direction.

"You couldn't have just stopped pursuing Wood the first time I told you?" Katie said, her voice equally as hold. "And just stop reading that book, it's not going to help you any."

"How would you know if it's working for me or not? Last time I checked you weren't exactly dating any Quidditch players," Leanne glared right back and Katie's jaw clenched.

"Last time I checked you were getting muffins chucked into your soup and getting laughed _at_ by the Quidditch player you're trying to catch. It's not going to work. You don't know a thing about the game unless it's from that book, and the feeling of playing Quidditch can't just be found in some book!" Katie glared before McGonagall joined them in class.

Class drawled on for the twins, so the chiming of the grand clock was practically music to their ears. Fred didn't hesitate to leave in the slightest bit. He bolted from his desk quicker than it took George to turn to Angelina and he happily made his way to the best part of the day. Dinner Katie had beaten him there again and he flashed a grin in her direction while sitting across from her. "You're early," he greeted her, casting a quick look to the door to see the rest of the group was still straggling before. "So what's on the menu?" he questioned rhetorically as he scanned the table.

Angelina and Alicia's laughter flooded the Great Hall as they and George came through the doors. George had a wide grin on his face and instantly he began shooshing the girls. They gave the two of them odd grins before holding back their laughs and finally sitting downat the table.

"Did you tell her about Leanne and Wood?" George asked.

"Oh!" Fred mentally chastised himself for forgetting. "Your little friend might have reeled in Wood after all. He grinned, shaking his head slightly. "You should have heard Leanne."

"_The feeling of being up in the sky.._" George exclaimed in an octave far too high.

"The thrill of it could never be found in a book," Fred finished girlishly, placing a hand over his heart while George leaned his head on Fred's shoulder. He pushed George away with a laugh before they began grabbing at the food on the table. "It was sickening."

That bloody prat was using Katie's own words against her? She frowned slightly as Fred called her own words sickening. Then again, anything that came out of Leanne's mouth was sickening as of late.

"I cannot _believe_ her!" Katie began, already feeling as if she were on the edge of explosion. "I told her to stop reading that bloody book because she'd never understand what the game was really about, and she goes and uses my own angry and sarcastic words against me!"

"Against you?" Fred asked playfully. "You make it sound like she took him right out from under your nose. Is there something we're missing?" If Fred hadn't known Katie so well, perhaps he'd have been momentarily concerned oh how much she cared about the fact that Leanne might actually succeed in landing Oliver.

"Does she know who she's dealing with really? She needs to stay far away from our Quidditch captain!" Soon Katie felt two hands being placed on her shoulders as the voices of Angelina and Alicia filled her ears, telling her to calm down. She let out a deep breath before she heard a small snicker behind her.

"Don't worry, Ollie. She's just jealous of us," Leanne spoke from behind her and Katie scoffed slightly before glancing back to her food. That was a laugh. Katie fancy Wood? Not even in a million years.

Angelina and Alicia thought it was hilarious too, as they both let out a laugh, but in no way shape, form, or alternate universe was anyone prepared for what next passed Alicia's lips.

"Yeah right. Everyone knows Katie fancies Fred…" she said before slamming her hands roughly over her mouth, as if trying to shove the words back in.

Katie sat there, frozen, staring at her dinner as she tried her best to keep the heat from her cheeks. Her heart was beating much faster than it should have been, and her eyes were wide, and those were the only two things she was aware of in that moment.

Alicia lowered her hands, only slowly reaching towards Katie. "I..I didn't mean..."

Fred clenched his jaw, feeling the tightening in his chest that was his lungs begging for air. He complied with a shallow exhale, but no further breathing was bothered with. Despite how obvious Alicia's woerds were, Fred failed to grasp them at all. The logic just wasn't there. Even if he wanted it to be true, and Merlin he did. It just wasn't. Right?

Katie shoved her plate away from her and stood up from the table, and Fred still felt incapable of looking her in the eye.

"I didn't mean it!" Alicia shouted, and a weary breath left Fred. If she didn't mean it, and Katie was so upset, then it was something she wasn't meant to say? And if she wasn't meant to say it, that would mean they discussed it, and that would mean… He flinched as the Great Hall doors slammed shut and he finally turned his head in its direction.

"It just came out…" Alicia whispered and Fred ran a hand through his hair.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?" Leanne giggled from behind the group, but Oliver's narrowing eyes was sign enough to say that he knew. Or at least suspected.

Alicia went to shout at Leanne, but Angelina quickly covered her mouth. Leanne shot her a rather dirty look before wandering off with Oliver, and Fred finally pushed his own plate away. Angelina shot Fred an odd look when he stood up, and Alicia was so frantic he thought she was on the verge of tears. "Oh please don't say anything!" she pleaded, swatting at Angelina's hands that tried to resettle over her mouth.

A reply wasn't bothered with. Fred couldn't even manage a weak smile as he grabbed his books and left the Great Hall. He heard George begin to follow, but Fred shook his head at him. George accepted the dismissal, hesitating before finally sitting back down near Angelina.


	24. Escape

When the Great Hall doors swung shut, Fred stood without moving for a few seconds. He didn't really know what he wanted to do, or where he wanted to go. He couldn't follow Katie; he had no idea what to say, and yet he didn't know where she ran off to, so he didn't know how to avoid her ,either. In the end his feet led him to the Room of Requirement. He leaned against the wall for a few minutes still trying to gather his thoughts before he'd even bother with the room.

He didn't blame Katie for never saying anything. He said nothing, and he had no plans to in the near future. Maybe sometime in the long distant future when Percy would completely remove himself from Fred's life he would've said something, but he didn't look forward to it. He wasn't angry, and he certainly wasn't upset at the news. His only issue was that he really didn't know how to react, or what to do. And if his stomach wouldn't have already been turning in those uncomfortable, anxious sort of flips, he'd not even know how to feel. He finally paced the halls until the door to the Room appeared, and Fred entered it quickly. He was thankful for the broom already sitting and waiting, and without hesitation he took off. The lack of ceiling was exactly what he needed, and as the wind stung his skin as he flew at a speed he rarely tried out, he felt his nerves calming a little at a time.

The rain soaked through his clothes, but he did nothing to avoid it. His mind continued to reel in unwanted directions. He didn't know why he felt the anger he did toward Alicia and Angelina. He blamed them for ever saying anything, for making life far more complicated than it needed to be. Fred would have never said anything to Katie, and chances were she wouldn't have said anything either. And now with it out in the open it was going to be impossible to ignore. If he believed their words, he couldn't help but hope just a little… that _some_ day… He shook his head, tightening the grip on his broom as he dove for the ground. Things would be different. Even if he pretended like the moment never happened, things would change. He couldn't be around her the way he always was and not think on the possibilities, and he loathed the awkward moments he knew were coming before he even had to experience them. More than anything he hated the happiness he could feel warming his blood because he knew he could never act on it. How was one supposed to take wanting something you can't have, when what you can't have isn't completely out of reach, but you still can't have it? His teeth were grinding as he pulled up on his broom, barely missing a collision with the ground before he was headed for the grey sky once more.

* * *

Katie opened her eyes after what seemed like an eternity of keeping them close, and the red-orange flames that greeted her gave her a small comfort, no matter how minute it seemed. She wanted to melt away into the carpet. She didn't want to deal with Angelina or Alicia, and she especially didn't want to deal with Fred. The awkward tension she knew was already there, despite them being apart was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

She heard the portrait hole swing open and she slid down the slightest bit, hoping to avoid being seen. She was in no mood to deal with anyone, least of all her friends, but she recognized their hushed whispers immediately. Soft footsteps treaded carefully on the carpet, and soon enough the three of them were staring silently at one another. Angelina and Alicia took it upon themselves to sandwich Katie between them, which only furthered her annoyance. Couldn't they just leave her alone?

"What?" Katie sighed out weakly, but soon enough she was being pulled into a hug by Alicia. Katie still said nothing, but she rested her head on Alicia's shoulder and heaved a heavy sigh, feeling the want to cry well up inside her.

"Katie," Angelina began, but Katie quickly lifted her head and shook it no. She didn't want to hear their words of apology, or sympathy, or anything they had to say. The one thing she wanted more than anything was for someone to use a time-turner to make that moment never happen, but she knew that could never be.

"You don't have to say anything," Katie began. _I don't want to hear it,_ she finished silently. "It's not going to make the situation any easier.

"We know but…" Angelina began, but paused, seemingly at a loss for words. There was no but to this situation, not in Katie's opinion, at least. She didn't _want_ Fred to know she fancied him. If she had she would have told him herself. "I'm telling you, he likes you too." Katie felt frustration build within her, but she lacked the desire and energy to respond.

"Can we do something?" Katie asked, wanting to be rid of the stress plaguing her brain like a leech.

"Guess my bluff?" Angelina suggested quickly, and Katie sighed quietly before shaking her head. She wasn't in the mood to think about anything, but she wasn't in the mood to do anything, either.

"No thanks…" Katie said weakly.

"You gonna be okay?" Angelina asked, and Katie couldn't really find the words to answer. Sure, she was fine. There were no illnesses threatening her wellbeing, she was getting decent grades, she was brilliant at Quidditch, and she had the best friends anyone could ask for (well, most of the time). And yet, she was sitting there preparing herself for the inevitable most awkward moment of her life. Angelina nudged Katie and it snapped her back to reality.

"I'll be fine Ang," she said and Angelina grinned in her direction before her eyes found the clock on the wall. Katie felt a smirk cross her face, knowing she was probably itching to be somewhere with George. "You have a date with George?"

Angelina nodded slowly, half-embarrassed.

"So go," Katie urged and Angelina's eyes lit up. She rose to her feet quickly before heading toward the portrait hole.

"Thanks Katie," Angelina said before glancing to Alicia.

"You can go too if you have plans," Katie said toward her, and Alicia smiled, too. She gathered up her books and headed to the portrait hole and out of view. Katie returned her eyes to the sketch she'd been working on before Angelina and Alicia had come in. The sight of it brought a smile to her face.

Fred walked through the busy halls, ignoring the looks that students were giving him as he left small, muddy puddles wherever he went. He brushed the wet hair from his face when he finally reached the portrait, and the Fat Lady stared at him in dumbfounded silence. He muttered the password, but the portrait had yet to swing open.

"Good heavens, child.." She finally muttered, and Fred gave a weak smile. "What on earth happened?"

"Swamp. Fourth floor." He replied dryly with a shrug, face vacant of any proof of his lie. And he expected she knew enough about the twins to not doubt his words. Just before the portrait swung open the Fat Lady rushed off, probably to check on the fourth floor. He felt like laughing, but he simply smiled while walking into the Common Room.

Alicia and Angelina were about to leave, books clutched in their arms as they walked towards him. Alicia froze at the sight of him, but Angelina didn't bother. She pushed past him and out of the portrait hole, while Alicia sent a worried look over her shoulder. When she turned back to face Fred, their eyes locked and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words left her. She clung to her books a little tighter before sighing and hurrying back into the Common Room. Fred followed her in with confusion hanging overhead, his eyebrows scrunched together in question to her odd behavior. Fred was about to ask why she'd changed her mind, but her own question beat him to it, and it was one he almost forgot. "Why are you wet?" He drug a sleeve over his face to wipe off any water droplets.

"Why are you just standing there?" he shot back at her, noticing her standing in front of the couch with books still in her arms and an unreadable expression on her face.

It felt like minutes passed by, and no reply came from Alicia. And yet Katie heard no footsteps, meaning neither of them had moved. Katie didn't move as the feeling of wanting to disappear into the carpet returned within her. But it was then that she realized she was being a coward. She couldn't hide forever, and she didn't want to. The damage was done, and there was no going back, no matter how badly either of them wanted to.

"Alicia you can go," Katie finally said, looking up from her drawing and leaning up against the couch. Alicia turned around, a perplexed expression across her face. "Go." Alicia slowly complied, and Katie inhaled a deep, silent breath as she waited for the moment of truth. She returned her eyes to her drawing, not daring to look at Fred, already feeling the heat rising within her cheeks.

The portrait swung shut behind Alicia, and Fred stuffed a hand into his pocket while his eyes focused on the puddle growing around him from his dripping clothes and muddy shoes. He felt uneasy staring at Katie, but eventually his eyes lifted. Eventually.

He waited, but neither seemed willing to break the silence. Katie had resorted to her small sketchpad and Fred bit down on his tongue in silent worry. She usually drew rather detailed pictures when people had pushed her buttons the wrong way, and he could only hope he wasn't the one on her bad side.

"It's raining." He muttered randomly, the weak attempt at conversation breaking the stale silence, but he knew it wouldn't last. If Katie didn't reply, there would be nothing for him to do. He'd head back to his room and get dressed, and chances were neither of them would be willing to try again for a matter of… days? He didn't really know. Girls were unpredictable when their emotions went haywire, and he certainly wasn't going to _force_ himself into the line of fire.

Katie remained concentrated on her drawing for a few seconds longer before she looked up from her sketchbook and her eyes found Fred. She stifled a slight laugh before bursting into a fit of outright giggles. "What in Merlin's name happened to you? Did you fall down a toilet?"

Fred's discomfort only grew at her words as he fidgeted in his stance and looked toward the stairs that were growing more and more tempting. He did a faint eyeroll at her words, one hand pushing the damp hair off his face once more. "It's raining." He repeated quietly, and a small sigh left him. She was speaking. That counted for something. And when her laughter wasn't quite meant to mock him, he was able to allow it to cut through the tension around them, nearly bringing them back to a level that felt comfortable. But after that moment had passed, he was at a loss for words. His lips barely parted on saying something, but the words were lost. He looked down at the sketchpad when Katie shifted on the couch. He timidly dropped down beside her. "What'd you draw?" His eyes traced the parchment in hopes of keeping the awkwardness at bay.

"It's just the pitch," she replied with a small shrug. "I don't even know why I did it, but it came out pretty good." The drawing showed a view that most people didn't get to see, it was a view of the Quidditch pitch from the sky.

"Cause flying makes things better," Fred gave a short laugh, lightly dragging a finger over the small shading Katie did to place the shadows of the goal rings.

"I like it. It's pretty good." Was the best compliment he could muster up, and he handed the drawing back to her. The crackling of the fire reached his ears, and his eyes turned toward it. It made perfectly good sense to Fred for Katie to draw the pitch when she seemed upset. She drew the sight of flying, while Fred just went out there and did it. He shifted in his seat and felt his damp shirt still clinging to his skin. Despite the weather, flying still seemed like a good idea to him. His mind reeled around it, and the request left him before he could even think on it.

"Wanna go flying?" he asked quietly, looking to Katie with a blank expression. He bit the inside of his lip, expecting the refusal that would then lead to another fit of silence. But if she refused, that would at least mean he could get the sopping clothes off of him. Finally. Flying, even if it was out in the rain, would feel better than sitting with her and _pretending_ nothing had changed.

Katie fought the grin that tempted to form across her face at Fred's question, and for a few seconds she had to stop herself from laughing again. She'd done enough laughing at him tonight. Still, she wasn't sure how to accept his request, so she simply stopped thinking and went with what she thought.

"You read my mind. Just let me get my broom," Katie laughed as excitement consumed her and she walked up to the dorm to grab her broom. It was only then that he remembered his was actually up in the dorms. He waited until Katie was out of eyesight before he flung himself from the couch and raced up the stairs. His wet shoes skidded across the ground as he slid to his trunk and flung it open. He tugged on a warm, dry sweater over his wet shirt, grabbed his broom, and rant out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him. He hopped down half the stairs before finally taking his time to casually walk down the stairs. Katie was already there and he held a slightly calm façade as he grinned at her and motioned to the door. After taking in another breath, Katie hopped off the couch.

"Don't forget it's raining," Fred mentioned through a chuckle, ruffling his slightly damp hair. "Bundled up to go or…?"

"Nope," Katie said with a laugh before retreating up the girls' stairs once more, returning a few minutes later with a sweatshirt. "Okay, now I'm ready to go."

The walk to the grounds was silent, but neither of the pair could find anything to break it. Fred gave an attempt in the Common Room, and in the end he supposed it worked out; she was there with him. But after all, he found nothing more on his mind. He just waited for her to speak, and when they finally reached the castle doors and made their way out into the rain, he realized the mild hop was held in vain. The rain was falling a little lighter outside than it had been in the room of requirement, but the soft rumbles of distant thunder remained.

"So," Fred began, watching his feet as they sloshed through the mud to get a bit further from the castle doors before they'd take off. No further words were managed, so he let the single word hover. Fred gave a soft laugh and paused to mount his broom. His eyes shifted to Katie as he lowered his broom and swung a leg over it, waiting for Katie to follow. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, and his eyes couldn't even lift before he heard the loud crack that followed. Flying probably wasn't the best idea, but he didn't allow the weather to talk him off his broom.

Katie looked at him with a grin, mounting her own broom. "So remember that time I totally kicked your ass in a mud fight?" She let out a laugh and kicked off the ground, soaring into the air as fast as her broom would take her.

"Oi!" Fred shouted through his own laugh, taking off right after her, his eyes squinted to try and keep out the rain. "I distinctly remember _winning_." He reminded her, despite her not being in eyesight.

Another flash of lightning had him turn his eyes to the sky, and he almost debated on asking her if they should keep to the castle instead. He heard her voice faintly, but the words were indistinguishable. His eyes searched through the darkness, but he couldn't see her. Still squinting to protect himself from the stinging drops, and cupping a hand above his eyebrows, he continued to look. "Katie?" His first call was fairly soft, and he lowered his broom slightly. He thought he heard Katie's voice, but a boom of lightening made it impossible to follow. Once the roar of thunder dulled, he tried again. "Katie?"

He never did like not knowing where she was, and he always felt that frustrating pang of worry, even when the situations told him she'd be fine. It wasn't as if Percy would jump on a broom and snatch her right out from under his nose. The prat couldn't even fly. Fred's speed quickened as he sped for the ground, but a few short feet from the earth, a figure appeared. She was there before Fred could even draw in a breath and he felt his broom collide with hers. The impact was rather rough, and before he could even mutter out a curse for his stupidity, he felt the broom fall out from beneath them, and soon he hit the hard, muddy earth. There wasn't much pain, but it knocked the air right out of his lungs. He gave a soft groan when sitting back up, and only then considered the fact that he probably knocked Katie off her broom as well. A curse finally left him as he looked over to the girl only centimeters from him.

"Sorry," he muttered sincerely, but a faint smile still tugged at his lips.

Katie sat up from the place she'd been lying on the ground, staring at Fred with a small smile before letting out a laugh. "We're not very good at this playing in the rain thing, are we? And besides, I never said you didn't win. I just said I kicked your ass, which I did…" Katie rose from the ground.

Fred stopped his search for his broom and felt his hands curl around the thick mud and wet earth that he'd been kneeling on. "I see." He replied emotionlessly, glancing toward her hands to assure himself she hadn't armed herself with mud. _He _had.

"That's true," he shrugged, trying to keep the two globs of mud hidden as he slowly rose to his feet. "But I think…" he reached forward, a smirk across his lips as he went to smush one handful of mud on the side of Katie's face.

Katie sputtered slightly, backing away from him. She opened her mouth and allowed raindrops to fill it before swishing it around and spitting it back out, hoping to rid herself of the taste of mud.

"What do you think!" Katie shouted as she grabbed whatever handfuls of mud she could and tossed both of them at Fred as hard as she could. Fred dodged one of the mud globs, and the second one nearly hit him in the head, but used his arm to block it. The mud splattered across his arm and another laugh was torn from him.

"I think you look better that way," he laughed out teasingly while Katie drew closer, still firing mud in his direction. One hit him just below his shoulder and he finally launched his own ball of mud back at her. Not many would have enjoyed the mud-fight as much as he did, but the relief he felt could never be described. This was the very thing he'd been afraid of losing. This was what he liked about her the most, and so despite of getting a chunk of mud in the face – which he did – he couldn't help but smile happily and laugh while he gathered up more handfuls of mud,

"What's wrong?" he asked through a chuckle. "You look great, Kates! Why the hostility?"

"Hostility? You throw mud at me, hit me in the _face_ with it, and I'm supposed to just sit there and take it? I don't think so Fred Weasley," Katie laughed, but only moments later she found herself slipping and falling backward into another mud puddle. "Truce?" she grinned up at Fred, her hand outstretched with her pinky up.

Fred laughed and shrugged. Of course Katie wouldn't sit back and take it – he adored that about her. He could already imagine Angelina shrieking loudly and throwing her fists at him instead of mud. Alicia would probably cry and race back into the castle to clean herself up. But Katie, being the girl she was, would always retaliate. Maybe that's why Fred always started these little spats. Fred smirked at her extended pinky. With a laugh he reached out with his own, as if about to finish up the truce. He grabbed for her wrist instead and tugged with all his weight to fling her over his hip and back onto the muddy earth. Only then, while grinning down at her, did he offer his pinky.

"Truce," he winked wrapping his pinky around hers. "Now help me found my broom…"

* * *

Angelina was sitting in the sixth year boys' dormitory on George's bed. It was empty save for herself and George. She stared out the window as the rain spattered against it, the dul light of the moon illuminating the room only the slightest bit. She stared out the window as neither she or George spoke a word, but something illuminated rather quickly on the ground. A wand? She narrowed her eyes slightly before they widened.

"George! Look! There's two bloody people outside in this weather? They've got to be mental. Who do you think it is?" Angelina said, squinting to try and see.

George sat upright, tearing his eyes away from Angelina's hand that he'd been toying with as it laid across his stomach. He leaned in closer to the window, straining his eyes to try and identify the two outdoors.

"No idea," He finally answered, and wrapped his hand around Angelina's. "Want to go see?"

Angelina had sat in silence as she seemed to debate it, and finally she turned her eyes back to him. "We're not going outside though…"

George shook his head and motioned back to the window. "They're coming in," He said, "See?"

Angelina sat there, continuing to debate with herself about the figures in the rain. Sure, they were going inside, but was she really willing to walk all the way down there to see? It was only when the light illuminating the figures had gone out that urgency seemed to enter Angelina's mind. "Yes," Angelina said quickly, grabbing George's wrist and making her way from the boys dorm.

The pair reached the common room, and exited quite frantically. Alicia was sitting there, and Angelina heard her call something out, but Angelina paid no attention as she and George made their way into the hall. "You don't think they've gotten far? I want to see who these nutters are, honestly. They could catch their death," Angelina said with a shake of her head as they continued through the halls.

Angelina and George went to round a corner, but as soon as Angelina was greeted by the sight on the other side, she immediately backtracked into the wall on the other side of the corner. "It's Katie and Fred!" Angelina whispered urgently, not entirely sure what to do with herself. Were they fighting? Were they getting along? Why were they out in the rain?

Angelina's brain teemed with unanswered questions, but above all of that she didn't know what to do. Her and George seeing them could ruin everything just like Alicia had at dinner. "What do we do George?" she whispered curiously, urgency in her tone.

"This is too bloody perfect," Fred recognized George's voice, and soon enough he came strutting toward them from behind a corner. There was a cocky grin on his face and a desperate Angelina pulling at his shirt and pleading him to leave them alone. That was odd.

"What've we got here _Freddy?_" He remembered his arm slung around Katie's shoulder and reluctantly dropped it. Angelina pulled at George again, sending Katie an apologetic look. "What were you two lovebirds doing out in the rain?"

Angelina whispered something that Fred didn't catch and George looked at her with a frown. "But Ang… It's Fred…" She glared heatedly, and George sighed rather sadly before letting her tug him back down the halls.

"Well that was… odd," Katie muttered shortly, her eyes tracing the ground as they walked on. Still, she tried to swallow the awkward feeling that was forming in her throat and let out a sigh that that cleared her thoughts. "Well I've got to shower, I feel disgusting," she said with a small shrug before looking up at him. "But, er, what are you up to after you get yourself all cleaned up?"

Fred's mind shouted at him to shut up, but the words left him anyway. "Meeting you outside the common room." He smiled faintly. _Don't_ was being ground into his thoughts but he ignored it. He knew he would never be satisfied if he didn't at least _try…_ "I need to talk to you," he admitted quietly and he felt a nervous spin in his stomach. Trying to keep it down, he reached out and playfully tugged at a muddy chunk of Katie's hair. "After you shower then?" He asked as they finally reached the Common Room.

"After _we _shower," Katie corrected with a smirk. "I'm not going anywhere with you unless you shower." She laughed before speaking the password to the Fat Lady. "See you in a bit then," she said before disappearing inside the portrait hole, a mile-wide smile on her face.


	25. The Talk

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter, and I'm sorry for that. :P I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It really means a lot to me. I'm so, so happy you're all enjoying it!

After Katie was showered and clad in clothes a bit more comfortable (jeans, a red tanktop, and a black hoodie to be exact) she bounded down the girls stairs and back into the common room. Angelina and Alicia were still sitting by the fire, but George had retreated presumably to the dorms.

"Where are you going?" Angelina asked and Katie smirked before shrugging.

"Oh, I dunno… Around," she dismissed the subject before exiting the Common Room. Fred wasn't out there yet, so she leaned against the wall before sliding down it to sit down. And it was there that she would wait to have the conversation that could change everything for better or worse.

Fred fought on a shirt and pants, buttoning his jeans with one hand while the other flicked his wand to dry his hair. He tugged on a dry pair of socks and finally bothered to scoop the dirty, wet clothes off the bathroom floor. They were flung onto the floor near his bed and left to be tended to later. As usual.

"What's the rush?" George grinned and Fred turned quickly to see him seated on his bed. Fred didn't reply, but his eyes did spot George's abandoned shoes. Snatching them off the floor he sat on George's trunk and tugged them on. "Oi!"

"Mine are muddy," Fred explained through a grin and George scoffed out in acceptance. "I'll bring em back." Fred shrugged, straightening the bottom of his pants before standing back up.

"Won't explain though?" George asked as Fred moved to his own trunk to fish around for another hoodie.

"Nope." A silence lingered as he tugged on the grey hoodie. He flashed George another grin before leaving the dorms, taking the steps rather quickly into the Common Room.

Angelina and Alicia were still scattered around the fire, and their whispering was still filling the Common Room. HE gave them a questioning look as he slowed in his pace, but he didn't plan to actually stop and question it. He didn't and they didn't either, they simply stared. When he reached the portrait Alicia's voice was heard.

"Ooh…" It sounded as if a mental lightbulb had gone off in the girl's head, and she and Angelina burst into a fit of giggles. Fred ignored it as he pushed through the portrait hole and walked into the hall. At first he didn't see Katie, but as he spotted her seated on the floor he gave a short laugh. "Why are you down there?" He offered a hand to hoist her up onto her feet so they could actually find a place to 'talk.' The Room of Requirement was Fred's first choice, but that almost seemed too easy.

"So where to, Katie?" Their eyes locked momentarily before Katie managed to tear hers away, smirking slightly.

"I dunno. Want to just walk and see where we end up?" she offered, and Fred was content with that.

"Walking sounds good." He replied as they started to walk down the halls. They rounded the first corner he tried desperately to begin the conversation, but nothing came. How did one ever start off the topic of admitting that you like someone? If Katie even did, then she got lucky her friends happened to blrt it out like that. Meanwhile, he was suffering through even finding the beginning. So instead, he walked.

"I didn't expected you to beat me out of the showers," Fred gave a half-smile in her direction before his eyes fell to the floor once more. "You looked three times worse than me." He elbowed her gently so she knew he was joking, but he still felt that nervous pang that she'd think he thought she looked bad. When times like that… it was quite the contrary.

Katie elbowed him back with a grin. "It's not my fault you're such a priss." Whatever was coming, Katie just wanted it to be overwith. Good or bad, she longed for closure to this huge mess they found themselves in. The dizzy happiness that came over her at the thought of the good possibilities was much more pleasant than the nauseas, upset feeling she got when she thought of the bad. But in either case, her feelings were dancing a tango that was unfamiliar to them. Her head and her heart were yelling different things, and it was hard to tell which to listen to. They rounded another corner and another and a silence grew between them once more. Katie debated as to whether she wanted to ask, but the debate was short and the words flew from her lips.

"You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

All thoughts that the silence between them was good escalated when it was broken. His little bubble of comfort was shattered, and his brain screamed out to bring the silence back. He'd not make a fool of himself if he simply shut his mouth. But alas, Katie refused to let the reason for their walk die. Though he knew he couldn't ignore it all night. He swallowed a tightness in his throat that was practically suffocating and feigned another smile. "I guess." He let it end with that only for a short moment because soon enough his eyes checked the halls for people, and he stopped walking. "Well, yeah," he corrected himself as Katie stopped too. The indescribably uncomfortable feeling pitted itself into his stomach once more, and he found his jaw unwilling to move. Or maybe it was just him. Yeah."

He'd only given her three words, and already he felt like his stupidity surpassed any he'd shown to her before. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to meet her eyes, but his gaze only lingered for so long. "About what Spinnet said… at dinner…" Already he felt like he was straying from his point, and he waved his hand to dismiss those words.

"No," he sighed out, trying to find a new way to start. "That's…" his hand fell to his side an he finally looked at Katie. "I just wanted to talk about… what they say…" That was half a lie, and he felt his jaw clench slightly. He didn't care what they said, or how much they hated what they said. He only needed to say one thing, and yet they were the closest way he had. He could get to the point with them. He _could_.

There was a long silence between them before Kate finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry… For dinner, I mean…" Her voice and thoughts trailed and she found herself at a loss for words. Could she really apologize for what she felt? Sure, she could apologize for the way it came out, but she refused to feel sorry for how she felt. "It wasn't meant… to come out that way." She knew her cheeks were pink, and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She couldn't. She leaned against the wall and slid down it once more, deciding that they'd walked far enough for now.

Fred dropped down right beside her. At least beside her he wouldn't be forced to stare at her through every word. And the closeness was finally more of a persuasion to continue than it was nerve-wracking. "It would have happened eventually, anyway," he gave a faint smile before his eyes left her once more. "Our mates aren't good with shutting their mouths."

He kept his legs outstretched and crossed them at the ankle while Katie kept hers Indian style. "If it wasn't Alicia with you, it'd just been George with me." He replied quietly, forcing any sort of unsureness from his tone, even though his heart was pounding a million beats per second. He bent a knee slightly to pick at the laces on George's shoe.

"Definitely going to make Hogsmeade harder huh?" He asked, glancing toward her with a weak smile as he tried to sidetrack the conversation. "I don't think they'll be so easy to argue with anymore."

Katie sat frozen for a second, swearing she wasn't hearing things correctly, and yet, in her heart she knew she was. She offered him a small smirk before it grew into a grin. "I think you're right… but, I don't think it'll make it harder. Maybe more fun. Or maybe, if we fake it, we can get them to forget about the whole thing, and we can do something… more… us?" She paused, not really sure how to continue. "I mean, I'd love to drink tea with you and all, and it's really cutesy, but if I had a choice between tea with you and mudfights with you, mudfights would win out every time." She smirked Fred Weasley had really just admitted he fancied her.

"You kidding?" Fred grinned, nudging her once more. "I'd never choose tea over a mudfight. They're priceless." He didn't go on to explain that it was her that made them priceless, and that none of the other girls he had ever bothered with would willingly participate in them. Let alone choose them over 'cutesy' little date settings Hogsmeade provided. "I think we can pull their legs a little," he grinned mischievously in her direction before making sure the halls were empty. "No harm, no foul?" Eventually, feeling like the conversation had a bit of closure, he pushed himself onto his feet. "Now what? Should we head back to the Common Room?"

"Sure," Katie said with a nod before rising from her spot on the wall as well. They made their way back through the halls in silence until Fred's voice reached her ears.

"I was thinking…" he muttered, glancing toward her as they rounded another corner. "Christmas… I mean, this doesn't change anything…" he hesitated, feeling like he should further clarify, but finding himself unwilling to do so. "Right?"

Katie stayed silent for a moment before looking up at him with a nod. "Right." So they'd admitted they'd fancied each other… that didn't make them like… a thing.

"Also, about Hogsmeade… before the mudfight… did you want to go?" Fred finally managed to ask. Most people would have probably tried to lock eyes, but Fred's eyes remained ahead, staring at the hall.

"Sure… I'd like that," Katie said, attempting to fight the heat in her cheeks and the grin that was plastered across her face. She failed miserably.

The rest of the walk was fairly silent, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. Fred was glad that he and Katie were still able to be around each other, and do the things they enjoyed with a tension around them. If anything, the only change he felt was that he didn't need to worry so much on whether or not he'd do something without thinking that would make what he'd been hiding all the more obvious. Now all he had to do was think about how to keep it from Pecy, and not from Katie.

When Fred's mind cleared the Fat Lady was before them. She rested against the side of the portrait with her hand son her hips, as if she'd not be moved mo matter how many times they muttered the password.

"You're both out past hours," she stated haughtily, but Fred mumbled out the password. "No." She bit back, now glowering down at them stubbornly. "No students are allowed out at this time of night."

"True," Fred replied smugly, "But it doesn't say we aren't allowed _in_ past hours." The Fat Lady snorted and turned her eyes to Katie.

"And you, young lady? Have you no shame… frolicking around at these hours?"

"_Fortuna Major." _Fred repeated the password and the portrait still wouldn't budge. Katie grew annoyed.

"Oi! Com on now," she said, glaring at the portrait.

"Why should I? I'm tired of letting you two in time after time after hours. You _never learn_," the Fat Lady argued back, and Katie sighed angrily.

"Look either you let us in with a harsh warning or we find a way through you," Katie muttered the empty threat, but the Fat Lady was unimpressed.

"There's no way through me, young lady."

"Then just let us in with a warning, please?"

The Fat Lady let out a sigh, rolling her eyes before swinging open. "Next time the two of you are going straight to Dumbledore."

"Thank Merlin," Katie muttered under her breath with an exasperated sigh before entering the Common Room. Sure enough, George and Angelina were cuddling together on the couch. She grimaced slightly before turning to Fred. "See you tomorrow then," she said with a nod, though she was sure the smile on her face was unmistakable. She attempted to make her way up the stairs without Angelina noticing, but had no such luck.

"Katie!" she exclaimed happily, and Katie mentally kicked herself before turning around.

"Yes?" Katie asked, tilting her head to the side as she kissed George on the cheek and bid him goodbye. It was then that Angelina headed in her direction. "I want to talk to you," she said before ushering Katie up the girls' stairs. Katie smirked, she was prepared for this conversation this time, and she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Well, what was all that about? What happened?" Angelina asked rapid-fire, her voice completely hyper and excited. Katie had been about to answer truthfully before she remembered her plan to fool them with Fred. Instead, she shrugged half-heartedly.

"Nothing," she lied and Angelina's mouth fell open slightly, a disappointed look overtaking her expression.

"You didn't talk at all about what happened at dinner?" Angelina asked astonishment in her voice. "Nothing at ll?"

"Eh, not really," Katie lied again, and Angelina frowned even more. "Sorry to disappoint you.

"Not disappointment. Just… I had hoped you guy would work things out completely, so you could make some sort of decision about Hogsmeade on your own, instead of us just dragging you," Angelina explained as they reached the fifth year girls' dorm. Katie let out a small sigh.

"Looks like we're just going to be dragged along then. Hope we don't ruin your evening. I'll see you tomorrow," Katie said with a small wave. "And do try and cheer up."

"Night Katie," Angelina said with a nod before Katie closed the door and flopped onto her bed, a huge smile on her face.


	26. Hogsmeade II

A/N: I am so, so sorry for the long wait! 3 I hope this chapter is well worth it, though. ^_^

* * *

The anxiousness that had kept Fred up all night the night before the Hogsmeade trip was still there when he woke in the morning. The very second his alarm clock went off he shut up and threw it in his trunk. He ripped clean clothing from his trunk and he hurried into the bathroom. It was a rarity to bet George at waking and getting ready, but Fred succeeded. By the time he'd showered and gotten dressed, George was finally entering the bathroom. Fred ignored the half of him that said to leave and head down to the Great Hall without him. Though ever fiber of him wanted to be around Katie, there was little to even be discussed at breakfast. Fred knew it was better to wait, so he dropped onto his bed and did just that. After breakfast was when the day would begin.

The twins practically ran the entire trip to the Great Hall after George was ready to go. Neither of them even realized it was a race until they began elbowing each other to reach the doors, and fell into them laughing. If one of them had one, neither declared whom. Pushing open the doors, despite the slam that had ben heard, the twins walked with overly calm expressions. Still, they had matching mischievous smirks. Angelina shook her head at George when he sat beside her, as if she was feigning anger. "Look who _finally_ showed up," she stated, but soon a playful smile found her and she offered George some jellied toast. He grinned happily before loading it with eggs.

"Do all guys eat like that?" Alicia asked, her face partially scrunched as she tried not to grimace at George's jelly and egg sandwich.

"_Like what?"_ they asked in unison, though George's voice was muffled by Angelina's hand, as if she knew he'd answer before swallowing. Alicia simply blinked before shrugging it off and making herself a bowl of cereal.

"So are you and Lee going with Ang and Georgie-kins to Puddifoots?" Fred asked Alicia. She mentioned awhile back that she might have wanted to take Lee, and Angelina had quickly tried to make it a triple date, which Fred and Katie both happily declined. Alicia smiled and Angelina nodded quickly in agreement.

"Of course!" Angelina exclaimed. "_Friends_ like to double-date." Fred gave a short snicker while reaching for a muffin.

"Sorry Kaites," Fred stated through a smirk, "Guess you're out of friends."

"I didn't say that!" Angelina swatted Fred's arm rather roughly before turning away with a heaved breath and taking George's toast sandwich away from him. He frowned slightly, but said nothing as she tore bits to try herself – more than likely as a distraction to her own mind.

Katie let out a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. "You may as well have," she said with a firm nod. The rest of breakfast seemed to pass by in silence, and every second that passed Katie became more and more excited about the day to come. It wasn't until Angelina spoke again that Katie realized how lost in her own thoughts she'd truly been.

"We should get going. I don't want it to fill up," Angelina said with a grin before rising from the table and grabbing George's wrist. He rose from the table, and then Alicia, and then finally Lee Jordan. "Have fun shopping." Angelina's eyes met with Katie's only briefly before she turned to leave.

"Don't worry, I will," Katie replied with a grin, forcing her eyes to not look in Fred's direction. Angelina let out a small throaty noise of disapproval before they finally made their way to the doors of the Great Hall.

"They're so daft," Katie said laughing as her eyes finally met Fred's, a mischievous smile across her face.

"Yeah, but that's just how we want them," Fred replied through a short laugh before standing up and offering Katie his hand. He didn't even contemplate the action until it was already hovering in front of her, and it'd only made it all the more obvious if he'd suddenly pulled away.

"Good point," Katie said before pushing away her bowl of cereal before looking up at Fred, his hand hovering in front of her face. She grinned before gripping his hand in hers before rising from her seat, not bothering to drop his hand as they made their way to exit the Great Hall. She pushed open one of the doors with her free hand, her hand never leaving his as they walked through the entrance hall. Her eyes searched the small crowed that was lingering near the doors and they landed on someone, their eyes locked with hers.

Percy Weasley. Katie squeezed Fred's the slightest bit tighter as she tore her eyes away from Percy and the pair of them continued right past him. They could feel the heated glare on the back of their heads, and Fred couldn't help but feel the urge to bring Katie closer and wrap an arm around her . Whether it was protective or possessive wouldn't matter much – it would have all looked the same to Percy. Still, he refrained as they made their way out into the chilly fall wind.

"So, where are we going" Katie asked with a grin as they finally started on their way to Hogsmeade.

Fred glanced toward her with a cheeky sort of smile. "No bloody idea," he replied honestly through a laugh. "We'll just make it up as we go along I guess." Fred hoped his answer wouldn't deter her. People like Angelina liked plans written down to the very minute of the day, but the twins just enjoyed making the minutes pass with a more random sort of enjoyment. Being unaware was half the fun for them. Thus far, though, Katie proved to be nothing like Angelina. Thank Merlin. "Why? Anything in particular you want to accomplish?"

Katie shrugged slightly. "No, not really." In the back of her head she wondered whether or not they'd be making an appearance at Madame Puddifoots, but she dared not mention it until they were there. Hogsmeade finally came into view and Katie grinned as excitement flooded her.

"What do you usually do at Hogsmeade?" she asked.

Fred lifted his eyebrows slightly in a sarcastic look. "We go to Zonko's of course," Fred replied, ever more thrilled for the day as he knew he and George would finally have the supplies for their new firework designs. "Eventually I do need to rummage around there for things. You mind?" Fred already knew the answer, and it made hiding smiles all the more impossible. Few other girls in Hogwarts would tolerate being fragged into the joke shop during their trips to Hogsmeade, and Fred would adore Katie Bell all the more when she came willingly. "It'll be your turn after that. What do you like to do at Hogsmeade?"

"I spend a majority of my day in Gladrag's looking at clothes," Katie admitted with a laugh and Fred openly flinched. "Other than that me and Ang and Al usually get some candy, get a booth at the Three Broomsticks nad talk," she said with a sall shrug. "So you can pick your poison, candy or clothes."

"We can go to Gladrag's if you want," Fred shrugged, glancing to the store in the far off distance. "I don't mind." He tore his eyes from the building, waiting for Katie to lift her eyes toward me before he gave a faint smile. He could make little use of the situation. Gawking couldn't be as obvious, he could always just be "judging" the new apparel. He grinned a big mischievously at the thought before glancing around Hogsmaeade once more, quickly surveying the students around them. "Can we still stop at Honeyduks though?" he asked sounding a bit more hopeful than he intended. "I like candy." He grinned more sheepishly this time, a bit more innocence managed as he gave their hands small swing as they neared the stores.

"I'm not sure we can, actually," Katie replied as seriously as she could. "I am the death of sweets after all. All the jars might just throw themselves off the shelves. But, provided the candy survives my entrance, we can go buy as much candy as you'd like." She laughed as the pair finally reached Zonko's. They entered the shop and once more Fred felt an anxious excitement surge through him. He tightened his grip on her only to make sure he kept her close so he could drag her about and show her each and every little thing she'd been missing out on. He flew by the counter without a single word, snatching up the small box that was always just sitting on the counter – always left out for the twin together their things in.

"These are Bit-Snappers," Fred exclaimed through a grin as he took a small box off the shelf to hand to Katie. "They're like little clams – they clamp on to the first thing to touch them. They're pretty small though, so they come off easy. George and I have got enlarging them down easy, but we still gotta work on the bite," he extended his hand to put the small box on the shelf while his eyes continued to scan the shelves for things he actually needed.

"We're looking for a little box of what looks like silver snakes," Fred explained, though personally he knew most would have already escaped, and would need to be found wriggling amongst other items. "They're metallic – not too hard to spot. We're gonna need about – ah!" he stopped mid-sentence, reading out and snatching up a small silver critter as it wiggled out form between two boxes. He tossed the snake-like thing into the box before looking to Katie. "We're gonna need about a dozen, they don't bite."

Fred continued in search of the metallic snakes, while occasionally grabbing other items to toss into the box. He caught a few more Slithers before he heard the faint jingle of someone entering the shop. He set the box down idly, moving down the aisle and poking his head out to assure himself George hadn't entered. He was relieved to find nothing more than a small gaggle of Sltyerins coming in, and judging by their expressions they wouldn't stay for long. Moving back to Katie, he glanced toward the box to see if she'd managed to catch any Slithers sucessfually.

"Want to head to Gladrags after this?" Fred asked with a timid sort of smile as he snatched up a jar of black powder. "This is the ash from a Chinese Fireball," his explanation quickly changed the topic, "It's more than flammable, so it adds a nice little kick to our fireworks." He handed the jar to her instead of placing it in the box, all the more thrilled to be sharing a few secrets with her he was probably meant to keep… well, secret. But he was fairly certain George would blab out full recipes of their contraptions to Ang if the girl would listen. The bells on the door jingled again and Fred figured it to be a group of students finally leaving. Unfortunately, the voice they heard next proved Fred's assumptions very, very wrong.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you had anything that helps… modify memories," the voice that Katie would recognize anywhere came out in its usual condescending tone. Katie scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before glancing to Fred. 'Percy…' she mouthed toward him before retreating to the back of the store, further and further from Percy. Biting back a sigh by grinding his teeth, Fred shifted the box beneath his arm and nodded, following Katie further back into Zonko's to keep them undetected. He grabbed her arm after a few shelves were passed, leading her around a small corner almost hidden by furry jackets on an invisible sort of rack.

" – would only allow a little amount of memory lost, I'm afraid." The shop keeper's voice barely carried. Percy's was even muffled.

"- more than that… few months worth." Fred stared ahead idly with a puzzled look, but eventually shrugged the moment side and settled against the wall, waiting for whatever curiosity that drug Percy in to die off.

"Just wait," Fred whispered, finally returning his gaze back to Katie. He wished he could asy more, but there wasn't much more to be said. Fortunately, whatever Percy came into Zonko's for him was sold to him quickly enough because the bells to the store jingled once more. Katie moved out from the corner that she and Fred had been seemingly huddled in before looking at him.

"Close one eh?" she flashed a smile in his direction. "What else do you need?"

Fred shook his head. "We've got enough," he shifted the box once more before heading to the front of the store. "George can pick up whatever's left. We at least covered the basics."

They made their way to the desk and Fred dropped the box onto the couner with a thud while grinning in the shopkeeper's direction. Glancing into the box he made a throaty noise as he began waving his wand over each item to add them up.

"Small load today?" the aged man asked before glancing back up to Fred. His eyes shifted to Katie and he gave a smile before continuing to add up the total.

"George will be back in to grab a few more things, but our last stock has held up long enough," Fred replied shortly. The man gave a nod, finishing his sifting through the box and murmuring out a total price. Fred fished out a few coins before tossing the galleons into the man's hand and he returned one last grin before claiming the box and waiting for Katie to follow him out.

"Gladrag's then?" he asked, still undecided on whether or not it'd be a trip he'd enjoy. But the possibilities were there, and besides, what were the chances George or Lee would be there? And Angelina and Alicia wouldn't go about without them… Fred hoped.

"To Gladrag's," Katie said with a grin before pointing toward the small clothing shop she loved so mch. It was a short walk to the shop and Katie inhaled the familiar scent that the clothing store carried as soon as they entered. She turned to Fred before taking his hand once more. It was her turn to drag him around.

"I think we're going to start with winter clothes," she said with a grin before scanning the shelves until she found clothes that she liked. "What do you think?" she held up the pants and shirt toward him, even though she knew in the back of her mind he probably didn't care much. "Should I try it on?"

Fred cocked an eyebrow questioning without words if she truly expected him to know. In the end he shrugged. "I don't see why not. What else?" he questioned, pushing a few of the clothing pieces hanging on the rack aside. He wished he had suggestions, but it all looked the same to him. Glancing around the small clothing shop he found the small changing room in the corner before he glanced back to Katie to see what else she'd added on to her pile of clothes.

She'd managed to gather up quite a few things before finally entering the dressing room with one last smile. Fred dropped onto a wobbly bench just outside the dressing room, leaning back with the box that rested at his feet as he waited for Katie. He didn't mind not having the purest of intentions for his going there. She was glad he was there, as far as he concerned it was a win-win, though he was fairly certain he'd be getting the better end of the deal.

In the midst of his waiting he felt a cool shiver around his ankle. Sheer confusion had him look down and he smirked. Apparently the Slithers had gotten restless, and he had to unwind one from around his ankle and toss it back into the box.

"Success?" he asked upon straightening back up, still readjusting some flaps on the box to keep the things contained.

"Tons," Katie called out with a smile as she exited the dressing room. She did a small twirl before grinning at him. "What do you think?"

Even though he was _thinking_ less than polite words, and it wasn't in his nature to hold anything back… he did. Katie seemed deserving of a little more respect than that, even if he'd never say it out loud. "Good," he stated simply, though even that simple word was laced with a little more meaning. And after his eyes finished sweeping every little inch, he was certain that wouldn't be too hidden either. So, he sidetracked.

"You'll need some jumpers too, if you're gonna be staying at the Burrow."

Katie nodded before returning to the dressing room and quickly changing from one outfit to the next. "Ready for outfit number two?"

Fred shook his head. "Nah," he replied, "Got bored, stripped down. Gimme a few." His grin ony widened as he waited for the door to open or to hear a response form her. But as he waited for Katie's laughter, someone else's reached his ears. He turned slightly, casting a suspicious glance over his shoulder. He saw Angelina there in the doorway of Gladrags, practically dragging George into the store and laughing every time his twin grasped the doorway and refused to enter. Fred immediately shot to his feet, momentarily lost on where to go he'd not be spotted. He waited for the click of the dressing room door and rather quickly shot into the dressing room to avoid Angelina and George, accidentally knocking into Katie in the process.

Katie narrowed her eyes momentarily at him, but sighed out quietly just the same as Angelina's laughter filled the store once more. "Why wouldn't they turn up here?" She smirked before her eyes fell on Fred once more. "So," she whispered, "what do you think?" She gave a small twirl, though the enclosed space made it impossible for her to do so without bumping against Fred.

"I think you're going to get us caught," Fred smiled, his concern obviously weakening with each moment he spent with her. "If Angelina spots us together, and not with her, you'll be hearing about it until you graduate from Hogwarts." Yet, in the end, he still leaned against the wall to gain just a few more inches of space, and allowed his gaze to scan over her outfit. A grin was his only response.

"You don't know a think about clothes, do you?" Angelina exclaimed with a tired sigh. "This is too adorable. You'll see." Fred glanced toward the closed door of the dressing room, practically holding his breath as he hoped she wasn't already planning on trying something on. Yet, much to their torture, a fist was soon rapping against the door. Fred half debated covering Katie's mouth, but in the end he merely hoped to Merlin she'd know not to give any response. But in that silence, Angelina remained. "Someone in there?" There was only the shortest of pauses before she continued. "George would you get someone to open this?"

Katie's heartbeat was going a mile a minute. She glanced towards Fred and bit her lip. 'What do I do?' she mouthed silently, and then, as if on cue, they were saved.

"Angelina! You have to come look at this!" Alicia shouted from somewhere else in the store. Katie glanced to the door, hoping beyond hope that Angelina went.

"Coming!" Angelina called out before her footsteps retreated. Katie let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding before her eyes found Fred again.

"We need a plan. Any ideas?" Katie whispered as Fred turned around to give her room to change back into the clothes she arrived in. It was practically seconds before Katie tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around once more.

"I don't know," Fred whispered back, trying to shift his weight slightly only to feel his foot snag on a hanger. He scowled at the contraption, kicking it off rather quietly before glancing up at Katie once more. "Can't you distract her?" Fed questioned, his eyes locking with Katie's. "I can wait here til the coast is clear Just- for Merlin's sake," Fred growled once more, trying to shake away another hanger that had snagged a thread on the bottom of his jeans. He kicked his foot only a few inches, expecting it to dislodge itself as easily as the other. It didn't, it merely swung back and forth beneath his foot just as he stepped down. The plastic snapped beneath his shoe and he instantly shifted his weight to try and stop it from breaking. He'd only proceeded to lose his footing a bit, gripping the wall to stop from knocking into Katie, only serving it hitting the wall and a thud resounded when his elbow met the door. The door to the dressing room gave a slight shake at the impact, and yet despite the worry that their friends would have heard, he had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing. _Smooth_.

"Clever," Katie said quietly with a smirk before glancing to the door. Once Fred had solid footing again she gathered up her clothes and stood near the door. She glanced back only momentarily. "Good luck getting out of here."

She opened the door slowly and slipped out virtually silently as mission seemingly impossible began. She rounded the corner into the dressing room area and Angelina, Alicia and George were all standing around a rack of clothes, but staring directly at the dressing room.

"You were in their that whole time?" Angelina barked, and Katie tried to hide her smile as she walked toward the three of them.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Was in the middle of getting dressed," Katie lied.

"What made that loud boom?" Alicia questioned skeptically as her eyes began searching through the articles of clothing in Katie's.

"You know me, Al. That should be enough to tell you I fell over," Katie said with a grin. "Oh, wanna see what I bought?" Angelina seemed less than excited, but she nodded nonetheless.

* * *

Fred listened to the muffled voices of his friends, catching only a few words as he waited. Eventually, he cracked the door to steal a quick peak and make sure the coast was clear. Poking his head out, he cursed beneath his breath and quickly withdrew back into the dressing room when he'd locked eyes with Alicia. _Bloody hell!_ Didn't even remotely cover the thoughts running through his head, eyes closing with worry as he waited for Alicia to shriek out what she'd seen. Oddly, that shout never came. And this time when he poked his head out, she seemed overly excited at whatever clothes Katie was showing them. Angelina bought the two girl's enjoyment and when she seemed fixated enough on the outfits, he made a run for it. He'd almost completely forgotten about George, skidding to a halt in the middle of the store when he saw him finishing up his conversation with the sales clerk.

Fred ducked into the only place he could find – a circular clothing rack. He heard the footsteps of his town passing, and he held his breath until he, too, was conversing with the gaggle of girls. Now he sat there, legs awkwardly bent beneath him as he wondered – how in the name of Merlin would he get out _now?_

I ducked into the only place I could find - a circular clothing wrack. I heard the footsteps of my twin passing, and held my breath until he, too, was conversing with the gaggle of girls. Now I sat there, legs awkwardly bent beneath me as I wondered - How in the name of Merlin would I get out _now_?

"Oh I _love_ it!" Alicia exclaimed, and Fred rolled his eyes with boredom. What fun. Eventually after Katie had showed them a number of clothes Fred grew tired of waiting in quiet, shifting the shirts to peer outside. He saw Angelina near the dressing room with an armload of clothes. Just by watching her you could tell she was still a little bit irked with Katie, but Fred didn't feel an ounce of guilt about it. Angelina finally entered the dressing room, and since he knew Alicia had already spotted him, the only thing he really had to worry about was George. And with a dramatic sigh that said he was just as bored as Fred was, George dropped into a seat outside the dressing room.

Alicia grabbed Katie's wrist, tugging the girl farther from the dressing room and closer to Fred. He released the shirt, hiding just a bit longer until he knew how irked or troublesome Alicia was going to be about her recent discovery. "Katie Ann Bell," Alicia whispered her name in a slightly heated tone. "You're here with Fred? Why didn't you tell me 'n Ang? Do you have any idea how _angry_ she is right now?" Alicia paused, but it was only momentary before her rant continued. "It would have been fun for you to come with us…" There was a sort of whine to her voice and from what point Fred was unable to listen any further. He reached out from the clothing rack and wrapped his fingers around her ankle, earning a loud, ear-shattering scream from Alicia. He released her quickly and hoped his laughter was drowned out by the panicked shrieks as she stepped away from the rack.

Fred remained hidden in the clothing rack, trying desperately to hide his laughs. "Uh…" George commented from a distance and he waited with a grin to see what reasoning either of the girl's would come up with.

"Ooooh," Alicia seethed, but Fred couldn't dare peak out to see where she was hauling Katie off to now. "He is just _asking_ for it, I swear!"

"_Who?"_ Angelina then questioned, obviously finished with her first outfit.

From beneath the clothing rack Fred could see the shadow of Katie stomping on the ground, declaring it was a spider that spooked Alicia, drawing another grin from him.

Angelina was still acting a Goddess, apparently, the levels of her voice still annoying for Fred to listen to. It was best to stay hidden until he knew she was out of sight. She was acting snootily enough just for Katie not being there with him – he could only imagine how she'd react when she found out that Katie _was_ and just didn't want to spend the day with her. Ouch. Fred still snickered at that fact, though.

"Georgie?" Angelina questioned, and Fred could only assume she was fishing for compliments.

"Its pink." He replied, and Angelina sighed back at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh."

Silence lingered and Fred felt another laugh forming that he had to bite back. Angelina scoffed, and the door to the dressing room slammed shut.

"Say you like it." Alicia whispered sharply.

"...I like it..?"

"Good." Angelina replied angrily from the dressing room, and Fred shook his head before peering out through the clothes to see how distracted George was. Not enough it seemed, so yet again he was doing nothing but sitting and waiting.

"Unlike you two," Alicia whispered to Katie, "I actually can't convince my date to come in here. I've no idea how you two managed it – so he's meeting me at Madame Puddifoots once I'm done here."

Fred ran a hand through his hair, sighing dramatically that he was sure one of them would hear. Was this torture really necessary? "Why don't you to come by… surprise Ang? She's been in such a mood."

Fred propped an arm on his knee, chin resting in his hands as he rolled his eyes at Alicia's attempt. Katie dismissed it quickly, but Alicia continued on. Fred wished he could intervene – could tell Al there wasn't a bat's chance in hell that she'd ever catch him at that _tea shop_. But all he could do was sit there and wait for his chance to leave. There was a sort of wine to Alicia's pleas, making Fred wanting to do nothing but strangle her until the requesting was over with. It wasn't just Katie's decision, and he wasn't going. Ever. It was odd to think that the main person they wanted to avoid happened to be the one he was grateful to hear from. Angelina had shouted something from the dressing room, and Fred hoped that would put an end to the discussion. Apparently Alicia had other plans.

"I know!" Alicia gasped suddenly, "George! You should head to...wherever it is you an' Fred go. Bring him to Madame's! And there's two of us -" Fred arched an eyebrow at the tone in Alicia's voice, the rather malicious sound seemingly unfit for her. "And only one of Katie. Surely we can help _you_pop in there too, eh Katie?"

"I don't want her there if she doesn't _want_ to have fun with us," Angelina declared in an overly authoritative tone before the dressing room door opened once more ."But she's welcome to." The door closed and Fred sat in awkward silence for more conversation to hint at what was going to happen.

"I can look for Fred, I guess," George pitched in, the overzealous tone telling Fred he was more than ready to get out of Gladrag's. "He's probably at Zonko's. Want us to meet you at Madame Puddifoots?" Fred knew the question was directed at Katie. Half of him was hoping she'd instantly shoot that idea down and they wouldn't have to go. The other half of him wanted out of Gladrag's, and if going to that god-awful place meant Angelina would snap out of the uppity attitude… he supposed it might not be all that bad.

"Its perfect, Katie," Alicia whispered, "And she'd never know…" Fred had to admit, Alicia's plan was rather clever, deceptive even. He was rather impressed, too. And eventually Katie caved in.

"Yeah, meet us at Madame's," Katie said, silently apologizing to Fred over and over and over, but he'd never know that.

Angelina made a rather joyful exclamation from the dressing rooms and with a roll of his eyes Fred decided the plans would be worth it. All the less worry to weigh on his and Katie's shoulders. Going along with what Angelina thought were her plans was a lot less stressful than trying to avoid her. Not exactly as fun or free… but at least more comfortable.

"Be back soon." There was a sort of swish sound and Fred envisioned George practically darting from the shop before anyone would intervene. Silence lingered, and Fred peaked out once more. Silence meant Angelina was busy dressing, and Katie and Alicia were just waiting. Alicia caught sight of him and began waiving wildly for him to leave. He took only seconds to comply. Still, he flashed them a grin as he weaseled his way from between the clothing rack and hurrying out of the store. He rushed out of Gladrag's and toward Zonko's. Only as he reached there did he skid to a halt and realize the box he'd left behind at the clothing shop. He cast a glance over his shoulder, but there was nothing to be done. He only hoped Katie would somehow spot it.

"There are you," George exclaimed and Fred quickly tore his eyes away from Gladrags. He stood only feet from Zonko's joke shop, where his twin lingered in the doorway with a smile. "Well c'mon then," he motioned for him to follow without even offering an explanation to where. Fred didn't bother with questions, mostly because he already knew.  
"Where's Johnson?"

"We're meetin' up with her and others."

Fred gave a shrug as he followed, hands stuffed into his pocket as they moved back toward Gladrags, where in minutes the girls would spill out with their countless bags of clothing.

"You didn't get anything yet?" George eventually questioned with confusion, and Fred patted an empty pocket in feigned supply.

"Quick trip to Zonko's earlier. I can show you later." He seemed to accept the statement enough, and in quiet they waited outside the shop.

It would seem overly dramatic, but every step toward Madame Puddifoot's was torture. Fred's feet felt like lead, steps apparently even slower than they felt as George eventually looked back at him with sheer confusion. "What's wrong with you? Hurry up." Fred quickened his pace a bit, but the steps were still awkward. Every shuffle on the ground seemed to hold its own warnings. I wanted it – I didn't want it. Laugh at Alicia – listen to George laugh at him. Johnson would be torture – Katie would be… Katie.

"Katie's gonna be there," George randomly stated as the pair grew closer. Fred forced himself not to smile, shrugging as they continued walking. His silence apparently wasn't enough, George elbowing him in another attempt to get a reaction out of him. He gave a slight shove with one hand, and his twin staggered to the side a few feet before he finally let out a short laugh. Fred couldn't help but give a grin of his own.

"Madame Pudifoot's," Fred eventually said when the shop came into view, as well as the girls (and Lee Jordan) waiting near the doors.

"I'll buy," George stated, grinning as he flung an arm around Fred's shoulders to keep him from leaving, apparently unknowing that he'd no intentions to go. Apparently he and Katie had done their jobs well. "Ta-daa!" George exclaimed when they finally arrived, leaving Fred to head for Angelina. She was practically beaming now, and only seemed all the more delight when George placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Alicia wound her arm through Lee's, who held the open the door for the rest of the group.

Eyes then turned to him and Katie, only making the situation all the more awkward. They stood there, his hands shoved into his pockets as he rocked on his heels, smirking as an attempt to cover up his own green when his eyes met Katie. They weren't even _trying_ to be discrete with their plans, and the secret that he and Katie were there of their own accord was an ecstatic amusement. But it was still awkward, feeling their eyes on them while he knew well nothing was going to happen. What were they expecting? For him to fling his arms around her and break into song?"

"So how much are they paying _you?"_ Fred eventually questioned playfully, hearing Angelina scoff in obvious disappointment that that had been his first comment to Katie.

"They're paying you?" Katie shot back with a smirk and Angelina let out an annoyed sigh.

"Let's just go inside," Angelina sighed.

The rest of the group began inside when Katie turned to Fred with a small smile. "I have something for you later." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Fred grinned wolfishly at her comment. He couldn't help the imagery she created, despite knowing it wasn't intended to sound as it did. "You shouldn't say that out loud," he whispered back teasingly, "I haven't even bought you tea yet."

Apparently Fred's voice hadn't been as quiet as he thought, soon finding Angelina spinning about. While a grin crossed her mouth, a finger pointed in accusation. "There! See! You see?" She quickly glanced over to Alicia and Fred debated stepping away from Katie when soon the sets of eyes were on them again. Fred quirked an eyebrow at Angelina, waiting for something further so he could quickly strum up some excuse or witty comment, but, alas, she never gave him the chance. Instead, she offered him a smug smirk before flipping her hair and continuing her way inside. Eventually the six were seated a table booth, ordering drinks, and suffering through mundane conversation about the day's events and Quidditch. It wasn't bad… just…boring, and finally the torturous hour came to a close and they all finished their drinks, and made their way out of the tea shop.

It was only on the way out that Katie had slipped Fred a napkin that read: Dervish and Banges – 10 minutes. Fred grinned before shoving the napkin quickly into his pocket.

"What's that Fred?" Alicia asked on the way out, and Fred shrugged.

"Gloves," he replied simply, throwing a smug smile in her direction.

"What are you doing now, Katie?" Angelina asked once they were outside, and Katie shrugged.

"I have a lot of homework. Might head back to the castle," she said, and Angelina frowned. Fred did, too, hoping that surely the day wasn't ending already. Not there. It was so boring! But in less than a second, like a little flip switching, reality found him, and he easily held back a smile as he feigned disinterest to her departure.

"Are we going or what? Don't get mugged on the way back, Bell," Fred said grinning, practically rushing Katie away.

"Oh my god!" Alicia exclaimed loudly. "How could you say that! You take that back!" Fred only frowned in confusion, looking to Katie for an explanation. And it was only then that he remembered the tiny cut at the edge of Katie's bottom lip, and the glamor charms she was probably using to hide the bruising along her cheekbone. Fred quickly looked away, unable to hide a frown.

"It 's a joke, Harper," George whispered and Alicia's anxiety slowly seemed to die donw.

"I… I know, but t-that's not funny! What if Percy is at Hogsmeade?" Alicia sighed, and e ven Fred couldn't deny the logic. Percy _was_ around, he and Katie had seen him. Even if he wanted to see Katie, he wouldn't send her off alone, even if only for a moment.

"Why don't you walk her back halfway?" George suggested, and the hand on Fred's shoulder told him he meant him. "We'll look around and see if Percy's even here." Fred paused for a few momnts, unsure on whether his idea was a set-up.

"Eh," he murmured quietly at first, seeming unwilling on taking her. "I don't want to walk half way there and turn back…" he glanced back at Katie. "Come on. You can just do my homework, too. All is fair that way, right?" He managed a classic grin, and Alicia's shriek seemed far too excited to be a simple 'yay she's protected.'

"Have fun!" Alicia was the one rushing everyone now, one hand dragging Angelina while the other brought George along as well. In minutes they were gone, and Fred just blinked in partial denial on what just happened. Was it really that easy…?


	27. Firewhiskey

The week had flown by faster than any of them had expected, and Katie awoke that morning to the hustle and bustle of other girls chattering, moving about, packing. She sighed, going to roll over once more, until she realized what day it was. Her eyes lit up and she snickered slightly at the events that would be unfolding the next day. She was out of bed in a flash and headed down to the Common Room to enjoy the last day with the group before they'd all head their separate (or same) ways for the Christmas Holiday. She reached the common room to find Alicia and Angelina standing there, huge grins on their faces. Katie grinned right back at them before seating herself in one of the arm chairs that was currently vacant. It was already past noon, that much Katie knew. She loved her sleep, and apparently so did the twins, since they were nowhere to be found just yet.

"Waiting for your lover, Ang?" Katie questioned with a smirk, and Angelina merely beamed a large yes before refocusing her eyes toward the stairs.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Angelina exclaimed, which brought an even bigger grin to Katie's face.

"Guys, what are we gonna do? It's our last day together for a while…" Alicia said dramatically before seating herself on the couch. The classes had been cancelled for the day, which every student in Hogwarts was thankful for. Some students chose to leave a day early, and professors packed up their offices for the term. It was a day to relax and enjoy the company of others, not study.

"You two are always making us play your muggle games. Why not try playing a wizarding game?" Angelina asked, a sly smile spread across her face. Katie raised a brow in intrigue as the twins came bounding down the stairs.

"I do believe I heard an invitation, ol' Georgey. Up for a challenge?" Fred said with a grin.

"But of course, dear Fred." George chummed in happily, skipping a step to jump ahead of Fred and plop himself down beside his girlfriend. He ruffled her hair a bit, drawing out wordless grumbles, as Fred dropped onto the small coffee table near Katie and Alicia.

"So what _wizarding_ game shall you bestow upon us, Johnson?"

Angelina smirked slightly before turning to face the group. "Well, it doesn't really have to do with magic, and you guys might not know what it is," she paused to glance at Fred and George, "but it's something my family and I used to play when I was a kid. It's called helping hands. Basically we write down a two person scenario, put it in a hat, and then we pick three people to perform the scene."

"Wait-" Katie began to question and Angelina threw her hands up.

"Let me finish! Katie, Al, come here," Angelina called them, and the pair rose without hesitation. "Okay, Katie, put your hands behind your back." Katie did so, a brow raised in confusion. "Now Alicia, you put your hands under Katie's arms and pretend to be her arms. And now Alicia would be Katie's arm for the scene."

"I get it," Katie laughed before unhooking her arms.

"We don't have to play if you guys don't want to. I mean, I just figured it could be something we could all do together for a while before we go down to the feast and then leave to go our separate ways tomorrow," Angelina spoke quickly, obviously unsure as to whether the game would be a success. "So will you play?"

"I'm in," Katie said, and Alicia nodded.

"Me too!"

"This is a wizarding game?" Fred asked arching a brow. "Seems awfully muggle to me.

"Why don't we _actually_ switch Alicia's arms for Katie's?" George questioned and the twins shared toothy grins at the thought. That would be an interesting game. George stepped forward and placed a quick kiss on the back of Angelina's hand before slipping right past Fred and heading up the stairs. And for once in his life… Fred had no idea what George was up to.

"You're… leaving?" Angelina asked, her voice torn between disappointment and confusion. George looked over his shoulder to offer a smile.

"Just gonna spice up the game a bit, I'll be back." He assured her and Fred quickly followed George up the stairs. It was only when George knelt near Fred's trunk that Fred was finally on his wave pattern again.

"Bit of firewhiskey should liven it up a bit, right?" George asked through a smile and the thick bottle was handed over. Fred grinned in agreement as he took it. There had to be _something_ to get them through that game, and with no food in any of their stomachs. Well, it was bound to be interesting at the very least.

"Cheers to that, mate," Fred chuckled before they headed back down the stairs. Angelina's face instantly lit up when she spotted George, but the smile was brief when she spotted the Firewhiskey.

"George!" she glared, striding forward to snatch the bottle from Fred. He effortlessly lifted it, hovering the red liquid inches beyond where her fingers could reach. "George, tell him no!"

"It was _his_ idea," Fred snickered, lifting the bottle a little higher when Angelina leaped for it. She paused then, staring at George with her hands on her hips.

"We're gonna need some cups. Should Katie and I swing by the kitchens?" Angelina quickly looked over at Alicia, mouth slightly agape as if unable to believe her. Fred chuckled yet again and Angelina sighed in defeat.

"Just call a house-elf…" She sighed out, but her bitter look melted away as George tugged her in for a quick hug. Eventually a smile arrived. Fred shifted his eyes to Katie, lowering the bottle and setting it above the fireplace.

"Should we get snacks too?"

"Snacks can wait til later, no? Pokey!" Katie shouted, and the house-elf appeared within a second. "Can we have some cups please?" The house-elf nodded with her huge, orb-like eyes before disappearing.

"Let's figure out what scenario we're using, shall we?" Angelina said, attempting to get the group to refocus on the task at hand.

"What about at a restaurant? Waiter or waitress with a table full of clients?" Katie offered, and Alicia nodded excitedly.

"That's great! What do you think Ang?" Alicia asked, and Angelina shrugged somewhat grumpily.

"Who're going to be the people playing the waiter person?" She asked shortly, and Katie glanced towards Fred and George with a smirk on her face.

"I think Fred and George should do it. After all, they're the ones who came up with this whole idea," Katie said with a nod, taking the seats and beginning to arrange them in a circular pattern as if they were really at a restaurant.

"What do you say, boys? I mean, you're pretty much one person anyway. Why not try the game out and serve us some of your firewhiskey?" Alicia asked with a grin as she helped Katie move the chairs.

"Pretty please?" Katie asked sending a grin in the boys' direction.

The twins smirked at the girls' challenge and shrugged in acceptance. "If that's what you think is wise," Fred declared through a smile, while George took the bottle of Firewhiskey from him. With a pop, Pokey returned with cups in hand. Fred handed them over to Alicia to dish out. "Suit yourselves."

George gripped one of Fred's arms to pull it back lightly and slipped his own through. "Can't be blamed if it ends up on ya and not in the cup," George grinned as both his arms took the place of Fred's. Fred gave a mock bow and George flung up his free hand in salute.

"Is this how it works?" Fred asked, a small laugh escaping him as he looked back at Alicia. George lifted a hand, scratching his head as if curious and he twisted his head out of each and gave a subtle elbow to his stomach. No one answered. Alicia merely lifted her chin, waving her empty cup at them.

"Good luck boys. Now how about a round of firewhiskey for your favorite teammates?" Angelina said, a smile finally playing across her face.

"We're waaaiting," Katie called In a sing-song voice before letting out a laugh.

"But of course, m'lady," Fred replied jokingly, again giving a short bow that George followed well with his arm movements. As they straightened he held up the firewhiskey, trying desperately to peer over Fred's shoulder so he could aim for the cup. He did a _fairly_good job. He managed to pour it into the cup, but he also managed to fill it up so it sloshed over the sides a bit before he could lift the bottle away.

Angelina, oddly, was next. She held up her glass quickly, seeming to forget her earlier objections as she waited for her glass of Firewhiskey. "My good sir," Fred drawled out as George poured, earning a glare from her and an awkward nudge of George's elbow. Of course in the process of pouring and nudging, he only managed to slosh even more liquor onto the rug. And Angelina's fuzzy slippers. "Fred!"

"Me?" he quickly declared, "George is pouring!"

"Well...you...!" She hesitated, seething for a moment as she skulked away and dropped down onto the couch.

"Do I even want a glass now..?" Alicia asked, withdrawing her held out cup. George shoved into Fred's back a bit as he reached out, snatching the cup to pour her some. Alicia's managed to be the only glass not spilling all over the common room. After she withdrew to the arm of the couch with a pleased smile, George used his free-hand to snatch Fred's...face?

"Don't I get some?" George asked in an octave far too high and Fred let out a laugh before rolling his eyes. Alicia moved to grab another cup.

"Since when do we need glasses?" Fred asked boredly and George was silent before he 'oh'ed in agreement. Fred choked back his words – and the firewhiskey – when the bottle was practically shoved into his mouth. The burning sensation took a whole new meaning as he forced down the Firewhiskey and shoved the bottle away.

"No arms!" Angelina quickly declared, and with narrowed eyes Fred crossed them behind himself once more.

"Now what? Do we switch people so George gets some or what?" Katie asked and Alicia looked towards her with a grin.

"Let's finish our drinks really fast, and then we can take their place!" Alicia spoke excitedly, and Katie grinned devilishly.

"On the count of three!" Alicia said and Katie nodded.

"One…" Katie began.

"Two…" Alicia continued bringing her cup up to her mouth.

"Three!" Angelina shouted and the two girls began to chug their drinks. The taste of firewhiskey continued to disgust Katie with every drop she consumed, but it certainly did get easier to drink. She placed her cup down on the table, shaking her head before making a face.

"I cannot believe I just did that," she said with a sigh before rising from her seat.

"I can. Come sit down boys!" Angelina called excitedly before Alicia placed her cup down and stood by Katie.

"Hand it over, Weasley," Katie grinned toward George and he gladly handed over the bottle before taking a seat next to Angelina.

"Same scenario, or different?" Alicia asked as Katie placed her arms through Alicia's and she wrapped her arms behind her back.

"Lovers!" George shouted, earning a partially annoyed glare from Angelina and a laugh from Alicia. "Aww...half lovers?" Angelina held the same glare, not breaking the heated look before swinging her hand out to swat at Alicia's butt. The smaller chaser just laughed in reply.

"Satisfied? Now shut up and let us think." Angelina demanded, taking her eyes from George to look back to Katie and Alicia in debate. "That's why we can't ask them for ideas..." Angelina sighed out, but either way there seemed to be no anger in her posture. Whispers flew between the three girls, and eventually Fred sighed out.

"Can we at least have the firewhiskey? This is a little boring.." Fred murmured out, and this time it was Alicia shooting a glare in our direction.

"You choose, Katie. They're going to drive me mad!"

"You can always be lovers," Poured from George's lips once more, and Fred couldn't help but give a little laugh at his attempts, "...Al died?"

"As long as it involves _toasting_ to her death.." Fred replied, glancing to the three girls yet again as the twins waited for their little scenario to be decided.

"That means Al's going to have to be the arms," Katie said with a nod. "But I like the idea!"

"Gee thanks, Bell!" Alicia said, swatting her on the shoulder.

"I was just saying!" Katie said laughing. "Let's start…" Katie said before she slid her arms around her back and Alicia put her arms through.

"We're gathered here to remember a remarkable soul…" Angelina began pouring firewhiskey for herself before handing Alicia the bottle.

"One of the funnest people I knew," Katie said with a grin before Alicia threw up one hand in happiness while trying to keep the bottle from spilling before attempting to pour herself a glass. She began pouring, and completely missed the glass, beginning to spill all over the carpet, and Katie's socks. Her eyes widened slightly as she broke her hands and moved the glass forward so the firewhiskey was now being poured into the cup.

"No hands!" Angelina called out.

"Now boys, what do you two have to say about the lovelyyy Alicia Spinnett?" Katie asked curiously as Alicia placed Katie's cup down on the table and attempted to pour some into George's glass. She managed to do that one quite well, as Katie was slightly bent over, so she could see over her shoulder. It was then time to fill Fred's glass and she picked it up, and poured, only spilling a few drops this time before placing the bottle down on the table, and picking back up Katie's cup.

George lifted his glass when he was asked to speak, sitting more upright as if truly involved in this little skit. "Well i've something to say," He declared, "Alicia...poor, little brat. We knew her well. Quidditch practice simply won't be the same without her as our target." Fred lifted his cup in cheers, to which Angelina's lips tightened in 'annoyance'. She sipped her glass, the silence allowing them to continue.

"We'll never forget her," Fred eventually agreed, "Charming lass, running buck naked in a drunk stupor towar-"

"Hey!" Alicia shouted pointing a finger and pushing against Katie to move toward them. "That never happened!"

"Oh? Must been Malfoy then...all the same" George declared through a shrug, and while his girlfriend was busy gasping he continued, "To Al." They clanked glasses through their held-back grins, while Alicia was sulking (or seething) behind Katie. Be it for her own distraction, to not shout at her boyfriend, or just to downed her second glass of firewhiskey. The twins happily followed, the liquid down in short seconds before glasses were held out to Katie and Alicia once more. "And now," George blearily continued, "A song...from Ang. Go ahead, baby!"

"Please don't," Fred laughed out, but Angelina only lifted her nose at them as Alicia tried to pour her another cup. Once more it sloshed onto the floor, but _half_ of her cup was filled.

"I think this game is going to progress with less firewhiskey in our cups, and more firewhiskey on the floor…" Katie stated aloud before glancing at the carpet, her socks, and Angelina's slippers.

"Yeah…" Alicia agreed with a slight frown.

"Well, would you guys rather play something else?" Angelina stated, sounding slightly annoyed that they were already giving up on her game.

"I think I have an idea…"Alicia stated with a small, sly grin. It reminded Katie of a grin Fred or George would use, and it kind of scared her a little.

"What's that Al?" Angelina said as Katie and Alicia finally separated themselves. Angelina went and sat next to George, Alicia took a seat on a chair, and Katie plopped down on the floor with her legs crossed indian style.

"Well, maybe we could play a drinking game…" Alicia offered up, and Katie rose a brow slightly, wondering what in Merlin's name she had up her sleeve.

"What kind of drinking game?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. I have two ideas. There's one that involves secrets, and then the other one involves cards…" Alicia stated, seemingly unsure as to which one to pick.

"What's the secret one?" Angelina asked, a sly grin across her face now, too.

"Well, it's like… you say something you've never done that you think or know other people have done, and if the people have done what you say you've never done – they have to take a drink," Alicia attempted to explain, and Katie tilted her head.

"Example, pleaaase," Katie asked with a big grin.

"So, like... the goal is to get other people to drink, and find out things about the other people playing the game. So like, if I were to say never have I ever snogged George, Ang would have to drink. Get it?" Alicia asked, and Katie nodded.

"This definitely sounds interesting. What do you guys think?" Katie asked, staring at her empty cup before grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey and pouring herself a new glass.

"Fine, fine, whatever. And you_have_to tell the truth, right?" Angelina questioned, looking towards Katie as if relaying some hidden challenge, "No matter what we say?"

"Well...long as you haven't done it." Alicia answered, her own words slowed a bit as she eyes Angelina suspiciously, "I take it you wanna start?"

Angelina seemed to perk up, a happy smile in place as the bottle was passed around for everyone to refill their glasses. "Happily!" She responded with way too much excitement, and already Fred was worried about the questions running through Johnson's head. "Never have I ever..." She paused, her lips parted as her smile faltered a bit, " Her eyes remained locked on Katie. Eventually she just sighed, losing the smile and rolling her eyes. "Fine," She grumbled, "I'll be nice. You go, Alicia." Angelina sipped at her drink again, eyes shifting to the floor.

Alicia, like the rest of them, held a look of questioning. What had Ang been plotting..?

"..Okay...Never have I ever..." Alicia paused to think, before grinning with content and glancing to the twins. "Kissed a girl. Drink up!"

The twins drank happily and so did… Katie? When did they miss that one!

"It was a one-time thing and I refuse to divulge any details," Katie said quickly with a laugh before looking around the circle. "Never have I ever… set off fireworks in anyone's bed." She smirked slightly and looked toward the twins once more.

"That was just two times," Fred declared, pausing only to down half of the glass. George took it upon himself to continue, and Fred glanced over in confusion when it was only to ask his girlfriend to drink.

"Bottoms up, _Ang_," The dark skinned girl huffed, lips pursed slightly in disagreement.

"It's not the same. You did it, I just -"

"Bottoms up." He called again, tipping his glass towards her in a distant cheer. The Quidditch player sighed heavily before succumbing, lifting her cup to take a single gulp. When the glass lowered, Alicia was once again wearing a shocked look.

"Wait, what?"

"It doesn't count!" Angelina exclaimed again, "George is the one that did it, I just...asked him to..." Silence filled the room, and Angelina rolled her eyes before continuing, "Oh come on, you saw how hard Montague hit Katie -"

"Montague?" Alicia shouted, practically diving off the couch to sit near Angelina on the floor, "That was you?"

"It was George! _He_ did it - like i'd ever go in the boys dorms..." George cocked an eyebrow and a faint blush met Angelina's tan cheeks. "Again. Thats not the point!"

All in all, the pieces were coming together smoothly. Fred could only assume the moment she was referring to was last term, when Katie was practically kicked off her broom by Montague during a match. Angelina being, well… Angelina, retaliated on Katie's behalf. All they could remember was the Slytherins freeing out about a 'bomb' that had gone off in Montague's bed. George did that. "Without me?"

George glanced towards Fred with a frown, but quickly turned his eyes back to the floor. "You didn't even tell me.."

"Ang didn't want anyone else t...can we just change the subject?" George stopped midsentence, turning his attention instead to downing his second glass. Fred let the topic fall, rapping his fingers on his knees before sinking further into the couch. George was obviously bent on continuing because he was next to strum up a question.

"Never have I ever fancied Lee Jordan," He smirked, earning a 'tsh' from Alicia as she lifted the glass to drink.

"So it's going to be an entire game of personal attacks then?" Alicia questioned aloud with a laugh.

"That's what it seems like…" Angelina said with a nod, a small grin on her face.

"Those are my favorite…" Alicia said with a sly grin, and Katie nodded in agreement.

"So, Alicia, what have you never done?" Katie asked curiously. "Unless Fred wants to take the floor?"

"I'll go," Alicia said confidently.

"Never have I never…" Alicia began, closing her eyes, "laughed so hard milk came out of my nose…"

Katie laughed before taking a large swig of her drink.

"I think we should make a new rule!" Angelina announced rather quickly, and Katie scrunched her brows together curiously.

"What did you have in mind?" Katie asked, and Angelina simply smirked.

"I think that we shouldn't be allowed to explain when we drink. Not during the game, at least…" Angelina proposed.

"I like it," Alicia spoke.

"Me too," Katie nodded.

"What do you guys say?" Angelina questioned.

"And it's your turn Fred," Alicia then spoke up.

"Angelina's turn, actually," Fred muttered, his eyes fixed on the dark girl as he waited. "I do believe you had something in mind earlier anyway?" Angelina said nothing, her face nearly vacant with the exception of a small, challenging glare.

"I did actually," she replied rather haughtily, "but I think I'm going to hold it for later. Consider it being friendly on my part. Better to be tipsy, right?" Fred stared in silence, turning her words about in his head before eventually he broke the stare.

"Alright then…" Fred paused, having to think far too hard on a question to use against them. "Never have I ever gotten so drunk I threw up in bed." He glanced at George who simply smirked before lifting his cup to drink. At least he knew he could get one, and the girls were lightweights. Surely one of them…? Angelina however was not one of them as she glanced toward George to declare that it was again his turn.

"Make it a good one," she urged.

"Er..." George paused, setting his glass on his knee before shrugging, "Never have I ever slept in the girls dormitory." Fred laughed, clinking glasses with George in forcing all three girls to drink up.

"Ang, it's your turn," Katie said flatly, and Angelina looked at her with a questioning look.

"I want to save mine," she said simply.

"You can't just keep skipping you. Either use the one you have or make up something new…" Katie said, determined.

"Fine…" Angelina said before shifting in her seat. "Never have I ever fancied a Gryffindor chaser."

Katie sat there, staring at her blankly. It took her brain a few moments to process what Angelin had actually said, but once it did, she let out a slight laugh. Angelina seemed confused by her laughter, and Katie merely grinned at her.

"Don't lie Ang. You know you've got the hots for Al," Katie said with a small laugh, and Alicia joined in laughing without question. Angelina sat there for a few moments, seemingly unamused by our banter, but eventually she cracked a smile.

"So, who here's fancied a Gryffindor chaser?" Angelina spoke again.

Fred let George drink first, as if he would be doing it alone. Rules were rules, but he hardly followed them exactly every time. "Next question?" he asked, watching Angelina glare in a seething manner. Yet again it was a brief stare-off between the two and the look wasn't broken as Fred took a small, casual sip from his cup. It took Angelina a good, long moment before it registered. It was easy to spot when it clicked, as her eyes widened. Angelina was dead silent, which was highly preferred over her bellowing of success. It was as though she was actually trying to contain her smile, pulling her lips in and looking away as an uncomfortable silence continued to build. "Next question…" Fred repeated. Alicia cleared her throat quietly, taking a sip of firewhiskey to hide her own grin.

"Never have I ever been an only child." George spat out, and Fred was grateful for the distraction and continuation. Angelina drank in quiet, glancing at Fred every few seconds as if _silently_ rubbing in her success. Or maybe it was jus him. Either way, he just wanted the bint sloshed so she'd forget all this.


	28. Trainwreck

A/N: So sorry for the wait for this chapter! Life's gotten kind of crazy! Might be getting a new job, might be moving! If I do end up moving this story will be put on hold (but not for very long at all, that I promise!) But I'll be sure to post a hiatus-type chapter if I do end up moving ;) Happy reading, all!

* * *

Before the group knew it, the night had come and gone and it was time to depart. Lugging their bags down the stairs neither of the twins bothered hiding their wide grins. George probably had no idea what Fred was so jovial about, as he still hadn't brought up the fact that Katie was coming with them. He was glad that George's worries about Angelina coming over had ended, even if it meant practically every word out of his mouth was about the plans he had for her to stay. Fred said nothing, but made a mental note of every god idea that left him. Fred wasn't positive what he and Katie would do, really. He figured it'd be great with her just being there. A nice flight would work, he supposed. Then, of course, the family Quidditch game. It was shoddy, but still fun. Mrs. Weasley would likely make her de-gnome the garden, just like she did last time. And Fred would probably sit there, laughing every single time Angelina whined and shouted whenever her fingers were snapped at

Finally they reached the base of the stairs, and Fred lugged his bags over towards the couch. He flashed Katie a smile before shifting his eyes to the other girls. Judging by Angelina's lack of comments, he assumed Katie mustn't have told her yet either. This was going to be interesting. Were they just going to find out when she happened to leave with their parents? He gave a short, out-of-place laugh before scratching his head. Now what?

"So… that time of year, eh?" Fred questioned randomly, still managing a smile as he shifted his weight.

"It's so exciting," Angelina smiled, snatching George's hand and pulling him onto the couch with her. "I can't wait."

"Exciting for you," Alicia pouted, "Me and Kates get to spend christmas alone." Angelina made a scoffing noise though her smile, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"You're going on a _cruise_, Spinnet," Angelina corrected, "What's there to pout about?"

"Oh yeah..." Alicia bit her lip as she gave a smile. "Sorry, Katie! I'll send you pictures, though!"

Katie grinned. "I'm so excited to see them. You're going to have an amazing time," she said and Alicia nodded. "Besides…" Katie paused briefly, and before she knew what was happening the words spilled from her mouth. "I won't be alone. I'm going to the Burrow for Christmas, too."

George paused mid-sentence in describing the Weasley's family Quidditch match, and Angelina was staring at Katie with her jaw hanging. "So…" Fred murmured, ever-so-discretely, shifting toward his bags to grab them. "We better catch the train, yeah?" he asked, trying to give he and Katie a quick escape before the shrieks and shouts and questions started flying. But they didn't. There was just an awkward silence and staring. George finally shifted his eyes to meet Fred and he gave a sheepish, obviously-guilty laugh. He was really trying his best not to openly laugh at their awkward shock. But just as Fred moved toward the portrait a very timid question left Alicia.

"Like… with Fred?" More silence ensued, and Fred's free hand scratched at his head as he laughed. Alicia then had done exactly what he'd anticipated and began shrieking wildly, flaling her arms up as she raced for Katie. "Katie! Why didn't you tell me! Sneaking off at Hogsmeade is one thing, but you're spending _Christmas together?" _The words sounded like Spinnet was trying to chastise her, but by the giggling and leaping, Fred somehow doubted that was the case. "When, when, when!"

"We're heading there today, and then after Christmas Fred's coming to my house," Katie tried to explain as Alicia jumped up and down, spinning around in circles. You would think the girl just won the cup or something.

"I am so excited for you!" she squealed, and Katie couldn't help but laugh, the wide, almost painful, but genuinely happy grin never leaving her face. And after Alicia was done… it was time to face the music. She turned to Angelina, who looked solemn looking for about thirty seconds before taking a step toward her. Katie took a step forward, too, and waited. There was nothing more she could say, so she just stood there. And seconds later she was being enveloped in another hug and Katie hugged back immediately.

"Don't you EVER lie to me again, Bell!" she shouted happily. "But I'm SO happy you'll be there too!"

"I am, too," Katie said with a grin, hugging the girl once more before glancing to Fred, "we should probably catch the Express now."

"Finally," Fred gave a short laugh, his bag in one hand and one of Katies in the other as he waited for her to grab the last of their things so they could get going. George was quick at his side with Angelina in toe, and in their little gaggle they left the Common Room.

On the Hogwarts Express, we all crammed into a single compartment. Angelina so _generously_ gave Spinnet more room, seated on George's lap with her legs draped over Alicia's. He and Katie got a bench to themselves, though the proximity between them was a little bigger. Conversation rolled on, as did the train. Half-way through the train ride, with half their compartment beginning to doze off to sleep, the compartment door slipped open. Fred paused in listening to Spinnet and Katie's muggle music, pulling off the headphones as Percy entered the compartment. His older brother stepped inside, slamming the door shut and waking George with a start.

"Funny thing _Gin_ just mentioned," Percy began, eyes locked on Katie as he shifted his weight, "She sharing her room this Christmas?"

Inwardly, Fred rolled his eyes, slipping the headphones back in to tune him out. "You didn't know we're coming?" Angelina questioned, shifting back against George as she stared back at Percy. Her eyes were unmoving, face vacant of expression as if there was some sort of challenge within that glare.

. "And by _we,_" Percy seemed to be fighting to maintain a lowered voice, his jaw clenched slightly as his eyes turned to Katie once more. Fred gave up on the 'music', pressing all the random buttons he could spot on the small "Pod" until one would shut it off.

"You're a _twat_, Percy, but you aren't usually stupid. Did you really come here for us to explain?" Fred spat out.

"**I'd like an explanation as to who Gin's sharing her room with, yes," Percy replied, an angry expression in his eyes that Katie recognized all too well.**

"**Katie and I," Angelina spoke up finally, and Percy's eyes flashed with anger once more.**

"**Oh really?" he responded, obviously having trouble attempting to keep his voice down once more, "and why exactly is **_**she**_** coming back to the Burrow? Does anyone care to explain? Because last I checked, she and I were very much over…"**

**There was an awkward silence that built in the compartment before Katie's voice shattered it.**

**"I'm coming home with Fred, alright Percy?"**

**Fred expected anger from him, but Percy's once clenching face eventually relaxed. He fell into a sort of vacant expression, and it was impossible to fathom what was going through his head. Whatever had dawned on Percy, it seemed to make him forget about his annoyance of Katie coming. **

Eventually he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing left him. Just as Fred thought, he caught a worried expression it melted back into vacantness again. He gave a nervous smile, shifting his weight as he clutched the doorway and stared at Katie.

"You're coming to the burrow?" Percy asked, swallowing before giving a second, uncomfortable smile. "But...why? I mean.." His eyes shifted to Fred, and Fred returned the vacant expression Percy had worn earlier. "With him?"

"Well she certainly isn't coming with George," Angelina declared, looping her around through George's as if to lay obvious claim of who belonged with whom.

Percy gave an airy sort of laugh, clutching the doorway even harder as he shifted his weight for the third time since he'd entered. "And Mum and Dad..."

"Mum's always eager to have more mouths to feed.." Fred replied, and Percy released to door to rub a hand against his chin. A stresser was obviously evident, but Fred couldn't exactly figure out why.

"And she's coming with you?" The question left him for the second time, and Fred had to pause in order to keep his patience in check.

Finally Fred replied, giving Percy a smirk before taking Katie's hand. "Have _any_of us been unclear about that?"

Alicia seemed to be ignoring Percy for a moment, a wide grin taking over as she nudged Angelina. Fred resisted rolling his eyes, and instead kept his focus solely on Percy. Percy's face was a storm of different emotions, and Fred found it impossible to read him yet again. The eyes showed the obvious anxiety he held, while his clenched jaw and the fisting of his hand told me he was moments away from another outburst.

"We can speak more slowly if you want. Kaaaatie...is..-"

"Shut your mouth, Johnson!" Percy shouted, cutting Angelina off as he pointed a finger at her. She sunk back against George even further, and tense silence filled the compartment before Percy gripped the frame of the doorway yet again. He gave a fake smile, his jaw still tense as his eyes moved to Katie.

"Bell," He began at a softer tone, "We really need to talk..." He paused for a moment, releasing the door to step forward. He didn't take more than a single step, but the small compartment made the space too closed for comfort. "Alone..., it'll only take a moment.."

"Fine," Katie sighed out, giving Fred's hand a squeeze, as if trying to reassure him that it was a safe decision. Pffft. The pair made their way out of the compartment and Katie stared up at Percy angrily. "Yes?"

Percy quietly shut the door behind him, and instantly he was wearing an innocent smile. "Katie bug.." He murmured, back to the door as he extended his hands slightly. "About before...You're not..." Percy paused, his expression shifting slightly as his worry nearly crept through. He gave a broken laugh, keeping the smile as he reached for one of Katie's hands. "You won't tell my parents about our...misunderstanding, right?"

He gave another awkward laugh, his eyebrows creased as he stared sheepishly back at Katie. "The whole thing was just a silly mess. You know I'd never _intentionally_ hurt you. I love you, Bell...you know that, right?" He took a single step closer, "You loved me, too..didn't you?"

Katie remained silent for a few seconds before staring at her feet. Love was a complicated word that she couldn't quite define anymore. She loved her parents, and she definitely loved her brother, and … she thought she loved him. Once. But she wasn't so sure anymore, not since she found something entirely new and different with Fred.

"I thought I loved you once, Percy. _Thought. _But I didn't. And you didn't love me. You don't hurt the people you love the way you hurt me. That much, I'm sure of," Katie said, shifting her weight from one leg to another as she backed up against the wall slightly. Percy was too close for comfort.

Percy swallowed at the tightness in his throat, fingers still twitching as he was forced to fight off the urge to touch her. Be it for peace or punishment, Katie would likely not know. He shook his head slightly at her words, his frown melting slightly into a smile. "That's not true, Katie..." He murmured lightly, "I always loved you. You know I loved you. I adored you...I wouldn't have taken you to the Burrow if I didn't love you."

Again the redhead had paused, until the words swirling about in his head finally met his lips. "You have to have loved me...this wouldn't have been so hard on us if..." Percy glanced to the shut door behind Katie, before glancing back to Katie with a light smile. "We can fix this, Bell. I can forgive you, I can...I'll forget all about those incidents with Fred. We can start over..."

This time as Percy reached for Katie, both hands went for her arms. One she could pull free, but with both he was usually able to control her. "I can forgive you."

Katie's mouth fell open as her eyes widened, struggling slightly against his grip. "You can forgive me!" she practically yelled, enraged at the very notion that he had the nerve to think she was the one in the wrong.

"I don't want your forgiveness, Percy! Bloody hell, I don't need your forgiveness! I did nothing wrong. I don't want to start over. I am done with you. With everything we ever had," Katie glowered at him.

The bridge of Percy's nose wrinkled as he seemed to frown at Katie. However, that ' frown' soon turned into an open scowl. His temper left him in a whiplike motion, and his hand shot forward before he could even debate not lashing out at her. A fist grabbed for her hair before he could even think, so not a single word left him until she was already in his grasp.

"This is where we went wrong!" He openly shouted, ignoring his surroundings and the possibility that other students could hear them, "You forget your place! It isn't my fault, Katie. I did everything I could to teach you your place, and it was never enough, was it?" His fingers clenched, Percy's ears flushing slightly as he glowered down at the thin chaser. "I'm good for you, _need_me." His eyes searched hers, but Percy's anger never seemed to lighten, "You can't survive without me, Bell. I won't let you.."

A compartment door opened, and Percy instantly lightened his hold. The infuriated grinding of his teeth shifted into a smile, and the hand that was fisting at Katie's hair seemed to be doing nothing but delicately resting on the side of Katie's neck. "Christmas will be lovely, won't it?" He whispered, the light smile contradicting the challenging glint in his eyes, "I look forward to it." Percy left without another word, and Katie was left there, standing in the hall.

"Katie, you coming inside?" Angelina lightly murmured, standing awkwardly in the doorway as she waited for Katie to return to the compartment with the rest of them.


	29. Warm Weasley Welcome Not

A/N: Hey guys! I apologize again for such a long wait. Things have gotten crazy with the apartment hunting, and I've been super busy. But I promise the updates will keep continue coming! Please don't stop checking. Enjoy! xo

* * *

The waiting had been even more uncomfortable than Fred thought. Even when he tried to distract himself with the scenery outside or the last of the sweets he and George packed, Angelina was constantly reminding him of everything bad that could happen to Katie. He didn't like leaving her alone with Percy, but he did his damnedest to just sit still and wait. When Angelina finally could take no more, Fred was relieved. He almost sighed as the dark skinned girl stood up and declared her refusal to wait any longer.

Muffled shouts reached them, and at once Angelina was the first one out the door. George gave Fred a light shove when he tried to stand, murmuring that he was sure it was 'nothing,' and to just give Katie and Ang time to come in as they pleased. Fred gave an unsatisfied glare, but waited yet again When Katie re-entered, he didn't expect there to already be redness rimming her eyes. Just as he thought he spotted the tiniest glimmer, Katie closed her eyes momentarily. He expected her to possibly be furious, maybe nauseated (hello, it was Percy…) But close to crying? He shifted in his seat, turning his eyes to the door to avoid staring at Katie. A shaky voice declared that Percy was pissed. Fred wasn't surprised. A tense silence filled the compartment, and Alicia leaned forward slightly and murmured very delicately.

"You okay, Kates?"

Fred glanced towards Katie for a moment, trying to swallow back his concern and brush it off as nothing more than a petty argument that had obviously upset Katie. Still, Angelina spoke to George in hushed whispers before they stood up, Angelina's arm wrapped around George as she grabbed her small bag. "We're gonna run and get some sweets… you guys want anything?" Alicia frowned, staring at Angelina for a few minutes before quickly 'oh!'ing and jumping up. Fred arched an eyebrow, staring at them as they murmured about random sweets before leaving the compartment. What… was he supposed to be the comforting one? George was the emotional twin, not him. Not that he'd let George console Katie... but still…

"So Percy was a right ass, eh?" he asked lightly, eye shifting from Katie to the door awkwardly as he waited for the others to return from their trip to the trolly. It'd only been seconds and already he knew it was uncomfortable without them. If Katie burst into tears, what was he supposed to do? For a momen his mind trailed back to the Room of Requirement, when Katie had been a right mess, and for the life of him he didn't know how he managed to calm her down. And that, as far as Fred was concerned, was a much more dramatic moment. If they'd handled that, he could handle a simple spat with Percy, right? "I'm sorry if we left you out there a bit too long. I wanted to come and get you, but…"

Katie quickly shook her head at him. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gone with him in the first place. I should have known better, but I thought… I don't know what I was thinking…" she paused momentarily before deciding that telling Fred was better than not telling him. "He tried… he tried to get me to go back to him. To tell me he'd forget about everything with you. That he'd forgive me. I told him I didn't want anything to do with him. I didn't want his forgiveness. And then… he blew up." Her voice was shaky, but she wasn't going to let herself. She wouldn't give Percy that satisfaction ever again.

"He told me that I couldn't live without him… That he wouldn't… let me," Katie said, struggling slightly to admit what had actually happened. "I'm not sure what it means, or if he'll actually do anything, but… I thought the same thing about his last threat. I don't… I don't know what to do," Katie sighed, glancing towards the carpet.

Fred wasn't sure how to react at first when he told her what Percy wanted of her. His eyebrows knitted tougher in an unsatisfied glare, but he frowned at the same time. Percy wanted her back? That wasn't a surprise, but he didn't expect the timing. It was so like Percy to say he'd forgive her and Fred rolled his eyes at the thought. When he said she blew up sighed. Did he have to pummel Percy again? That'd be a lovely Christmas treat for mum. Fred slid a bit closer to her and gave her a light nudge.

"You'll be at the Burrow though. Percy can't be stupid enough to do something in front of mum, and it's not like you're going to wander off alone with him again, right?" He gave her another annoying nudge, hoping to break the tension as he gave the chaser a light smile. "And besides, all these new gears George an' I got, think of all the crap we'll get to pull on Percy as he sleeps. Good time for payback, right?"

"No, I won't be that dumb again. Ever," Katie said as a smile crossed her face, nudging Fred back. "You should tell me about the stuff you guys made."

Fred felt relieved when a smile crossed her lips. Didn't seem so hard to console her after all. Then again, she wasn't a blubbering mess, either. Not that he could ever see Katie Bell blubbering. But it was still nice that she wasn't. Though she certainly had her reasons if she wanted to. A smile lit his face as he turned slightly to face Katie, not doubting telling her about the products he and George had strummed up even once. Not many girls tended to ask, and he and George didn't want any ideas ripped off by guys. Until an item was on the market, they just didn't discuss it. But with atie, he didn't ever seem to dawdle too long before he'd happily spill.

Just as proudly as he declared their new troll alarm clocks, he began explaining the details to one of their new creations. He didn't have the papers with the "blueprints" or designs at hand, so he simply fell into the habit of hand motions as the words left him, occasionally feeling his smile grow even more as he reached the exciting parts of the inventions. Like what they'll actually be used for.

"The prat will be itching for _days_, and Mum will think nothin' of it."

It wasn't long after he finished explaining the new shampoo they'd made when the three friends finally returned. Angelina gave a smile when she spotted them before tossing a chocolate frog towards Katie. I snatched George's bag with a grin and didn't hesitate to claim the sugar quill before he gave it back.

"Sooo…" Alicia began, smiling rather confidently as she took her seat near Ang and George, "What have you two been talking about?"

"The pain of starvation," Fred replied easily, kicking his feet onto the bench beside Alicia, "took you guys a bloody hour to get back."

"More like 5 _minutes_..." George corrected with a cocked eyebrow, and Fred simply grinned before giving a shrug and nibbling at the sugar quill.

"So how long are you coming to the burrow? You said Fred's going with you back home, right?" Angelina eventually questioned, fighting with the wrapper around her licorice wand before giving up entirely and handing it over to George. "Are you guys excited?"

"I'll be there through Christmas and then a day or two after I'm bringing Fred to my house to spend Christmas with us. Well, after Christmas. That's when my family usually gets together anyway, so I don't think I'll be missed too much on actual Christmas," Katie explained before nodding somewhat vigorously "I'm definitely excited. Not sure if Fred's quite ready to meet my family full of muggles though." Katie glanced toward him with raised brows and a grin.

Fred laughed before rolling his eyes, pausing in eating his sugar quill. "How hard can it be? I am quite the charmer, you know. Parents love me." George snorted with laughter and Fred happily joined him. Parents hated him. He could only hope Katie's wouldn't. It was likely they would, but… hopefully it was minor.

"How much longer you think we have anyway?" Fred asked lowering his eyes to try and spot the bag where Katie stashed her magic music player. "Where'd the Pod go?" Angelina shook her head, but with a silent smile she and George kept to themselves and shared a licorice wand.

"I don't know… two more hours maybe?" Alicia shrugged, opening her small book and using it as her own distraction. Fred glanced towards Katie for a moment, feeling another light smile pulling at his lips before he shifted his gaze and finished the sugar quill, waiting for the music that would serve as their distraction. Eventually Katie dozed off, and occasionally his eyes would shift in her direction. His brown eyes would flicker to the single hair shadowing her face, or the high cheekbone that had been stained with bruises days ago, down to the lips that seemed to hold no evidence of earlier cracks and splits. Percy's handiwork seemed gone, and in an odd sort of way Fred was glad of it. No more marks of him remained, leaving Katie clean and unblemished. Naturally beautiful.

"S'kinda weird," George exclaimed quietly, and Fred quickly tore his eyes away. They darted to the window and he sat in awkward silence for the last of the trip, warmth flooding his cheeks just a bit at being caught practically gawking at Katie. He was just glad she was sleeping. The train slowly rolled to a stop and Katie began stirring, Fred was snapped back to reality. He gave a faint smile as she rubbed her eyes, but didn't watch for long before he handed her back the ear-piece and began gathering his things.

"You ready?" Katie asked, a smile on her face.

Are you?" Fred replied with a chuckle, swinging one bag over his shoulder and turning his eyes to her again. He felt ready… at least for his family. He was worried about what the house would look like, or what Mum would say, or if she was going to make those awesome tacos for dinner… but overall there was nothing for him to prepare for. Yet. When it came down to going to Katie's… He'd probably never feel read. He jokingly offered Katie his arm, grinning sheepishly at Katie as Angelina slid the compartment door open to go. "We're off."

Fred smiled with content when Katie looped her arm through his. It was satisfying in the literal sense of being on his arm, and nowhere near Percy. It was also enjoyable in the essence that somehow it felt better to have her near him. It felt safer for her, and he'd keep that physical connection for as long as he could manage.

King's Cross was flooded with people, as per usual. Still, it was impossible to miss his mob of a family. Ginny and Ron had already beaten them there, as had Percy. Five redheads peered back at them as they lingered closer to the train. Angelina whispered a last reassurance to Katie before quickly tugging George over, both of them grinning goofily as Molly flocked forward to engulf them both in a hug. She was obviously pleased with the pair, releasing George to grasp Angelina's face with a wide smile and murmur of words that were impossible to pick up from where Fred and Katie stood.

"To the mob," Fred jested once, sending Katie a smile before leading her towards them. Mum and Dad grinned as they spotted them, but eventually Fred saw his mother's smile waver in confusion. For a moment he too was confused. He had no idea what the issue was, or why seeing them was so puzzling. She knew Katie was coming… so what then?

Molly looked towards Percy with a questioning stare, and Fred watched him give an unfaltering frown before shaking his head at their mum. He perfected the look of being pathetic, and he sighed at the next expression she gave. She tried to maintain the smile, but Fred knew her well enough to recognize the tension and confusion. "Katie, dear…" Molly gave a light laugh, offering out her arms for the usual welcoming hug. "It'll be wonderful to have you, Sweetheart," Still, her eyes wavered to Fred with a sort of… glare. Even when her arms would be occupied with Katie, Fred hardly felt that would quell the annoyance in her eyes, and Fred certainly didn't deserve it.

"Frederic…" her voice was a little more tense, and he didn't even bother a feigned smiled as he gave her one arm for half a hug. Afterward his hand still sought Katie's, maintaining the connection that was broken for the moment. "You didn't tell me the circumstances of this…" her voice was in a sort of whisper, and he delayed in a reply.

"There's no circumstance."

"We thought..." Molly gave a laugh, and Arthur stepped forward to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Come, we're all tired, yes?" Most of the group gave quick nods at Arthur's attempt to end this awkward moment. He took Molly's hand and finally nodded in sign that it was time to be off. "Grab the last of your things and we'll meet on the other side."

* * *

Katie's eyes looked up at the Burrow, a grin immediately forming on her face.

"Ginny, take Angelina and Katie up to your room and get them situated," Mr. Weasley stated, and Ginny nodded before walking towards the house. The two girls followed happily.

"Well I guess that could have gone worse," Katie said with a sigh and Angelina let out a small laugh."Not by much though," Angelina said with a small frown, "I hope things get better. I wish you and Fred could explain somehow."

"It wouldn't help any. Percy would just get more angry. And he already said some pretty rotten rubbish on the train," Katie sighed as they entered the Burrow and made their way up to Ginny's room.

"Angelina, you can take the cot that's at the foot of my bed. And… sorry Bell, you'll have to take the floor. I just don't have much room in my room," Ginny said with a small frown that Katie couldn't quite tell if it was real or fake. She didn't mind, though. She was a muggle-born after all. Sleeping on floors at a sleepover was like a passage of just hoped Ginny wasn't being spiteful.

"I'll be sure to get you blankets and stuff, though," Ginny said sweetly.

"Alright, thanks Gin," Katie grinned, though it wasn't returned as Ginny walked out of the room to gather blankets. She returned a few minutes later with a cot and some blankets piled on top of it. She pushed some blankets onto the floor for Katie, and left a few on the cot for Angelina."So, why are you here with Fred?" Ginny asked as she plopped on top of her bed. Merlin, knew that was coming.

"It's… a long story, Gin. Not really worth hearing, either," Katie said with a small shrug, glancing towards Angelina for some sort of help."It's grown up stuff, Gin," Angelina said."Well, even if it is grown up stuff. It's not very nice. Percy really liked you," Ginny said before shrugging and lying on her bed and glancing towards the ceiling."I'm sure he did, Ginny," Katie replied, making her bed on the floor, hoping someone would save her from this awkward mess.

Arthur had instructed Ginny to lead the girls inside, and Fred watched as Katie vanished inside their home. George was wearing the same pleased expression as they all gathered their things, but Fred felt the tension of eyes surveying him. He glanced over his shoulder to spot Percy glowering in his direction, but he simply smirked as he lifted his bags and head to the house. He expected Percy to have some sort of snarky or worthless remark, but Percy said nothing as he watched the twins head back into the house.

Inside, however, Arthur was quick to stop them before they were able to climb the stairs. He rested a hand on the railing, making it clear neither of them would passing just yet. "What's going on?" he questioned, and George 'smoothly' took a small step back to leave Fred closer, making obvious it was his own fight to take. "Last I heard she was dating Percy. It'd been over a year. What's happened?"

"They broke up," he replied simply, not even bothering with jokes or sarcasm as he shifted his weight awkwardly. "What do you want me to say?"

"Are you two dating?" Arthur asked, the frown on his face unusual for the usually chipper old man. Fred stood in silence for a while before giving a light shake of his head. Truth be told, nodding would have made it so much… simpler. It was hard to explain why your brother's ex was there with you when you weren't even dating. Fred couldn't say she didn't want Percy because she wanted to be with him. They fancied each other, but when it came to showing it… they did nothing. "Then stop," Arthur continued to whisper. "Whatever it is going on with you, stop. Let them fix it…" his eyes drifted to George, who quickly lifted his hands in surrender. "Don't get in the middle of this, Fred"

Fred said nothing, simply shoving past his father's arm and moving up the stairs. The silence even between he and George was awkward, and neither of them spoke a word as they dropped their things in their room. He stood there for a short minute, gathering his thoughts and pushing his dad to the furthest corner in the back of his mind. He tried not to get angry, telling himself again and again that they just didn't know the whole story. Katie was the heartless hag to just "dump" poor little Percy, and Fred was the ass to "take advantage" of the situation and reclaim her for himself. Fine. Whatever.

"I'll be… somewhere," Fred murmured, not glancing to George who immediately began unpacking his things. He descended the stairs with little hesitation, heading to Ginny's room to find Katie once more.

"Why'd you break up with him, anyway?" he heard his little sister question, and Fred took his cue to open the door without bothering to knock.

"Kates, can I steal you for a bit?" he questioned, offering a smile as he leaned against the doorframe.

Ginny mumbled beneath her breath, nothing but a simple '_good at tha_t' reaching his ears. Fred ignored her, glancing to Angelina for a moment. "George is in our room unpacking, if you want 'im."


	30. Dinner of Nightmares I

A/N: Okay, I know it's been half a month, but I've moved to a new state and started a new job and life got a lot crazy for a few weeks there, but I'm back and I hope you all don't hate me forever for making you wait so long! Here's the next chapter and I promise there will be another tomorrow! ^_^ xoxo Also, I'm so sorry it's so short. I'm just so exhausted. However, I'm getting used to my work schedule so I should be able to update more often, even if they are shorter. :D I love you all for sticking with this story through all this!

* * *

Fred and Katie had wandered outside for a bit, just talking about how unfair this entire thing was. Fred felt horrid that Katie felt shunned, not good enough. They shouldn't be blaming either of them for this. It was all Percy. Percy was the one who deserved to be treated like a social pariah, not them. Once they'd felt they'd spent sufficient enough time outside, venting their fears and frustrations, they went back inside to find Angelina and George in the twins room. The next few hours passed by well enough. It felt like they were back at Hogwarts, the four of them sitting around laughing and arguing. And it was fun, while it lasted.

The moment they were called down for dinner the humor in the room seemed to drop tenfold. They fell quiet and sat there for a few short moments without saying anything. Angelina tried to smile for Katie and Fred, the effort clear as she scooted off the bed. "I'm sure it'll be fine. They're just… upset for Percy."

Fred failed to see how that would make them feel better, so he said nothing in reply. George pushed himself off the bed and Angelina took his hadn before trying a last piece of comfort. "We'll be behind you 200% tomorrow. We promise. Right, George?"

Fred glanced to George, waiting with a sort of sick feeling in his stomach. It felt weak to need his support, but he needed it nonetheless. If only one person's view in the family mattered to him, it would naturally be his. But George said nothing, simply giving a weak, unfelt smile and moving from the room. Angelina frowned in confusion and Fred through he saw her rip her hand away when they left the bedroom. Words couldn't be mastered yet, so Fred kept his silence as he slid off the bed to stand. Arthur beckoned a second time and he shrugged in Katie's direction. In minutes they were all seated around the table. Angelina and Katie were side-by-side, and Fred took the spot to her left. George, naturally, sat to Ang's right. Ginny was seated across from Katie and Percy sat broodingly beside Ginny.

"Percy,darling," Molly called from the kitchen. The doors swung open as she came out with the ham. "Grab the cups, would you?"

Percy was up fairly quickly, moving into the kitchen without a moment's hesitation.

"Mum made butterbeer," he called from the kitchen, and at once a few voices shouted out for a goblet of it. Molly glowered at Ginny who flashed an innocent smile and declared she was merely jesting.

"Tea then," Ginny murmured but Fred doubted Percy would hear her from there. Soon enough he returned, much to Fred's annoyance. He passed out the goblets with a grin, resting one before Arthur and George and one in front of himself.

"Did you ladies want some?" he questioned, his smile sheepish and overly excited as he stared at Katie. Fred's eyes narrowed faintly but overall he said nothing as his fingers drummed along the table top.

"Fred, fetch the bed from the oven?" Molly requested as she circled the table, still laying out dishes while Arthur sliced the ham. Fred gave a curt nod, sliding his chair back and moving into the kitchen. Percy's smile wavered, his own eyes hardening slightly as he watched Fred. In Fred's time in the kitchen, however, Percy was careful not to enter. He waited out by the dining table, apparently still talking to the three girls on what they wanted to drink. Fred returned from the kitchen with the hot bread, setting it upon its glass container before looking to Molly to see if she had any further requests. Molly simply gave a strained smile so Fred fell back into place beside Katie.

Soon enough Percy was back at the table, everyone had a fully goblet and en empty plate in front of them, and they were ready to eat. Angelina had whispered to Katie about the drink and Fred smirked as he looked in their direction.

"Shut up, Fred" Angelina whispered despite the fact that he said nothing. She turned her back to Katie, frowning as she offered Katie her cup. "Please, Kates? You know I can't drink this much butterbeer, It makes my stomach hurt…" Again Fred chuckled but turned his attention to the food being passed around.

"Fine, here, have my tea," Katie said swapping cups with her. Then silence fell over the table as the food was passed around. With everything else that happened that day hunger hadn't really registered on the radar, but now that food was in front of them – Merlin could they all eat.

The meal went on in silence, Katie taking sips of her butterbeer when suddenly Katie heard a thump to her right. Angelina had toppled out of her chair. Katie's eyes widened slightly.

"You alright Ang? I thought I was the one drinking butterbeer," Katie asked with a smirk.

"What?" Angelina asked, snapping out of her dreamlike state and scrambling up from her spot on the floor and scrambling up off the floor.

"You dozed off, you okay?" Katie asked, laughing once more. Angelina narrowed her eyes slightly toward Katie. She glanced around the room for a few minutes, taking in each one of the Weasley's before glancing back toward Katie, taking a seat at the table again.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she spoke with a nod before glancing toward George who was looking at her with concern written all over his face. "What? I said I'm fine, Weasley," she said, shoving him slightly with a laugh before continuing to eat her dinner.

"Well, if you're sure…" Molly said lightly, still eying Angelina as she passed the ham to George Angelina just smiled and the topic was dropped. The meal was nearly passed around completely when Angelina suddenly stopped, gripping a bowl of greenbeans as her eyes surveyed the table.

"Where's Alicia?" she questioned, glancing to Katie with a look of complete confusion. George too, frowned in confusion, but towards his girlfriend.

"What are you talking about, Ang?" George asked, taking the bowl from her and setting it back on the table. "Spinnet is on her cruise."

Angelina rolled her eyes, sneering at George for a moment. "Haha, Wealsey." She glanced back to her plate, apparently dropping the subject for now as she cut her piece of ham. I wasn't sure what she was waiting for and after about four minutes she dropped her fork on the plate and scooted her chair back. "I'm gonna go check on Al."

With a frown George reached for Angelina's hand, trying to coax her back to the table.  
Angelina rolled her eyes, sneering at George for a moment. "Haha, Weasley." She glanced back to her plate, apparently dropping the subject for now as she cut her piece of ham. I wasn't sure what she was waiting for, and after about 4 minutes she dropped her fork on the plate and scooched her chair back. "I'm ganna go check on Al."

With a frown George reached for Angelina's hand, trying to coax her back to the table. She tugged free rather aggressively, staring at George with a mix of confusion and annoyance. "Stop getting all touchy, Weasley."

Fred blinked, and watched Angelina glance around to the family as if only just remembering they were there. She gave a nervous chuckle, and moved away from the table to head upstairs.

"Johnson," Fred called, and she turns with a sort of huff, "Alicia isn't here." She stood there and stared with a dumbfounded expression before looking to his parents.

"This isn't funny…" she whispered, and Fred heard Arthur's chair slid back.


	31. Dinner of Nightmares II

"What, what is it? What's wrong with my tea?" Angelina asked, and Mr. Weasley frowned slightly as he looked at her.

"My dear, I'm afraid you're having a bit of a memory lapse," he said shortly, and Angelina and Katie glanced towards each other momentarily.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" Angelina asked, sounding slightly offended. Angelina was never good at listening when she was told she was wrong, or had something wrong with her. Apparently adults were no exception to the attitude rule.

Arthur crossed the table, and went for Angelina's tea. Fred was a bit more confused. But Arthur sniffed it once, ran a finger around its edge to recover some sort of residue, and sniffed it yet again. His eyes went wide, and Fred sat a little straighter as he waited for some sort of explanation.

Arthur seemed to ignore the rest of the room, apparently falling into the role of a Ministry worker. He laid a hand upon Angelina's shoulder and calmly guided her back into a seat. Though it was against the wall and away from the crowded table. "Angelina, do you know what today is?"

Angelina frowned, looking up at him a resistant gaze as she slowly replied "Christmas eve…" Arthur patted her shoulder, but when he turned back to the table h seemed to be anything but friendly or gentle.

"Is anyone going to explain?" he questioned, his voice growing the slightest bit louder as he watched the table. Molly was now tending to Angelina, kneeling beside the chair and feeling her face as if tending to a feverish child. "I want an explanation!" Arthur shouted. No one moved. Arthur Weasley simply didn't yell. "How did this happen? How did ground up forget-me-nots get into her drink?"

Silence still ensued. "I want an answer!" Arthur slammed the drink back onto the counter, the liquid sloshing onto the table as he watched the people at the table. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" His eyes landed on Fred and he made sure not to flinch beneath his watch.

Percy jumped up. "I-it was Fred! It had to be! He was in the kitchen! He's just trying to…to mess up _another_ relationship! Even George's!"

Fred's jaw dropped slightly at the accusation, and he immediately looked over to George to see him staring back.. Was George actually _considering_that?

"Oh come on George!" Katie shouted, throwing up her hands in defense.

"That's bullocks!" Fred shouted, standing up just as Percy had. "Why the hell would I want to sabotage them?"

"Both of you, sit!" Arthur shouted. Fred ignored him for a moment, eyes narrowed on Percy as he hurried around the table to approach Arthur.

"Think about it, Dad! Who else is going to poison Ang?"

"Poison?!" Angelina yelped from the corner, tears already wetting the girl's cheeks as she'd apparently dropped her guard during her conversation with Molly.

"No," Arthur replied gently, "everything is fine, Angelina. We'll have this reversed…" His eyes wandered back to the table and a tense silence began to fill the room.

"Maybe it was Katie," a small voice exclaimed and Fred's eyes immediately fell to Ginny. "Just saying," she shrugged a shoulder, eyes staring at the wall to avoid Fred and Katie. "Jealousy is a crazy thing."

Jealousy…

"Zonkos…" slipped past Fred's lips and he quickly looked at Katie. "Percy was there, remember?" Arthur listened in silence, still taking in all the various angles being thrown at him. "He was asking about things that alter memory-" Fred looked to Arthur, who in turn glanced to Percy from the corner of his eyes.

"That's a lie! That's _their_ shop - not mine! Besides, why would I want to change _Angelina_'s memory?" Percy shouted. Percy's question hung in the air for half a minute at the most before Katie's mouth fell open and Katie gasped quietly.

"You wouldn't…. But that wasn't Angelina's tea! It was mine!" Katie shouted at Percy, "That bloody memory garbage was meant for me, wasn't it Percy?" Katie felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see Mr. Weasley standing there looking down on her.

Fred glanced at Arthur for a moment before his attention went back to Percy. The three of them seemed to be doing the same thing, not a single one ready to be the first to open their mouths. Percy was probably thinking up excuses, Fred was waiting for Katie's okay, and Katie was waiting for the courage to say something. Ginny just kept her arms crossed, enjoying the show. And George was just… standing. He was holding the glass lid ot the pot holdin the ham. He was shifting it nervously in his hands, staring at the table as he said nothing.

"I said now," Arthur demanded more firmly, the hushed tone even more unrelenting than the raised one.

Fred glanced to Katie for a minute, frowning as he found nothing else he could say. Not without spilling everything. And with Angelina in hysterics in the corner, Molly's sniffling signifying her hating this battle as much as the rest of them, and Arthur's obvious impatience… was now the time? To bring up that?

"I'm… goin' upstairs," Ron mumbled. Fred had nearly forgotten he was even there. Ron vanished without another word, nothing but his quick footsteps on the stairs reaching the room.

"You're not gonna say anything?" George's voice came out a dull whisper and immediately Fred's eyes flew to him. Fred was confused by the fact that he wasn't facing him or Katie… he was facing Percy. Percy was apparently just as confused, frowning at George with a questioning expression. George shook his head slightly giving a tired sigh as he continued to twist the lid in his hands. "You don't even care do you?"

Percy stood in silence, and George glanced to Angelina for a moment. The hand with the lid lowered, hanging at his side when he looked back to Percy.

"Say what, George?" Arthur tried to pry with a lighter tone, waiting for George to exclaim what none of them would. George didn't seem to acknowledge him as he continued staring rather vacantly in Percy's direction.

"This is _their_ fault..." Percy exclaimed through a timid tone, breaking eye contact with George to look towards Arthur. "They planned this. Ang-"

Fred almost jumped from surprises the lid swung forward, the heavy glass smacking Percy in the face and knocking their lanky brother backwards. Ginny had been caught off guard as well because she flew back so fast her chair toppled over,

"George!" Arthur screamed, lunging to grab George who simply stood with a vacant expression. Percy was screaming from his sprawled position on the floor, his hands cupping his nose, which got a good smashing from the lid. Arthur yanked George's arm, shoving him in Molly's direction before turning against Fred and Katie. He said nothing further, reaching to grab both of their arms to haul them into the kitchen. "This is over. Let's go."

Fred stumbled slightly as he was shoved into the kitchen and he turned quickly to face Arthur. Arthur's hands were now tightly entwined, his eyes tightly shut as he obviously tried to gather and refocus his thoughts and calmness. "What… is going on And if I have to ask one more time, she- " he pointed in Katie's direction without hesitation, "is gone, and I don't give a damn where you go."


	32. One Step Closer

Katie felt a lump form in her throat at Arthur's words, and tears stung her eyes lightly. She never thought it would come to this. She sucked in a deep, shaky breath and blinked the tears away. Her eyes were glued to the floor, and nervousness filled every fiber of her being, but she knew she couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Percy…" she murmured quietly, trying to think of the best way she could possibly word something like this. In the end she chose the truth. The three little words that were the pure and complete truth.

"What bloody about him!?" Mr. Weasley barked, his impatience growing.

"He hit me!" Katie blurted out louder than intended.

Fred shut his eyes for a moment, giving his mind just a split second of quiet before he'd look at his father. Truly, his reaction was unknown to Fred. He couldn't anticipate it no matter how hard he might've tried to guess at what it'd be. Anger? Disbelief? Shock? Sadness? He didn't know, so he watched and waited.

Arthur stared vacantly at Katie, eyes unblinking as if surveying the girl in front of him. Fred saw the slightest twitch above his eyebrow, telling Fred that Arthur was forcefully preventing a frown. The unreadable eyes shifted to me, and he had to pry his mind for words to offer. He had promised Katie he would help…. But he couldn't find the words to say.

"It…" he glanced to Katie, hoping to see some acknowledgement that it was okay to discuss, "started last Christmas."

Arthur's face shifted slightly, a hint of an expression finally beginning to show. "_Started?"_ he questioned, glancing between the two of them. "Are you suggesting it was more than once?" He stood in silence and he swallowed tensely before shaking his head and regaining his firm expression. "No. I raised him better than that. I raised _all _of you better than that."

Silence filled the room once more as Katie attempted to think of something to say. Arthur was right. He did raise them well, and he was damn good father. But, Percy… Percy just went wrong somewhere along the lines. Still, she couldn't bring herself to actually say that to the man.

"I…" she started, but words failed her. Still, she had to persist. She couldn't give up, not when she was about to be tossed out like a piece of leftover dinner when there was a much bigger situation to be dealt with. "It's the truth Mr. Weasley. It happened… a lot." She glanced away from him momentarily, looking at Fred. She wished there was a way she could just tell them without having to say the words, without having to relive the abuse in her mind.

"Whenever he got mad… or something went wrong with one of his professors or a friend or something… he took it out on me," she continued on, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat that was threatening to stop her.

Fred was at a loss for words. Not a single, solid thought processing to reach his tongue as he stared at his father. He understood why Arthur would be struggling to accept this – to think that someone like him and their mum could raise someone like Percy. The closest thing his family would ever get to 'disappointing' children had been… well, he and George. They tended to make it pretty clear that the twins were their only two flawed kids. Simply because they just happened to break a few little rules here or there. Or a lot of rules here or there. But they certainly didn't go beating on girls.

"I don't know what else you want us to say." Fred mumbled out quietly, and Arthur blinked once before his distant gaze seemed to refocus. Finally Fred could recognize the frown-line being etched onto his forehead. His father took a steady breath and opened his mouth to speak, but the doors had flung open and cut him off.

"Arthur," Fred didn't need to turn to recognize his mother's voice, "We need to get Angelina to St. Mungos. And Percy as well." Arthur nodded, and the door closing quietly behind them told Fred she'd left as quickly as she came.

"Don't tell your mother about this," Arthur whispered, his eyes trailing on the kitchen floor as if he was still lost in thought. "Let's all just… think about this for a while, alright? I..." He shook his head, moving past the pair to leave the kitchen. "We'll talk about this later." The doors swung shut, and Fred stood in a confused sort of daze.

No reaction hadn't been what Fred expected… at all. He guessed that, for now, the discussion was delayed. Maybe just until they were sure Angelina would fully recover. Maybe Arthur wanted Percy in good enough position to defend himself. Fred didn't know for sure. He stood in the kitchen, glancing in Katie's direction and waited for any sort of clue that today had just been too much on her. Any clue that the closure to this conversation was more devastating than it was comforting. Two pops sounded from the other room, and Fred knew his parents had disaparrated with Angelina and Percy – and probably George.

"Well…" He began, giving a sort of sigh as he shifted his weight. "It could've been worse, I guess?"

Katie nodded in agreement with whatever semblance of a smile she could muster when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"What could have gone worse?"

Katie glanced toward the door to see Ginny standing there, her brow raised.

"Nothing," Katie replied, but Ginny continued her way into the kitchen anyway.

"No, tell me. What's going on? Why'd George hit Percy?"

Fred gave a light roll of his eyes and pushed away from the counter he'd been leaning on.

"I don't know, Ginny. Maybe because he_drugged_ his girlfriend?" Fred answered snidely. Ginny pursed her lips slightly, obviously ready to return any hostility thrown her way. "Gin, can you just go _away_for a few minutes?" That only seemed to irritate her further, the redhead coming forward and settling both hands on her hips.

"No," She answered back simply, "I don't think I will. She's in my house too, you know. I have a right to know what's going on. Why would Percy drug Angelina?" Fred opened his mouth to correct her, but Ginny immediately beat him to it. "_Katie_, then. Why would he want to screw with Katie's memory?"

Again, Fred said nothing, simply staring at Ginny and waiting for her to just give in and go back upstairs. But she didn't. She stood unmoving, and when she grew tired of waiting for Fred she looked to Katie.

Ginny's gaze softened, even if only because she was too damned curious to let it go. "Why'd you break up, anyway?" She asked, lowering her voice as if they were sharing some sort of secret. "You never answered me, and I know that has something to do with all this..."

"Ginny." Fred called once, trying one last time to make the girl call it quits.

She turned slightly to glower in his direction. "There are over 7 people in this house. Don't you want _one_ person on your side?"

Fred hesitated, lips parted, but words failing him. It was impossible to argue with that. If they didn't want to be treated like traitors weren't they going to need some people on their side? Fred glanced in Katie's direction, shrugging one of his shoulders in silent defeat.

"Ginny… he just wasn't very nice to me in a lot of different ways," Katie spoke up quietly, knowing now that they had no choice. The young girl before them was more clever and brave than either of them had ever realized. "He wanted to change my memory because, well, he wanted me to forget all of the awful stuff he did while we were dating." Katie wondered what Ginny's reaction would be. There would probably be more questions, but she hoped that the answer was good enough.

Fred shifted his weight once uncomfortably. In a way he didn't want Ginny to even know about this. She was a child, really… at least to him. But, hell, they did need someone on their side. And it'd sure beat the little brat making Katie sleep on the _floor_ because she was pettily defending Percy.**  
**  
Ginny's head tipped slightly, as if debating the information she was taking in. She looked to Fred once, and again Fred gave a weak shrug. "He's a dick, Ginny. Even you can understand that."

"Yeah, I guess.." She replied quietly, eyes wandering back to Katie before the first year gave an awkward sort of shrug. "Well, I...guess he got what he deserved?" Ginny seemed hesitant, apparently fully comprehensive in the fact that he was an ass who did horrible things to Katie. It was just clear she didn't know _what_. Which was for the best, Fred figured.

"Not yet," Fred replied dryly. Ginny gave a weak smile, but eventually her genuine chuckle escaped her as she shook her head.

"I don't even want to know, Fred." She waved a hand, signifying she wasn't listening any longer as she left the kitchen with a giggle. Fred gave a light chuckle as well, but more so out of a tense gratitude that her attitude was over...for now.

"Right..." Fred murmured, staring at the doorway she left and waiting for anyone else to come in. Nearly a full minute passed without even the patter of footsteps, so Fred gave a relieved sigh before smiling in Katie's direction. He didn't want to smile. Hardly any of this was enjoyable. But somehow, he just..did. With his Dad and Ginny, at least they were one step closer.

"This has been a long night..."

Katie nodded slowly before walking over to the counter and hopping up onto it. Her mind was wandering in a million different directions.

"You're telling me," she said quietly before lifting her eyes from the floor and glancing toward him. She sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair, snagging a few knots on the way.

"What would have happened if I actually drank my tea? What's going to happen now… since it didn't work?" She didn't really want to know the answer. She knew Fred didn't know, either, but somehow it made her feel a little better to just have asked it aloud.

Fred tensed slightly at her question. What _would_have happened if Katie drank it? Would she just forget..everything? Would she of forgotten she was there with him? Even just the idea of her thinking she was there for Percy alone made his stomach twist in knots.

Fred felt bad for George, there was no denying it. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to have your girlfriend one moment, and then nothing the next. At first, Fred figured maybe Katie drinking it would have been better. Would there have been less to lose? Better to lose a crush than a girlfriend, right...?

Yet even as he debated it, he couldn't make himself agree. She wasn't his girlfriend, but she was still.._.He _still..

He gave a heavy sigh, still unsure how to answer Katie as he took a tiny step closer.

It would have been impossible to accept. There was no label to what he had with Katie, but he still knew it felt like _everything_. And if she just forgot this, even if it was a complicated mess, if she forgot it..Fred would be crushed. If Fred was in George's shoes, and he was nothing more than a _Weasley_to her, he would be heartbroken. Even if he'd never admit it out loud.

"I'm just glad you didn't," he eventually replied, his voice barely above a whisper as he rested his hand on her elbow. "I feel awful for George and Ang, but I'm still glad it wasn't you.." It felt even more selfish to say aloud, but he'd still not take it back. "I'm sorry if that's selfish to say.."

"No… I understand," Katie replied quickly. She knew how he felt, and she knew that it _was _selfish, but… they couldn't feel bad.**  
**  
Fred gave her arm a light squeeze, dropping his hand to take hers before he motioned to the door with his head. "Want to go wait for them upstairs? We've still got a lovely bottle of firewhiskey up there.." he gave a light chuckle, dragging his thumb over her knuckles.

Katie smiled somewhat at the thought of firewhiskey, and nodded in his direction before jumping off the counter. No one knew how long it would take to reverse the effects on Angelina… so why not have a little bit of fun?

"Let's go," she said, grinning slightly at him before dragging him out of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a super long time, and I KNOW THIS IS SUCH A CLIFFHANGER lol. I wanted it to be much longer, but I've got to get some sleep. :P There will be some fun and cuteness and hilariousness in the next chapter. I promise! It will be a lone one, too. ;) Thanks for sticking with me!


	33. Firewhiskey leads to fun

A/N: Hey guuuys! I wrote on my tumblr that there'd be a new chapter this weekend, and heeere it iisss! I hope you love this chapter, which is dedicated to the lovely missloonythebookworm for her birthday (Which was a little while ago, but I promised her a chapter dedication and here it is! eee!) Also, reviews and concrit are always always welcome! ^.^

* * *

Once they'd finally reached the twins room Katie released Fred's hand dropped onto his bed. Fred had to fight to resist the boyish smirk. He simply moved across the room, crouching near George's bed and snatching the bottle of Firewhiskey wedged between his bed and side table.

"What should we do now, Mr. Weasley?" Katie called from the bed, and Fred simply smiled as he dropped to the bed beside her, not bothering with space as he handed over the bottle. "Drinks are always the best place to start, right?" he asked through his sheepish grin. "Should we start a game or something?"

Angelina's visit to Mungo's could take quite a chunk of time, after all. "We have dice around here somewhere…" he slid off the bed, opening the small side table drawer, but the search proved in vain. He then moved to his trunk, digging through the various socks, boxers, boxes, and miscellaneous things for the twins' inventions. He gave a sound of victory when he found the dice, but… alas, only one. He sighed, tossing it in Katie's direction and shutting his trunk.

"Not much to do with one except drink to the number," he gave a light laugh at the thought. "We'd get plastered long before they return… anything else in mind?"

Katie remained silent for a moment before a brilliant idea struck her.

"I'll be right back!" she announced quickly before practically leaping from Fred's bed and running downstairs to her bag in Ginny's room.

"Hey Gin," she greeted the young red head before quickly rummaging through her bag until her hands felt a small, rectangular box. She grinned as she yanked the box of cards from her bag and left the room as quickly as she came, not bothering to see if Ginny would follow. She likely wouldn't.

She hopped back up the stairs two at a time.

"I bring cards and a wonderful idea to you, Fred," she announced as she entered the room before bowing with a grin and tossing the cards to the ground.

"We can take a drink for the number on each card, and then for face cards we can roll the die, aaand," she trailed off trying to think of something for the colors. "And black will be truth and red will be dare," she said with a mischievous grin. "What do you think?

Fred made a curious noise in his throat, propping an arm on his knee as he debated the proposed game. "Sounds good to me," he agreed. "But it'll get you smashed in less than three cards in, Bell. You can't take 10 drinks of firewhiskey and walk away from it." A chuckle managed to escape before he mended the rules. "Numbers are seconds to drink. Roll on face card, and pass the ace," he offered. "Meaning the other has to roll and drink."

Katie had considered being offended by his comment for about half a second before she realized he was completely right. As much as she would have liked to be amazing at holding her liquor, she was a lightweight.

Fred picked up the die, grinning wolfishly as he held it out for Bell, not wasting any time before diving head first into another drinking game. "Sound good enough to you, Bell?"

Katie nodded before grabbing the deck, shuffling it and picking a card.

"6 of clubs," she said, placing the card face up on the carpet. She considered her options carefully. Black cards were truth, and she had to drink fo six seconds. What in the world could she ask Fred? There were a million thinsg she wanted to ask them, but none of them were very appropriate for the time being. Perhaps when there was more firewhiskey in her system, and even then she'd likely shy away from all of the questions she had about them. But then again, that was just it… there was no them. Katie pushed the thoughts far into a corner of her mind, ignoring the awkward, excited kind of flop her stomach gave as she opted to take her six second drink first.

The burning sensation of the liquid caused her throat to ache, and she only got to 4 seconds before she had to stop. She'd never been much of a chugger of anything, especially alcohol. She inhaled deeply as warmth spread through her. Fred was definitely right. 10 drinks of anything and she was not going anywhere. She smirked slightly before deciding on a question.

"Who was the first girl you've ever had a crush on?" she asked curiously before drinking her final two sips.

Fred snickered, but he said nothing about the bottle parting from Katie's lips after only four seconds. The game would've been far more interesting with the help of a particular clear potion lingering only feet from him in George's trunk, but he resisted. At least until George and Angelina had returned.

"First girl I had a crush on?" Fred repeated, arching a brow at her slightly as he turned the words over in his head. He had a handful of different answers he could give, all with their different definitions of firsts and crushes. In the end he settled for the most logical, the first person that he actually would have pursued to date, had she not been such an 'easy' catch from the get-go.

"You remember Tamsin Applebee? Played chaser for Hufflepuff while you were a first year. She only lasted half a season – took a bludger to the face and never came back," Fred grinned at the memory. "She was a pretty li'l thing before that. Nose never set quite right after that."

Katie chuckled lightly at the memory. She didn't remember much of Tamsin Applebee, but Merlin did she remember that game.

The bottle still grasped in one of Fred's hands he took his card with the other, turning up a red of hearts. "Red's dare, yeah?" he was quiet a moment, and allowed himself more time to ponder it by gulping down four seconds worth of firewhiskey. The liquid burned his throat with each swallow, but the familiar sting was more than welcome there, as would be the clouded judgment that'd later come with it. Lowering the bottle he handed it to Katie with a faint smile before murmuring out the only dare his brain could presently arrive at. Apparently his stomach and brain had tag-teamed to make up for a disturbed, uneaten dinner.

"I dare you to feed me. I'm starving." He sat up on his knees, gripping the blankets from George's bed to tug them to the foot of the bed, allowing him to grab the pillow and propped it behind him, between him and the trunk he was leaning against. "That'll be with a silver spoon, love. And extra whipped cream." He gave a quick wink, stretching his legs out in front of him to cross them at the ankle.

"Maybe other condiments, too?" he questioned, though the playfulness died down a notch, as he genuinely questioned the need for more food later, "In case we want 'em for later dares..."

Katie stared at him with a raised brow for a moment. Was he serious? I mean she knew Fred was lazy, but… really?

"Fiiine," Katie fake-whined as she rose from her place on the floor. She ventured down the stairs, which seemed much more treacherous, even with only a small bit of firewhiskey in her, and gathered up the only thing she could manage to find that didn't require cooking – ice cream.

"Here you are, master," she said sarcastically as she sat down next to him and lifted the spoon from the bowl. She narrowed her eyes at him as she shoved the spoon toward his mouth and fed him his bloody ice cream. One spoonful was all he was getting, though.

"There, I fed you," Katie said before placing the spoon and the bowl on the ground and grabbing her card. 3 of spades. She grabbed the firewhiskey and drank for her three seconds, the familiar burning sensation becoming lessened. This time a question came to her quite easily.

"What's one thing you wouldn't want to get asked during this game?" She asked with a sly smirk before taking another sip of firewhiskey just because.

_"What's one question that you wouldn't want to get asked during this game?" _

Fred's lips quickly closed, no longer eager to make conversation like he had before. Despite wanting to look anywhere else, his eyes were locked on Katie. One question he'd not want asked during the game? Two instantly slammed to the forefront of his mind, both of which were focused around the person asking. He picked the less obvious of the two. Still, he could feel his nerves escalate as he gave a casual shrug and lowered his eyes to scream some ice cream onto the spoon. "The reason you're here," he lifted the spoon the same time he lifted his eyes, offering a half-hearted smile as he held the spoon out to her.

"You're not getting out of this that quickly," he exclaimed, allowing the previous answer of the last question to die away. It wasn't as though he had to explain, and he definitely didn't have to answer. "I'm not eating more of this til you do. I trust you about as much as you trust me. Open up."

Katie raised a brow in his direction before laughing. "I mean really, Fred. Just because you've started to rub off on me in certain ways doesn't mean I'm becoming you," she said shaking her head and opening her mouth as she took her spoonful of the ice cream.

"Look, I'm not dead!" she said after finishing the ice cream and looking down at the deck of cards, deciding to flip his card for him. Seven of diamonds.

"Shocking," Fred exclaimed with a playful smirk. "I thought I'd warped you enough by now that you could manage a simple food tainting."

"Drink up Fred," she said with a smirk.

Fred gave no complaint, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking big swigs until his seconds had finally passed. He gave a single cough after lowering the bottle, clearing his throat to rid himself of the burning sensation, but he kept his fingers locked around the neck of the bottle.

"Two dares in a row, Bell. I'd say luck just isn't on your side," he lifted his hand, stroking his chin as if lost in debate on her dare. "I dare you to go in there and tell ron you know someone in love with him. Make him squirm a bit." Fred's malicious smile returned. "Tell 'im it's Wood. That's why he was so eager to let Harry on the team. Gotta keep a straight face though, Bell! You can manage a tiny, little like this, yeah?"  
m. Gotta keep a straight face though, Bell! You can manage a tiny, little lie like this, yeah?"

"I can handle it," Katie said challengingly. She snatched the bottle of firewhiskey from him, taking a rather large gulp before rising from her place. "Liquid courage and all that." She said before placing the bottle down and heading out of the room. She stood outside the door, wondering which direction Ron's room was in, but smiling as she realized it was up. The walk up the stairs was much more wobbly than the walk down had been, but she managed to arrive and knocked on the door..

"Come in." It was go time.

Katie opened the door, already failing to hide the mile-wide grin on her face as Ron looked up from the parchment he was scribbling on.

"Er, hi Katie…" Ron murmured, and Katie grinned, still trying to get her game face on.

"Ron, I have t talk to you about something,… It's kind of serious," she began. So far so good. A giggle hadn't even threatened to leave her lips.

"What is it? Does it have to do with Percy and Fred?" Ron asked, a brow arched, clearly uninterested in getting involved. Well, that was a relief.

"No, no, not at all. It has to do with you, actually. Someone I know is madly in love with you," she grinned, hoping he'd mistake it for excitement and not her being tipsy.

"Oh, really?" Ron asked, trying to seem uninterested. "Who… who is it?"

"Well… It's actually Oliver," she said, attempting to hide her snicker with a cough.

"What?!" Ron yelped.

"Well... Yeah. That's why he let Harry on the team. He was hoping it would get him...closer to you... Bye Ron!" Katie called quickly, taking one final look at his face before shutting the door and collapsing into a silent fit of hysterics.

She laughed to herself for only a moment before wobbling back down the stairs to Fred's room, and the moment the door was shut behind her she burst out laughing and collapsed onto the floor.

"Your brother is thoroughly scarred. Be proud," Katie said with a triumphant grin. She made her way over to her place on the floor before flipping over another card. Nine of diamonds, oh boy.

"Finally, a dare!" she cheered before picking up the bottle of firewhiskey. She put the bottle to her lips and managed to make it 6 seconds before needing to take a break. She inhaled, ignoring the sharp burning sensation in her throat before finishing for her final three seconds, pondering what she could dare Fred to do.

The effects of the firewhiskey were beginning to take hold as her limbs began to feel heavier. It was a welcome feeling, really.

"Let's seeeee…." She pondered before grinning."Fred I dare you to give me a shoulder massage.

"Kates wants a rub down?" Fred questioned, "Well all you had to do was ask. I'm not limited to shoulders, y'know," He waggled his eyebrows, despite knowing that she'd likely throw a pillow - or a fist - at him in an unspoken response. Ah, it was still worth it.

He turned slightly, tugging the pillow out from behind him to drop it onto the floor between his legs. "One shoulder massage, coming up."

I turned slightly, tugging the pillow out from behind me to drop it onto the floor between my legs. "One shoulder massage, coming up."

"Oh really? Do you want to do my feet too?" Katie asked as she moved to position herself on the pillow.

"I charge for feet," Fred declared. "Magic fingers and whatnot." She couldn't see his cocky expression. But it lingered nevertheless. He felt himself hesitating, stomach momentarily turning with an unfamiliar feeling of worry as he lifted my hands to grasp her shoulders. Only one fell upon her shoulder, the other grasping her long blonde hair to move her hair over one shoulder. _He_ wasn't supposed to be the one getting goosebumpts, but as his fingers grazed her neck they arrived just to spite him.

Katie felt heat rush through every inch of her, but she attempted to ignore it. For a moment she sat there with the cheesiest grin she was sure she'd ever smiled on her face. What was she back in muggle school? She was Katie Bell, and she could be just as seductive as the next girl.

Both of Fred's hands hands now grasping her shoulders the digging of his thumbs was light the first time, waiting to see if Katie would flinch beneath the pressure.

"Make it a good one," she said with a smirk, "and if you're good enough then maybe sometime I'll let you give me a rubdown."

Fred paused, every molecule in his body freezing at the tone. God damn Gryffindor…

Katie turned around to wink at him with a grin. Fred prayed that his face wasn't as flushed as it felt when she glanced over her shoulder. Instead, he flashed his usual wolfish smile, grasping her shoulders to make her turn back around. "Well if the stakes are that high it'll just _have_ to be…" Despite his confident tone he still felt that annoying, practically prepubescent, ridiculous wave of pleasure that only Katie seemed to create. He wasn't a bloody first year, but every little inclination of anything from this damn woman made him so hopeful that if he were anyone else, he'd pummel them. It was childish and naïve, and he bloody hated that he wanted nothing more than to tug her against him amd bury his face in her bare neck. Fucking hormones…

"Flip my card for me," he requested once, hands sliding off her shoulders slightly to rub at her upper arms, knowing that was where she would carry most of her discomforts as a chaser. Though quidditch hadn't been played in a while. The reminder of the sport made him frown slightly, knowing that this year, it wasn't likely for the family's tradition of a quidditch match to happen. Not unless Percy dropped off the face of the earth, and mum nad dad would suddenly decide not to blame him for it. As far as he knew that game was canceled this year. Shame.

Katie reached forward and grabbed a card.

"Jack of clubs. Looks like you get to ask me a question and roll the die," she said with a grin.

"Clubs, eh?" he questioned, letting out a breath of debate as he whirled a few various questions about in his mind. He paused, his hands stilling on her upper back. "If you tell anyone I asked an actual question, I'll… deny it completely and make sure you won't have a good night's rest in a weeks." He doubted that his threat had its full effect, as not an ounce of anger or distrust could be found even though he tried to force it there. He curled his fingers into her muscles once more to try and distract her from the conversation ahead almost loathing myself for wanting to bring up the awkward question…

Katie let out a small laugh. "I highly doubt that," she said, clearly not threatened by a word of what he said even though he proved quite well with his bloody fireworks that he was more than capable of keeping her from getting a good night's sleep if he wanted to.

"How long… after Percy," two pauses already. Fantastic. "til you think you'll want to see someone. Or whatever. You know."

He shook his head briefly, clenching his jaw at the stupid question and just wishin he would've stuck to the usuals. Stick to whats' expected of him and teeter on thin ice of what is and isn't appropriate. But no, leave him alone with Katie Bell and he had to ask girly rubbish. Katie felt her heartbeat quick in her chest after the question had left his lips. What was he saying? In the end she decided she could mess with him, even just a little.

"Hmm, I'd say… never," she said as flatly and seriously as she could. But she was holding back a smile. She thought it had come out pretty convincing, and she let her answer hang in the air for a few seconds.

She tried not to let her hands still when her answer left her, though focusing on that meant he failed to hold back a slight frown. Had Katie been facing him it'd have been a disaster of a scenario. His disappointment could not be seen, and he kept silent so it would remain unheard. It wasn't the answer he'd hoped for, and any warmth he'd previously felt seemed to wither away into a numb void. He tried to focus on nothing but his hands as he waited for her to take her turn. The sooner they got past this the better.

"But seriously?" Katie said after, attempting to choose her next words carefully. She knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to blurt out so many things right then and there, but she was never one to overwhelm people with all of her… feelings. So she chose a safer, but still not completely vague answer.

His eyes lifted at her 'seriously?' remark, glancing to the back of her head as though he was facing her.

"I guess if the right person came along it would take no time at all," she said, her smiling face turning crimson. Her heart picked up the pace again at the mere thought of Fred understanding what she was getting at.

Fred felt a bit of relief at the addition she'd given, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips as he returned to the massage. The full warmth had not returned, and the goosebumps had finally vanished, but there was relief nevertheless. That was much closer to the answer he'd apparently hoped for than the other.

Katie turned to face him for a moment. "I guess since it's my turn again my dare is over" she said, only partially feigning sadness. Fred offered her a faint smile, letting his hands fall back to his sides. "Guess so," he agreed, having to put far more effort into maintaining a smile than he should have. It should've come naturally. He shouldn't be disappointed in stopping the massage. It was just… a massage. Yeah… right…

Just as Katie went to reach for her card she heard a pop somewhere below them. The Weasley's must have come back. A part of Katie was highly disappointed, but another part of her was relieved.

"I guess they're back," Katie murmured quietly, attempting to hide the disappointment in her voice the best she could. She wouldn't let this ruin her buzz. Nope. Not one bit.

"Guess so," Fred answered back, watching the bedroom door for George and Angelina. Merlin, he hoped it'd just be George and Angelina. HE really didn't want to deal with his father right now. Or his mum. And certainly not Percy.

He recorked the bottle of firewhiskey, sliding it beside his trunk so it would be out of eyesight from the door, careful not to leave it out in the open, in case it was one of the many people he didn't want joining them right now. When the door opened, however, it wasn't Arthur or Molly or Percy. It was the only two people welcome, aside from Katie. He sighed in relief at the sight of them.

"Bout bloody time," he exclaimed. "Took you lot forever. How'd it go?" Fred's eyes were fixated on George, who shifted uncomfortably beside Angelina and closed the door.


	34. Fun leads to truth

**A/N:** Ahhh! I am so so so sorry it took me SO long to get back to this guys! I ended up moving and getting a new job and life got kind of crazy, but I am baaack! and I love all of you for sticking with me! 3 I will begin to update this regularly again now that life is back under control! :) Things are just about to get good, too! ;DD EEE! I'm so happy to be updating this again, you don't even know. Please read and review and let me know what you think! xoxo

* * *

"Dads downstairs talking to Percy. Still trying to...figure everything out, I guess. Healers struggled to undo his mess at first. Took a few different potions, but eventually they found the one that worked the best for Ang. Her memory isn't at its best," George glanced towards Angelina, "But she's alright.."

Fred glanced over to the dark-skinned girl, not missing the tears swimming in her eyes as she discretely shook her head.

"I am not okay, George!" she practically screamed. "Everything's fuzzy and foggy and I feel like I don't know anything," she rightfully whined as more tears spilled down her cheeks. It seemed to register in her brain then that Katie was in the room and before she knew it Angelina was running towards her and enveloping her in a hug.

Angelina's brief shout caught Fred by surprise, the Gryffindor chaser breaking down into a crying mess was something he'd not witnessed before. Crying girls always made Fred uncomfortable, and a crying Angelina? That was even worse. She just...wasn't the crying type. Fred was glad that George didn't seem put out by his girlfriend briefly shouting at him, or that she'd flung herself at Katie for consolation, and not him. He seemed to be watching her with concern, opposed to disappointment.

Katie let the girl cry on her shoulders for a few minutes before Angelina sniffled a bit and sat up. She wore the expression of a wounded puppy and Katie's heart ached for her. This was such a bloody mess. And that was when an idea hit her.

"Well," Katie began, desperately hoping her plan wouldn't backfire in her face. If Angelina Johnson was the girl Katie knew she was, then it should go over completely okay. "Since you can't remember your old memories… Naturally the best thing to do would be to make new ones."

"Katie…" Angelina said with an arched brow, suspicion and slight fear etched across her face.

"Yes Ang?" Katie questioned with a smile.

"Have… you been drinking?" Angelina asked, flabbergasted and wide-eyed.

"I was getting to that… What else were we supposed to do while you were gone? And don't be a smartass," Katie replied quickly, not knowing what in Merlin's name would come out of Angelina's mouth. "Fred and I created the beeest game! You'll love it," Katie said with a sly grin.

Fred caught the sad flicker in George's eyes when Angelina did not sit as close to him as she usually did. She sat with her back against George's trunk, grasping his pillow in her arms and shaking her head at Katie before finally succumbing to the offers, a glint of a smile beginning to show.

"Yeah, fine," she murmured, "Not like we have anything better to do. What better way than to wash down those rubbish potions?" She scowled briefly, and Fred saw her eyes sweep the room. "...Wheres the booze? Don't tell me you two _already_ finished it off..."

A grin in place, Fred took out the corked bottle of firewhiskey, passing it to Angelina, who quickly passed it to George and flashed him a sheepish smile.

"Focus, cause we're only gonna explain once. It's basically truth or dare, with the cards deciding which it'll be. Red is dare, black is truth. Number on the card represents how many seconds you drink, and for face cards, you roll the dice. Aces is a pass - you give it to someone else to roll and drink."

Fred glanced towards Katie, "Still your turn."

Katie nodded slowly. It was her turn, though there was a part of her that didn't want to continue the game. Part of her wanted to rewind about five minutes and just freeze. But she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as she picked up another card.

"9 of spades…" she announced to the group with a smirk. She held out her hand to George and he handed the bottle to her happily before she began her drinking, contemplating on who her next victim would be. And this time she'd actually managed to make it the full nine seconds before stopping. She was pretty impressed with herself, but the alcohol hit her in a wave. She became warm and her head felt light as air, but her limbs remained feeling heavy.

"You gonna spew all over our room?" Fred questioned once the bottle was lowered from her lips, trying not to eye them for long before refocusing on her eyes. He laughed at the noise that escaped her as she shook her head, knowing that she was probably trying to fight off a bit of lightheadedness. Fred reached forward, taking the bottle from her only to pass it to Angelina. As she settled it on her knee, waiting for her turn.

"Maybe 9 was a bad idea…" she said with a laugh before shaking her head. "Naaah."

She glanced between the three of them before finally deciding on who she would ask.

"George," she grinned, "ever fantasized about a teacher?"

George gave a shrug at Katie's _truth_ question.

"Nah. Not really."

Fred quickly glanced over at his twin, trying to fight back a smile as, yet again, I cocked an eyebrow. He caught my eyes and gave a quick laugh before shaking his head in surrender. "Well, there was Miss Sinistra, second year…"

"Astronomy professor," Fred added, being sure they were on the same page.

"Ask the woman anything about stars or galaxies," George continued, before flashing a sheepish smile.

"And she's practically putty. Didn't even mention the fact we didn' take her class."

George glanced over to Johnson, giving another brief shrug as he maintained the sheepish, innocent smile. "'sides, all you girls went nuts over Lockhart."

A groan escaped Fred at that memory, and Angelina pursed her lips in feigned annoyance before tossing the pillow at him. "Shove it, prat." Nevertheless, the moment was dropped, and Angelina reached for her card.

"Queen of Hearts. Red is dare..." She paused, eyes scanning the room for the dice, before quickly snatching it from the carpeted floor. She tossed the small square, and it bumped Fred's foot before settling upright with a 4. Angelina smirked at the low number, lifting the bottle of firewhiskey to take her four seconds worth of chugs. She managed the four seconds unbroken, but when she'd lowered the jar, Fred laughed at her sputtering coughs.

"Bloody hell," she coughed, "I forgot how much that shit burns..." She scowled for a brief moment, before licking her lips and glancing to Katie. "Alright, Katie. Swap tops with Fred."

Fred glanced over to the blonde chaser, giving her a lopsided grin. "Well by all means, take it off, Kates."

"I believe she said _swap_, Freddykins," George exclaimed with amusement, "So have fun with that."

Fred frowned slightly as he stared at Katie's small frame before glancing back to Angelina. "You expect me t' squeeze into _that_?"

"You could always stay topless. I know I'd prefer it. I don't need you stretching out my clothes," Katie said with a smile before tugging her shirt over her head. The cool air touched her skin and she felt goosebumps. Katie was suddenly thankful she'd chosen to wear one of her favorite bras.

"Your turn," Katie said with a grin before tossing her shirt at his face. "While we wait, George, please do the honors…" She gestured to the cards

Fred failed to maintain his grin at that moment, grateful that his hand reacted automatically, snatching the shirt before it hit him, even though his mind was certainly not functioning at this precise moment. His eyes swept towards Katie's chest. Though it was hardly his fault! He wasn't the one who went and put her into that 'look at me' red bra! That last thought, however, did nothing for him. It only made his brain further dysfunction and he had to force his eyes back to the cards in order to regain control of it.

Angelina cleared her throat and Fred glanced up in confusion. "It was a swap," she reminded him. "You really just gonna leave her there half naked?" Now Fred was sure his flush could't be held back, but his toothy grin was genuine.

"Sounded like a good plan to me." At his words, the look in Angelina's eye told him to cease the banter. Fred rolled his eyes, glancing over ot Katie one more time with his grin still in place before yanking his shirt off, ignoring the chill of the room and tossing the shirt towards Katie. In return, hers was slid over his head. He let it sit around his neck, not bothering to try and fit his arms into the thing.

George nodded and continued on with the game picking up the 8 of spades.

He glanced towards Ang with a grin before his lips parted.

"Before I ask my question, I want to ensure that no one else tries to pull one over on the group," he said with a sly smile. "Fred, I think it's time we brought out the serum, don't you?"

Fred's grin was childish, he knew, fed by nothing but young excitement as he hurried to his feet to scramble over to his trunk. George didn't seem to mind his ruffling thorugh his things to find the small wooden box, simply sliding closer to Angelina to throw an arm over her shoulders. "You ladies don't mind right? You can handle a little truth serum."

"Got it!" Fred declared right after his rhetorical question, tugging out the smooth, wooden box and letting the lid to the trunk slam shut. He stepped over the pillow laying discarded on the floor and plunked down beside Katie. Settling the small box on the floor in front of him, he carefully opened the lid and peered down at the six clear vials. His eyes settled on the only clear liquid, grapsing the smile and carefully plucking it from the velvet box. "One drop each?"

George gave a nod as Fred reached for the small dropper tucked into the underside of the lid, and he tugged on the small silver chain, pulling the small cork free form the vial. With the glass dropper, a small amount of potion was carefully taken from the vial. He handed the dropper to Katie, waiting for a free hand before he could carefully cork the Veritaserum back up. When the truth serum was back in its box Fred finally allowed his eyes to glance over toward the blonde chaser beside him, smiling contently at the way his shirt hung on her small frame. He never saw the appeal in women wearing their significant others clothing until now. Finally, it made sense, and he couldn't say he wasn't drawn to it.

Fred let a single drop of the tasteless potion hit his tongue after the rest of the three had taken one and he tucked the dropper back into its holder in the lid of the case, and snapped the box shut once more. "Ask away, Georgie…"

"You ever go a whole day without underwear?" George questioned his girlfriend, and Fred shook his head with a bitten back laugh. And so the game had _officially_ begun.

"Yes..." Angelina replied with red cheeks. "It was the day of the quidditch match against ravenclaw that Fred and katie missed." She clasped a hand over her mouth quickly. She clearly hadn't meant to reveal that much. Oh, the wonders of truth serum...

"Alright, Fred..." Angelina began, not bothering with the cards any longer. Katie felt a slight lurch in her stomach wondering what in the world she could ask.

"Where's the weirdest place you've had sex?" she asked with a smirk.

Fred's eyes narrowed at her question, feeling his stomach knot momentarily. He made sure to manage a cocky smirk, but all the while it only felt awkward discussing with Katie there. At least he didn't want to hear about the places _she_'d had sex. Thinking about anything she and Percy did together was a complete mood killer for him.

"Under the quidditch stands, end of last season."

"Wait, what?" Fred heard his twin exclaim. He glanced over to see George frowning at him in foncusion. "With who?"

Fred had to pause, careful not to let the serum force a name from his lips. So long as he didn't try to sputter out a lie, he'd have no problems. "I don't have to answer that," Fred exclaimed through his smirk, "it's not your turn." He didn't hesitate to reach forward, yanking the bottle from Angelina's hands with a bit too much effort, and flipping a card only to see how long he'd drink for. 7.

"Who's the creepiest person you'd sleep with for £1 million?"

Katie pondered for only a moment before the words came tumbling out of her mouth with no chance to stop them.

"Snape," she said, and her eyes widened as she slapped a hand across her mouth.

"What?! Oh Merlin…" Angelina exclaimed and Katie shut her eyes tight, as if willing the answer back into her mouth. She grabbed the firewhiskey straight from Fred and took a large swig. All she wanted to do right now was disappear into the bloody carpet. She felt her cheeks go red for a moment before she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"Anyway…" Katie said, wanting to be rid of that question forever. "So who'd you sleep with, Fred?"

Fred felt his jaw tighten slightly, the amusement leaving as he rolled his eyes and leaned back against the trunk once more. "Really, guys?" he asked with a sigh, disappointed that the question couldn't just be left to die. "Nerys Orpington. Slytherin. One year under me and George." He waited quietly, pausing to make sure they didn't have anything else about the topic to try and pry out of him.

When Angelina and George both shrugged, calling a truce on the topic, Fred reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey. He took a single drink as George flipped up a card. "Ace?" He questioned, glancing towards me with a look of wonder. George gave a brief smile, using his foot to nudge the dice towards him.

"You roll, and we drink."

George grinned at this, quickly rolling the dice, only to end up frowning at the _three_. "One each I guess," he exclaimed, passing the bottle off to Angelia who didn't hesitate in taking her one gulp. Winking at Katie, she offered her the bottle with a giggle, proving just how close to tipsy she was finally becoming. Suddenly, George was snickering, leaning back against his bed as he lost himself to a moment of amusement. Fred knew he hadn't consumed enough Firewhiskey to bring him into this state, so he was simply lost to some form of amusement he'd not yet shared with the rest of the group. "So, Ang," he chuckled, "If you were in a porno, what would the story be, and what would it be called?"

Fred sniggered, but still shook his head at his brother before moving to take the Firewhiskey from Katie for his own single sip.

"Well…" Angelina began, her cheeks already scarlet. She paused momentarily as she brought a hand to her cheek, thinking.

"It would definitely have to do with quidditch. Probably in a locker room… As far as plot it might have to do with a _hard_ loss to a tough team. I might be sitting in the locker room in need of some _consoling_. When along would come one of my teammates, and well… they'd give me just what I needed," she managed to get through without a single awkward pause.

"As far as a title… hmm…" she said as she began thinking some more, "probably locker room romp."

George seemed pleased with Angelina's answer, laying an arm around her shoulders once she'd finished. All four of them seemed to be laughing at this creation of hers, and George took only a brief break from his chuckles to lay a quick kiss on Angelina's jaw. They didn't exchange words, and Fred was happier with that than having to listen to mushy banter between the two, especially after that scenario was laid out. George could 'console' her on their own time.

Angelina flipped over the four of hearts and drank, grinning like a fool afterward.

"Alright, Katie," she began with a small smile, "When was the last time you went skinny-dipping?"

Katie smirked.

"Over the summer. There's a lake by my house and a bunch of people got together. It was a little ridiculous, and reaaally cold, but a lot of fun," she said with a small smile. Angelina smirked, but said nothing as she gestured towards the cards. She flipped an ace, picked up the die, and rolled it.

"Six. Two each," she said before wondering what to ask next. "George, have you ever been caught with your pants down in public? What were you doing?"

"Few times," the twin snickered, "Once at Madam Malkins, when I was getting fitted for my robes. I fell out of the changing room - knocked right into some first year.."

Fred laughed at the memory, throwing his head back briefly as he recalled their horrified sister, who'd buried her face in Arthur's robes "How old was Gin? 10?"

"Somethin' like that," George laughed, "I don't remember. Oh! Then there was the time our dorm went out to the Lake! Last October!" Yet again Fred grinned at the memory George brought up, "One of the 7th years took off with all our pants..."

"Good times..." Fred exclaimed through a smile, passing the bottle off to George to take his three drinks.

"Your turn, Fred!" Angelina exclaimed, tugging the bottle from George just as he finished his drinks. Unfortunately, not a single question was running through his mind. Fred frowned slightly, draping an arm over his propped up knee as he gave half a shrug.

"I don't know," he murmured, "I'm outta questions. You?" he asked George, who eventually shook his head. Fred glanced over to Angelina to see if she might've had a question, and quirked a brow when he saw her chugging the firewhiskey. When she noticed his staring she lowered the bottle with a giggle, a few drips falling out onto her lips, which she hastily wiped away. "You got any more questions, Johnson?"

"OH!" She shrieked, and Fred knew that she was _finally_ drunk, "Oh my god! I know!" George tugged her a little closer, quietly snickering that she had to keep her voice down before someone heard her. Angelina quickly made a shushing sound amongst her giggles, leaning over like she was about to share the biggest secret with the lot of the,. "I have...a question."

"We figured that much," Fred whispered back sarcastically, sitting upright and speaking up in the normal tone they'd been maintaining, "Just out with it, Johnson."

"Why..the hell.." Angelina giggled yet again, "Haven't you two hooked up yet?"

If the world could stop spinning, and just come to a _screeching_halt without any forewarning, it'd of been at that moment. His stomach tightened and his hear decided to pause in its functioning, and the very air in his lungs felt solid. Really? They'd basically gotten through this game twice now and they had to question this _now? _While they were under veritaserum? If he ever hated Angelina Johnson, it was then. And he was sure the heated glare he was giving her wouldn't hide this fact. He parted his lips and words spilled out before he could even manipulate them properly to appease the serum.

"It hasn't been the right time."

Katie almost laughed. Almost because… of course Angelina Johnson would do this. Of course she would. It was like she was conniving and evil even when she didn't mean to be. Her mouth hung open for a moment, still flabbergasted by the question. "I…" she began, but no other words tumbled out. Fred's explanation had been so succinct she didn't have anything more to add.

Despite wanting to be unaffected, Fred's muscles still clenched at the sound of Katie's voice. He didn't know why this situation was so worrisome to him; he knew Katie fancied him. Alicia had blurted that fact out weeks ago. Technically speaking, Katie, in turn, knew he returned that feeling. He'd blurted that bit out himself in hopes of consoling her obvious fears. They both knew. So why was it so uncomfortable to say now? Why was it so impossible for us to actually discuss it? Well, Angelina and George didn't help matters. Had Katie and he still been alone, with her seated between his legs and his fingers dancing across her skin… sure, maybe they could have talked about it then. But that moment had passed.

And then the Veritaserum demanded an answer now that she'd started speaking, and so word vomit ensued.

"I wasn't sure if he even wanted to. I mean, sure we fancy each other. I mean I feel like _that_ much is definitely obvious to both of us. But neither of us wanted to come out and say it. I wasn't sure if he felt the same. I mean I was, but … I don't know! Fancying can mean a hundred different things for a hundred different people. And what with everything else going on I just kind of… wasn't sure what anything was. I don't even know what we _are…_" Out came everything. Katie hadn't even paused to think if it made any sense. She brought her knees up to her chest and let her face fall onto her knees with her eyes closed, twirling a piece of blonde hair simply because she needed something to do.

Stupid veritaserum. Stupid Angleina.

Fred finally flickered his eyes toward Katie. He was quiet as he listened to her rambled answer that… made all too much sense. Yeah, they both fancied each other, and they both knew it. From there they were stuck. It was still unclear on whether or not we wanted the same things or were on the same page.

Fred didn't want to be the person to pick up the pieces Percy had left behind; He wanted to keep her. But that wasn't something he could say, so he just kept his lips firmly sealed.

Unfortunately, Angelina didn't seem deterred by Katie's closed-in posture. She gave another short laugh, which made Fred's jaw clench with anger, and he watched as she leaned into George. "You two are so funny. What's it gonna take? A dare?"

"Don't," Fred snapped out, though his voice remained quiet, and Angelina turned her head to frown in myhis direction. She stared for a moment, before scoffing and turning away, resting her cheek on George's upperarm.

"You guys are no fun."

Fred shook his head, shifting his posture to stand up. "You wanna go for a fly or something?" He asked Katie, eye sfocused on the blonde fiddling with her long hair. "You can take George's broom."

"Hey!"

"A walk is fine by me," Katie replied with a glare towards George and Angelina before rising from her place on the floor. It was only then that she realized just how much alcohol she'd consuemed. She felt dizzied and went to step in the direction of the door. It didn't work out so well. She went to grab… something, but ended up right back on her ass.

She closed her eyes and tried to hide the stupid, embarrassed smile on her face. She was angry! She wasn't supposed to be bloody laughing! But the giggles poured out of her anyway. She was bloody hopeless at walking, and then Angelina began giggling as well.

"Shut up, Ang…" Katie said with a glare, but she didn't stop. This only increased her infuriation and embarrassment, but she ended up snorting in laughter anyway. This was hopeless. .

"Here, why don't WE go flying, seeing as Bell can hardly walk," George murmured.

"I can walk fine, Weasley!" Katie shouted half-angrily through a laugh.

"Yeah right," Angelina laughed before the two of them rose to their feet. And then, with the sound of the door clicking shut, they were gone.


End file.
